


Forever your 'last' {Stucky}

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: 'Forever' [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 'cured' wade, Alpha Nova, Alpha Peter, Alpha Sam Alexander, Alpha Sharon, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha Wade, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Beta Natasha Romanov, Beta Sam, Beta/Omega, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clintasha - Freeform, Dominant Steve Rogers, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hot Sex, I feel like side characters need tags, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Marvel Universe, Masturbation, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Clint, Omega Maria, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prostate Milking, Protective Steve Rogers, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, Virgin Bucky, Wade Has Issues, Wild Sex, all of the sex, brock rumlow - Freeform, bucky barnes is a lil shit, bucky has anxiety, cheesy romantics, do side characters need tags?, editing tags as I go, fuck gag relexes, milking that prostate like a pro bro, omega rebecca, omega rumlow, possible spideypool, power bottom bucky barnes, sharon carter/maria hill - Freeform, steve isn't a virgin, steve rogers - Freeform, stucky feels, timothy"dumdum"dugan, yes side characters need tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 111,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha!Steve and Omega!Bucky AU with lots of smut<br/>What more do I need to say? ;)</p><p>#COMPLETED#</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ω1Ω

**Author's Note:**

> My first Alpha/Omega fanfiction ever so be gentle with meh
> 
> I hope it's not too horrible
> 
> Visual inspiration:  
> Steve- Chris Evans in The Nanny Diaries  
>   
> Just pretend he looks less like a body builder and more like pre-serum Stevie
> 
> Bucky- Sebastian Stan in The Apparition  
>   
> Because if that doesn't look like twink Bucky then I don't know what does

Bucky knew from a young age that he was an omega. His parents had him tested early so they knew what to expect, what their son had coming for him. But looking at Bucky now at the young age of seventeen you'd think that he was an alpha with how strong he looked and how _dominate_ the kid was. Hell, most of the time he smelt like an alpha thanks to the heat suppressants he's been having since he was eight to prevent his heat. Most people just assumed he was an alpha and never asked otherwise. It came in handy at times, having most of his classmates thinking he was like them and not something they could all try and mark as their own because everyone wanted a piece of Bucky Barnes. Only five people in Bucky's life knew the truth, his parents, Rebecca his younger sister, Natasha (a nearly always aggressive or protective beta) and Steve.

Steve is a different story. Everyone expected him to be an omega, everyone would take one look at him and just think _omega_. If Steve didn't know himself he'd think he was an omega even if he looked twice. He's small in almost every aspect, height, weight, bone structure, you name it. He also has what Bucky calls his 'petite' features which doesn't help his case. But if you can smell Steve Rogers then you know he's anything but an omega. His alpha scent is stronger then any alpha Bucky's ever smelt. It's intimidating and gets people looking around with their noses in the air, expecting to see some huge ass alpha marching on by to take off with all the omegas and even some betas. To say that people are shocked when they locate who's smell it is isn't right.

People always just look disappointed, and Steve doesn't blame them.

He's got more medical problems then what he can count on both hands and with that comes the problem of not being able to make any sort of muscle build. He's like a walking toothpick that smells like a freaking freight train filled with horny males. And Steve hates it.

Bucky sees his smell as a positive but he can't get Steve to look at it the same way. Before Steve turned thirteen and his scent became so strong he used to get into fights, a lot of fights that he couldn't win, not with his physical state and definitely not with his medical conditions. He would never tell Bucky if he started the fights or not, but Bucky would put a lot of his money on the chance that Steve did. The problem was that all the other alphas _knew_ Steve was an alpha but he smelt so weak and he was just so _small_ and to their eyes it was always survival of the fittest. Steve never stood a chance and Bucky would bet the rest of his money that Steve wouldn't have made it see his tenth birthday if Bucky wasn't around to constantly save his sorry ass.

It was a relief that soon after Steve turned thirteen his scent started to get stronger and with it the other alphas started to back off because even if Steve still looked small his smell screamed that he was anything but. Bucky had nearly chocked on his own saliva when he got a wiff of Steve's stronger scent. Steve still got into fights sometimes but it was only when the other alphas knew that there was no chance of Bucky showing up to kick their asses because even though his fake alpha scent was weak he was stronger then a lot of the alphas physically.

To sum it up the two of them were intimidating in their own ways but by no means 'unstoppable'. If they were to be complied into one being, taking Steve's smell and attitude and putting it with Bucky's physical appearance and wit, you'd have an alpha so perfect that people would thank them for breathing. But that's not how the world works and between the two of them they have more problems then what should be possible for such young adults.

Both of them being almost inseparable and like they can't breathe without the other probably doesn't help.

ΩΑΩ

It's late June and the weather hasn't exactly been great in the past few weeks but it's worse for a lot of the omegas. The hotter weather has been causing a lot of them to fall into heat unexpectedly. Even with the suppressants, Bucky has been all over the place with worry. Natasha has to constantly tell him to stop for a moment, take a breath and count to ten whenever she can without their friends noticing because he can't stop freaking out over it. He's made it through multiple summers much like this one without an incident but it doesn't make it any less worse because he's _seventeen Nat, and the longer I go without having my first heat the worse it's gonna be_. Natasha gets why he doesn't want to be open about being an omega, why he doesn't want people to know but she can't grasp why he's making a big deal of it. Yes, she understands that he doesn't want all the alphas that so clearly think _the things I'd do to you if you were an omega_ coming after him when they find out he in fact is one but she doesn't get why it's a problem for him. He could take them all on and everyone knows it because he's done it before without any difficulty. The problem (as Bucky sees it) is that omegas technically don't have the right to deny an alpha anything that they desire. And he'll never admit to anyone that the idea of being an alphas bitch scares him shitless. He doesn't want to be treated as a submissive (not all the time) because he knows he can be dominate, he _knows_ he can be but that's not how it works. Nat keeps telling him he has nothing to worry about because he's still on suppressants so he's _fine_.

But all of that is starting to become everything he has to worry about. It started when he got home from school one day, a little earlier then he usually would because Steve hadn't been at school because he was home sick (not that surprising) and so he hadn't walked him home and spent nearly half an hour talking to Sarah Rogers or just simply listening to Steve prattle on about this or that with a small, adoring smile on his face like he usually would. His parents were in the kitchen and from the sounds of it his mother sounded like she was panicking. He'd been close to moving quickly and swiftly into the room to make sure everything was okay when Rebecca had swooped in and tried steering him in another direction, claiming a little loudly _you're home early, hey you got much homework? I was thinking we could hang in my room for a bit, I've got something cool to show you_. But Bucky wasn't an idiot and he knew something was up and so he gently but firmly (a way of saying 'I wanna know what's going on don't give me your bullshit') pushed her aside and strode into the kitchen to see what was going on. His parents tried to also distract him but they knew they couldn't hide it. One pack of suppressants sat on the table and along side it a letter of apology.

"What's going on?" Bucky asked without intention of hearing an answer as he picked up the letter and started to read it. He didn't need to read past the first paragraph to realize why his parents were freaking out.

_Due to the rising temperature an unexpected shortage in resources has caused us to fall short on stock for male omega heat suppressants. Until the weather cools down we will not be able to continue producing the suppressants._

Bucky didn't bother reading any further. He placed the letter back on the table and stared at the packet of suppressants for a moment before picking them up and noticing they were open already.

"I was meant to head out yesterday to get you more but I got caught up on the phone and forgot to write it on the list and forgot to grab some. I'm sorry James." His mother spoke, sounding horrified in herself for not remembering such a simple thing. "By the time I read the letter after getting home today and got to the store they were out of stock. I even went across town in hopes to get some. Everyone was sold out. I'm so sorry."

At first Bucky didn't know what to say, he just stared at the packet in his hand. He had enough tablets to last him until next Friday, that was it. He took in a shaky breath and looked up to his parents. He put on the bravest smile he could muster, trying to tell himself that this was okay and convince himself that he was gonna be fine but inside he felt like he could die. He was beyond scared, beyond _terrified_.

"It's okay, there was no way you could have known." He placed the suppressants back on the table, where they stayed most of the time and walked up to his mother, wrapping her in a hug that he hoped eased her more then it eased him because there was no way his mind was going to relax after something like this. In his mind, he was doomed.

ΩΑΩ

The next day at school he was hyper aware of all of the alphas around and the lack of male omegas. There was talk about the suppressants in the corridors as he passed the alphas and betas laughing about it. He felt sick. He wanted to run and hide but he _couldn't_. His parents had told him that once his suppressants had run out that he could stay at home, that they'd figure something out but he couldn't do that either, people would figure it out and he'd just seem like a coward. No he'd battle this head on, even if it killed him. Heat couldn't be that bad could it? The thought that this will end up being his first heat and that he's been holding off on it for at least _seven years_ keeps rearing it's ugly head, making him second guess his own thoughts.

Steve's standing in front of Bucky's locker, head down as he types away on his phone. Bucky's a little relived to see him, but at the same time he wishes that he wasn't there because it means he can't hide away for an hour before his first class in which neither of the people that know about the truth would be in. He doesn't want people fussing over him. He takes a deep breath and walks over to his locker and evidently, over to Steve. He tries for casual at first as he punches Steve's shoulder lightly and greets him; "Hey punk."

Steve looks up immediately, too fast for Bucky's liking. Steve's usually a little slow in the morning when it comes to reactions and the way his eyes are wide as soon as he looks at Bucky makes everything that much worse. Bucky wants to curl up and let the world devour him whole.

"I didn't think you'd show up today." Steve admits, although the small smile that finds its way onto his lips tells Bucky that he's glad as hell that Bucky _is_ here. He doesn't reply with calling Bucky 'Jerk' and that's enough to make Bucky worry that Steve isn't about to let Bucky escape this that easily.

"And I thought you were sick." Bucky shoots back, hoping they can just forget that they know the reason behind half the students being absent. Steve shrugs and pockets his phone, stepping aside so Bucky can access his locker.

"Yeah, I think I ate something funky Sunday night." Steve leans against the locker beside Bucky's, tilting his head to the side and resting it against the cool metal, crossing his arms over his chest and crossing his legs at the ankle. Bucky doesn't want to notice the way that Steve's so obviously gauging him, trying to read him and make sure he's okay. Sadly, he notices.

"And here I was thinking you were dyin' on me again." It's said with light humor, but it's not a joking matter when Steve had in fact been so sick at one stage that he was barely alive, hanging on by a loose thread so desperately with Bucky and Sarah trying to tie the frayed end back together before another section snapped. It was the worst week of Bucky's life. Steve made an absent humming sound, telling Bucky that he wasn't interested in that conversation, that he had something he wanted to say about something else. _Please don't ask me, please. I won't be able to lie to your face about this_.

"If you didn't think I was gonna show then why were you standing here?" Bucky's second defense is his cockiness and so he shoots Steve a sideways smirk. It's so fake that he feels like he could throw up. He doesn't want to admit that he can feel himself shaking even just slightly. He wishes he wasn't so riled up over this.

"You hadn't text me. I guessed you'd show. Gusty move." Steve sighed out the last bit looking around like a scout, making sure no one was too close to hear them talking. Bucky shrugs and makes a snorting sort of noise.

"You think I'm chicken?" He's still trying his hardest to seem like he's not this close to freaking out because out of all the people in the world Steve is the only person he can't lie to, hell he can even lie to Natasha and get away with it if he tries, and everyone knows that she's a hard case to crack.

"You can stop with the bullshit when you're ready Buck." Steve doesn't move, doesn't even flinch because he knows, of course he knows. Bucky was stupid to think for maybe even a second that he might be able to get away with lying to Steve's face. Bucky's shoulders visibly sag and he leans into his still open locker door, using it as some sort of barrier between himself and Steve like it could hide him.

"I couldn't _not_ show up Steve, people would have figured it out." He shallows thickly and stares into his locker like it held all the answers. Unread text books couldn't help him even if they had a conscience. Steve sighs suddenly, louder then needed and grabs hold of Bucky's arm, forcing him out the way so he could close his locker before pulling him down the hallway behind him. Bucky stumbles after him without trying to fight him. He's not sure if it's from natural instinct or the fact that he _knows_ he can't fight Steve.

Steve leads them to one of the closest doors and tries the handle after checking to make sure there was no one inside the room. It opens and he gestures for Bucky to enter the classroom. He grumbles under his breath but moves in and throws himself heavily up onto a desk, his legs swinging slowly back and forth. Steve closes the door and leans his back against it, watching Bucky again making him feel hyper aware of how powerless he actually is. Because it doesn't matter that he has more physical strength then Steve, _he's_ the omega and Steve's an alpha and he doesn't stand shit against any alpha if they want something from him. He doesn't want to admit it makes him feel intimidated by Steve.

"Okay, I know we're alone now but please don't have a panic attack on me, you know I'm useless when it comes to that sorta shit." Steve isn't trying to lighten the mood, he's being dead serious and he wants Bucky to be open but they both know that Steve isn't capable of dealing with anything on that type of mental level.

"I know." Bucky doesn't know what to say, doesn't know what Steve expects him to say. What is there to say? Steve knows what to say, he always knows what to say whether it's his place or not. The kids got a smart mouth and Bucky's surprised it hasn't gotten him killed yet.

"How many do you have left?" Steve asks carefully, taking slow, cautious like steps toward Bucky, arms still crossed. He looks genuinely worried about Bucky's answer.

"Eleven. They'll last me till next Friday."

"That's it?" Steve asks, sounding like he'd expected Bucky to have more. He was more shocked then what Bucky thought he'd be.

"Do we have to talk about this?" Bucky looks up at Steve with a pleading sort of look. He doesn't want to think about any of this, he just wishes it could all go away.

"You have to talk to someone about it. What're you gonna do when you run out?" Steve doesn't mean any harm, he's just trying to help, trying to move his best friend through this as best he can. But Bucky's finding that it's making his anxiety worse.

"I don't know." Bucky can only shrug.

"You'll go into heat as soon as you stop taking them. You're not gonna try coming to school while you're like that are you?" Steve makes it sound like he'd be stupid to try it but what more can he do? Other male omegas don't, the ones that don't take suppressants, but he can't, it'd make him a coward.

"I-... I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Bucky I'm trying to help you-"

"Well stop!" Bucky barks out, gritting his teeth and nearly growling. He glares at Steve who's stopped walking toward him and is just kinda floating in the middle of the room like he doesn't know what to do with himself.

"I need time to think about this okay? But not here, I can't think about it at school, I-I'll..." he shakes his head and closes his eyes tight, "this sucks okay? I'm so fucking scared right now. I'm _terrified_ because it's the first time and I don't know what's gonna happen to me!" He admits and it makes him feel better to get it off his chest but it also makes him realize how screwed he is. Steve deflates and walks up to Bucky, carefully reaching out and tucking some strands of hair behind his friends ear before running his fingers down the side of his neck in an attempt to calm him down. It's a gesture that should go from alpha to omega but is nothing more then something between friends for them. It works like always.

"Hey, you're gonna be okay. You'll be fine, trust me. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you, I should know better." Steve leans foreword and rests his forehead to Bucky's. "Your parents are probably not making this situation any better and here I am making it even worse. I'm sorry. I'm just... I'm worried, y'know? You're my best friend, I don't want you to get hurt." he admits without too much hesitation.

"I know, I'm not mad at you, just stressed." Bucky sighs and leans into Steve further like it could help him. He hates to admit that Steve's scent makes him feel better but Steve knows, he always knows. They don't say anything for a while, just kind of exist while Bucky calms down.

"Can I come over tonight? Maybe I'll be okay to talk then." Bucky speaks up after a few minutes of silence.

"You don't have to rush into it, I shouldn't have pushed."

"No you're right, I've gotta figure some stuff out and you're about the only person I trust in talking to." Steve pretends that Bucky's words don't make his heart flutter.

"You don't have to ask to come over. You know Ma doesn't care. She always asks when you're gonna move in." Steve can't help but smile as he leans back and looks at Bucky. It gets the brunet smiling right back.

"Thanks Steve." The corner of Bucky's mouth quirks up in a small smirk.

"No problem, Jerk."

ΩΑΩ

The day goes without a problem, not surprising really. All the alphas can talk about though is the promise of all the male omegas being in heat which gets a lot of them watering at the mouth. Bucky has to play along, fill his role and act like he's squirming because he finds it a positive and not because his legs are trying to get him to run away. Nat and Steve constantly send him small, short, worried glances every now and then and for most of the time that he's around, Steve is standing close enough to Bucky that he can drown in the alphas scent, which never fails to calm him down. Steve knows Bucky inside out, knows how to flick every switch in the omegas brain better then Bucky knows himself.

Before Bucky knows it it's the end of the day and he's away from the intimidating smells of all the alphas, their pheromones on over drive with all the talk about the omegas. The walk to Steve's place is horribly silent which isn't usual and all the two can smell every now and then is the strong scent of male omegas heat. It makes Bucky feel even worse and maybe if he was light on the stomach, he may have thrown up by now. Steve's walking extra close to his side, in a way like maybe he could shield Bucky from it, protect him like an alpha would, but he can't hide Bucky away from his true nature, away from who he's meant to be and that's what it feels like he's trying to achieve.

Bucky's relieved beyond belief that Sarah's working late tonight. He doesn't think he'd have been able to handle it if she mothered him the way she always has only for him to go home to his parents and have his mother do the same thing. He needs time to _think_ but he also needs to _talk_ about it, he knows he does but he doesn't want to be smothered by anything while he tries to figure everything out. Bucky and Steve still don't say anything to each other as they enter the quiet and empty house. They silently head to the kitchen and grab some snacks and drinks to have before they head upstairs to Steve's room where they throw off their shoes and chuck their bags and in that sense their forgotten homework to the side before they both climb onto Steve's bed, sitting opposite each other with the food placed between them. They've got their legs crossed and Bucky can't help but to think this is what they've done since forever, he can't remember the time before he met Steve.

Steve's knees are pulled up slightly, his arms wrapped around them for balance as he rocks back and forth slightly, never taking his eyes off Bucky. He's not looking back at Steve, but he knows he's got _that_ look on his face, the one he uses only for Bucky when he's trying to be protective, when he's worrying more then what Bucky thinks he ever should. Bucky just stares down at his crossed legs, picking aimlessly at his jeans. Steve can smell his fear, his worry and it makes that protective side of his alpha instinct even stronger because the one thing he's meant to do is take care of an omega. Bucky isn't his and he doubts that he ever will be, but that doesn't stop him from wanting to look after Bucky and protect him and make sure no other alpha ever could. Because he knows he could claim Bucky, could mark him and make him unfit for any other alpha, all he'd need is to demand it and for Bucky to be in heat for a day. But he'd never do that to the most important male in his life, Bucky deserves so much more then _that_. He lets go of his knees, his legs falling back onto the bed and he reaches forward, taking Bucky's hands into his own.

"We don't have to talk about this if you're not okay with it. We've got almost two weeks if you don't feel comfortable." Steve reassures him, running his thumbs lightly over Bucky's knuckles in small circles, the way that feels best to Bucky.

"No, I need to figure this out sooner rather than later." Bucky shakes his head to himself, at himself and keeps his gaze lowered. He shouldn't be _ashamed_ with himself for feeling the way he does about himself, but he shouldn't be thinking about himself the way he is in the first place. This isn't his fault, and it's only natural that he'll go on heat, he was just hoping that he could hold off until he was out of school, until he was ready.

"You're sure?" Steve asks, giving Bucky a chance to think about it just a little bit longer just in case he does want to back out, in case he doesn't think that he can see this through at the moment. Bucky nods and finally looks up to meet Steve's eyes, greyish blue locking with baby blue. "Okay, but don't try and go too fast with this, take your time and we'll sort this out easily."

"I tried thinking about what I'm gonna do about it at school, but I couldn't without feeling like someone was going to suspect something." Bucky admits, letting out a heavy sigh. Pretending to be this 'alpha' that everyone thinks he is has made this so much worse because he's been lying for _ten years_. He knows he's not the only one, he knows that there are a lot of omega males that try their best and their hardest to seem like they're alphas because so many male omegas are treated badly, taken advantage of and they're almost always getting hurt.

"I don't think you should come to school while you're on heat Buck, not a lot of people do anyway but since it's your first, it's gonna be bad, really bad." Steve's thumbs never stop rubbing over Bucky's knuckles, never miss a beat as they run gently over the rises, back and forth, back and forth. There are some occasions at their school where the omegas don't have a choice but to come to school whilst they're on heat, but many of them don't risk it when it can be avoided. Some try to mask it up with many different products but an alphas sense of smell is particularly good at picking up an omegas scent when they're on heat.

"I know, but with it being my first heat it could last for the whole week, I can't miss a whole week of school Steve." Bucky sighs in slight frustration, pulling his hands away from Steve's and covering his face with them, taking in a deep breath before running his hands through his hair, pulling on the lengthy strands. Steve reaches out and takes hold of Bucky's hands and pulls them back toward him, his grip light yet comforting even though Bucky doesn't want to admit it. Steve returns his thumbs back to running careful circles over Bucky's knuckles again.

"You might not have any other choice. I won't let you leave your goddamn house for a second." Steve's voice is laced with a demanding tone but the words aren't quiet a command.

"How are you gonna stop me?" Bucky challenges, one side of his mouth quirking up into a small smirk.

"I'll stay with you through the whole thing if I have too, you know I will." Steve shrugs, like the whole damn thing doesn't mean squat. Bucky's smirk falls sightly to a look of shock, there's no way Steve is being serious, no way he could _know_ because Steve wouldn't.

"Sure." Bucky rolls his eyes and tries to direct the conversation, but he doesn't get the chance to as Steve squeezes his hands and catches him off guard.

"I'm being serious Buck." He states. Bucky expects to see something that hints a joke on his face but all he can see is honesty, truth, _seriousness_.

"Oh my god. You're not joking." Bucky realizes how stupid he sounds the moment the words have left his lips. Steve's face softens slightly as he gives Bucky a small smile, shuffling forward on the bed, causing his knees to bump into Bucky's.

"Course not, why would I be?" Bucky opens his mouth to say something but falls short. His brain has shorted out on him and he closes his mouth again. He tries shrugging but Steve doesn't see it as a good enough answer and gives him the classic 'don't act dumb' look. Bucky's got nothing that he can say without sounding like an idiot, but apparently that's his only option right now.

"You don't have to look after me Steve."

"You're my best friend Buck-"

"But you're not my _Alpha_." Bucky can't help but almost whine out, the words falling out on a large exhale of air, making him feel dizzy. He has to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths to make up for it. Steve falls silent almost instantly and his already loose and comforting grip on Bucky's hands falls looser to the point he almost lets go. Bucky tries to read him, gauge what's wrong but Steve can be like a steel cage built around a brick wall at times. This is one of those times. And within a heart beat Steve's looking up at him with a small smile, grip returning but not feeling as nice as it had before. It's almost like nothing happened.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't help you through this." And just like that Steve seems fine and if Bucky hadn't been paying attention, maybe he wouldn't have noticed Steve's sudden change in the way he's acting. But he did, and yet he doesn't know what to say about it. Bucky just stares back at him, trying and failing to figure it out. Steve almost seems cautious in the way he reaches up and tucks some of Bucky's hair behind his ear like he usually would but acting like it's _not_ a common occurrence. "I know you're scared, but we'll work it out. I'm not gonna abandon you now, not when you need me most."

"Thanks."

It's all Bucky can say.


	2. Ω2Ω

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual inspiration:  
> Steve- Chris Evans in The Nanny Diariese  
>   
> Just pretend he looks less like a body builder and more like pre-serum Stevie
> 
> Bucky- Sebastian Stan in The Apparition  
>   
> Because if that doesn't look like twink Bucky then I don't know what does

Bucky doesn't end up staying at Steve's place that night like he would have liked. He decides that it's best if he goes home before Sarah gets back from work and Steve understands his unspoken reasoning. They don't talk about the issue of Bucky's heat again that afternoon until Bucky's starting to gather up his things to leave. He can smell the nervousness on Steve, not a common scent to come from the alpha and stupidly, he asks about it. He almost wishes he hadn't as soon as he'd opened his big, fat mouth.

"I was just... I was thinking-" Steve lets out a sigh and runs his fingers through his hair, chuckling at himself like he's an idiot. "What are you gonna do about finding an alpha?" He asks and he's not looking at Bucky anymore so the omega can't pick out the tone in his voice without having a look at his face, he can't recognize the sound of it, hasn't heard Steve's talk like that before. Bucky wishes he could swallow his tongue so he wouldn't have to answer.

"What do you mean?" He asks, faking confusion because he knows, god he knows what Steve means but he wished he didn't.

"Don't play dumb Buck."

"I honestly have no idea-"

"Your heat. There's no way you're thinking about going through it without an alpha to help is there?" Bucky wants to say _yes_ because he could very well do it, it'll just be like going through hell, but he could so do it. However he can't get himself to say it, can't seem to say such a simple word.

"I'll work around it." Bucky shrugs, throwing his bag onto his back, holding onto the strap with a tight grip, his nervousness worse then Steve's own.

"Buck, you know you-"

"Look I'll sort it out later okay?" Bucky almost growls. He can't do this right now, he needs time, he needs to _relax_. "Steve," He reaches out and cups the alphas cheek, trying to comfort the younger male. It's not how it's meant to work, but they've never worked the way that they're 'meant to'. "I get it, you're worried about me, but you don't have to be okay? You'll be around if I need you right? That's all I need." He doesn't want to admit that he knows _exactly_ what he's saying and that those words could mean so much more but he does because he's giving in, he's letting go of that stupid fear of Steve finding out and hating him because Steve's been with him through _everything_. But he doesn't want to stick around to hear what Steve has to say about it so within a beat he pulls Steve in and hugs him tightly, tighter then he has in a long time before pulling away and making his way to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow. And stop worrying." And then he slips out the room and down to the front door. Within a minute he's out on the street and making his way home. He hopes Steve doesn't take him bailing the wrong way, he just doesn't think he could handle Steve's _rejection_ right now. He doesn't feel like he can handle much at the moment if he's completely honest but hearing that would kill him because the only alpha he'd ever dream of having help him through his heat is _Steve_.

ΩΑΩ

His mother is all over him the second he walks through the front door. She won't stop fussing, she'll never stop fussing until this is over and Bucky knows that that's a long time coming. She keeps talking, too many words and Bucky can't focus, can't take any of it in because he needs to _relax_. He's able to very gently tell her that he needs to get some (previously forgotten) homework done and that they'll talk later. She takes it in her stride, luckily because Bucky can't talk right now, he needs to breathe for a bit. He heads up to his room, locking his door and pulls off his shirt, the fabric having felt too tight and too constricting. He moves over to his desk and searches through one of his draws until he finds his lighter and a pack of smokes. His mother would kill him if she ever found out about them, so he has no choice but to hide them away. He opens up his window and climbs out, pulling himself up onto the roof like he had a thousand times before.

Rebecca used to join him when they were a bit younger and they'd talk away the afternoon, watching the sun slowly fall behind the horizon but she soon decided that she didn't _want to risk her life Buck, it's bad enough you suck on those cancer sticks_. Bucky doesn't mind, it's her choice. And he knows that somewhere in his mind he shouldn't have been getting her up on the roof at her age anyway, but they'd made a deal that she could hang out with him in exchange that she wouldn't tell their parents about his smokes. Sometimes when Steve stays over for the night they'll sit on the roof together and just exist under the starry sky, with no words, with nothing but the sound of each others breathing, the world itself almost fully asleep. They'd stay tucked under a spare blanket Bucky has just for those occasions. More times then he can count either he or Steve have fallen asleep up there and woken up back in Bucky's room after the other had struggled terribly and risked the both of them falling to their death by carrying them off the roof and back through the window before they too fell asleep.

Bucky sits up on the roof in his usual spot, shirtless and still feeling like he can hardly breathe. He lights up a cigarette and takes a long inhale of it, holds it while he counts to ten before slowly letting it out, the smoke swirling in front of him nicely, calming him like nothing else ever could. Beside Steve, Steve could always calm him no matter what. He lays back on the tiles and lazily smokes his cigarette as he tries to relax and forget about all of his problems. He's not sure how long he stays up there, time seems to slow and vanish whenever he's alone up on the roof. He goes through three cigarettes in the time though so he can guess it's been about three quarters of an hour at the least. He's managed to calm down enough that he feels like he could fall asleep if the sun was setting and burning into his closed eyes with the angle it's at.

He decides against it and puts out his smoke before climbing back down off the roof and into his room. He hides away his smokes and lighter and moves to the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth and rinse his mouth to get ride of the lingering smell of nicotine. He quickly applies a thin layer of deodorant before moving back into his room to throw his shirt back on, the materiel no longer feeling like it's trying to suffocate him. He spends the next hour in his room attempting to do his homework without letting anything distract him before there's a light knock on his door which he'd earlier unlocked again. He pauses for a brief moment in what he's writing, before he continues, calling out; "It's open."

Rebecca pokes her head into his room and flashes him a small smile. "Can I come in?" She asks and Bucky has to resist the urge to roll his eyes at her because he finds that such a _stupid_ question.

"I mean, you're half in anyways so why not?" He sighs as he removes his earbud and pushes his books aside. He looks up at the younger omega and smirks, tilting his head toward his bed. Rebecca closes the door behind her before making her way over to his bed. She sits on the edge, her hair over one shoulder as she looks Bucky over. He wishes people would stop _assessing_ him. She's _nine_ for Christ's sake and here she is treating him like _he's_ the child.

"Was there something you needed?" He asks even though he knows there isn't. She's just 'worried' like everyone else is. There are thousands maybe _millions_ of male omegas going through the same thing as him and so he doesn't understand why this is such a big deal. Then again, he's making more of a fuss out of it then what he needs to and he knows it. She shakes her head quickly with a smile still on her face.

"Nope, just wanted to make sure you're okay." Her voice has almost a quirky tone to it and she's too innocent, too naive to be worrying about her older brother. Bucky smiles back at her and pets her soft hair lightly.

"I'm fine, but thank you for the concern." Bucky can't help but to soften and melt his outer layers and become nothing more then a squishy _marshmallow_ when she's around. Her cheery smiles falls for a moment in order for her to give him a small pout, like she doesn't believe him but it doesn't last when he grins back at her. It's impossible to not smile around her and if you can't find it in yourself to do so then you mustn't have a heart.

"Good. Mum said dinners ready." She reaches out to take Bucky's hand which he holds onto gently in his much larger one. She pulls him from the bed and toward the door and quickly down the stairs. Bucky has to keep a skip in his step to keep up with her so that she doesn't tug his arm off. As soon as they reach the kitchen doorway her hand is gone from his as she runs over to her seat at the table and quickly sits in it. Bucky knows that over dinner the conversation of his current situation will come up, but right now he's okay with having to talk about it.

ΩΑΩ

The conversation was short and easy, (thankfully) because he just assures them that Steve's helping him sort it out and they just smile at him like they _know_ and they say no more about it. Sooner then Bucky had expected they'd finished dinner, he'd helped with the dishes and he was back in his room to finish off his homework. It's not until it's late, about ten that he heads out into the living room to bid his parents goodnight, claiming he's going to have a shower and then crash. They don't question how early it is and his mother places a soft kiss to his forehead before he heads back into the bathroom. He spends a lot of time just letting the hot water run down his body that night, washing away everything from the day away. He usually sleeps naked, unless it's cold in which case he'll throw a shirt on with loose sweatpants to go with. But tonight he changes into what he calls his 'after-hours-smoke-wear' which consists of a pair of black sweatpants with too many holes to count, an old shirt that's never fitted right and is too ugly of a colour to wear no matter what and a baggy grey hoodie in a similar condition to his pants. He skips on the underwear like usual and throws his hood on over his head.

He only takes one smoke with him as he climbs out onto the roof again, and lays on his back, staring up at the black sky full of stars. He fumbles around with the smoke for a moment before deciding he'll only light it if he gets too cold or if he feels like he _needs_ it. He pulls his phone from his hoodie pocket, plugs in his earphones and scrolls through his contacts, pressing the call button he rests the phone on his chest and listens as it rings.

"Hey." Steve's voice is soft and slightly distant, like he's miles away.

"Hi." Bucky responds, feeling the corner of his mouth twitch up into a small smile. He could recognize that tone of voice anywhere. Steve was waiting up for him, even though he's clearly tired and was probably about to call Bucky soon anyway so that he could get some sleep. They rarely go without calling or at least texting each other before they go to bed. They've been doing it since they first got phones and started being more daring with being 'naughty' because at that age their parents didn't like the idea of them staying up late on their phones.

"Everything okay?" Steve asks his voice slightly muffled as he moves around on his bed and tries to keep his voice as low as possible but also loud enough that Bucky can hear him clearly.

"Yeah I'm good, not tired enough for the hour though, but whatever. You sound half asleep." Bucky rubs his hand over his eyes and through his fringe. He has to keep his voice down too but not as low as Steve because he's outside and it's harder for him to be heard from inside.

"Was just comfy, though if you'd taken a few more minutes I might have blacked out." Steve's voice is still so soft but there's the sound of a slight chuckle in his tone.

"Am I really worth losing sleep over?" Bucky muses and he hears Steve chuckle in response but that's all he gets from him. For a moment they fall silent but it's a nice sort of silence, not the type that makes you feel uncomfortable and like you want to run away and hide, but the type that makes you feel _safe_ in a strange way.

"Are you on the roof?" Steve eventually asks, voice lower then what it had been before but still clear and _sweet_ , god his voice is so sweet when he's tired, sounds like it's coated in honey.

"Yeah."

"Alone?"

"Of course." Bucky responds like it was obvious, which it should be.

"You don't have the blanket with you do you?" Steve asks, but he knows because Bucky never takes the blanket with him unless Steve is there because Steve gets too cold up there in the wind because he's all lanky limbs, skin and bone.

"No." Bucky can hear the tsking noises Steve makes and he can almost feel the alpha shaking his head.

"You'll freeze, or catch a cold or something." Steve scolds and Bucky can't help but roll his eyes because Steve is such a mother hen at times.

"I'll be fine, I've got a smoke if I get too cold." He shrugs even though Steve can't see it, he can probably sense it.

"You should cut back on those."

"Like you could make me." Bucky snorts because Steve could if he was his alpha, all he'd have to do is say _no_ and Bucky wouldn't smoke anything ever again. It's silent on Steve's end for a moment again until Bucky hears some movement again, like Steve's tucked himself tighter under his blanket.

"Almost wish I was there. Almost." Steve's voice is a mumble and there's so much more in his voice then what he seems to be wanting to put out but Bucky can hear it, he just can't figure out what it implies.

"Same." Bucky huffs out in a small chuckle, but it's breathless and honest because Steve is what keeps him grounded best and that's what he loves the most about him being around. They're silent again as they let that sink in. Bucky takes the time to light up his cigarette, deciding that he _needs_ it, but not because he's cold. He takes in a long drag before blowing it out loudly. It's like a false confidence booster and before he knows it he has words tumbling out of his mouth without his consent.

"I've been thinking about the 'alpha situation'." He mutters. He had thought about it quiet a bit, especially whilst he was having a shower, but he wasn't ready to talk about it yet, and here he is because it's late and he's alone and he needs _Steve_ like he needs air, like a heart needs to beat. Steve doesn't respond for a moment and it's enough to make Bucky feel like he might panic. He might need another smoke.

"Yeah? What have you figured out?" Steve asks eventually, but he doesn't sound like he's fully in it anymore, like he just wants to leave and pretend they weren't having this conversation, which confuses and worries Bucky to no end.

"Nothing." Bucky quickly clarifies before sighing loudly. "I was just thinking, that's all. I don't know what to do. I don't want just any alpha." _I want you_.

"It's just to get you through your heat Buck, it doesn't have to mean anything and he _definitely_ doesn't have to mark you." Steve's voice has risen slightly and he's talking faster now.

"I know but I don't want to give it to just anyone Steve."

"It won't mean anything."

"Aren't you _listening_?" Bucky exaggerates. He's trying not to raise his voice but _c'mon Steve stop being so blind_.

"What are- oh. Right. Sorry I wasn't even thinking about that." Steve mumbles and his voice has returned to that tone he was using before, like he wants to escape.

"I mean, I used to think that it didn't matter who got that part of me but now... I don't think I'm ready yet Steve. I-..." He hates admitting that he's scared, he hates being weak and so he doesn't say it, Steve knows what he means anyway.

"It's okay to be scared, and I wish I could say there's a way to get out of this without you having to loose your virginity but there isn't Buck. Not unless you're seriously thinking about going through this without an alpha."

"I'm not." The words slip out before Bucky even realizes he's opened his mouth again. He keeps making this worse for himself _dammit why is he such an idiot_?

"You're not?" Steve sounds like he heard Bucky wrong, like he doesn't think it's even possible for Bucky to be thinking that despite what he's just said.

"Well I mean... ugh. Steve..." Bucky cuts himself off because he can't keep talking, he'll say something _stupid_.

"Yeah?" Steve answers softy and Bucky whines in the back of his throat because he can't say anything. He keeps quiet, biting into his bottom lip so hard that it could split, it could bleed and he doesn't _care_. "Bucky...?"

The omega continues to stay silent, closing his eyes tightly and hoping that he can just disappear. His breathing is uneven and he tries to take another drag of his cigarette but his hands are shaking and he can't move them from where they lay and so his smoke just burns away.

"Buck, answer me please." Steve tries again but Bucky couldn't open his mouth and say anything even if he wanted too. He feels like he's being suffocated again, he can't _breathe_.

" _James_." Steve tries as a last attempt and Bucky knows he's freaking out now because he used his first name and Steve almost never calls him by it.

"I'm here." Bucky manages to choke out, but he feels trapped and he still can't breathe _oh god don't let this be some sort of panic attack_ , he hasn't had one in so long. "I'm sorry." He splutters and he can hear Steve's _breathing_ now and that's not good, that means he's worrying too much.

"Calm down, breathe for me. Don't hang up, I- I'm coming down okay." It's not a question, it's a fact and Bucky's shaking his head so violently that he feels dizzy.

"No don't, it's okay Steve, I'm okay." Bucky tries to sound sure, sound convincing but his lungs still aren't getting enough god damn _air_. He hasn't had one this bad since he was _eight_. What even sparked this? It can't be because he was thinking about _telling_ Steve, could it?

"No you're not. Stay on the phone, you hear me? Don't. hang. up." Steve's voice has taken a commanding tone to it now, his worry loud and clear through it.

"It's nearly eleven Steve." Bucky manages but he's finding it so hard to keep himself calm and he needs to keep reminding himself to breathe because otherwise he just can't seem to be able to take any breaths.

"Shut up, I don't care, just relax I'm leaving the house now, keep talking to me, no wait don't say _anything_ just listen to the sound of my voice okay?" Steve's speaking fast and almost like he doesn't even know what he's saying. His instinct is just telling him to keep talking because Bucky needs that.

"Okay." Bucky mumbles and his chest still feels tight but he's able to keep his lungs working properly now.

"Don't try and get off the roof okay? Are you sitting up? Sit up for me." Steve's voice has calmed down again and he's making himself sound as soothing as he possibly can. It works without fail to help calm Bucky further. He slowly pushes himself up so that he's sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him. His lungs feel less compacted as he sits up straight and he can breathe a bit better. Steve knows what he's doing, _Steve's gonna make it okay, just breathe_.

"D'you still have that smoke?" Steve asks and Bucky looks down to the almost forgotten, smoldering cigarette between his fingers. It's burnt more then half away by now.

"Yeah, it's lit, half gone." Bucky notes, eyes locked with it, like it could jump to life and attack him if he so much as blinked.

"Put it out." Steve demands and Bucky almost does it without second thought. But then he remembers that he's not Steve's omega and he doesn't have to do everything, _anything_ he says at the drop of a hat.

"Why?" He asks, sounding more defensive then he thought he would. His chest is starting to hurt from the tight feeling it has.

"Because it just makes breathing harder Buck, you know that. Put it out. I'm not gonna ask." Steve's voice is still stern but he sounds more relaxed now. Bucky can hear his movements in the background and he hopes Steve isn't running down the streets like a mad man to get to him.

"But-" Steve cuts Bucky off when he actually growls, throwing Bucky off slightly and he takes in a sharp sudden inhale of breath because _Jesus don't do that_.

" _Now_." Steve's voice has the hint of a hiss to it and he sounds like he's mad but Bucky knows he isn't, he's just being dominant and Bucky can't help but almost whimper at how _hot_ that is. Bucky bites into his bottom lip and his panic attack is long forgotten because the sound of Steve's voice went straight to his dick. Bucky takes in a shuddering breath as he looks back to the still smoking cigarette.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" Bucky tries and he can't help that he's fidgeting now.

"What?" Steve sounds thrown off as well and Bucky almost groans at how confused the bastard sounds. "Bucky just put it out, do you have any idea what's good for you and what's not?" Steve sounds frustrated and Bucky can so second that. Just not for the same damn reasons.

"I think so." Bucky breaths out, stubbing his cigarette on the roof until it stops smoking.

"Are you okay?" Steve asks sounding worried and Bucky just can't get the sound of him being demanding out of his head. _No, I'm not okay because I'm not yours_.

"Yeah, I think so. See? You didn't have to come over." Bucky wants to chuckle because in his right mind, he would. But he's so out of it right now, mind five thousand light years away and he just can't focus. He can't believe that Steve's voice turned him on so damn much that he's panic attack just stopped, like no, that doesn't happen.

"I'm out the front, I'm coming round the back now. I'll be up there soon, don't move." Steve responds and Bucky feels a wave of fear again because what if Steve can _smell it_? He swallows thickly and tries to think of something not sexy, which suddenly becomes the hardest thing on the planet.

"Okay." Is all he can say but Steve probably didn't hear it because not even a beat later he's been hung up on. He pulls his legs up to cross them and drops his phone in his lap, counting to ten he tries to get himself to calm down. He hears Steve climbing up the drain pipe and he wants to crawl over to the edge of the roof and help him up but he was told not to move and Steve's goddamn growl is playing a loop in his mind and so he stays still. Steve pulls himself up onto the roof and looks Bucky over with worry written all over his features. Bucky notices how tired he looks, and not just from lack of sleep.

"Hey, feeling better?" Steve asks as he crawls over and puts his hand to Bucky's forehead, checking god knows what. Bucky mutely nods and leans into the alphas embrace when Steve moves closer and wraps his arms around the bigger males form. Bucky buries his face into the side of Steve's neck and breathes in his scent, Steve's smell calming him down instantly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner, god you needed me here and I wasn't." Steve pulls back and cups one side of Bucky's face, like he's trying to find signs of damage he'd caused by not being around. Bucky offers him a small smile and covers Steve's small hand with his own.

"It's okay, really. You didn't have to come over, just your voice can help, obviously. I'm fine now. Thank you." Bucky's still on edge slightly but he can breathe properly now and he does truthfully feel better despite himself. _You being demanding helped_.

"Still..." Steve trails off, frowning slightly as he sniffs the air and Bucky can only stare blankly back at him. _Jesus, Joseph and Mary please don't..._ "You smell..." Steve's frown deepens and Bucky quickly looks down and away from Steve's face. _Godfuckingdammit_. Bucky drops his hand quickly and crosses his hands in his lap. He bites his lip on instinct and Steve suddenly pinches his cheek to make him stop and he yelps in pain.

"Stop it, how many times do I have to tell you?" Steve grumbles and he's not being demanding per se but hell, Bucky's mind must be clogging the fucking gutter because he responds like it was, fidgeting again like he's _desperate_. Steve moves his hand off his cheek and Bucky morns the loss of it.

"Sorry." He whispers and he can feel heat creeping down his body and he needs it to stop, needs Steve to stop.

"Buck, are you-"

"I'm fine." Bucky cuts in but he can't prove his point visually because if he looks at Steve he won't be able to stop himself from groaning because he can hear the confused frown on Steve's face and he's always found that look _adorable_.

"I wasn't asking if you were okay." Steve says slowly and Bucky knows that but he doesn't want Steve to ask _anything_. Bucky swallows again and looks up at Steve, letting out a soft chuckle when he does.

"I know, it's just..." He shrugs and starts messing with his own hands out of nervousness.

"Was it... did I...?" Steve gestures uselessly with his hands and Bucky has to use every ounce of will power not to bite his lip again. He nods slowly, keeping his eyes cast downward.

"I'm sorry Steve." He misses the way Steve shakes his head furiously.

"Don't be sorry. It's your body's natural instinct." Steve lets out a huff of air, like he was holding onto it too long and Bucky feels like hiding away forever. Because Steve can say what he wants, but if anyone else had growled at Bucky like that he would have snapped at them, but not Steve, never Steve. "I should have known better."

"Right." He sighs and forces himself to look up at Steve again. They sort of stare at each other for what feels like hours before Steve breaks eye contact, looking off to the side and shivering, like he only just noticed he was outside and that it's actually cold.

"Lets head inside. You should probably get some sleep, 'specially after what happened before." Steve starts to crawl his way back over to the edge of the roof, making sure Bucky follows behind him. Wordlessly they make their way back down off the roof and into Bucky's room. Steve closes the window behind them while Bucky stands awkwardly in the middle of his room, like he doesn't know what to do with himself.

"What?" Steve asks softly, keeping his voice low when he notices Bucky just looking at him.

"You staying?" He asks dumbly, like an awkward seven year old would.

"Of course, unless you don't want me here. I'll go if you don't want me to stay, but only after I know you're alright." Steve answers. As if there was ever a chance Bucky _wouldn't_ want him to stay. Steve sleeping over means snuggles, and Bucky loves those, especially with Steve.

"I'm fine now, I told you that. I don't want you to leave though." Bucky turns away from Steve and makes his way over to his bathroom so he can brush his teeth and rinse his mouth. But it's more so that he doesn't have to look at Steve when he says it. He can't remember a time before now when he was this damn awkward around the blonde.

"Good, because I didn't really wanna make my way back home." Steve sighs out a small breath and watches as Bucky cleans himself up. Bucky smiles softly to himself. He's glad Steve came over even if he told him otherwise. Bucky moves out of the bathroom to grab the sweatpants he sleeps in when Steve's over before moving back into the bathroom to change into them. He pulls the door to, but doesn't close it entirely.

"If you need some clothes to change into you know where they are." Bucky calls softly through the door.

"Thanks." Steve replies and they both quickly get dressed. Bucky chucks his smoke clothes into a pile on the floor at the end of his bed before pulling back the covers and climbing under, pushing himself against the wall so Steve can slip in behind him. He forces himself not to look at Steve wearing _his shirt_ and _his pants_ that he knows he doesn't have boxers on underneath. The alpha reaches behind him and turns off the bedside light that Bucky keeps on whenever he's on the roof so that when he comes back into his room he can see what he's doing.

"We're gonna have to explain why you're here in the morning." Bucky notes aloud, staring at the wall in front of him even though it's far too dark to actually see it. He feels Steve shift behind him and seconds later he feels one of the blonde's skinny arms wriggle it's way under him and around his waist while his other hand tangles in his hair like they always do. He's always the smaller spoon, despite being larger then Steve.

"You don't want to tell them about the panic attack do you?" Steve doesn't actually have to ask. They both know that that's the case.

"No."

"Bucky, you have-"

"They're worrying about me enough, I don't need to give them another reason to fuss over me." Bucky grumbles, fisting his pillow in an iron grip.

"I know it's hard Buck, but this isn't something you can just brush off."

"Watch me." Steve makes a disapproving noise and pinches his hip, making the brunette hiss and jolt away from the touch, pushing his back harder against Steve's front. He tries not to swallow audibly.

"You need to stop trying to take on the world head on all by yourself Buck."

"What has this got to do with that?" Bucky frowns and he knows he should settle back into the mattress but he likes being this close to Steve, so he doesn't even shift.

"You're trying to act like a _panic attack_ is nothing. You shouldn't."

"I know Steve, but that's what I have you for. You're the person I can trust to get through everything. My parents don't need the added stress." Bucky closes his eyes and rubs his thumb and forefinger over them, letting out a tired sigh. Steve doesn't say anything and Bucky bites his lip again, the darkness enabling him to do so. "Look we'll figure it out in the morning. That okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Steve mumbles and Bucky can feel his warm breath against the back of his neck and it makes him shiver. If Steve feels it, he doesn't comment on it.

"Night Stevie." Bucky yawns, making Steve chuckle which causes him to smile at the sound of it.

"Night." The blonde places a kiss to the nape of Bucky's neck like he has a hundred times before.

 _I love you_ runs through Bucky's mind like it has a thousand times before.


	3. Ω3Ω

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual inspiration:  
> Steve- Chris Evans in The Nanny Diaries  
>   
> Just pretend he looks less like a body builder and more like pre-serum Stevie
> 
> Bucky- Sebastian Stan in The Apparition  
>   
> Because if that doesn't look like twink Bucky then I don't know what does

Bucky isn't woken up by the sound of his alarm blaring away in his ear like he usually is, instead he's woken by a strange feeling against his neck. At first he doesn't know how to react because he doesn't know what it is, but it tickles and so as a natural reaction he tries to crane his neck in order to attempt to stop the sensation. A huff of air fans across his neck as Steve chuckles at his reaction. Bucky tries to turn to look at him but he can't move because Steve's got his arms around his body, hands dancing across his bare skin. And then the sensation against his neck is back and it takes him a moment to realize that it's Steve's  _lips_. Bucky inhales a sharp breath and tries not to move at all but it tickles and he can't work out what Steve's doing because he sure as hell isn't kissing the skin there, that's not like Steve at all. He focuses harder and then he hears it, the soft mumble of Steve singing and he can feel how his chest tightens and his heart throbs unevenly.  _The bastard._

"What are you doing?" Bucky asks, face half smooched into his pillow causing his already groggy voice to come out sounding flat and in a groaning sort of tone. Steve raises his voice slightly so Bucky can hear him better and in that sense the movements of the alphas lips against his neck become easier to feel. Bucky chuckles as the feeling continues to tickle him more.

"Stop it, I swear if you've woken me up early you'll regret it." Bucky grumbles but he can't stop smiling. Steve's always waking him up in weird ways whenever he stays over or when Bucky stays at his place. This would have to be his favorite so far.

"You know I value my life too much to do something stupid like that Barnes." Steve mumbles, mouth still pressed to Bucky's neck. He continues singing again after a moment and Bucky stays quiet and tries to stop  _breathing_ so he can figure out the song, but Steve's voice is so low and he can't make out the movements of the blondes lips for the life of him.

"What are you singing?" He cautiously asks and he feels the way Steve's mouth quirks up into a small smile against his skin before he's leaning up, his lips brushing lightly against the shell of Bucky's ear as he continues to sing.

" _I can't remember just how to forget, forget the way that we danced,_ " Steve's breath fanning over Bucky's ear was warm and comforting in a strange way that made Bucky's smile broaden. He hums, content with the feeling and recognizing the song instantly. Not wanting to interrupt Steve any further he stays silent, closing his eyes and just listens to his friend sing, focusing on the feeling of Steve's hands drawing random patterns on his chest and stomach.

Steve lays back down on the bed again and sings into the nape of Bucky's neck again, his voice louder now so that Bucky can hear the words almost perfectly. Steve isn't the best singer, but he loves to sing to Bucky whenever he can and even if Bucky's never admitted that Steve's voice isn't the best to be attempting to sing Fall Out Boy, Bucky would never tell him to stop because he knows that some part of Steve is at peace when he sings for the omega.

"Not a bad way to wake up I guess." Bucky hums with a light chuckle once Steve's finished the song. Steve allows the brunette to turn so that he can lie on his back but doesn't move his arms from being wrapped around his middle. Bucky has to force himself not to observe how damn good Steve looks in his clothes, all loose on him because his body is just so  _small_. Steve gives him a small smile as he looks up at Bucky and when he's like this he looks even smaller then what he actually is.

"And you got to sleep in a bit longer too, Taylor Swift didn't wake you up." Steve keeps his voice low and his body pressed against Bucky's.

"You sang  _that_  to me?" Bucky asks with a disgusted tone, scrunching his nose up in disapproval. Steve shrugs and blinks almost innocently.

"It was stuck in my head."

"Don't touch me ever again." Bucky complains, trying to pry Steve's arms off his body.

"You don't mean that." Steve pouts, forcing himself to keep his arms wrapped around Bucky. Steve's right, and Bucky wished he could deny it but even if he did mean it he'd never be able to say so to that face.

"You wish I did." Bucky grumbles and Steve pulls a weird face.

"Not really."

They fall silent for a moment, long enough for Bucky to realize that they have school today and that they still need to figure out an excuse for Steve sneaking in last night and staying over. Bucky suddenly has a thought that hadn't occurred to him and he sits up quickly causing Steve's arms to release him. The blonde makes a sound of protest in the back of his throat as he tries to claw at Bucky and get him to lie down again.

"Does your Ma know you're here? She'll be freaking out." Bucky blabbers quickly, worrying about the state Sarah will be in when she finds out that her son is just  _gone_.

"Buck, relax. I left her a note telling her where I was last night before I left." Steve reassures, chuckling at how panicked Bucky seemed over something so small. Bucky swallows and lets out a small breath, it's short lived though.

"What'd it say? What reason did you give her?" Bucky fears that Steve wrote that he came over because he was having a panic attack, he can't have Sarah knowing that, she'll talk to his mum about it and then he'll have everyone worrying about him.

"I just said you needed me, she'll understand." Steve sits up as well and Bucky feels some weight on his chest vanish as he lets out a breath of relief. Steve places his hand over Bucky's which is on his knee and strokes his thumb over the omegas knuckles gently.

"You really don't want people knowing about it, do you?" Steve speaks with a sigh. He doesn't mean it, but he makes Bucky feel guilty about his choice to keep these sort of things secret, but it's the only way he feels like he's not being a burden, the only way he feels like he's not disappointing people for being so messed up.

"They can't help after it's happened, they'll just worry and I don't want anyone worrying about me. You're the one I needed and you were there and that's all that matters really." Bucky hopes that Steve doesn't try to read into that too much as he runs his hand through his hair, the strands starting to get long enough that they can reach his eyes. He'll need to see about getting it trimmed soon.

"I get it, I think. And I'll always be around when you need me, for as long as you want me to be around that is." Steve smiles softly again and Bucky doesn't know what he'd do without Steve. Bucky bites his lip for a moment, not long enough for Steve to scold him about it as he lets the idea sink in.

"Till the end of the line sound good?" He asks uncertainly. He doesn't even know what 'the line' means for them, but he likes to think it's like a forever for them. No matter how awkward he keeps feeling around Steve his confidence seems to be rising with it, and so far it hasn't had a negative outcome. He's got the ball and he's running with it like his life depends on it.

"If that's what you want." Steve gives him an almost adoring smile.

"I'd like that." Bucky can't help but sound breathless as he says it, Steve has that sort of affect on him.

"Till the end of the line it is."

ΩΑΩ

Bucky's parents hardly question Steve's sudden appearance in their house because it's not the first time Steve's showed up in the middle of the night without previous warning. They're hardly phased when Bucky sneaks out to Steve's place in the early hours of the morning so long as he's left them a note to explain where he is and why. It happened occasionally when the omega needed the company of the blonde and everyone else just accepted that. However usually Bucky's excuses are easy to be told because they are usually somewhat true. Steve's able to (luckily) cover his ass for him this time, telling Bucky's parents the same small lie that he'd given his Ma in the note he'd written to her. Steve is Bucky's lifesaver in so many different ways.

Steve had always fitted in so well with Bucky's family, almost like he belonged there with them. But what was best about Steve was that he could go from being sweet (so sweet at times that it makes Bucky  _cringe_ ) and polite when he was addressing the adults to being a complete sarcastic asshole to Bucky to letting his childish side come out whenever he interacts with Rebecca all within a heartbeat. Bucky loves that about him and it gives his family no other option but to adore the dork. Rebecca seems to love Steve more then Bucky at times, but it doesn't bother him. He knows he could live with Steve for the rest of his life, but he'd feel conflicted about it if his family didn't feel they could put up with him. Rebecca's opinion is the most important in Bucky's eyes, because if she doesn't like you then you're bad news for everyone.

The thing is with Bucky's family is that they're all over the damn place most of the time. Living in the Barnes household isn't the easiest thing at times since there's no alpha in charge. Bucky, Rebecca and his mother are all omegas whilst Bucky's father is a beta. The problem with that is he doesn't get paid as much as he should for the work he does and he's always got alphas on his back about one thing or another. It's tough at times, but they get through it together.

Bucky reckons that's the reason Steve fits in so well, doesn't ever bring tension into the house or out of anyone because even if it isn't his place, he is the most dominate person in the house when he's around yet he doesn't make it seem like that. He's so well mannered at times that it makes Bucky want to throw up or punch Steve's stupid face in, or maybe do both. But it's also a blessing. Bucky understands now that he's older why his father was so uptight and uneasy with the idea of Steve when they first met even though the boys were young at the time. The thought of Steve sticking around and becoming the opposite of how he is toward their family would have worried him to no end. To say the two get along well now that he's warmed up to the idea of Steve is an understatement.

Breakfast is usually quick and easy for Bucky on school days because his parents know that he needs to get to school at a certain time and are able to keep Rebecca off his back. But it's harder to do stuff like that when Steve's around because he just puts on a smile and insists  _it's fine Ma'am, she's not bothering me_  and he drags Bucky into it too  _c'mon Buck, it's five minutes, have some morning tea with us_  and Bucky can say no to his sisters pout in the morning (and only in the morning) but he could never, ever say no to Steve's pout for as long as he breathes which leaves him no choice but to join them at Rebecca's little tea party table. And so they end up leaving the house ten minutes later then what Bucky would have liked, with Bucky nearly forgetting to take his suppressants because he'd let himself get distracted by his younger company. Thankfully Steve had realized before they left the house that he hadn't seen Bucky with the tablets and had asked if he'd taken one.

Naturally because he'd left late Bucky instantly falls into a bad mood. He doesn't know why, but it happens every morning he leaves late and no matter what he does it seems to take him forever to escape the mood. It's like when you wake up early on the weekend because you think you have school and then boom, it's Sunday morning you idiot. Steve picks up on the change in Bucky's attitude quickly and smiles at him with the widest grin possible.

"What Steve?" Bucky grumbles and the jerk has the nerve to laugh at him causing Bucky to frown deeper at the blonde. If he really wanted to he'd kick the alphas ass because he knows he could and Steve wouldn't do squat about it.

"You're acting like a big poopy baby over  _nothing_." Steve laughs. Usually the sound of Steve's laughter would have Bucky's heart melting and mouth turning up into an adoring smile, but even this fowl mood can't be cured that easily.

"Did you seriously just call me 'poopy'?  _Really_  Rogers?" Bucky gives him a look of distaste.

"Your face looks horrible when you frown, I mean you don't look much better when you smile-" Steve cuts himself off with a laugh when Bucky's face falls even further into an unamused look.

"Y'know what? Fuck you." Bucky growls and Steve's instant reaction is to laugh it off but he knows better and swallows it down. Bucky goes to fish his earphones from his pocket to block out Steve when the alphas standing before him and stopping him in his path.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop, is that better?" Steve asks and Bucky just glares right at him with nothing on his face, no emotion just a glare. Steve makes a whining noise in the back of his throat and throws his hands up. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Stop slowing me down." Bucky grumbles and tries to move around the blonde but even though Steve is small, he doesn't like to back down, and it has nothing to do with his alpha instincts.

"How 'bout I carry you?" Steve suggests and Bucky can only snort in response.

"Like you could."

" _Buuuuuck_." Steve whines and the brunette closes his eyes with a sigh and tries to get himself to count to ten and calm down. It takes a whole minute.

"Sorry." He finally breathes out, opening his eyes to look down at Steve who's got a small, sideways smile fighting to win over his lips. 

"It's my fault so shut up you big oaf." Steve lightly banters, nudging Bucky's shoulder and finally getting a smile in return. "You're still ugly though." He laughs and Bucky wants to frown but he can only manage a weird sort of look that's somewhere between that and a smile.

"Thanks blondie." Bucky pushes him aside but only a little roughly and Steve shoves him back with a widening smile as they continue on their way.

"Seriously though, stop frowning. You've got decent skin stop trying to ruin it." Steve reaches up and tries to smooth Bucky's forehead with his thumb. Bucky swats him away.

"What're you doing? Stop!" Bucky's laugh is like music to Steve's ears. He stands up on his toes, still running his thumbs overs Bucky's forehead as the omega continues to try and walk down the street, the two of them stumbling stupidly along the footpath.

"Ironing out your creases my friend." Steve tries to snuffle his laughter but he can't because he's got Bucky laughing fully now and that's only something few people are able to get him to do and he feels satisfied that he's able to break Bucky out of his bad mood that simply.

"Oh my god, shut up you- you... Punk!" Bucky grabs hold of Steve's wrists as tightly as he knows he can without hurting the smaller male and holds his hands away from his body. They're face to face because of the action but Bucky's still trying to move forward and so Steve has no choice but to walk backwards now.

"Make me, jerk." Steve teases and Bucky nearly does, nearly leans in and closes that space between them because he's caught up in the moment, but he manages to stop himself fast enough.

"I'm gonna buy you a gag." Bucky huffs, letting go of Steve's wrists so that he can move away. He doesn't however and continues to walk backwards in front of Bucky, keeping the same distance between them.

"Kinky." He smirks and Bucky can feel his cheeks heat up.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Bucky tries to back track, causing Steve to laugh lightly, smile still plastered firmly on his lips.

"You're all over the place today. I think you need to give yourself a minute and breathe. I know you didn't mean it like that." Steve steps to the side and turns so that he's walking beside Bucky normally again. He doesn't take his eyes off his friend as Bucky takes in a deep breath and holds it for a moment.

"Sorry, I dunno what's wrong with me." Bucky sighs out, flashing Steve a smile. "I'm okay though, just not in the right head space I guess."

"It's alright," Steve drops his gaze, looking down at what, Bucky doesn't know but it makes his smile soften even more. Bucky didn't think it was even possible. "What annoys you so much about leaving the house late anyway?" Steve tries and Bucky just shrugs and shakes his head.

"Dunno."

"Just one of those small pet peeve like things you get?"

"I guess." Steve nods in understanding. They've known each other for so long that Steve knows all the little things that are just so annoying to Bucky that they make him angry and frustrated. Now he knows to add that one to his list.

"Can always count on you to show up to a date early then, ay?" Steve jokes and Bucky looks over at him with a sideways smirk.

"Yeah." Is his simple reply as his mind wanders all over the place like it always does when Steve's simple banter could imply so much more if he just thinks about it differently. They fall into normal conversation for the rest of the walk to school and they arrive only four minutes later then what Bucky normally would.

ΩΑΩ

Bucky's nervousness about the suppressant issue slowly melts away as the day progresses, finally finding himself to be okay with the situation because he's got almost two weeks, he'll be fine so long as he doesn't think about it whilst he's around any alphas beside Steve. He nearly goes through the whole day with a casual and lazy smile on his face because he's not worrying about anything at all and all of his friends have gotten over the hype. Natasha almost asks him about it, he could tell by the way she'd stalked over to him while everyone else was distracted. Steve was standing beside him when it'd happened and had given her a look that Bucky caught through the corner of his eye, like he was telling her  _I've got this covered, you don't have to worry about it_. She'd straightened up and shot Bucky a wide smile before starting up random conversation. Bucky couldn't thank Steve enough because he wouldn't have been able to have that conversation with Nat today, he's in too good of a mood for it. Steve's his knight in shining armour and Natasha is the back up plan. That's just how it works.

Bucky  _nearly_ gets through the whole day without anything happening to make him freak out about the situation, but shit hits the fan big time whilst he's on his way to his last lesson. He smells it before he sees or hears anything, omega heat,  _male_  omega heat. Then he hears the yelling coming from down the hallway and he sees a bunch of alphas crowding someone into the male bathroom. Bucky tries to tell himself that it's not his problem, that the kid should've known better then to come to school whilst on heat especially after recent events. But he can't help to think  _what if that was me_? and so he runs down the hallway and moves into the bathroom as quickly as he can. 

The smell hits him light a freight train and he has to swallow thickly so that he can get past it because it's everywhere. There's five alphas in the room and he can smell them too and it makes him feel small and like he wants to hide but he can't just leave this kid, who's on the floor, back against the wall and he's thrashing at them but he isn't saying anything, like he's scared to cry out for help. But the pictures wrong because Bucky knows that kid, knows who he is and isn't he an alpha?

"Hey!" Bucky shouts and the commotion dies down enough for the alphas to turn around and see who's walked into the room to try and spoil their fun.

"Well, well, looks like the shrimps got backup, you his alpha?" One of the alphas pushes from the front to stand up to Bucky, sizing him up. He's got a bit more height on him but he's sort of lanky looking and Bucky can't remember his name, Wayne? Wade? One of those.

"No." Bucky tries to be firm about it but his voice is weaker then he'd hoped because this is not what 'alphas' did, they didn't come to the rescue, they came to take what they could get their hands on.

"Then back off  _Jamie_." Wade (yeah that's his name, how could he  _forget_?) shoves at Bucky's chest, knocking the air out of his lungs. Bucky's fought off alphas before, but everyone knows about Wade, knows about all the alphas that had stood up to him and either ran off with broken  _everything_  or never saw another day again. Wade's got problems, more then Bucky thought would be possible for anyone to have. He's insane, literately has voices in his head and everything but no one can get him help because he doesn't want it. If Wade doesn't want it don't try and give it to him, but if he wants it he'll stop at nothing to get it. Bucky's fought so many alphas before, but he'd never even thought of trying to get near Wade. But he can't leave the kid here with these guys, definitely not with Wade.

"Leave him alone Wade." Bucky warns but his confidence is falling and he's not threatening to Wade, not in the slightest.

" _Leave him alone Wade_ ," the alpha mocks in a whiny voice, causing the other alphas to laugh, "listen to him boys, he's twying to scwareme." Wade makes a pouty face and starts speaking like he's talking to a child, laughing at himself because to him he's the smartest dickhead on the planet. He smirks and leans forward so that his face is right in front of Bucky's, breath reeking of alcohol. Bucky's nose scrunches up in disgust. "I told you to back off."

Bucky straightens his stand and glares, eyes glazed over like cold, hard stone, "make me."

Bucky knows he's not the brightest person in the world, but he's gotta be the dumbest asshole in the universe to think that he can talk to Wade like that. He doesn't even know what's happened, didn't know he'd been hit but he felt the floor meet his body and that was painful enough. He groans as his vision blurs out for a moment as the side of his head smacks the dirty tiled floor. He knows that's gonna bruise, he just hopes it doesn't bleed. He blinks a few times to clear up his vision and he can hear muffled noises but he doesn't know what they are. He stumbles back up to his feet and looks over to Wade who's smirking and  _clapping_  like Bucky's done something amazing. Bucky just focuses on staying on his feet.

"That was a warning, now piss off. You want this omega, you're gonna have to fight for him." Wade spits. The other alphas are still laughing in the background like they don't know what to do with themselves. Bucky looks past them all to the omega on the floor, back pressed to the wall and eyes wide with fear. And he's looking back at Bucky like he's depending on him, but also scared of him too because  _another alpha wants a piece of me_.

"I don't want him, but you're not getting him." Bucky mumbles and his voice is so calm that he fools himself with it. Wade lets out a howl of laughter.

"An alpha, defending an omega just because he can? What are you? Some  _fake_?" Wade sneers and Bucky's fists clench at his sides.  _Yeah, but you don't need to know that_.

Bucky steps forward in one sideways stride and throws his fist out hoping to land a punch on Wade. He should have known better, he's a fool for thinking that he could get past Wade's reflexes. The asshole catches Bucky's fists with a  _slap_ , smirk never leaving his face. He raises an eyebrow at Bucky and twists his wrist and Bucky's arm the wrong way. Bucky's instincts are trying to take over, trying to make him back down and  _behave_  but he can't,  _he's an alpha_. He turns his whole body with Wade and swings his other arm back, elbow slamming into Wade's chest. It rips the breath out of the alphas lungs and he lets go of Bucky's arm. The brunette doesn't stop and turns back to face Wade, throwing his fist forward again and finally punching Wade in the face.

The alpha falls back but is able to catch himself before he hits the floor. He looks back up to Bucky and he's not smirking anymore. His eyes gloss over with rage and Bucky can smell how angry he is and he knows, knows he's fucked. He swallows audibly and takes a step back, noticing that the other alphas have fallen silent. He doesn't think twice about what he's doing, just turns on his toes and  _runs_. He slides out into the hallway in a clumsy manner that almost has him falling on his ass. He can smell his own panic radiating off of him as he sprints down the halls and he doesn't even think to look back, he can hear them running after him. He doesn't know where to go, what to do but he can't stop. Wade had that look in his eye, the look of a killer and Bucky was the one stupid enough to stumble into the cross hairs.

Bucky rounds a corner at a dangerous enough speed that if he slipped he'd crack his head open for sure if he made contact with the ground, but manages to keep himself on his feet. He's done this before, but not for the same reason. He suddenly remembers he's so late for class and he can't help but roll his eyes at himself because  _really_? But it also gives him an idea, he's heading the right way to his class, he just needs to get to that door and he's safe.

"Stop running you pussy!" Wade yells and if their heavy footsteps didn't disturb all the classes then Wade's voice definitely did. As Bucky passes a door it flies open and a teacher stands out in the doorway and watches as the six boys run past.

"What the hell is going on?! Barnes?! Wilson?!-" The teacher keeps yelling but Bucky doesn't stop, he can't stop, Wade will kill him. More classes are disturbed and students start to look out the classrooms and they all start laughing but they're also screaming 'run' because they all know that Bucky's dead if he stops. People start to get in the way, teachers yelling but their words going unheard as students start to block Bucky's way and  _please move I can't afford to be slowed down_. Bucky has to push his way through them all and he's yelling 'move' but they won't and he can feel that Wade's getting closer and he needs to get away now. Over all of the yelling he hears his name being screamed and he knows that voice, he knows who that is and for a moment he's  _relieved_.

He looks up and over everyone's heads and finally spots Nat waving at him frantically and he can hear Steve over there too and he's so fucking lucky. He changes direction and runs over to them as quickly as he can but he seems to realize that if he goes over there, he could get them hurt too, he could get  _Steve_  hurt. Natasha's feisty though and she's given so many people a run for their money and just like that she's running at Bucky, no past Bucky and she's giving Wade her boot to his face. Bucky comes to a sudden halt in front of Steve and before he knows what's going on his back is pushed up against the wall and Steve's standing firmly in front of him.

"Wait Steve-"

"Shut up! Just, shut up! This asshole isn't going to touch you okay?" Steve husks and he doesn't look back at Bucky but he doesn't have to for Bucky to know that he's snarling and he can smell something he's never smelt on Steve before.  _Possessiveness_. Wade manages to get past Nat, who's busy trying to fight off the other four and he's got blood running out his nose and his lip and Bucky swears his eyes are red with rage. And all he can think about is  _Steve_. He's in the way, between Wade and Bucky and he's gonna get hurt  _oh god._

"Steve move-" Bucky tries again but Steve just brushes him off and stands tall and everyone's watching, everyone knows Steve's got nothing against Wade fucking Wilson.

"Back off Wade, don't even think about getting any closer to him." Steve snarls and Wade smirks, but only for a second because Steve trying to stand up to him is  _amusing_ to him. Bucky wants to push Steve out of the way but he can't get himself to move, he's terrified for Steve and frozen in fear because of it.

"Like you could stop me." Wade sneers and moves forward, toward Bucky, toward  _Steve_. Bucky needs to do something, stop Steve from trying to stand up for him but he can't get himself to move.

"I'm serious, back the fuck off!" Steve steps forward and shoves at Wade, pushing him back only an arms length. Wade's eyes widen in surprise, like he'd expected Steve to back down. Everything's so quiet that you could hear a pin drop, except Bucky's heart is racing, beating so fast that it's all Bucky can hear. Even the teachers have shut up and backed down, Nat's made the other alphas in Wade's group cower away and is just standing there like  _she's_  clueless. Wade's lips curl up into a cruel smile and he launches at Steve, arm pulled back and fist clenched tight.

"No!" Bucky cries out, ready for the unmistakable sound of Wade's fist making contact with Steve's face, but it never comes. He hadn't even realized he'd closed his eyes until he looks back to the scene in front of him. Everyone's faces show nothing but shock and Bucky's jaw drops when he sees Steve,  _his little Stevie_  has caught Wade's fist and is holding his own against him. Wade looks just as shocked as everyone else, totally thrown off when Steve fights back against his strength and shoves him to the side before following through with a punch to the older alphas jaw. Wade stumbles and before he can fully catch himself Steve's elbow collides with the side of his chest. Wade's breath leaves him in an 'oof' sound before he falls to the floor. Steve stands over him, breathing heavy and ragged as he looks down at Wade with anger etched into his features.

"I told you to back, the fuck, off!" Steve yells, his tone deep with a growl. Bucky can't even think properly. Steve just took on Wade like he wasn't a twig with more medical problems then everyone in the school combined and like Wade wasn't a bloody killer. Wade looks like he's about to fight back, maybe he was, but one of the teachers finally steps in and grabs hold of him and drags him to his feet before leading him down the hall without a word. Everyone's staring at Steve as he turns back around and walks back over to Bucky.

"Are you okay?" He asks, his voice soft and low as he carefully cups Bucky's cheeks, mindful of the already bruising skin. Bucky blinks at him slowly and nods, covering the alphas small hands with his own.

"Yeah, Steve you just... Jesus." Bucky breathes out a chuckle as he looks Steve up and down. This kids fucking tiny and here he is showing the toughest guy in school where his place is. "That was..." Bucky shakes his head and laughs again.

"I don't know what came over me to be honest." Steve nervously chuckles, letting go of Bucky's cheek to rub the back of his neck like he's embarrassed by his own actions. Natasha starts barking at all of the bystanders to stop peeping and to piss off before she walks over to the two of them. The teachers snap out of their trances and start bossing everyone around to get back into their classes.

"What happened?" Natasha asks and Bucky takes a moment to realize what she means. He shakes his head slowly and chuckles deeply again, hand still holding onto Steve's as the blonde lets his arm drop, he can't get himself to let go. Steve doesn't mind though.

"I was trying to stand up for Brock." Bucky sighs and he receives weird looks from both of his friends.

"What?"

"They chased him into the bathrooms, I smelt him before I saw 'em. He's on heat." Steve and Nat look like they don't believe him.

"I thought he was an alpha." Steve mumbles and Bucky nods.

"Me too. Obviously not. Anyway I was just trying to defend him because Wade was all over him and I hit Wade and Jesus I was shittin' myself before that but the look he gave me... I think he would have killed me if I didn't run." Bucky can't help but chuckle, but Natasha and Steve don't find anything funny about it.

"He could have Bucky." Nat mumbles and Steve doesn't take his eyes off him and there's something else in them and they look like they're shining now, but not in the good way. Bucky reaches up to brush Steve's fringe back into it's place but Steve just grabs onto his hand and squeezes so tight that Bucky hisses and screws up his face, but Steve doesn't loosen his grip.

"He could have killed you. He  _wanted_ to kill you." Steve mumbles and it's then that Bucky notices that Steve's eyes are filling with tears.

"Hey, it's okay Steve. I'm okay, thanks to you." Bucky tries to smile but Steve just shakes his head and pulls Bucky closer before wrapping his small arms tightly around Bucky's torso, burying his face into the front of Bucky's shirt. Natasha steps back and turns away, moving over to the teachers to stop them from interrupting as they come back to sort the two out. Bucky wraps his arms around Steve and holds him close.

"It's not okay." Steve wails into Bucky's shirt and the omegas heart clenches so tight that it physically hurts. "What if I hadn't been able to stop him? He would have finished you off, right there in front of everyone. Bucky you- I-" Steve looks up at him and he's trying so hard to slow down, to breathe and stop himself from crying but it's too late, he's got tears running down his cheeks faster then the words pouring out of his mouth.

"Steve, breathe, just relax okay? I'm okay, don't worry about the 'what if's'. I'm okay and Brock's okay as well, no one got hurt except for the assholes who deserved it."

"What about you?" Steve points out and Bucky just smiles softly at him and presses a small kiss to his forehead, but it feels different from all the times he'd done it before.

"I'm fine, it'll heal in no time, it's just a bruise." Bucky reassures and Steve bites his lip and nods, closing his eyes as he pulls Bucky into another tight hug. Bucky's heart feels like it's exploding from everything.

"Barnes, Rogers, my office immediately." The principle speaks up from behind them and they force themselves to pull away from each other. 

"We're gonna talk about this later." Steve mumbles and Bucky nods in agreement. Bucky wipes Steve's tears away before they follow after the man, looking over to Nat who's been let off yet again for beating someone up. How she manages it Bucky will never know. She flashes them small smiles before walking off back to her class. Bucky doesn't know what to expect from talking to the principle but he hopes he isn't suspicious about why Steve was being so protective of another  _alpha_. Because no alpha acts like that toward another, no what Steve just did was an act of an alpha defending  _his omega._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter wasn't the best
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> meh .-.


	4. Ω4Ω

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual inspiration:  
> Steve- Chris Evans in The Nanny Diaries  
>   
> Just pretend he looks less like a body builder and more like pre-serum Stevie
> 
> Bucky- Sebastian Stan in The Apparition  
>   
> Because if that doesn't look like twink Bucky then I don't know what does

Bucky can't help but fumble nervously with his own hands as they sit in the principles office, waiting for the man to get back from where ever he'd gone off to and have his piece of them, which Bucky was sure to come. Steve keeps nudging him, trying to get him to stop and he can only manage to do so for a minute before he's back at it again. It apparently gets so annoying to the point that Steve reaches over and grabs onto Bucky's left hand and squeezes it with his own. Bucky makes a small noise in the back of his throat when he's not able to play with his own hands and Steve won't let him play with his hand. He starts bobbing his knee quickly as his second resort. Steve growls and looks over to him with an annoyed frown and it causes Bucky to swallow thickly and he forces himself to stop. He wants to bounce his knee again though, to see if he can get Steve to growl at him again but his hormones are already all over the place and the last thing he needs is to smell like want, need,  _lust_  in front of the bloody principle.

He can't get himself to say anything as he forces himself to sit still and face the desk before him like it was interesting enough to keep his attention. He tries not to think about anything but it's really hard to make his brain stop at this moment because he can't stop thinking  _Steve just whooped Wade's ass, Wade could have killed us, Brock's a closest omega too, God Steve's so_ hot  _when he's angry, Steve..._

"Are you feeling okay?" Steve suddenly asks in a low voice and Bucky jumps, startled out of his thoughts quickly. He can feel the heat crawling across his cheeks because he's thinking about  _Steve_  in ways he goddamn  _shouldn't_  whilst Steve's sitting next to him  _holding his damn hand_.

"I told you I was fine." Bucky gruffly states. Steve turns in his chair so he's facing Bucky better.

"I'm not talking about physically Buck, I can see the bruise that asshole left on you." Steve growls and the sound goes straight to Bucky's head. "I'm gonna make him pay for that so bad." Bucky blinks, shocked by Steve's words. He's doing it again, being protective over Bucky like he was his own to take care of.

"Steve..." Bucky tries to speak calmly but Steve looks about ready to blow up with rage. Bucky has never seen him like this.

"He hit you, he fucking  _touched_ you." Steve continues to seethe and Bucky can't help but just stare at Steve with plain shock because  _this isn't Steve_.

"Steve it's okay, seriously I'm  _fine_." Bucky tries to reassure but Steve's so  _angry_  and he won't take Bucky's verbal comfort for some reason.

"No it's not, don't you get it?" Steve hisses and Bucky shakes his head and frowns.

"No, I don't."

"You're not his to touch!" Steve snaps and Bucky recoils like five light years back because he has no idea where all of this is coming from. Bucky opens his mouth to respond but he can't form any words and so he just gaps uselessly like a fish out of water. Steve takes in a shuddering breath and the tension in his body disappears as he lets out the air in a sigh. He takes a moment to clam down fully and he has to close his eyes to try and help.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles after he can compose himself properly. Bucky doesn't know what to say anymore because he doesn't know what's up with Steve and so he just kind of looks at him and hopes that it's a look that won't make Steve feel bad or something of the likes. "I meant, like how are you feeling after yesterday and the added pressure of Wade acting like that. That's what I was asking." Steve keeps his voice low, like he's disappointed in himself. Bucky takes a moment to regain himself enough to answer him without being stuck in shock.

"I'm okay." Bucky answers honestly. He hadn't realized that Steve still had hold of his hand until then and he squeezes the alphas hand lightly in a small act of comfort. "I really am Steve, you don't have to worry about me." Bucky flashes him a small smile, rubbing the rough pad of his thumb over Steve's knuckles.

"Yes I do, because you won't let anyone else. You should be treated like you matter, like people should fuss over you because you  _deserve_ it, if not in anyone else's eyes then in mine." Steve states, looking down at their hands and returning the favour of rubbing his thumbs over Bucky's knuckles as well.

"No I don't Steve, I'm not worth your...  _anything_. Not your worry, your affection, nothing." Bucky chuckles dryly. Steve shakes his head sadly and grabs hold of Bucky's chin with his free hand and forces the omega to look up at him again. Bucky's heart stops beating for a moment and his eyes (as if on instinct) look down to Steve's lips, if only for a second.

"You're worth so much Bucky, more then what anyone could ever give you. You deserve everything, you  _are_ everything to me." Steve's voice lowers to a soft whisper, but his words are clear as daylight to his friend. Bucky can't believe what he's hearing, Steve can't be serious about this because Bucky knows he'd never deserve Steve Rogers no matter how many chances he was given to do life right.

He goes to reply, even though he's not entirely sure what to say when the principle finally comes back into the room and the two of them let go of each other. Wade comes trudging into the room after him and Steve instantly goes from calm and somewhat relaxed to being on full alert, anger flaring through his veins. He stands up suddenly and makes sure that there's no clear path for Wade to get to Bucky whilst he stands in the way. Bucky swallows thickly and tries to get Steve to sit back down so he can get him to relax again.

"Be seated Mr Rogers." The principle tiredly orders. It takes a while -Steve and Wade staring each other down- before Steve retakes his seat. He never takes his eyes off the older alpha.

"I've heard Mr Wilson's side of the story, now I want yours." The principle tilts his head to the side, looking like he may be interested in what's about to be said to him. Bucky doubts he cares in the slightest.

"He was gonna hurt Bucky, maybe worse." Steve exaggerates and the principle raises his hand to silence the blonde.

"I'm not speaking to you just yet Steven, you'll get your chance just be patient." Steve groans and slumps back in his seat with a sigh. Of all ways Bucky has seen Steve act, this is not one of them, this is so  _new_. He's known Steve since he was six, has known everything about the alpha just like he knew everything about Bucky, and yet the omega has  _never_  seen Steve like this. It almost makes him feel like Steve's been keeping things from him.

"Wade and the four alphas he was with had shoved Brock into the bathrooms and I don't know what their intentions with him were," Bucky takes in a shaky breath because he knew but he couldn't get himself to say it, "but whatever it was it was against his will. I was just trying to help him out." Bucky shrugs.

"What did you do?" The principle asks. Bucky looks down at his hands again and starts fiddling with them again, making Steve glare at him. Bucky doesn't stop this time though.

"I told them to leave him alone and when they didn't I punched Wade." Bucky admits. He looks over to Wade who's glaring right back at him.

"And then you ran down the corridors and disturbed all of the classes along those halls." The principle concludes and Bucky sits up.

"I only ran because he looked like he was going to  _kill_ me." Bucky defends but the man isn't listening anymore, his attention is now on Steve.

"And where do you come into this?"

"I was defending Buck. Wade doesn't listen so when he came at us after I told him to piss off I gave him what he had coming for him." Steve mutters in a low and grumpy tone. The principle makes a tsking sound before turning to Wade.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you'd told the truth, for the most of it. You tend to be very blunt with these matters.  What were you doing to Brock? Why were you after him?" The principle swivels in his chair and looks over at Wade who's leaning against the door frame.

"He's in heat, smelt so fucking good." Wade groans and he has no shame, no pride, but all the  _nerve_ in the world to thrust his hips up into the air and back against the frame, biting his bottom lip and smirking as he rocks back and forth on his heels. Bucky swallows thickly and looks away, feeling hot under the collar. The idea of alphas getting so turned on by an omegas heat terrifies him because that's how they'll react to  _him_. The principle gives Wade a stone cold glare as a way of saying 'stop it'. Wade just grins wider and moans softly in the back of his throat as he thrusts up again. "It's a natural instinct sir, couldn't help it if I tried."

"Bullshit." Steve mutters but it doesn't go unheard. The principle looks back to the smaller blonde and gives him a disapproving scowl.

"I expected better from you Rogers. I never thought I'd see you in here and right now you're not helping your own case." The principle shakes his head and Steve sits up again, looking infuriated.

"He was all over Brock! And then he came after my _best friend_ , I wasn't gonna play the perfect student and watch on because you expected higher of me!" Steve snaps and Bucky just closes his eyes and prays that this can all go away.

"You were there to witness what happened in the bathroom?" The principle asks and that instantly has Steve shutting up because no he wasn't, he was just repeating what he'd heard and he had no right. He soon finds his words again though.

"That doesn't matter, what does is that he was after Bucky. No one touches Bucky,  _no one_." Steve hisses and Bucky's eyes snap open as he turns to look at Steve in mild shock. He's gonna get them both in so much shit if he doesn't shut up. Steve seems to have realized too late what he's saying, what he's doing to them. He looks over to Bucky with an apologetic look.

"Mr. Wilson if you could wait outside please." The principle mumbles and Wade pushes himself off the door frame and makes to move out the room but he pauses and stares right at Bucky.  _Oh god_. And Bucky has to look away and take in a small breath because the games over, Wade's figured it out.

"Another fake alpha, shoulda known." Wade hisses and the principle orders him to leave and he does without another word. Bucky's hands start shaking without explanation and Steve either forgets that they're not alone or he simply doesn't care as he moves out of his seat and kneels before the brunette, holding onto his hands as his whole body starts to tremble.

"Hey, calm down, it's okay, you're okay. I'm sorry, this is my fault, I shoulda kept my fat mouth shut. I'm sorry. You're okay, I won't let him hurt you." Steve mumbles over and over again as he runs his thumbs over Bucky's knuckles, baby blues wide as he stares up at Bucky. Bucky takes in deep breaths, holds them for ten seconds before letting them out and he soon finds himself calming down because  _it's okay, maybe it's time everyone knew, this secrets getting too hard to hide anyway_.

"Are you mated?" The principle asks and Bucky's head snaps up to look at him in naked  _shock_  so fast that his vision spins.

"Wh-what? No!" Bucky almost squeaks. Steve bites his bottom lip and looks down to his hands, still gripping Bucky's. His friend doesn't notice.

"Sorry, it just looked like you were." Bucky blushes and looks away from the man. Steve looks back up with a little smile.

"He's just my best friend sir." Steve stands up and retakes his seat, keeping his hand in Bucky's, continuing to run his thumb over the omegas knuckles. Bucky tries not to let that hurt too much as the words sink in.

"But you are an omega?" The principle asks and Bucky slowly nods and bites his lip. Steve pinches his finger and hisses for him to stop. He does instantly, of course. "I'm gonna have to call your parents in."

"Why?" Steve asks frowning and Bucky doesn't think this day could possibly continue to get any worse  _could it_?

"To discuss today of course, Wade's will come in as well." Then the principle stands and leaves the room without another word, leaving the two alone yet again. They don't say anything, don't even move, just breathe for a few minutes. Bucky swallows loudly and looks over to Steve who's looking right back at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Bucky doesn't know what to say, and so he keeps his mouth shut and waits for Steve to speak first.

"I..." He swallows and lets out a small breath, "I'm sorry, so sorry Buck." He speaks softly and shakes his head, looking down at their hands again and slowly runs his thumb over Bucky's knuckles again.

"It's okay," Bucky replies, voice just as low and soft as Steve's, "It's fine. Maybe it was about time I came clean."

"That should have been on your own terms, not mine." Steve tries to argue but Bucky just shakes his head and smiles softly at the alpha.

"I dunno if I'd have ever been able to accept it myself without you. It's fine Steve, you didn't mean it and I don't mind." Bucky shrugs and looks back to the desk in front of him with a blank stare.  _Yeah, maybe it really was time to come clean_.

"I- er, I'm sorry about being so protective over you, I dunno what that's all about." Steve awkwardly mumbles and Bucky thinks  _you have some explaining to do with that_  but he doesn't want to push Steve about it, not today, not after everything that's happened.

"S'okay. But you need to stop apologizing." Bucky shrugs in hopes that they can drop it, but Steve isn't done. He shakes his head and turns in his seat so that he's facing Bucky and lets out a loud sigh before nibbling his bottom lip and looking down.

"Stop it, you don't let me do that." Bucky huffs but Steve doesn't stop doing it, just seems to bite it harder.

"How come you do what I tell you? Almost always do it without arguing, why?" Steve questions, tilting his head to the side. Bucky's been too honest for one goddamn day, he can't keep telling people  _things_. And yet he feels like he has to keep telling Steve  _everything_.

"Instinct?" Bucky says with a weird shrug. He doesn't even sound convinced himself and it sounds like he's questioning it.

"I could smell that lie if you were in Africa Buck." Steve gives him a flat look. Bucky bites the inside of his lip, hoping Steve doesn't notice and shrugs again.

"Well I mean you are an alpha, I'm meant to just sit, stay and roll over when you ask."

"You know that's only true between bonded pairs." Steve sighs in frustration because Bucky is like a brick wall at times. "So what makes you do it?" Bucky just shakes his head.

"I've never had another alpha in my life Steve."

"So?"

"Well I don't know, maybe it's because I feel like- like..." Bucky swallows and shakes his head again.

"Like what? Like you  _have_ to listen to me?" Steve asks and Bucky takes the reason without second guessing it.

"Something like that." Bucky looks up at Steve and he looks  _mortified_ with the way this conversation went. Bucky realizes the mistake instantly.

"I didn't mean to make you feel like you had to do as I said Buck. Jesus if I had known.. I'll never tell you what you should and shouldn't do if it makes you feel like you're caged." Steve mutters regretfully. Bucky sits up and tries a small smile at Steve.

"No, that's not what I meant." Bucky back tracks and tries again. "I mean, I like it when you're demanding." He mumbles nervously, feeling his cheeks heat up. He goes silent for a moment, thinking that maybe Steve will have something that he'll want to say to that, but all he does is look off to the side with a small smile of his own and doesn't say a thing. Bucky swallows thickly as he watches Steve for a moment through his eye lashes before he continues.

"That might be why I listen, because I like it. I must be really fucking messed up or something." Bucky chuckles dryly. He doesn't know why he's telling Steve this, but it's making him feel so much better and he doesn't really want to stop. Steve looks up at him and shakes his head.

"You're not messed up for liking being bossed around, a lot of omega like it, it's just usually toward their mate. I'm okay with it though, like don't feel like you're making me feel uncomfortable or anything. I mean, at least now I get why you had the reaction you did last night." Bucky's so lucky to have Steve, he really is because Steve gets him, every bit of him and he doesn't care nor question it because he's just amazing like that.

"I'm gonna ask something weird," Bucky mumbles before speaking up slightly as he continues, "does it bother you that I- I... that I get off on it, that I get off on you bossing me around?" He stammers over the words stupidly, letting out a loud sigh when he's finally able to get them out. This is the part in his mind where Steve's repulsed and states so bluntly in a way that leaves Bucky feeling broken and dead. Steve swallows and his cheeks turn the nicest shade of light red that Bucky's ever seen on him, contrasting perfectly against his pale skin. He seems to take a moment to let that sink in, process it and come up with an answer. Bucky's hands start shaking and Steve squeezes his left one that he's still grasping.

"No." Steve mumbles so quietly that Bucky's surprised he even heard it. His chest feels like it expands slightly with some sort of relief. He hadn't expected that from Steve, though really he didn't know what he'd expected. He doesn't know what to say, just bites his lip and tries not to smile because the urge to do so is making his mouth twitch but holding it back is making it hurt. Steve's biting back a smile as well and that makes Bucky feel less bad about it.

The principle comes back into the room at that stage with Wade trailing in behind him. Bucky forces himself to look away from Steve and wipe the smile off his face. Steve lets go of his hand and sits back into his chair again, letting himself sink into the soft material. Bucky stares aimlessly at the desk yet again.

"Your parents are making their ways over. It may take a while for Wade's mother to get here, she's had to leave work for this." The principle doesn't seem pleased, but matters like these can't go unattended and it's important that parents are here for these types of situations apparently.

"She's not my mother." Wade grumbles and the principle apologizes under his breath. Wade hated having his foster parents addressed as his real parents. His  _real_  parents were gone, his father died when he was four and his mother left him abandoned at a mall when he was eight. He hasn't heard from or about her since.

"So what now, we're just meant to wait in here until then?" Steve asks and the principle shakes his head.

"I have some work to do, you'll wait in the detention room. You'll have a teacher supervising you and you won't speak to each other at all. Do I make myself clear?" Bucky nods slowly and Steve mumbles a quiet 'yes sir'. The principle raises an eyebrow at Wade when he looks over at him and doesn't get an answer. Bucky wants to disappear into oblivion when he realizes that Wade's eyes are on him, glaring at him, staring him down. "Do I make myself clear Mr Wilson?" The principle presses.

"Crystal." Wade mumbles before turning and  leaving the room. Steve raises from his chair and follows, Bucky trailing behind him. The brunette tries to walk beside him but Steve keeps himself in front of Bucky at all times, shielding him from Wade. Bucky's a little aggravated by the action but at the same time it makes him feel a weird sense of safety and so he doesn't protest despite the fact he thinks he's capable of looking after himself, even if he hadn't seemed it earlier. They make their way to the detention room and sure enough, there's a teacher already waiting for them behind the desk at the front of the class. Bucky hasn't had her in any of his classes before, doesn't know her name but he's seen the way people talk about her when she passes them in the corridor.

"Wade I'd like you to sit at the front, Steve third row and James back row thank you." She orders, tone flat with a hint of annoyance, like she'd rather be somewhere else. That made four of them. Her voice is sort of pitchy and most definitely annoying as hell to Bucky's ears. He throws himself in the closest chair to him, leaning back in it, ass basically falling off the front of the seat, with one leg stretched out as far as it will go and the other bent at the knee and flopped out to the side. He crosses his arms over his chest and flops his head back over the back of the chair as he lets out sigh. 

"Is there a problem with that James?" The teacher asks in an aggravated voice, looking up at him over the tops of her glasses. Bucky looks up at her with a puzzled face.

"No ma'am." He replies, but it sounds like he's asking a question, like he's not sure himself. His gaze averts over to the back of Steve's head for only a second, he doesn't want her having a go at him for something like that. He already doesn't like her.

"Then if you'd be so kind as to sit up." She demands and Bucky has to focus really hard on not rolling his eyes at her as he pushes himself back up into a proper sitting position. Wade's turned around in his seat and is just staring at Bucky with no sort emotion on his face. "Face the front Mr Wilson." She grumbles, and surprisingly he listens to her and does as he's told. Bucky waits until the teachers attention is on whatever papers she has in front of her before he crosses his arms on the top of the desk and rests his forehead on them, grumbling to himself under his breath.

It feels like forever that they're stuck in that room with the witch. Bucky constantly looks up to see what Wade and Steve are doing because he doesn't know how he hasn't lost his mind over how  _bored_  he is. But Wade only moves slightly, shifting the way he's sitting and Steve, Steve doesn't even move in the slightest for the whole time. He sits still, body leaning to the right slightly as he rests his forearms on the top of the table and beside from breathing he doesn't move. Hell Bucky wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't  _blinking_.

Eventually, no finally,  _final-fucking-ly_  the principle comes into the room, just as Bucky had resorted to silently hitting his head lightly on top of the table to stop himself from going insane. The sound of the door opening doesn't even faze him because he's in too much of a trance just beating his head in to really hear it. But the sound of the principles voice catches his attention and he turns his head to look over at the door, keeping it rested atop the desk. He sits up straight when his mother, Sarah and Wade's 'mother' follow the man into the room.  Bucky's shoulders sag at how utterly disappointed his mother looks in him when their eyes meet.  _This was not his fault!_

"If you could move to the front row of seats please." The principle asks and Bucky yet again forces himself not to roll his eyes as he stands up and pulls himself to his feet. He walks over to the chair furthest from Wade. Steve follows suit, flashing Bucky an unreadable look. He goes to pull out the chair beside Bucky but is stopped by the teacher at the desk.  _Torn in his side_.

"No sitting together." She practically hisses. Bucky's figured out why she's like this, why he hates her. She's an alpha, he should have known, should have been able to smell her but then again, smells can be deceiving, he should know. Steve looks like he's going to challenge her, argue in some way but if he was, he doesn't get his chance.

"It's alright." The principle cuts in. The teacher doesn't look away from the blonde however and watches him with a hard stare as he sits beside Bucky. She gets up from her seat, eyes still on Steve as she collects up her things. She finally looks away once she has everything and faces the principle.

"They behaved appropriately." Is all she says before she's walking down the rows of tables and making her way out the class room.

"Please, take a seat." The principle gestures to the row of tables before him so that their parents can sit down before taking his own seat at the front desk. Bucky avoids looking at his mother as she pulls a chair up beside him. He starts nervously playing with his hands that are under the desk. Steve's hand quickly finds his left one and grasps it tightly like he could sense how nervous the omega was, like he knew Bucky needed his comfort. As if he needed another reason to love the boy anymore then what he already does.

"Now, lets say we start from the beginning." The principle folds his hands on top of the desk and leans forward, raising an eyebrow at the students in front of him. Bucky just wants to go back to hitting his head on the top of the desk again, anything so long as he didn't have to go through this all over again, because no matter what, he knows this isn't going to end well for him.


	5. Ω5Ω

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual inspiration:  
> Steve- Chris Evans in The Nanny Diaries  
>   
> Just pretend he looks less like a body builder and more like pre-serum Stevie
> 
> Bucky- Sebastian Stan in The Apparition  
>   
> Because if that doesn't look like twink Bucky then I don't know what does

Bucky's ready to claw his eyes out by the time they're finished with the 'meeting'. If you've ever had your parents come into school you know what it's like to have the principle point out all of the things you'd never tell them about your behaviour at school because they'd more then likely kill you for it. If you have then may God be with you. The truth gets told about the incident, however it's still pinned on Bucky as his fault for getting involved and causing havoc and disturbing all of those classes. It doesn't matter about how he'd quiet literately saved Brock from being  _raped_ , he's the bad guy in this situation. And Steve gets in trouble as well because he was caught in the act of 'beating' Wade up. He hit him once dammit. And it didn't matter that Wade had hit Bucky because there was no proof and  _no Rogers that bruise is_ not  _proof, he could have gotten that from anything_. Steve's fuming by the time they're let out, dismissed for the day because it's after school hours by now. The three of them have to do some clean up at lunch tomorrow for detention and none of them are happy about it. Mainly Steve because  _seriously Buck this is bullshit, you didn't do nothin' wrong_. Bucky just shrugs it off and goes with it.

They're standing out the front of the school, about five meters away from where their mums are talking to Wade's mother about the situation. Sarah's apologizing for Steve's behaviour and she's apologizing for Wade's behaviour in return. Bucky's mum is silent most of the time. Wade's disappeared and he shouldn't be worrying about it but Bucky's on edge because he can't stop thinking about what he's possibly  _doing_ or planning on doing. Steve nudges his shoulder and nods toward the direction away from the adults. Bucky follows him toward the high wall at the front of the school in which they proceed to climb up the bricks with little difficulty. They've done this before, not often but enough that they don't struggle up the climb. They shuffle around for a moment until they're comfortable upon the top of the wall.

"How're you holding up?" Steve asks, swinging his legs back and forth, heels knocking against the wall with enough force that it'll start to hurt after a moment. Bucky shrugs and and his bottom lip turns up in a sort of frown.

"Okay I guess. Depends on what you're talking about." Bucky looks down at the ground. They weren't that high up but it always makes him feel so  _free_  being up higher then everyone else, no matter what.

"You know Wade's gonna tell people right? It'll spread like wild fire." Steve mentions and again Bucky shrugs, he should probably cut down on that.

"I know. I'm not bothered by it." Bucky fiddles with with thumbs as he keeps his eyes cast downward.

"They'll go after you, all of them." Steve mumbles and Bucky looks up at him with a small frown on his face. "Every alpha at school already looks at you like you're a  _prize,_  they all wanted to get in your pants before so now, once they find out, they'll be all over you. God this is all my fault, I'm so sorry."

"Relax Steve. I can hold my own against them." Bucky assures, pulling his legs up to rest on top of the wall as he turns to face Steve.

"Not if your omega instincts kick in you won't be able too."

"I've gone up against alphas before Steve."

"This is different Buck."

"How is this different?" Bucky throws his hands up and lets out a frustrated sigh. Steve takes in a sharp breath and bows his head, like he's ashamed of himself for the way he's acting, or embarrassed about it.

"Because they aren't under the impression that you're an alpha, they won't be intimidated by you anymore." Steve sighs and runs his hands over his face, not turning to look at the brunette. Bucky bites into his bottom lip and tries to get Steve to look over at him.

"It doesn't matter. I'm still stronger then them."

"Bucky," Steve growls in a stern voice, gritting his teeth, "you're not an  _alpha_. They are and they'll use that against you, they could... they..." Steve's shoulders sag and he deflates slightly as he suffers a full body tremble. "They could hurt you Buck, real bad, or worse." Bucky's heart clenches, not at the thought but because Steve's so worried about him to the point that he's shaking and looking like he's the one who's going to struggle through this. Bucky shuffles himself forward and runs his finger tips through Steve's fringe.

"Don't worry Steve, I'm gonna be okay. Beside, I've got you on my side right?" He nudges Steve's shoulder lightly, flashing the blonde a sideways smirk. Steve takes in a breathy sigh and a small smile wins over his lips as he nods slowly.

"I'll always be there for you Buck." Steve looks over Bucky's shoulder to see their mothers making their way toward them. He can tell neither of them are pleased with their sons. Bucky follows his gaze before looking back to Steve with a softer smile on his lips.

"Til the end of the line?" He asks before Steve can make a move to get himself down and off the wall. Steve seems to stop for a moment before adoration and what Bucky can only say is  _love_  settles on his face. He reaches out and brushes Bucky's fringe out the way before he presses the smallest of kisses to the omegas forehead.

"Til the end of the line pal."

ΩΑΩ

The car ride home is silent between everyone, hell the radio isn't even on. Bucky's not surprised in the slightest that his mother had picked up Sarah on the way to school. He's fidgeting in his seat at how silent everyone is being on the way to drop them home though. Their mothers aren't engaging in conversation and Steve hasn't said anything since they climbed off the wall. He hasn't said anything either and usually he's one to break the ice and spark conversation in the most awkward of silences and yet he can't get himself to say anything. All he can seem to do is keep his head down and bite his bottom lip to try and keep himself sane. He's never been one to simply fall into a silence and just accept it like everyone else seems to be able to do. It's the reason why he was struggling so bad in that detention room.

He starts tapping his hands against his thighs as quietly as he can to give himself something to do in hopes that it will make him feel better and not like he's suffocating. But it's still silent in the car and so he resorts to drumming his thumbs on his knees, the quiet scraping sound of the digits against denim giving himself some sort of satisfaction. But after a while even that isn't enough noise and he starts looking for more options again.

Steve notices the way Bucky's sifting around and tapping his hands uselessly and decides to help end his suffering by reaching over and taking hold of the brunettes hand. Bucky looks over at him with a confused look as the alphas thumb runs over his knuckles, but Steve isn't looking at him. He's looking out the car window, eyes darting around as he focuses on different objects as they pass. And Bucky instantly feels some sort of calm come over him just from the simple gesture. Steve always knows what he needs before he does himself.

For the remainder of the car ride Bucky's relaxed to some extent. He finds himself tapping his foot occasionally to make up for the lack of noise but he's able to ignore the fact enough that it's not killing him. The weight and warmth of Steve's hand in his own is enough to keep him sane until they reach Steve's house. Sarah exits the car with a quick thanks and a small awkward hug with Bucky's mother before calling for Steve to hurry it up. Steve lets out a heavy sigh before he looks over to Bucky with a strange look on his face. He swallows loudly and before he can talk himself out of it and before Bucky can question his expression, he leans forward quickly and plants a sloppy kiss on Bucky's cheek. He's pulling back before Bucky can even register what's going on.

"I'll call you tonight." Steve mumbles and then he's out the car and telling Sarah to  _hurry up_  because she's suddenly got a million and one things to talk to Bucky's mother about. They exchange quick goodbyes and then they're leaving and Bucky's brain has just sort of fried out.  _Well that's a first_.

ΩΑΩ

Bucky feels like he's lucky to get home alive. As soon as they were out of eyes shot of Steve and Sarah's place his mother is all questions and blowing up at him because  _not only did you stupidly take on that alpha but you got_ Steve _dragged into it too. What were you thinking James?_  And Bucky may hate silences but he wishes that he could go back ten minutes and savour the feeling because now he's stuck in a shit storm. And he can't escape it. As soon as they get home he's being ordered to go sit in the lounge so he can explain to his father what happened. All Bucky can think is that he'll have to go through hell for a third fucking time as soon as he does because his father will have something to say about this too. He just can't win or escape. Hell, he might as well as go up to his sister and tell her too and see what  _she_ has to say about all of this, surely she'll want her piece as well.

It feels like Bucky's stuck in a pit of doom for hours, too many to count but eventually he's free and he retreats to his room like a coward. He can bet his life that if he had a tail that the thing would have been between his legs the whole time. He spends a good hour or so doing homework and finding out from classmates what they did in the lesson he missed so that he can find out how much he has to catch up on and complete the homework they received for that class.

All too soon Rebecca's knocking on his door and telling him that dinners ready. He quickly packs up his laptop that he'd restored to after finishing his work and makes his way to the kitchen. He takes in small calming breaths as he goes to try and trick himself into thinking that they won't bring up anything he doesn't want to talk about at the dinner table whilst he can't escape. He walks up to his mother whose dishing their meals up onto plates and offers to take them over to the table. He places his father in his spot as he comes into the room having clearly gone off to wash his hands, before he places Rebecca's before her. She goes to start shoveling the food into her mouth when Bucky flashes her a stern look that has her dropping her fork back onto her plate with a huff and a pout. Bucky takes his own plate and takes it over to the table as his mother brings her own over and they all take their seats. Rebecca instantly starts eating once everyone's seated, it's one of their rules that you cannot start eating until everyone is at the table with their meal.

Bucky fully intends to enjoy his roast lamb and roast carrot and potato in peaceful silence, but never has his life been that easy. They manage to go a whole three minutes of not a single word, the only sounds being when their knives and forks hit their plates and the almost silent sound of chewing. Bucky happens to look up just as his parents flash each other this  _look_  and he stops his fork full of potato a few inches away from his open mouth as he watches them place their cutlery down and fold their hands on the edge of the table right in front of their plates. Bucky's mouth falls shut and his arm drops to the table, his fork resting on the edge of his plate with the potato piece still pierced on it.

It takes a moment for his mother to find her words. "James, you know everything we do for you is because we believe that it's best for you,"

"Because we love you, not because we're trying to rule over your life." His father cuts in quickly, before allowing her to continue.

"Precisely, and so don't think that we've come to this agreement recently, this is something we've discussed quiet a few times. I've even spoken to Sarah about it and she understands our intentions." Bucky's palms start to feel clammy and his face feels like it's lost all colour. He's fearing the worst.

"We're not doing this because we want to upset you, it's just we believe that you'll both benefit from this Bucky." He swallows thickly when his father uses his nickname, because it's not something he does often. It usually means that he sort of feels bad for his words or actions toward his son even though they were in the best intentions. Bucky doesn't even miss the hint that 'both' means that they mean  _Steve_ as well, which makes everything seem worse.

"What is it?" Bucky asks, swallowing thickly again when his voice comes out wobbly with the fear of what they're leading up too. Rebecca has stopped eating too, sitting completely still and silent so she doesn't miss a thing that's being said.

"We think it might be best if you, how to put this lightly..." He trails off with an awkward laugh and Bucky's heart sinks because he thinks he knows,  _oh god please don't say it_.

"Maybe you shouldn't spend so much time with Steve. It's great that you're so close but it seems to be causing problems, and not just at school. He can't keep sneaking in and you can't keep sneaking out-"

"Mum, I'm  _seventeen_." Bucky cuts in but it's like he didn't even make a noise as she continues.

"You spend so much time with him that we fear that he's stopping you from finding what you  _need_  in life."

"What?!" Bucky's voice cracks but he doesn't try to fix it up. He can't believe what he's hearing. "Are you crazy? Steve's my  _best friend_. We've been together since  _forever_."

"Isn't that more reason to step back for a while and give each other space?"

" _No_?" Bucky can't help that it sounds like he's asking a question. He's so confused, so angry and he just doesn't know what to do.

"We're not saying you need to stop being his friend, we just want you to take a break so to say, give that a try, you never know, it might have wonderful outcomes."

"There's nothing 'wonderful' about this idea!" Bucky's beyond frustrated to the point he might actually full on  _panic_ about the situation. His parents -the only people in this world that he's ever trusted more then Steve- are telling him that he needs to give Steve space, telling him that he spends too much time with him and that it's causing fucking problems.  _What the hell?_

"James just hear us out-"

"I think I've heard enough." He snaps and the room falls so silent that you could hear a pin drop. His parents don't look mad with him, but his mother is giving him sad eyes, like she  _pities_  him. What for? He stands up suddenly, grinding his back teeth together as his fists clench so tightly at his sides that his nails nearly break the skin of his palms. Despite how angry he is he knows he can't just lock himself away and will it away. He picks up his half eaten meal and with a mumbled 'excuse me' leaves the kitchen and makes his way outside. He sets the plate down on the small outside table before just standing there and trying to get himself to breath calmly. He's just so mad with them. What the hell made them think that this was a problem? What had he done to deserve this?

He's internally screaming as he looks around the yard for something to destroy. There's nothing that he can break without the risk of pissing someone off and so he picks up his fork and flings it aggressively to his right, managing to bite back an enraged cry as the potato that had been on the utensil goes flying off and hits the fence with such force it literately explodes. It makes him feel slightly better, and he'd throw more pieces but he's actually hungry and so he forces himself to take deep breaths, calm down and sit himself down to finish eating, the sounds of the slowly darkening world helping him keep calm.

Once he's finished eating he stays outside, resting his forehead on the table top with his hands on the back of his head. He tugs at the strands of his hair when he finds himself thinking too much and getting wound up. The sting gives him something else to think about and it distracts him enough that he doesn't getting mad. He hears the back door open and after a moment close again and he braces himself for whatever is going to be said to him.

"I know this is hard for you James, but please try and understand where we're coming from." His mother speaks as she walks up to him, resting her hands on his tense shoulders. Bucky squeezes his eyes shut and bites his lip to remind himself not to snap but as he sits up and looks over his shoulder to her he can't help but be fueled on by that anger again.

"Why don't you try and see where  _I'm_ coming from. Steve means everything to me." Bucky's voice has a hint of desperation laced into it's tone. His chest is rising and falling faster then normal with the build up. He can't do this, he's going to explode in one way or another. "I can't just..." He stops himself from going on.

"How would you know if he was James? You've never opened up to anyone else beside Natasha. It's time you did." His mother shakes her head at him and he forces himself to look away. He's got a short temper at times and she knows it, and here she is, prodding all the wrong buttons in Bucky's mind.

"No." He grits out and thankfully it goes unheard because he'd hate to see how she'd react to him acting like that.

"Bucky we'd like you to give it a try, if not for us then for yourself, for  _him_." She pushes and Bucky's tether is so frayed right now and it takes all of his will power not to snap at her again.

"No, you can't decide what I do for  _Steve_ , what I do for the two of us." Bucky spits out, almost losing his cool. "And he is my everything, I  _know_  he is." He stands up and brushes her hands off his shoulders. "I have homework to finish, then I'm going to bed." Bucky lies as he passes her and makes his way back inside. His anger slowly starts to boil down into sadness and his hands start to shake. He shoves them into his jean pockets as he makes his way to his room as quickly as possible, leaving his dishes to his mother to clean up, not the slightest bit of guilt building in him. He locks his door as soon as he's in his room and sinks to the floor as he leans his back against it, hand running through his hair. What did he just say? There's no question that Steve means the wold to him but to admit to his mother that Steve is his everything might not have been the best idea. He couldn't admit it to himself not that long ago and yet here he is, admitting it to her. What has he done?

ΩΑΩ

He doesn't go up onto the roof after he's had a shower and with nothing left to do he finds himself tucked into bed at a reasonably early hour, playing pointless games on his iPod under his quilt that he has sitting up in a tent shape as he waits for Steve to call him. Some part of his mind keeps telling him that Steve isn't going to call, that his Ma would have had a similar conversation with him and that he  _agrees_ with her. The thought makes his heart sink. He can't help but linger on the feel of Steve's lips against his cheek earlier, which makes it worse, makes him feel like absolute shit because now, he'll never get to feel it again.

The hours seem to drag on forever with no call, no text, nothing from Steve and by the time it's eleven Bucky's certain that Steve's not going to contact him in anyway at all. The last time they didn't call or text each other before bed was because Bucky's phone had been smashed after it fell from his pocket whilst he was running to one of his classes because he was late as hell. Bucky waits for another fifteen minutes but when there's nothing he turns off his iPod, places his phone face down on his night stand and shuts off his bedside light before curling up under his covers tightly. He tries to will himself to sleep but his heart feels like it's sinking even further into his stomach and it takes him forever to be able to close his eyes and relax his body.

He's startled awake about an hour later as his phone's vibrations against the wooden nightstand make a loud buzzing noise. He sits up abruptly, dazed and confused as he looks around his room to try and figure out what woke him up. He notices his phone and clumsily scoops it up and answers the call without checking to see if it is actually Steve or a wrong number or prank call or something.

"Hello?" He asks groggily, voice low and croaky as he tries to keep himself from falling back asleep. He rubs at his eyes in hopes to wake himself up properly.

"Hey. I'm sorry it's so late, did I wake you up? I'm sorry." Steve's voice is only just above a whisper. Bucky's never heard him talk this quietly before.

"It's okay. It's fine." Bucky mumbles, waving his hand around uselessly, trying to wake himself up so he doesn't nod off while he's on the phone.

"I wasn't going too call because of how late it was but I'd told you I would and so here I am. I would have called earlier but Ma wanted to talk to me."

"You too huh?" Bucky sighs and rolls onto his stomach, picking at his pillowcase as he rests his chin on his other hand. He's too tired to actually worry about what that means, and the fact that Steve actually called him makes him feel better anyway.

"Whadda you mean?"

"My parents had a splendid discussion with me earlier."

"About us?" Steve asks and Bucky's eyes fall closed. So he was right. He breaths out a quiet 'yeah' and pinches the bridge of his nose. "What did they say?"

"Basically I should stop having you as the center of my universe." Bucky mumbles without much thought, he's so tired that he doesn't even have the brain power to regret what he's saying. Steve lets out a soft chuckle, a wide smile taking over his lips as he throws a hand behind his head as he lays on his back.

"Yeah? And what did you say?"

"No."

"That's it?"

"Yeah pretty much." He decides to leave out the fact that he'd admitted that Steve was his everything to his mother. Steve doesn't need to know that, not yet anyway, but maybe one day. "What about you? What'd Sarah say?"

"That we needed to give each other space. I think I understand what their concern is but I said no too." Bucky can hear the sideways smirk in Steve voice, and as much as it makes him feel better he still can't stop thinking about the reason that he couldn't say why he 'can't just' stop being around Steve was because if Steve told him to back off, he would.

"It got me thinking and I feel like I need to ask, and be honest with me here Steve, do I give you enough space, or were they right, do I need to back off?" Bucky's tired and he can't think properly but it was a thought that was annoying him for the most of the night, he just didn't really want to ask it like that, but it was done.

"No you don't need to 'back off', not at all."

"Okay good..." Bucky trails off, mind seriously all over the place at the moment because he's so tired and he doesn't even know why, "good."

"What about me? Do  _I_ give  _you_ enough space?" Steve asks softly and Bucky's mouth twitches up into a small smile at the corner.

"Yeah, too much sometimes." Bucky replies. Steve goes silent for a moment, the only noise from his end is the sound of slight shuffling as he moves around under his covers.

"How can I possibly give you too much space?" Steve asks with what sounds like a hint of a smirk on his face. Bucky swallows when he realizes what he's been saying. He can't keep doing this to himself, god he's such an idiot.

"I dunno. Just sometimes feels like you do." Bucky mumbles and Steve has to strain to hear him properly.

"How can I fix that?" Steve chuckles  _the bastard_ and he sounds so pleased with himself about it too. Bucky shakes his head even though Steve can't see him, but he hopes that maybe Steve can hear it or sense it. No such luck of course.

"I don't know." Bucky says with a sideways shrug. He rolls back over onto his back and stares up at the ceiling, yawning loudly as he does so, eyes filling with tired tears.

"I might have an idea." Steve smiles again. "But that conversation can wait, you sound like you're about to fall asleep on me."

"Something like that."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." Steve turns his head to the side, looking out the window to the one bright star he can almost always see right in the middle of the glass on a starry nights.

"Night Steve." Bucky has to really bite down on his tongue so he doesn't slip up tonight.

"Night Buck." Steve whispers back, holding his phone to his ear until Bucky hangs up, eyes still watching that one star, Bucky's star.

ΩΑΩ

"Barnes." Bucky turns around so quickly that he momentarily loses his balance. He manages to catch himself before he stumbles and looks around. He's been on edge all morning, because like Steve had said Wade told people and almost the whole school knows by now. He lets out a shaky breath when he realizes that it's just Natasha.

"Hey, what's up?" Bucky asks and Nat just presses a box to his chest, like it's a secret and no ones allowed to know about it. Bucky looks down at the box and recognizes the packaging instantly. Heat suppressants.

"There's only eight in there sorry, but it's all I could get." Natasha shrugs but flashes him a smile all the same. "They're okay by the way, don't worry I made sure that they were. I wouldn't risk having you die." She chuckles.

"Where'd you get em?" Bucky opens the packet and looks at the little purplish pills, contained individually in the little plastic pockets, foil seals still intact.

"It doesn't matter just take them." Natasha waves her free hand up and down, the other still holding onto the packet.

"What do I owe you?"

"For Christ's sake Barnes, nothing. Just take the damned things." She pulls her hand away and Bucky shoves the slip of the pills back into the box  before putting it into his hoodie pocket.

"Thank you Nat." Bucky cracks a small smile at her and pulls her into a quick hug. This was great, this meant he had until the Saturday after the next until he was out, and maybe if he was lucky he could get more before then and he'd be able to just not worry about his heat at all.

"Don't mention it." Nat pulls back and looks over her shoulder as someone calls out her name. Some chick Bucky doesn't know that well starts coming toward them. "I've gotta go, I'll see you later."

"Sure. Thanks again." Bucky starts to back off to head over to his third lesson of the day.

"It was nothing." Bucky watches as she goes off with the her friend before making his way down to his class. He'd usually walk around the school with his earphone in unless he was with someone to talk to, but today he's too nervous that someone will sneak up on him and he won't be able to hear them. All of the alphas have already had their say to him, snarky comments that made him literately cower behind Steve as the 'heroic' blonde told them what for. He'd usually be the one to stand up to everyone to defend Steve but now the tables have turned, and the funny thing is that the alphas seem intimidated by Steve which is unusual. Bucky doesn't realize it's because the blonde has been letting off the smell of possessiveness since he whacked Wade outside the head.

Bucky's been waiting anxiously for this lesson since yesterday because Brock is in it with him and he's hoping to be able to talk to him about everything. He sort of knows Brock, and he's hoping to be able to ask him about yesterday. He heads into class and sits in his normal seat at the back. He tries his hardest to ignore the looks he gets from most of the alphas, the way they bluntly stare at him, some of them noticeably trying to take in a whiff of his scent, like they're hoping to be able to smell him now while others smirk and lick their lips. He's suddenly hyper aware of how many alphas he shares this class with. And not one other person in his class is close enough to be considered a friend, and so he's left to suffer through his misery alone. 

Soon enough the class is pretty much full and the teacher is beginning the lesson. Bucky frowns when Brock doesn't come in and take his seat only two spots down from him. It takes Bucky a moment to realize that  _duh, he's not gonna show if he's on_ heat _, especially after yesterday_. Sometimes he wonders if he actually has a brain at times. He lets out a small sigh and pretends to be at least interested in what the teacher is saying but he already knows most of this stuff anyway so maybe zoning out for the lesson won't be too bad.

He keeps his attention mainly on his book, as if he's going along with notes or something instead of keeping most of his attention on the teacher. He does look up and pretend to take in what the man is saying but he's barely focusing at all. He does this so that when he keeps his head down to text Steve it doesn't look so obvious. It's worked like 99% of the time and he's only been caught three times. The hardest part about texting Steve in class is trying not to smile stupidly at some of the things he sends, that's what's gotten him caught before. But Bucky's on edge today, and the only thing he wants,  _needs_  is Steve's comfort, and the blonde clearly knows it because he's the one to text first.

**_:-So it turns out Wade's gotten himself into more trouble this morning and won't be joining us at lunch for clean up. You can stop freaking out now_ **

Bucky feels his phone vibrate in his jeans pocket and struggles a little to get it out without looking too suspicious. He manages (just) and reads the text quickly so he can flash his eyes back up to his teacher so it looks like he's paying attention. He's slowly getting better at sending texts without looking at his phone but not enough that he can keep his eyes on the teacher the whole time.

**_::-I wasn't freaking out in the first place, not about him anyway. I doubt highly he would have done anything stupid with you around ;)_ **

It only ever takes Steve at most a minute to reply.

**_:-What were you freaking out about then?_ **

**_::-All the alphas in my class. I'm like a walking 'all you can eat buffet' apparently_ **

**_:-You'll be fine, like you said, you can hold your own against them_ **

**_::-True_ **

Bucky pauses for a moment before sending a second text after he's thought about it for a bit.

**_::-I'm glad Wade's not gonna be there, I kinda have something I need to talk to you about_ **

Steve takes a bit longer to reply this time and Bucky realizes that the teacher is about to hand out some sheets that they'll need to complete. Bucky knows he can get through them easily because this topic is easy, but knowing his attention span he'll have some to do for homework tonight. His phone is between his thighs as the teacher comes past and Bucky's not the slightest bit surprised that it vibrates at that moment, as the teacher is placing the sheets before Bucky. He sucks in a sudden breath and goes rigid, thanking a god he doesn't believe in for the fact that the teacher didn't notice. As soon as the teachers back is turned he checks the text, heart throbbing weirdly as the sensation the vibrations had caused linger on his skin. Steve never fails to wind him up at the worst of times, even when the bastard isn't even  _there_.

**_:-You could always tell me now_ **

**_::-No I wanna talk about this to your face, if I hadn't wanted too I would have text you about it yesterday or said something last night_ **

Bucky reads over the sheets absentmindedly and starts completing them with ease, like he knew he would.

_**:-Okay, should I be excited? ;)** _

As if Bucky needed Steve to be a shithead at this moment. He shakes his head to himself and forces himself to work a bit more before answering the blondes text.

**_::-You'll have to wait and see_ **

**_:-Let's hope the witch doesn't watch us too closely then. Anyway you should get back to work slacker._ **

And if Bucky didn't know any better he'd say Steve was flirting, but that was just how Steve was most of the time, though Bucky could always hope.

**_::-Stop distracting me then_ **

**_:-But I'm important_ **

**_::-Shut up Steve_ **

**_:-You love me xx_ **

_If only you knew..._


	6. Ω6Ω

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual inspiration:  
> Steve- Chris Evans in The Nanny Diaries  
>   
> Just pretend he looks less like a body builder and more like pre-serum Stevie
> 
> Bucky- Sebastian Stan in The Apparition  
>   
> Because if that doesn't look like twink Bucky then I don't know what does

Bucky's full of nerves, good and bad ones as he makes his way to the detention room so he can meet up with that 'witch' and find out what he needs to do. He's internally worried about some alpha jumping him while he heads down to the room and he's also nervous about talking to Steve because it could cause problems. But he tries not to think about the things that could go wrong, he's not having a bad day yet, so to say and he hopes that maybe it'll get better after lunch. He's half way to the detention room when hands grab at his hips, fingers digging roughly into his sides as he's pulled back against a smaller body. He goes tense with fear-filled shock and he can't even make a noise nor fight back because his brain shorts out on him.

"Gotcha." The person breathes into his ear before letting out a soft chuckle. Bucky's heart starts beating again, although a little fast and he turns around, not able to pull himself out of the grasp as he smacks Steve's shoulder forcefully.

"You dickhead, you gave me a fucking heart attack! I thought some alpha was fucking jumping me." Bucky whines, trying to fight his way out of Steve's surprisingly strong hold.

"Well, kinda was." Steve chuckled and he leans his chin on Bucky's shoulder with a shit eating grin before pulling back and letting his hands fall from Bucky's hips. The brunette doesn't let himself get too disappointed at the loss.

"You're an asshole." Bucky pouts, making to continue his way down the halls to get to the detention room, but Steve stops him, taking hold of his wrist and pulling him to the side of the hallway.

"I'm sorry." Steve breaks out into another grin.

"No you're not, now c'mon if we show up late she'll have our heads." Bucky frowns when Steve refuses to let him continue on his way.

"I know, it's just... You said you wanted to talk to me and I don't want her snooping. So, what'd you wanna say?" Steve rests his head against the wall he's leaning against and Bucky can't help but take in how cute the blonde looks when he does shit like that. Bucky bites his lip and shakes his head.

"It'll take too long. I dunno about you but I don't wanna have to do this again tomorrow." Bucky sighs. In all honesty he just wants to hold off on talking to Steve about it because he's so nervous about it, he's not sure if he needs to be but he is.

"Sum it up then." Steve shrugs and Bucky hates him, he really does because this guy could get him to bend over backwards whilst he's on a tightrope over a bloody volcano without needing to even try.  _Always twisting my arm_.

"Well I just, first off I... yesterday. God okay," he runs his hands through his hair before looking up at Steve, looking him straight in the eye and letting out a huff of air, "why'd you kiss my cheek like that? You've  _never_  done that before." He manages to get it out, determination in his voice. Steve's composure seems to falter slightly, like he'd hoped Bucky would forget or that he was regretting it now,  _please don't be regretting it_.

"Okay, I uh, I don't want to talk about this now, I wanna be able to explain it to you properly. But I did it because, well because I-... I've wanted to for a while. Are you okay with that?" Steve asks and Bucky gets that he doesn't want to rush into something that's clearly important and so he nods.

"Yeah, sure okay."

"What else?"

"What?"

"You said 'first off' so what else did you want to say?" No he hadn't said that had he? He didn't mean to. No this wasn't something he could talk to Steve about now.

"Not here, not now."  _or ever._

"Okay, just remember you can tell me anything-"

"And it won't change anything, you won't care, blah, blah, blah, I know." Bucky chuckles when Steve punches his bicep. "Okay, lets go." They make their way down to the detention room, filling in with small conversation as they go and Bucky's so relieved that there's one less thing for him to worry about now that that's out the way. Until later that is, but that's for him to worry about then, not now.

ΩΑΩ

Bucky's bored to tears by the time they finish scrubbing already clean tables and dusting the shit that the teacher has lying around her classroom. Is she even allowed to get them to clean her shit? Aren't they meant to be scrubbing away graffiti not dusting personal items? They spend half of lunch stuck with her breathing down their necks before she tells them she has to go do something and that when she gets back she wants everything clean, and if it's not they'll get another day. This isn't how the rules work, not usually because Bucky's done his time in detention before but he doesn't want to argue.

However as soon as she's left the room Bucky's flopping down in the nearest chair and letting out a heavy sigh as the strain of his body from trying to reach the high shelves that Steve would never be able to get to and he can only just get coils away and relaxes. Steve rolls his eyes to himself as he continues to clean a table that looks like it's practically shining anyway.

"Good thing I don't mind  _not_  having personal space." Bucky grumbles, referring to the way the teacher seemed to hover over them. He still doesn't know her name, couldn't care less, she's the 'witch' to him.

"'m surprised she didn't sit on your shoulders and watch over you." Steve comments, keeping his attention on the task at hand rather then his friend. Bucky waves the cloth he has around in the shape of sideways figure eights as he leans back in the chair.

"I think she might have wanted too." Bucky chuckles and he watches as a small smile wins over the blondes lips.  _God, his lips are so pretty_.

"She probably found out you're an omega." Steve mentions and Bucky visibly shivers at the thought because  _hell no that thought is gross_.

"Are you trying to make me gag?" Bucky's noise crinkles in disgust.

"If I wanted you to gag you'd be doing that right now." Steve smirks sideways, eyes still glued to the table he's still cleaning. Bucky can't help it, his mind is  _still_  clogging the fucking gutter because he instantly thinks of that in the worst way possible. He swallows and sits up, leaning over the table and staring intently at the cloth in his hands so he doesn't look at Steve like he's goddamn  _eye candy_. At the lack of an answer from the brunette Steve thinks that he's done something wrong, that he's pushed too far when he looks up at the boy to see the way he's sitting. He leaves the cloth on the table and moves over to Bucky, sitting himself on the edge of the desk beside him. Bucky's grip tightens on the cloth and he refuses to look up at the alpha.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything." Steve tries, not too sure of what to say for this situation. Bucky manages to look up at him, shaking his head.

"You didn't." He assures and Steve frowns at him in confusion.

"Then what's wrong?" Steve presses and Bucky doesn't want to do this but he can't help himself anymore, he's so close, he can feel it and he just needs to make sure he's not alone in this and then everything can be okay, because he's now 80% sure that he's not.

"Nothings's wrong. I just..." He licks his lips before biting into the bottom one and looks away from Steve with a smile tugging at his lips despite his attempts to bite it back as best as he can. "Do you even  _try_ to be a tease or are you unaware of the  _torture_ you put me through?" He looks back up to Steve and bites his lip harder. Steve's so thrown back that he doesn't even tell him to stop, just looks back at Bucky with wide eyes. He tries to get something out, form some words but his mouth just falls open and then closes again. Bucky doesn't know if he should be worried or amused and so he just continues to chew on his bottom lip.

"Torture... what do you mean?" Steve asks uncertainly and Bucky realizes that Steve could have taken that the wrong way, and he didn't mean for it to sound like  _that_. Bucky doesn't know how to say it, doesn't know if he could even if he did and so he purposely looks up at Steve through his eyelashes, that'll never be as impressive as Steve's and licks his lips slowly. His heart is hammering away in his chest because he's terrified but he's trying his hardest to make himself look like he's completely in control.

"Are you trying to make me want it or is this one sided?" He asks and it's seriously a gutsy move but Steve gave him his word that he could tell him anything, and this is the best way he could think to break it to Steve, he just hopes that he doesn't push too far or something. Steve's speechless for a moment, but slowly his eyes travel down Bucky's face to his lips and he subconsciously darts his tongue over his own. Bucky wishes he wouldn't do that.

"I thought it was." Steve mumbles distractedly, and Bucky can so second that because he can't even remember where his train of thought was going and the things bloody derailed and has headed off someplace else and Bucky couldn't care less.

"That's why you kissed my cheek." Bucky mumbles and did that even make sense? He doesn't know, all he can tell for sure is that Steve's staring at his lips and he's staring at Steve's and he's leaning up in his seat and he thinks Steve is leaning down too.

"Didn't want to." Steve breaths out, eyes momentarily looking up to Bucky's grey orbs before travelling back down. "But I couldn't get myself to do any better."

"Try again." Bucky dares and he doesn't miss the way that Steve's eyes flash with something, he can't tell what it is but it's different and then the blondes moving his body so it's at a better angle and he's cupping Bucky's cheek. The touch is soft and sends shivers through the brunettes skin and his heart is beating so fast he could pass out. Steve's eyes roam his face, like he's double checking and as they land on Bucky's lips again he leans in and the air leaves Bucky's lips in a short gasp.

His eyes fall closed as their lips meet halfway, and it's nothing like Bucky thought it'd be. He's tense and Steve's stiff like he doesn't know what to do with himself, like he's scared that he's gonna fuck it up and Bucky can second that too. Bucky reaches up and grips the back of Steve's hair to keep him in place and Steve lets out a sound that Bucky almost misses because his heartbeat is louder. And then Steve relaxes and he turns his head to the side as he retakes Bucky's lips in his own and the omega can't help but moan because Steve's lips are so soft and he taste better then Bucky could have ever thought he would.

That's when he smells it, arousal and it's coming from Steve and he's thankful he's sitting down because hell his knees feel weak now. And he starts to tremble from head to toe and Steve pulls back suddenly just as he'd forced his tongue past Bucky's lips. Bucky whimpers and looks up at Steve with glossed over eyes and he's concerned that something's gone wrong, that Steve's snapped out of it and that he doesn't actually want it. But his pupils are so blown that Bucky can hardly see any blue in his eyes and both of them are breathing heavily and Bucky's still shaking.

"God I can smell you." Steve grits out and Bucky swallows thickly because he hadn't even noticed how fucking turned on he was until Steve mentioned it and yeah, he can feel the slick in his underwear now. It's not that bad, thanks to his heat suppressants but because he's been on them his whole life this is the 'worst' it's been. He's so freaking  _desperate_.

He tries to hold back another whimper but when he bites his lip Steve growls at him and it's not as in a warning to make him stop, no this is the sort of growl that's given when he's fighting back his own whines, whimpers and groans and Bucky can't help that it slips out. Steve moves himself again and shuffles forward until his ass slides off the table and he sits himself on Bucky's lap, straddling him as his hands grip at the omegas waist. Bucky has to fight back more pathetic sounds as his hands grip tightly at the front of Steve's shirt.

"Y'know why I hate it when you do that so much?" Steve asks as he runs his thumb over Bucky's bitten and swollen bottom lip. Bucky resists the urge to dart his tongue out over it or bite onto the digit and shakes his head because he doesn't think his brain is capable of words right now. "Because it's so hot, and I always just wanna..." Steve leans in and  _shows_ him, biting into his plump bottom lip and growling as he sucks it into his mouth. Bucky's eyes fall closed again and he pulls at Steve's shirt and he can't help it when he rolls his hips up to meet Steve's because he's so hard and he's never been this desperate for  _anything_ and he can't stop himself from groaning.

He presses himself harder against Steve and kisses back with the same sort of force. Steve responds with the same urgency that the omega is showing and his grip on Bucky's waist tightens as he pulls his own hips forward and rocks them together in slow circles. Bucky's soaked, Steve can smell it and it's making him lose focus and he pulls back enough to kiss down Bucky's throat, hands moving to cup Bucky's ass and press him closer. Bucky's head rolls back and soft groans fall from his lips as he pants and juts his hips against Steve's.

Bucky's back to gripping at Steve's hair as the alpha continues to mouth over every section of his throat and neck that he can access, even going as far as to tongue behind Bucky's left ear as the brunette turns his head to the side as if on instinct to allow Steve better access to it. Bucky's hand runs down Steve's back and snakes around to his front and makes it's way under his shirt and presses to his flat stomach. It's not until Steve feels his cold touch on his otherwise burning skin, making him shiver that his mindset comes back into play and he realizes that they're at school, in the detention room and the teacher could come back in at any second and  _Bucky smells so sweet and_ strong _of slick_  even though there's barely anything compared to how much Bucky would be providing if he was on heat. The thought would have Steve groaning, and internally he is but he needs to stop this before they get  _caught_. He pulls back suddenly with wide eyes, hands releasing there grip on Bucky's ass and grabbing hold of his hips to stop his friend from rolling them up into his own. The omega whines again and the sound goes straight to Steve's dick and he has to shake his head to clear his thoughts.  _Shit this is bad_.

"Wait, wait." He pants and rests his forehead against Bucky's as he takes in deep breaths and tries to calm himself down. Bucky's looking up at him and his eyes are still glossed over and he looks like he's having trouble thinking straight and he just wants to lean up and press his lips to Steve's again because he's been waiting too long for this. But as he focuses on the look Steve has on his face as he sits back and makes to climb off Bucky's lap the brunettes stomach flops unevenly.

"What is it?" He asks and his voice is smaller then he wants it to be.

"We might get caught, and I know that sounds stupid but if someone smells you, someone like  _Wade_ , god we'll have a problem." Steve stands up and pulls himself back up onto the table, not sure what to do with himself now. Steve has hella good self restraint because alphas are usually all over an omega whenever they can smell their slick and here he is pulling back and  _Bucky's_ the one whose trying to ignite that flame again. Bucky bites his lip and nods because he gets it, as he closes his eyes and takes in shaky breaths to try and calm himself down. He tries to think about something else, anything other then  _Steve_  but that's always harder then he'd like it to be. And it doesn't help that Steve lets out a small groan, catching his attention.

"Fuck, you smell so good Buck." He breaths out and Bucky knows that look in his eye, it's the same look that those alphas had when they were roughing up Brock, except there's more in Steve's eyes. It's not just lust and want, desire taking over baby blue, there's love there as well and Bucky's heart clenches at the sight while his body trembles from the praise. Bucky ducks his head down as he chews his bottom lip again and counts to ten slowly before willing himself to stand up. Steve watches him and Bucky notices the way his blown pupils slowly start to shrink and more blue becomes visible.

"Maybe if we get this done quick and she gets back before the end of lunch she'll let us out early." Bucky's voice wavers slightly because his body is still worked up but he's trying his hardest to calm down but he doesn't know if he can when he's thinking that they can hopefully hide off somewhere after to get some sort of relief because  _shit_  if he ever needed Steve, now was that time. How he's meant to sort out his literal sticky situation in his pants he doesn't know because there's no way he could try and sneak off to the bathroom before the witch gets back. Steve cracks a small sideways smile and nods, getting himself off the table to get back to scrubbing every surface until it's spotless. He grabs hold of Bucky's hand before he passes him and pulls him back to him to press another soft, short kiss to his lips.

"Gotta make up for all that time lost yeah?" He smirks and pecks the brunettes lips one more time before getting back to work and Bucky's heart beats unevenly at the gesture and idea because yeah, he's been waiting  _years_ for this.

ΩΑΩ

They do manage to finish cleaning before the teacher gets back and they also manage to only engage in conversation despite how much the both of them are still smelling like arousal and the smell of Bucky's slick is still there, which is worrying them both and also driving Steve crazy in the best way possible. But they don't talk about anything personal, they don't have the time and quiet frankly Bucky's mind is too scattered to even try. Steve's in a similar situation at the moment, trying to fight off his alpha instincts. They sit down at the back of the class, choosing to put on the air-con but leaving the windows shut in hopes that it'll somehow help with the smell without the possibility of others getting a whiff of it, and it does some. The room clears up a bit but it doesn't change the fact that Bucky's slick is still in his pants, albeit drying and making him slightly uncomfortable.

The witch comes back into the room with fifteen minutes of lunch left. Bucky's posture stiffens as she enters the room and inspects the work they'd done. Steve's leaning forward in his seat, arms resting on his knees and his eyes follow the woman around, watching her as closely as possible without getting noticed. She notices the air-con but doesn't say anything about it and turns it off. Bucky swallows thickly and takes in deep breaths to calm himself as best he can so that he doesn't start freaking out.  _She's not going to find out, you're okay_. She seems satisfied with their work and tells them that they may leave and within a heartbeat Bucky's rising from his seat and making his way out the room quickly, palms starting to sweat with nerves. He might have escaped her but now he has to deal with the rest of the school. Steve hurries after him.

"Hey, relax. We're okay see?" Steve pulls Bucky to the side and looks him over, running his hands up and down the omegas arms to try and help him calm down. "Nothing to worry about."

"I need to clean this shit up." Bucky mutters, looking at Steve with his head bowed down slightly, like he's doing something illegal and trying to hide himself away from peeping toms. Steve's eyes travel down Bucky's body and he nods.

"Yeah, I can still smell it."

"You think? You're an asshole, this is your fault."

"What did I do?" Steve looks back up at him and Bucky just gives him a flat look like  _really_. Steve shrugs his shoulders and makes a pathetic sound. "How is this my fault? You were the one who started this."

"No, you did when you kissed me yesterday."

"Are you mad I did?" Steve raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms. Bucky sighs and moves past him and continues down the corridor to the bathroom.

"No. But you should have talked about it to me instead of... whatever that was." They march down the hallways quickly and into the bathrooms, Bucky praying that no one's in there.

"You've been doing great with talking to me about things lately haven't you?" Steve asks with annoyance. Bucky stops before he heads into one of the cubicles and turns to face Steve, drumming his fingers on the door.

"I'm sorry. I just thought that... well I dunno what I was thinking."

"You were scared you'd fuck everything up."

"Something like that."

"Same, but like that I'd fuck it up not you." Steve leans against one of the basins as Bucky heads into the toilet.

"How could we even go so long dancing on the same line and not notice?" Bucky chuckles and Steve's mouth quirks up in a small smirk.

"How long exactly?" Steve asks and Bucky bites his lip.

"A few years."

"That doesn't help."

"Remember that time you came over and we snuck out and hid in those bushes at the drive in and illegally watched... I can't remember what movie it was, I was paying more attention to you to be honest."

"It was I am legend and we were ten." Steve mumbles and Bucky feels like shrinking away because yeah this has been a thing for seven years, sue him. But god does he deserve a medal for being able to hide it for that long.

"Yeah, then. I dunno what it was but I found you more interesting then the movie and well, something changed." Bucky comes out of the cubicle and shrugs his shoulders before washing his hands. "I need some deodorant, I can still smell it." Bucky complains. Steve's still leaning against the basin next to him and has his chin resting on his shoulder as he looks over at him. His smile softens and he leans over slightly so he's closer to Bucky.

"Well just so you know that time you stupidly listened to Dugan and tried to steal his neighbours pool noddles and got chased over the fence by their dog and broke your arm on the fall was it for me." Steve straightens his back, crossing his arms over his chest and crosses his ankles. Bucky's jaw almost literately drops.

"You're joking."

"Fully serious, that's kinda why I wanted to beat you up, not because you were being an idiot and nearly killed yourself, because I hated the fact that I liked you."

"Steve, we'd only known each other for about a year."

"I know, that's why I thought it'd just pass and I'd 'grow up' and get over you." Steve makes little quotations with his fingers before crossing his arms again. Bucky's still staring bluntly at him, eyes wide.

"That's crazy."

"I know. And I wasn't paying attention to the movie either by the way, it was pretty stupid." He flashes Bucky a sideways smile and the brunette bows his head and chuckles because that's not just crazy, that's freaking insane, and if Bucky deserves  _a_  medal then Steve deserves  _eight_.

"So, what becomes of us now?" Bucky stands up straighter and runs a hand through his hair. "I mean we've gone through all of this for a reason right?" Steve grabs hold of Bucky's hips and pulls him closer until he's only inches away from being pressed against the blonde.

"That's your call, I've already told you that you're stuck with me. Am I stuck with you?" Steve asks and Bucky's heart nearly stops beating and he bites the inside of his lip so hard that it hurts.

"You can't say something like that, it's not my decision it's something we've gotta take on together." Bucky pauses a few times through the sentence, gesturing uselessly between their bodies, eyes cast downward. Steve watches him with slight amusement.

"If you want me, I'm yours." Steve whispers and Bucky's stomach flops and his heart does actually stop only to flutter unevenly right after. He swallows and nods softly.

"I want you." He breathes out and Steve's smile widens and he pulls Bucky in the rest of the way, eyes drooping as he reaches up with one hand to brush Bucky's hair from his face.

"I've waited too long to hear that." They chuckle, albeit a bit breathlessly and lean in, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss that they've long deserved.

Today looks like it's going to continue to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried! I'm sorry if this is like not good .-.


	7. Ω7Ω

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual inspiration:  
> Steve- Chris Evans in The Nanny Diaries  
>   
> Just pretend he looks less like a body builder and more like pre-serum Stevie
> 
> Bucky- Sebastian Stan in The Apparition  
>   
> Because if that doesn't look like twink Bucky then I don't know what does

By the end of the day they've both suffered from slight separation anxiety and a case of the blue balls because by the time they got back to their lockers so Bucky could spray on some deodorant like he'd wanted lunch was over and they didn't have the last two lessons together. It sounds stupid, but it's that new couple syndrome thing that some people get and Steve was right, they really had a lot of missed time to make up for. So when Bucky's making his way to his locker he's not at all surprised that Steve's waiting at his locker (though he usually would) but instead of keeping himself occupied he's just waiting, facing the direction he knows Bucky will be coming from and greets him with a wide smile. The thing with waiting so long for something and then finally getting it means you're over excited and that's them right now.

"Hey." Steve moves to the side so Bucky can get to his locker, trying to remind himself over and over that he needs to keep the PDA to a minimal but he's been waiting for this for ten years people, give him a break.

"Hi." Bucky smiles broadly and leans in for a quick simple peck to the lips because he's been waiting seven of those years and together they've basically been waiting a total of seventeen years, their whole lives for this. That's how Bucky likes to look at it anyway.

"I was thinking, maybe I could come over this afternoon so we can talk because we've got a lot of that to do." Steve smiles and leans against the locker next to Bucky's. His first and instant reaction is to nod and agree with the idea because they live in each others back pockets anyway but then he thinks about it and grits his teeth together as he packs his bag and thinks about it.

"It might be better if I come over to your place. Mum and Dad were still pissed with me this morning after what happened yesterday." Bucky looks up at him, closing up his locker and locking his combination lock, giving it a tug to make sure that it's secure before leaning against the metal and crossing his arms over his chest after he throws his bag strap up onto his shoulder. Steve nods and reaches his hand out with a soft smile that's bordering on a smirk. Bucky pushes off his locker and takes hold of his hand and they make their way out the building. "I might even stay the night, depends how I feel."

"Won't that just make the situation at home worse?"

"Not after I tell them about us, they'll have to let it go."

"When do you plan on telling them?"

"Not sure yet, when they've earned it." Bucky shrugs and bites the inside of his lip. Steve knows how much being able to impress or at least please them is important to the omega, and he also knows that Bucky can think it's the only thing that matters at times and that it can seriously cloud his mind. He's too hard on himself at times over these sort of things but Steve can't get him to see his view on it no matter how hard he tries.

"I'll tell Ma then." Steve decides, because they're in this together, like they've been in everything together, and not just because it involves them both. Steve knows that Bucky's going to find it hard telling his parents because even if they're accepting and they know Steve and all there's still that fear that the omega holds onto that he's going to disappoint them.

"We could tell her tonight."

"You know she'll talk to your mum and then they'll be even more pissed with you about it if they find out second hand."

"True."

They're just about to leave the school grounds when they hear fast approaching footsteps, and neither of their reactions are fast enough to jump into gear when suddenly Natasha's full body slamming into the two of them. They stumble forward but manage to stay on their feet, looking over their shoulders at her with disapproving scowls.

"How come I have to come running across the schoolyard to find out you two are an item? How long would I have had to wait if I hadn't heard noisy, nosy Skye talking about how she saw you holding hands?" She asks with fake anger on her face as she crosses her arms and juts out her hip. Bucky's face heats up because already people are talking and it's been no more then two hours. Word gets around too fast in school. It's probably a good thing people know he's an omega now too, because alphas rarely (as in like never) get together. Someone would have figured it out eventually.

"A, because you obviously are not capable of using your phone and b, I honestly have no idea." Steve shrugs and Nat gives him a flat look because his sassiness has never been appreciated by her. She hates it when he tries to be a smart-ass around her and even more to her face.

"Shut up Rogers."

"You asked."

"Yeah well your  _boyfriend_ could answer for you and save us all the pain." Her stand drops, the act over with and a smile wins it's way over her lips. Bucky's still recovering from the last thing she said and now he's blushing again because yeah, Steve is his boyfriend now. "Please tell me this is a recent thing and I haven't been denied information for too long."

"Is lunch recent?" Steve asks and Bucky wishes he had fucking confidence because right now he's acting like a virgin (which he is but Jesus anyone would think he's never been in a relationship before). Natasha isn't one for getting excited over things or really showing her feelings but she makes a weird sound in the back of her throat that is somewhat like a squeal and stands up on her toes to wrap her arms around their shoulders and pull them in for a hug. Bucky has to lean down to equal her height but even she's taller then Steve.

"I'm so happy for you guys, you've been chasing circles around each other for as long as I've known you. Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep two secrets that are basically the same?" She lets go and places her hands on her hips as Bucky and Steve look to each other with shock on their faces.

"Seriously?" Steve laughs and Bucky can only think, of course they'd both gone to Nat because beside each other and their families she was the person they trusted. And it's so hard to keep a secret like that to yourself without telling at least one other person. Bucky isn't surprised it was her.

"It makes sense." Bucky shrugs. Natasha points over her shoulder and starts to step back.

"Anyway I've gotta split and you guys probably have better things to do." She winks and turns on her heels, causing Bucky to cover his face with his hands and groan. "C'ya tomorrow."

"Yeah c'ya." Bucky sighs and she just picks up her pace until she's practically skipping away. This is a side of her that they rarely see. They look back to each other and Bucky shakes his head.

"What?"

"I can't believe she knew and she didn't say anything."

"Well I don't know about you but I told her not to say anything about it." Steve reaches for Bucky's hand again and the omega takes it and they begin walking again.

"Yeah well I said that too but c'mon, she knew! She couldn't mention something?"

"Would you have ever trusted her again if she had?"

"I dunno."

"Exactly. Oh and by the way I just realized we've gotta go back to your place anyway." Steve mentions before he forgets about it. Bucky frowns and looks over to him.

"What for?"

"Your tablets."

"Oh no, I've got some in my bag, Nat managed to get me some more apparently. She wouldn't tell me how or from who but I trust her."

"How many more did you get?"

"Eight."

"That's great." Steve leans over and presses a kiss to Bucky's soft hair.

ΩΑΩ

Sarah's not home when they arrive and Bucky's a little relieved. He's not sure how pleased she's going to be when she sees him there but he hopes that she's not as sore with him as his parents are. He technically hasn't done anything wrong, but she did basically say that he needs to get out of Steve's back pocket. But things are different now, though she won't know that until later it doesn't change the fact that Steve is his  _boyfriend_ and he's allowed to get all 'touchy feely' with him. That word is still weird to associate Steve with. It's as if they went and found a reason to be even closer and more in each others space just to be a pain to their parents, but they didn't do it  _intentionally_. It just so happened that these events all came about at the same damn time. Bucky isn't sure how he feels about that yet.

They do the same things they'd normally do whenever the other was over; attempt to do some homework without getting too distracted by the other, Steve helping Bucky with his maths just because he knows the omega  _hates_  it whilst he secretly likes it because Steve's able to explain it so much better. In return Bucky will help Steve with his art by sitting as still as possible while he continues his work and Steve sketches him. He also quizzes Steve on his physics and even though he knows most of the answers he purposely gets some wrong so that Bucky will explain it to him because he loves hearing him trying to shorten the terms so it makes more sense. Steve always understands it, but he doesn't offer any help because the things Bucky comes up with when he's explaining the science makes Steve smile with how utterly  _stupid_  but correct some of his examples are. It's adorable in his eyes, always has been.

Once that's all out of the way and Steve doesn't feel like sketching anymore they spend some time doing what a lot of teenage boys do best; playing video games. Now Steve's never been good at combat games and Bucky sucks when he has to use more brain power and less muscle memory with the controls and so they usually settle for something simple; Mario Kart Wii. They sit on the floor with their legs crossed as they race and they're both as guilty for being too aggressive when they play but everyone knows how competitive it is and that what's said in the Mario Kart zone  _stays_ in that zone. But now that Bucky's allowed to do certain things to distract Steve, he doesn't put the ideas to rest. He starts by occasionally leaning over to bite the blondes earlobe to get the alpha shivering but it soon escalates to him running his hand up Steve's thigh and getting close to his crotch without actually touching before removing his hand and leaving him frustrated. 

By the time Bucky's used that for his advantage and won six races and two gold cups because he screwed up the alphas concentration, Steve decides he's not going to take anymore of it. After a bit of small arguing Steve's able to convince Bucky it's time they do rainbow road again because  _it's been a while_. As it loads Steve moves himself so that he's sitting behind Bucky and presses himself to the brunettes back, leaning his chin on his broad shoulder and wrapping his arms around Bucky's waist and setting his legs on either side of Bucky's body so that his crotch is pressed against his butt. And Bucky might have been playing dirty this whole time but the gesture still manages to get a blush creeping across his cheeks. This is still all so  _new_  to him. His past relationships were never like this.

"What are you doing?" Bucky tries to look at him, but the angle is too awkward and he practically has to go cross eyed to focus on Steve's face. The alpha smirks and presses a firm kiss to the corner of Bucky's mouth before settling himself against him again.

"Getting comfy. Why, do you want me to move back next to you?" He asks, blue eyes watching the screen as it turns to the racers, the countdown about to begin. Bucky also focuses back onto the screen and shakes his head with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"No, it's fine." He licks his lips and breathes in a small breath. "It's nice." Steve can only smirk because he has absolutely no idea what the blonde is planning. His eyes are glued to the screen and he's so ready to win this race, even though he's going to pull a trick from Bucky's book to do it. The lights go green and they're off and for the first half of the first lap they just focus on trying to remember the track and not fall off the bloody thing. But Steve's keeping as close an eye as he's able to on Bucky's screen and as the brunettes turning one of the harder corners that literately annoys everyone because we've all fallen off that one once, he jolts his arms up and they collide with Bucky and send his player off the edge.

"You ass! Are you fucking kidding me?" Bucky shouts, turning to look at Steve with daggers as the blonde falls into fits of laughter as Bucky's character is reset on the track and Steve passes him.

"What's wrong? Don't like it when I play dirty? Did I steal your trick?" Steve teases and Bucky's grumbling under his breath and glaring at the TV.

"You're shit Rogers."

"I know." And then they proceed to keep knocking each others controllers at the worst times possible as they finish off the race, Steve coming sixth and Bucky coming in tenth by a hair. 

Bucky claims a truce for the final race which Steve doesn't  _verbally_  agree to and they choose a less painful track. They manage to get through the first two laps without too much trouble but as Bucky goes onto his final lap and Steve's a good distance behind him though he's in second place he thinks that maybe he can just distract him instead of being a dick and hitting his controller. And so he shuffles his body even closer to Bucky's and as he leans his head down so he's looking up at the TV he starts to lick at the omegas neck as he circles his hips slowly against Bucky's ass. He smiles triumphantly when Bucky takes in a sharp intake of air but doesn't tell him off or try to stop him.

Bucky still ends up winning the race and after getting too much into trying to distract Bucky Steve had fallen into sixth place yet again and was unable to make up for his lost place. Bucky overall came third with Steve not on the podium at all but an overall winner in his books when Bucky had taken his controller from him and placed both of them to the side before turning around in Steve's lap and straddled him as they proceeded to make out for the better part of an hour.

ΩΑΩ

Sarah gets home soon after that and she's not as mad as Bucky thought she'd be. She calls up to Steve, letting him know she's home and Bucky  looks up from where he's sprawled out on the blondes bed to the door. Steve makes an annoyed noise when the brunette moves because he'd only just gotten Bucky to sit still enough to sketch him again. Bucky falls back onto the bed the way he was lying before with a sigh. It's not even a good pose, he'd literately just thrown himself up onto the bed after they'd packed up the Wii and Steve had told him to not move so he could draw him. He's flat on his back, one arm over his eyes while the other lays out to the side and his legs are set with one bent up at the knee with the other down flat. Steve's perched himself on his desk so he's sat a bit higher then he usually is so that he can see at a better angle as he sketches the omega.

"In my room!" He calls out, eyes scanning over Bucky's figure before going back to drawing. Bucky's stomach flops as he hears Sarah approaching the door and tries to seem as casual as he can. It's not the first time Sarah's come home to find her son sketching the brunette but he's still on edge after yesterday. This is what they were talking about when they said they needed to give each other space. She comes into the room and she sees Bucky before Steve because his desk is on the other side of the room to which way his door opens. Bucky smiles up at her, trying to not move too much.

"Hi Mrs Rogers." He greets. They've long gotten past this point, he usually calls her Sarah but he can't help it that he's nervous enough that he could start sweating. What if she tells him to leave?

"Oh, hello Bucky." She says in slight surprise before turning to look to the other side of the room.

"Don't move," Steve instructs before placing his sketch book down and climbing off his desk, "hi mum." He walks up to her and presses a small kiss to her cheek before wrapping his small arms around her. It's such a weird sight because you see these teenage boys, including Bucky go up to their mothers and wrap their large arms around their small frames and they always look tiny in their arms. But that's not the case with Steve because he's just so damn small.

"Hi sweetheart, how was school?" It's such a normal question, one that's been asked since his first day of school since he was five and he's almost always answered in the same way. But today he has to bite back a smile and try not to look over to Bucky, who surprisingly has managed not to move yet.

"Okay I guess." He shrugs, his normal answer and yet he feels like it's a lie because today was great, today was almost perfect.

"How'd your detention go?" She asks and she's talking to both of them now because she looks over to Bucky as well. He shrugs and goes to move his arm from his face but Steve gives him a small glare and he holds himself perfectly still.

"Pretty smoothly." Bucky answers and because Sarah isn't looking at him Steve can afford to bite his bottom lip. How Bucky manages to answer that question without cracking a suspicious smile Steve doesn't know, but he's grateful he wasn't made to answer it because he wouldn't have gotten away with it. 

"That's good." She looks back to Steve whose making his way back over to his desk, breathing in slowly so he doesn't break out into another wide ass grin.

"Bucky's staying over tonight, I hope that's okay." Steve pulls himself back up onto the desktop and picks up his sketch book, looking back to Sarah. Bucky's heart rate picks up slightly because this is it, this is the moment when she has a go at him about the conversation they had last night before she promptly tells Bucky to leave. That moment never comes and her face falls into a soft smile at Steve before she looks over to the brunette with the same face. Bucky deflates.

"So long as you have your suppressants for the morning, that's fine."

"Yeah I got some with me." Bucky nods and she smiles back at them one last time before stating that she has something she needs to do before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. Bucky lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"See? You're fine Buck, I don't know why you worry so much." Steve mumbles as he focuses back on sketching the omega.

"Well the world hasn't exactly been the kindest to me as of late." Bucky grumbles, forcing himself to resist an itch in his side to stay still for Steve.

"Today's been okay though, right? Unless something happened while I wasn't around and you've neglected to tell me." Steve tilts his head to the side as he looks over his drawing before looking back up at Bucky then back down again to erase a bit and try again. The thing about sketching his best friend is that he always feels like it'll never look good enough because Bucky's beauty is too perfect to try and capture.

"No today's been good. Amazing even." He looks over to Steve and smiles softly. Steve pouts at him because he moved but he can't not return the smile anyway. Bucky turns his head back to look up at the ceiling but he's not in the same pose as before. Steve decides that he has enough drawn out that he can use past pictures to finish it off when he has time, figuring that he can save Bucky from his suffering. Though the brunette isn't fussed at all by Steve sketching him. Yes it can get tiresome sitting there as still as he can for hours at a time but he likes seeing Steve sketch because he gets so into it and he's so peaceful and everything when he does.

"Good. You can get up now."

"You finished?"

"I'll finish it later." Steve closes his book and climbs off his desk and makes his way over to his bed as Bucky scratches at his side, finally relieving it of the itch.

"I wanna seeee." Bucky sits up and pouts when Steve shakes his head and leans over him so that he can't try and make his way around him to get the book.

"Later, when it's done." Steve mumbles, resting one knee on the top of his bed and resting his hands on either side of Bucky's body to keep him where he is. The omega's eyes travel up and down Steve's smaller body, drinking him in.

"Figured you have something better to do?" He asks, with a sideways smirk making its way across his lips. Steve mirrors his expression before he leans in and Bucky leans up to meet him halfway, but all he gets is a press of the blondes lips to his cheek.

"I think I've spent enough time focusing on you." Steve chuckled deeply with a devious smile now on his lips. Bucky's mouth falls open to respond but he can't find the right words and so he just frowns at the alpha as he pulls away. "Don't look so sore."

"I've waited years for you to focus on me, I think I deserve more time." Bucky whines because yeah he thinks he might have thought that he needed Steve almost as much as he needed air before but now that he can actually call Steve his it's like he can't get enough of the blonde.

"I've been waiting longer." Steve shakes his head and goes to move away only to have Bucky grab hold of his wrist and keep him in place.

"More the reason to pay attention to me. What are you gonna do anyway?" Bucky huffs, keeping his hold on Steve firm, but if Steve really wanted to pull away he'd let him.

"What I've always done while you're over." Steve smiles smugly at the omega but doesn't make to move away, like he wants to see how hard Bucky will try, how far he will push.  _Challenge accepted Rogers_.

"But I'm waaay more interesting then anything else you could possibly have to do." Bucky tilts his head to the side and bats his eyes like one of those classic cartoon girls in all of the movies do. Steve bites back a laugh as the brunette makes the stupidest 'girly pout' he can manage.

"Y'know I never said you couldn't focus on me." Steve murmurs as he continues to bite his lip. Bucky's pout turns up into a stupidly wide grin.

"Get on this bed and I'll show you how focused I can get when I put my mind to it." Bucky smirks and pulls Steve forward and the blonde goes without any struggle.

ΩΑΩ

Dinner goes by smoothly for the most part, they don't have much conversation and silently eat their meals. Meal times in the Barnes household are usually quite loud and full of conversation, especially with Rebecca always wanting to talk about her day at school even if it's been so uneventful Bucky wonders how she hadn't fallen asleep during class or at some point in the day. But she's young and so he understands how she has energy and gets excited about one of the 'cute boys' bringing some cool snack to share with everyone and that he gave her some even though they aren't really friends. But at Steve's place it's always silent and Bucky doesn't mind that, but he doesn't think he'd be able to live like it for too long, he'd miss having Rebecca talk his ear off. However Sarah asks him how he's going with the problem of the shortage in heat suppressants and he just shrugs and says it not that bad, yet. Steve mentions that he's going to help Bucky figure it out and Sarah's smile seems to soften and grow at the idea. Turns out Sarah was just as much against the idea of putting a wedge between the two as they were themselves.

She brings up how Bucky's mother had approached her about it and how she'd had to fake a smile through the conversation and give her the chance to voice what she wanted to say. When it was her turn she'd smiled kindly and said that she thought that it was a bit silly to try and split them up when they're so close. They'd sort of argued over it and to keep peace Sarah had done what she was asked and told Steve what Bucky was told, although she didn't like the idea and was glad that they'd ignored the possibility and haven't changed the way they act together or anything of the likes. Bucky bites into his bottom lip and looks over to Steve when she confesses this to them and they both silently agree with the looks they give each other that maybe they can let Sarah in on their secret, until Bucky's ready to tell his parents.

They don't bring up that conversation as they finish off dinner and Sarah doesn't say anything else, just listens in with a soft 'mothering' smile to the small conversation Steve sparks with Bucky for a moment when they're almost finished eating. Bucky helps out with the dishes like he usually would. Sarah insists that she'll wash and so Steve and Bucky dry them, standing off to the side as they talk about if they really want her to know or not. Bucky says that if she can keep this quiet from his mum then he's okay with it. Steve takes a moment to think about it but he trusts his ma and so he assures Bucky that if he doesn't want his mum to find out, she won't. They finish off the dishes but don't leave the room, they hover in the kitchen not really knowing how to start this conversation. Hell they've been together for less then a goddamn day, but they don't want to keep things from their parents and the only reason Bucky won't tell his is because he thinks that they don't deserve that after yesterday. They need to earn it. Sarah would have to be stupid not have noticed them sticking around awkwardly.

"Everything okay?" She turns from where she's getting some lunch ready for herself for work tomorrow. Bucky tenses slightly because this is important, it's not his first relationship, but Steve means everything to him, is the air he breathes and he wants this to work so bad and he's honestly terrified. Sarah will understand, he knows she will but still he's worried about everything and he seriously needs to stop over thinking. Steve senses his worry and offers him a small smile as he touches his hand to the back of Bucky's clenched fist, fingers running slowly down until his hand relaxes and he turns it into Steve's and they grasp onto each other. Sarah watches the gesture and when the two look back up at her she has the kindest smile they've ever seen her have, and she knows, they know that she does.

"Everything's fine, amazing even." Steve mumbles and Bucky can't help but smile at the repeat of his own words only a few hours earlier. It's little things like that that make him feel so much better about the situation. "We just thought you should know about, us." He gestures between them with his free hand and Bucky's back to being nervous and shy again. This is nothing like him, he's usually so cocky and blunt about things but then you throw Steve into the mix and he never stops acting like the damn virgin he is. Sarah folds her hands together in front of her and holds herself still so she can listen to them, she doesn't try to interrupt in the slightest.

"I know what you said to me, what Mrs Barnes said to Buck, and it's not like we've done this to cause any problems or whatever, it's just, I think it's been brewing for a while now and it finally... worked out today." This conversation isn't going as smoothly as Steve thought it would, it's like he can't get himself to just say it even though he can tell that Sarah knows what he's trying to say, it's like she wants to make sure that he's able to, that that's what he wants to say. He's stumbling all over the place, like he's making up as much as he can to draw this out, when in reality he just doesn't know how to word it. Bucky's trying not to start laughing at him because he's doing worse then what the brunette would be doing. But at the same time he can't help but think that the punk is so adorable when he gets like this. He wants to just stay quiet and listen to him make a fool of himself but he also doesn't want to leave him to suffer too much.

"What he's trying to say is that we're in a relationship, though I'm pretty sure you got that memo." Bucky throws in, flashing Steve a quick smile as the blonde gives him a small frown.

"I was getting there." Steve chuckles and Bucky shrugs and squeezes his hand. They both look back to Sarah as she steps forward to embrace her troublemakers in a tight hug. It reminds Bucky of when they were younger and she'd give them a similar embrace after they'd worked their way out of trouble like they were so good at doing. 

"I had a feeling that this would happen at some point. I'm just glad you didn't let recent events come between you." She pulls back and presses a small kiss to Bucky's forehead before smooching her sons cheek in that way that all kids hate. Bucky can't help but smile fondly at them as she swoons over how proud she is.

"I was hoping we could, keep this between the three of us for now." Bucky speaks up when he feels he isn't interrupting. Sarah pulls her attention away from Steve and gives Bucky a curious look.

"You're not going to tell your parents?" She asks and the confusion in her voice makes Bucky feel bad about his decision. He runs his hand through his hair as he lets out a soft sigh.

"I will, it's just, it's hard to explain." Bucky mumbles because how can he tell her that he doesn't trust them with that information yet, that they need to earn it because of the way they've been acting lately? It doesn't make sense when he tries and explains it. It only makes sense in his mind.

"I'm sure you have a good reason. They won't hear anything from me." She assures.

"Thanks." He smiles back at her.

"Now, I have some stuff to do, you don't need anything else do you?" She asks and they both shake their heads in accidental sync. "Good, you no longer have to hover then." She chuckles, shooing them away. They make their way back to Steve's room, hands still grasped tightly together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	8. Ω8Ω

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual inspiration:  
> Steve- Chris Evans in The Nanny Diaries  
>   
> Just pretend he looks less like a body builder and more like pre-serum Stevie
> 
> Bucky- Sebastian Stan in The Apparition  
>   
> Because if that doesn't look like twink Bucky then I don't know what does

They spend the rest of the afternoon doing basically nothing, little pointless activities that they'd normally do with no real purpose. At about ten o'clock they start thinking about going to bed. The idea is accompanied by the thought of them both needing showers to wash away the muck from the day that comes from being a teenager surrounded by many other teenagers and everyone's pumped full of hormones and school environments are just dirty places to be stuck in. When Bucky knows that Steve's thinking about more then likely heading off to have one soon he brings up the fact that the alpha had wanted to 'talk' earlier so that he can start conversation. He wants to work up to what he wants to ask, he doesn't want to just jump in and pray for the best.

"What sorts of things were you thinking about when you said that we needed to talk? Because we've neglected that pretty well, and that was the reason I'm even here." Bucky asks. He's laying on Steve's bed again, on his back with his ankles crossed and his arms above his head as he aimlessly scrolls through his phone. Steve -who was moving around his room to shuffle things around that Bucky wasn't paying attention to- stops what he was doing to turn his focus to the omega.

He shrugs, "Well, I know it sounds stupid but I was going to ask if this was going to be official, but that got answered on it's own." He chuckles and moves over to the bed and sits beside Bucky as the brunette pulls himself up and crosses his legs dropping his phone in his lap.

"I guess I get why you'd ask that." Bucky looks Steve over with a small smile. "I'm hoping you wanted it to be because it kinda is now."

"Don't be fucking stupid, of course I do." Steve rolls his eyes and shoves at Bucky's chest, mouth turning up into a smile as well. "Let me remind you that I've waited ten years for this."

"Yeah but maybe after getting a taste of it you changed your mind." Bucky shrugs and Steve just shakes his head.

"Did you?"

"No."

"Exactly. 'Getting a taste of it' just made me want it more, made me want you more." Steve smirks at the brunette. Bucky shuffles himself forward so that he can rest his chin on Steve's shoulder.

"You can have as much of me as you want, if that means I get you in return of course." He mumbles, warm breath fanning over the blondes ear. Steve's smirk widens as he turns his head to face Bucky, he's so confident when it's just them.

"I think I can get down with that idea." Bucky chuckles at his words and pulls his head away from Steve's shoulder.

"Was that all you wanted to talk about?" He asks, acting oblivious to the fact that Steve pouts slightly because he moved away. Steve shakes his head and looks down at his lap and picks pointlessly at his pants.

"When you said you were going to go through your heat with an alpha, who'd you mean?" He words it carefully, because if he'd said 'did you mean me' he'd sound like he's pretty far up himself to just assume that but he also doesn't want to sound like he's being possessive. He just needs to know, maybe Bucky didn't actually have anyone in mind, he just knew he'd need someone. Bucky bites his lip and ducks his head down as he lets out a pathetic chuckle.

"Well no one really, I mean the only person I thought of was you. Like if I ever ended up asking you and you said no, I would have just not worried with anyone else." Bucky knows how stupid that sounds, how fucked up that it because he's basically saying that if Steve didn't want him, he'd never move on and try to find someone else. He doesn't know how that might have played out but he doubts it would have ended well.

"Wow." Steve laughs and Bucky hits his shoulder a little roughly.

"Shut up, I know. I'm stupid." Bucky sighs and flops sideways so he's lying down at an awkward angle and position. Steve rest on his elbow and brushes the omegas fringe from his face.

"No you're not." He continues to run his fingers through Bucky's hair as he continues. "I just can't believe that you were so, dedicated? Can I use that word? Yeah, dedicated to me before you even knew I liked you."

"I'm just stroking your ego ain't I?" Bucky sighs and Steve's smile never leaves his face as he leans forward and presses the smallest of kisses to the brunettes mouth.

"Only a little." Steve admits with a chuckle, and Bucky rolls his eyes. "So If I'd said no, what would you have done?"

Bucky shrugs and runs his fingers over Steve's thigh. "Hadn't really thought that far, was too busy trying to get myself to ask ya."

"So... that means you want me to help you with your heat right?" Steve asks cautiously and Bucky would roll his eyes because that's what they were just saying basically but he's too embarrassed and nervous and  _shy_ that he just blushes instead. Maybe he's not always that confident when it's just them.

"If you wanna." Bucky tries to make it sound casual, like he's not fussed when in reality he is and he's gonna freak out over this if they don't get it out of the way. Steve's smile softens, but Bucky doesn't notice because he's not looking at the blonde. He shuffles impossibly closer and pulls Bucky into his body, kissing the top of his head.

"Is it what you want?" Steve asks and it takes Bucky a moment but he's able to nod slowly, but he's unable to voice that just now. Steve nods firmly and kisses his head again. "Okay, I just wanted to make sure."

"You're the only person I've ever thought of giving that part of me to." Bucky admits, and he's not just talking about having Steve help him through his heat anymore either. And Steve picks up on that, notices right away what he means and he can't help but feel a bit bad that he's already lost his virginity, a few years back now and yet Bucky wants him to have that part of him. He doesn't think he deserves it, but if Bucky really wants it, he won't deny it to him. He'd give the omega the world if he could.

"I'll treat you right, better then anyone ever could. I'll make it the best for you because you deserve nothing less. I promise, I'll look after you." Steve vows, because it's the least he can do and it's the most he can give. Bucky's heart stutters at the idea and he falls short for words. How is he meant to respond to that? He leans up into Steve and presses a firm kiss to his lips, left hand cupping his cheek when his lips part and his tongue meets Steve's in the middle. They pull back and fall silent for a moment, just holding each other in their arms. Bucky's courage is gone, flew out the window ages ago but he doesn't want to give up the opportunity and so he counts to ten in his head and takes in a deep breath.

"Wanna take a shower?" He asks and he almost cringes at how small his voice sounds. However he doesn't miss the way Steve's breath hitches and his body tenses at the idea.

"Yeah," he breathes out before nodding eagerly and pressing a kiss to the side of Bucky's neck, "yeah, for sure." Bucky chuckles at how utterly breathless and  _excited_ the alpha sounds as he gets up and offers his hand to him, which Bucky takes and allows himself to be dragged to the bathroom without missing even the smallest beat.

They both let out small embarrassed chuckles as they close and lock the door behind them. They've seen each other naked before, whether it was accidental or they just happened to be comfortable enough didn't matter, but it's been a while since anything like that happened between them and so they're a bit nervous. Steve's far more confident then what Bucky is because he's done this before but the omega hasn't. He doesn't really know what to do with himself once the doors closed and it's just them  _and Sarah's out there and she's clueless_  and Bucky knows he's gonna start overthinking if he keeps this up. Steve notices how he freezes up and reaches out to grab his hand again.

"We ain't gotta do anything you don't wanna Buck. It can be just a shower, it's up to you. I'm not gonna push ya." Steve promises, his free hand resting on Bucky's chest. "Though, either way we've gotta get our clothes off."

Bucky takes in a small breath and nods. He can do this, he's the one calling the shots because Steve knows that he's new to everything beside the basics of a relationship. The thing is that he's never had a relationship with an alpha before because everyone thought that  _he_ was an alpha and so he just dated other omegas occasionally. He's always been the one 'in charge' the bigger, stronger individual. He's still all that physically, but he's an  _omega_ and Steve is an  _alpha_ and even though he knows that Steve will treat him right, he's still scared because alphas get what they want. He leans into Steve and presses a lingering kiss to the blondes neck before resting his forehead against Steve's.

"How is this going to work? You're basically saying that I'm calling the shots right?" He waits for Steve to confirm with a firm nod. "But what about when you wanna take control? I can't always be the one to make all the choices." He's silently cursing himself because he realizes how stupid this is. If Steve says sit, he'll sit, and if Steve says he wants to bend him over the closest surface and fuck him until he's crying, he won't be able to say no because  _Steve is an alpha_.

"Until you're ready, I'm not going to take any control. You're the alpha until you're ready to be otherwise." Steve declares and Bucky nearly feels like questioning if Steve really is an alpha because this is not how they act. No, alphas love being able to take away an omegas freedom and definitely their virginity. He might need to sit down so he doesn't fall over as the shock comes down on him. "Besides, just cause I'm an alpha doesn't mean I don't like being bossed around. I might naturally demand things and shit but I know I get off on having someone treat me like I'm their bitch. And you can't tell me you don't like being dominant, because I know you do." Steve winks,  _the bastard_ , and maybe if Bucky was innocent minded or something he might have blushed, but the idea of Steve stepping back and laying down in the backseat as Bucky takes the wheel and controls the ride nearly makes him whimper because that's gotta be the hottest thought Steve's provided him so far.

He doesn't even answer, doesn't think his brain can even get up the power to form words at the moment as he surges forward and takes Steve's face in his hands so he can smash their lips together in the messiest kiss they've had so far. Steve's stance deflates and Bucky can literately feel how he lets this  _submissive_  side of him take over as he falls victim to Bucky's attacks. His hands are on Bucky's hips but he's barely gripping them, like it's just to keep him grounded. And Bucky might not be ready to give himself up to Steve just yet, but if Steve thought that after that they'd just have a damned shower then he was seriously mistaking. Because he's got Bucky's heart pounding and his head spinning like he's high or drunk and yeah, he's getting something from Steve tonight.

They press themselves hard against each other as their tongues beat together and they stumble around the room as Bucky tries to locate something to pin Steve against because he can't even keep himself up and if Steve were to stop holding himself up Bucky doesn't think his knees would be strong enough to hold them both up. He finally remembers where the counter for the basin is and shoves Steve against it, earning himself a whine as Steve's lower back slams into it. Bucky goes to pull back to make sure he didn't actually hurt him because Steve is small and he bruises like a damn peach some days but he can't get his mouth free as Steve bites into his pouty bottom lip and starts going to town on making it swollen as he sucks on it nice and hard. He never said he'd be gentle with his kisses and Bucky is more then fucking happy to have his mouth abused because Steve's lips are more perfect then they look.

When Bucky is able to pull back its only so that Steve can throw his shirt off over his head before diving back in and claiming his mouth like he can't stand to be parted from him. Bucky's hands are everywhere on Steve's body because he has no idea what to do with them, what to do with himself. He's starting to shake again, and he can feel how his body naturally starts to produce slick because there's the promise of getting fucked. And Steve smells it instantly and he might be giving Bucky control and say in what they do but he can't help that the scent drives him crazy. He pulls back and let's out a loud groan as he mouths at Bucky's neck viciously, sucking on some spots and biting others and Bucky hopes he leaves a few hickeys that he won't be able to hide. His panting cuts off into a pathetic whine as Steve bites rather hard on a certain spot he'd been licking at and his hips jolt forward at the slight sting. He hopes Steve plans on marking him when he's on heat because he really wants to feel those teeth sink into his fucking skin.

He pushes Steve off him once the alpha goes back to licking at the spot again to rip the alphas own shirt off. And he's seen Steve shirtless countless times, and he knows that he hasn't got mush to show off and he also knows that for a really long time Steve hated his body, but he can't help but just stare at the smooth, pale skin before him. He knew it was shortly after Steve had had his first time that he'd started to actually like his body for how it was and so when the blonde bites his lip nervously he knows it's not because he's ashamed but because he's worried that it's not good enough for the omega. Bucky doesn't care that he's got no muscle build, that he can almost count his ribs perfectly because his hip bones are sticking out just right and his nipples, god his fucking nipples are the nicest shade of pink against his nearly paper white skin. And he can't stop staring. Steve licks his lips as he watches Bucky as the brunettes eyes roam the expanse of his exposed skin, and just to make it just as much a show for himself he runs his hands down his sides and grabs hold of the button of his jeans and pops it open, watching the way Bucky's eyes follow his movements.

Everything slows down as Bucky takes in a shaky breath and watches the way his slim, artistic fingers work on sliding his fly down as slowly as possible to drag it out. Once it's fully down Steve watches Bucky's face even closer as he pulls his jeans open, showing off how hard he is. And Bucky's probably seen Steve's dick at least twice but he's never had the chance to properly look at it and he's certainly never taken in his size and he groans when he sees the little wet patch at the front of Steve's underwear from where the heads leaking. And the thing's big, Jesus Bucky can't even grasp the fact that this kid, _his little Stevie_  has that monster hiding under his baggy jeans. And Bucky can't help it, he reaches out and goes to touch because he fucking needs too. But Steve just smacks his hands away and Bucky all but whimpers and he's fucking soaked all over again.

"No touching." Steve growls and Bucky is totally okay with him being in command right now because the way his voice sounds and the noise rumbling in his throat as he does it makes Bucky  _want_ to bend over the closest surface and have Steve slam into him without so much as a warning. "Just watch." And so he does, he watches as Steve pulls his jeans open even further before he pushes his hips forward so he can start to slide the denim down his pasty white thighs. Bucky's hands are at his sides now and they're clenching and unclenching because he wants to touch so badly that it's physically paining him right now that he's been denied that. Steve's movements are slow as he drags his pants down his thighs, inch by inch and by the time he's got them at his knees Bucky's gripping his own thighs so hard that he's nearly causing himself pain.

Steve leans to the side slightly as he finishes pulling his pants off, lifting one foot at a time and pulling them off and he's moving so slowly that Bucky thinks he might die. Steve drops them off to the side and Bucky can't help it anymore, can't just stand there any longer and so he grabs hold of both of Steve's wrists quickly before moving them both to his left hand so he can touch. Steve doesn't stop him, not at first as Bucky's hand wraps around his erection. They both groan as the omega starts to palm him through his underwear with slight force, going at a slow pace. And Bucky's still got his eyes on it, doesn't think he's even blinked yet as he watches his hand move over the hard outline, watches as that wet patch grows slightly as more pre-come dribbles out. He tilts his head to the side, lost in the sight before him as he runs his thumb under the outline of the tip before sliding it over Steve's slit. The alphas thighs shake and his breath stutters out as his hips jump forward in Bucky's hand, earning a smug smile on Bucky's face.

"Such a pretty sight baby." Bucky almost whispers, eyes still trained on where his hand is stroking Steve through his briefs. He goes to move his hand, goes to curl his fingers around that waist band and pull that final piece of clothing off the blonde but he's stopped when Steve lets out another growl and starts fighting against his hold. And Steve has no chance of escaping Bucky's grip on him because he hasn't got the strength so Bucky loosens his hold and let's the blonde break free from his grasp. Steve's movements are fast and so he throws Bucky off when he surges forward enough to turn them around and pin Bucky against the counter this time. Bucky whimpers when Steve dives in to claim his mouth again. His left hand is holding onto the back of the blondes head while he runs his right one down Steve's body, tries to work his hand into Steve's underwear but still he's denied when Steve pulls his hand away.  _He just wants to touch_. Steve pulls back for a second so he can breathe and Bucky takes the chance to duck his head down and kiss across the alphas neck.

"Bucky..." Steve screws his eyes shut and he grips the back of Bucky's hair with both hands and he pants as the brunettes mouth works over his throat before moving down and across his chest. He has to bite his tongue so he doesn't cry out as Bucky latches onto his nipple and sucks on it nice and hard. Bucky's hands are on Steve's hips and he uses that as leverage as he curls his body in and rubs his hips into Steve's as he bites onto Steve's nipple. The blonde chocks on a sound as he bites into Bucky's shoulder again to keep his sounds to a minimal. Bucky kisses across his chest to the other one and runs his tongue around it, flicking it as fast as he can over the nub before he sucks on that one as well until it's hard and sensitive. Steve works his hands between them and starts to undo Bucky's belt as quick as he can. His nibble fingers make quick work of unbuckling it before working his jeans open and getting them down to his knees. Bucky pulls back to help get them off the rest of the way and he doesn't miss the way that the smell of his slick becomes more intense and that Steve's rocking into his own hand because of it.

"Shit. Bucky, you smell so fucking good." He whines, head falling back as he groans and works his hand into his briefs. Bucky doesn't miss a beat in grabbing onto them and pealing them down, and Steve doesn't stop him. Bucky's thighs tremble and he whines himself when the things free because shit, it's gotta be ten inches at the most.

"Fuck." Bucky's at a loss for any other words because he's just over ten inches himself and he's nearly twice the size of Steve and this just seems surreal. His dick gives an excited twitch when he reaches out and Steve moves his hand off and allows him access to it. His strokes are slow but powerful because he wants to take it in, savour the moment so to speak as he grasps the length.

"I wanna suck you off." He finds himself saying almost breathlessly as he looks up to the alpha with lust clouded eyes. Steve's eyes flutter closed and he pants out a small sound as he nods.

"Those off, then get in the shower." He orders and Bucky whimpers at the tone of voice he uses because  _hell yes_ , he loves hearing it and wants this so bad. Steve pulls him in for another kiss, quick and forceful before he moves back and turns to the shower, turning the taps to get the water heated right. Bucky works off his briefs within a heartbeat before stepping up behind Steve's small frame, grabbing hold of his thin hips and kissing along his shoulder blades as the blonde works the water. Once it's hot enough he moves in, dragging Bucky in behind him. He turns around once they're both under the spray so they're facing each other and his eyes travel down Bucky's torso and between his thighs. Steve bites his bottom lip and let's out a throaty groan before he looks back up to Bucky and reclaims his mouth as he takes hold of Bucky's cock and strokes it. Bucky kisses back with force as he returns the favour and goes back to jerking Steve off. The blondes other hand that had been gripping at his arm moves down his side and around his back, squeezing Bucky's ass cheek in a tight hold. Bucky's hips rock forward with the action as his free hand grabs onto Steve's neck to keep him in place.

"Is this okay?" Steve asks between kisses and it takes Bucky a moment to realize what he's talking about when he feels Steve's index finger running down the dip of his ass. He freezes for a brief second because he suddenly feels really exposed and he's not sure how far he's ready to go but he knows he's not fully ready for that. But he trusts Steve and so he compromises.

"Yeah, just don't..." He takes in a shaky breath, eyes closed as he tries to remember what words are.

"You don't want me to finger you?" Bucky let's out a nervous chuckle and nods. He's fingered himself more times then he can count on both hands and maybe one of his feet but he's never had anyone else near his ass before.

"You can like, tease it though." Bucky stutters and Steve kisses him again but this time it's not rough or anything of the likes. It's soft and understanding.

"I don't have to."

"I want you to." Bucky confirms and Steve won't deny it to him if he wants it. Their mouths collide back together as they resume stroking each other and Bucky focuses on the feel of Steve's finger running down to his tight ring of muscle. And he might be under the spray of water and it's running down his back and everything but he's got enough slick that Steve can literately scoop it up as his finger circles his hole. Bucky shivers at the sensation, Steve swallowing any noises he makes as he never breaks the kiss.

Their pace slowly begins to pick up again and before too long they haven't even got the ability to continue kissing each other as they just pant into each others mouths, their tongues occasionally beating together when they can remember to do so. They're both thrusting their hips up into the others fist and Bucky's got his free hand gripping onto the arm that Steve has around his back as his finger continues to circle his hole, adding pressure every now and then but never going any further. Bucky's beyond words as he pushes himself back away from Steve, the stream of warm water running down his face and making his hair fall into his eyes. He sweeps away the strands as he leans back in to start kissing down Steve's chest, letting go of the alphas cock to grip at his hips. Steve's hands run up the brunettes sides and palm his shoulder blades as Bucky slowly sinks down to his knees, sucking kisses down pale skin as he goes. Once he's on his knees with his back straight he's at the height of Steve's flat stomach and he spends a good minute or so sucking hickeys onto both of Steve's hip bones and mouthing across his stomach. He kisses down the light hairs of Steve's happy trail and as he gets closer to the base of Steve's cock he looks up at the alpha through his eye lashes, thankful that the water running over them doesn't fall into his eyes.

Steve's watching him with hooded, lust filled eyes, chest rising and falling a little faster then usual as baby blue locks with blueish grey. Bucky takes the base in his hand and kisses around it. He looks away from Steve to focus on giving the alphas cock a few long strokes before licking up the underside of it. Steve's hands grip at Bucky's shoulders harder as he grounds himself and tries not to thrust forward at the sensation. Bucky's never sucked anyone's dick before, but he's seen his fair share of porn to know the basic do's and don'ts and what should feel good. He just hopes that the damn things aren't too scripted because otherwise he's gonna screw this up real bad. He kisses the tip lightly before running his tongue over the slit. A groan escapes his parted lips as the taste of pre-come takes over his taste buds and he laps it up. Steve's panting increases in volume and speed as Bucky suckles on the head of his cock. His hands grab at Bucky's hair and hold onto the stands tightly but still gives Bucky the freedom to move his head however he wants. Steve's eyes stay locked on Bucky while the omegas eyes are closed as he starts to feed more of Steve's cock into his mouth.

He has to pull back once he takes in half of Steve's length so he can breathe. He kisses up the sides with obscene sounds as he lets himself calm down because he's still trying to grasp the fact that he's on his knees for the blonde and that he needs to remember _how to breathe_. He ducks his head down even further and sucks Steve's balls between his lips, earning himself a whine from the alpha. He continues to fondle them with his left hand as he goes back to licking up the side of Steve's cock. He finally looks up at the blonde as he takes him back into his mouth and swallows around him. Steve's head falls back as he lets out a fucked out sound and Bucky would smirk if he could because if that's not a sign that he's doing something right then he doesn't know what is.

"Fuck baby. You're sure you ain't had practice with this?" Steve husks out a chuckle and when Bucky goes to pull back to answer he holds his head still and squeezes his eyes closed when the brunette hums around him. "Don't stop, God don't ever fucking stop." Bucky sucks harder and starts to bob his head faster along Steve's dick, taking in more then he previously had been. Steve's hips tremble in his grip and Bucky can tell he's trying with everything he's got to not start fucking his face. He takes in a deep breath through his nose and tests his limits as he pulls Steve's hips to his face, swallowing as best he can as he goes. And there was no way he'd had ever found out that he has basically no gag reflex before now as he only chokes slightly when Steve's dick hits the back of his throat but still he manages to take it all in and push his nose up against Steve's pubic bone. And he doesn't know that Steve's looking down at him with wide, lust filled eyes as he swallows again and again around his cock. Bucky gags slightly again and pulls back to take in another breath before diving back in, taking it all in quicker this time. Steve's heavy on his tongue and his jaws starting to hurt but he doesn't stop as he sucks with everything he's got, left hand going back to massaging Steve's balls.

"F-fuck Buck,  _Bucky_ fuck, sh-shit, I-I'm close, you're gonna make me come,  _fuck_." Steve's shaking from head to toe, trying to hold back as best he can but Bucky's throat keeps contracting around him with every breath the omega takes in through his nose. Bucky just puts more effort into it and his hand that had been gripping Steve's hip abandons that in favour of taking his neglected cock into his hand and fucking his fist over it as fast as he can. Steve can feel his knot swelling and he knows he won't be able to hold off much longer. Bucky pulls back with a loud, wet sound and looks up at Steve, hand never leaving the blondes balls while he fists his cock with the other.

"Fuck my face, I want every drop of your come." Bucky's voice is hoarse and raspy from having Steve's dick in his throat and he coughs to try and clear it up.

" _God_ , yeah?" Steve's panting like crazy and Bucky knows he has to makes sure that he doesn't put the kid into an asthma attack but he doesn't think that he could slow this down right now. Bucky nods eagerly, never missing a beat as he fucks his fist faster.  _Shit he's close_. Steve takes hold of the base of his dick and moves himself forward and he nearly chokes on air when Bucky's mouth falls open and the tip of his tongue pokes out in a fucking  _offering_ for him.

"Fuck, you're so pretty Buck, such a gorgeous sight baby," He praises. Bucky looks up at him, mouth still open with one hand still wrapped around his own dick while the other still toys with Steve's balls and the alpha doesn't think he's ever going to see anything more beautiful then his boyfriend in this moment. He pushes his hips forward and watches as Bucky takes his dick back between his lips and he hollows out his cheeks so he can get it all in before he's sucking it again without missing a beat. Steve slowly guides his hips back and forth, holding onto the back of Bucky's head so that he can keep him in place. And when Bucky starts to groan around his length he starts to build up his pace until he's fucking into Bucky's mouth as much as he can without destroying the brunettes throat. And Bucky takes it so nicely, doesn't stop swallowing or running his tongue around it when Steve pulls back or humming when he's got just the head between his lips and Steve's going to blow his load so hard. Steve's making more fucked out noises and they keep getting louder and neither of them care. Bucky's hands grab onto his hips suddenly and his fingers dig into the blondes skin roughly as he takes over and fucks his face over the cock in his throat, sucking as hard as he can.

The suction the action causes is enough to throw Steve hurdling over the edge, knot inflating as he comes. He lets out a fucked out shout and his grip on Bucky's hair tightens to keep him still as he presses the brunettes face against his stomach and shoots his load down his throat. Bucky groans as the feel of his warm climax fills his mouth and he swallows it eagerly. Steve's shaking all over as he comes down from the high, leaning back against the shower wall to keep himself up. Bucky pulls back enough to keep the tip in his mouth and give it one final suckle as if to make sure that not a single drop is wasted. He looks up at Steve as he licks his lips and swallows again to sooth the sting in his throat as he lets Steve's cock fall from his lips. He slowly rises to his feet and Steve grabs hold of his face and pulls him in to crush their lips together again. They moan into the kiss as their tongues beat together and Steve's never particularly liked the way come tastes but the mixed combination of himself on Bucky's tongue has him deepening the kiss even further.

"You taste so fucking sweet." Bucky coughs out, voice still fucked out. Steve chuckles and kisses him again as he pushes himself off the wall and turns them around to pin Bucky against it. His body is still shaking but his knees don't feel like they're going to give out on him anymore. The waters starting to get cold now but that's not really a thought in the front of their minds at the moment.

Steve hums as he runs his hand down Bucky's chest, tweaking at his nipples a little roughly as he goes. Bucky's back arches off the wall and he lets out a silent cry as the sensitive nub is pinched. Steve gives him a lopsided smile as he leans in to kiss across his toned chest as both his hands move down the omegas stomach. His left hand moves around Bucky's back again and he starts teasing at his entrance again as he starts to slowly pump his fist over the brunettes cock. Bucky's head falls to the side as he lets out a strangled sigh, eyes fluttering closed as his hips thrust up into Steve's hand. The alpha pulls his hand away from Bucky's hole and brings them up to his mouth, noticing the way that Bucky follows his fingers as he parts his lips and slides them inside his mouth. He sucks on his fingers, lapping up Bucky's slick with a low groan. Bucky starts panting as he watches the blonde suck on the digits before he pulls them from his mouth and runs them back down his back and over his ass to collect up more of his slick and lick it up again.

"You like that baby? Taste so fucking good, wish I could eat you out." Steve purrs and  _fuck yes please do_  Bucky's mind is spinning because he wishes that he was comfortable enough for that right now. He can't even manage words at the moment and all that escapes his lips is a whine as Steve's fist fucks over his cock faster and with stronger strokes as the blondes other hand goes back to circling his hole and his mouth clashes with his own in a rough kiss. Bucky grabs hold of Steve's sides in a tight grasp and squeezes as much as he can without hurting the blonde to keep himself grounded. Steve twists his wrist whenever he strokes upward and runs his thumb over Bucky's leaking slit every few strokes and the actions get the brunette jolting with pleasure, breath catching every time he squeezes the base.

Steve's other hand moves lower and starts to massage the omegas balls every so often before going back to pressing lightly against his hole while he bites and sucks all along Bucky's collar bones. His eyes are closed lightly and it takes him a little while to notice that the water really is starting to get cold by now and that they won't be able to stay in there much longer without his Ma coming by to make sure everything's okay. He puts more effort into jerking Bucky off as he pulls his head back and looks up at him. Bucky's eyes are glossed over and he looks wreaked, panting heavily as the tightening feeling in his gut becomes stronger and his thighs start to quiver uncontrollably. He presses himself back against the wall harder and thrusts his hips up into Steve's fist, hands finding new purchase on the alphas shoulders so that he's more stable.

"I'm close, G-God  _Stevie_." Bucky throws his head back against the wall, hitting it with enough force to mess up his vision but not hurt too much as a filthy moan falls from his parted lips. He braces one hand against the wall whilst the other scratches down his own chest. Steve's left hand grabs his jaw and pulls his head back down so he's looking at the blonde, thumb wedging into his mouth. Bucky sucks on the digit without even thinking about it as he locks eyes with the blonde as the strokes on his dick speed up.

"Come for me baby." Steve encourages, kissing up the brunettes throat, keeping his thumb pressed against the brunettes tongue. "C'mon, give it to me,  _James_."

Bucky chokes out a cry of what he thinks was meant to be Steve's name as his balls go taut and he comes, back arching off the tiled wall. His body shudders as Steve strokes him through it, mumbling words that Bucky can't make out as he watches the brunettes climax shoot onto both of their stomachs. Bucky bites into Steve's thumb a little harder then he means to try and stop himself from screaming as the waves of pleasure crash over him. His breathing is harsh and heavy as he comes down, taut muscles relaxing as he slumps back against the wall. Steve pulls his hand up to his mouth and licks up some of Bucky's come from his fingers, before pressing his hand to Bucky's lips, pulling his other thumb back so Bucky can eat up what's left because Steve's  _really_ never liked the way come tastes, even though ti is Bucky's. Bucky suckles on his fingers harshly, lapping all of his own release from the blondes hand before pulling the alpha in so he can kiss him again. And Steve might not like the taste but when it's mixed with taste provided by Bucky's mouth he can't help but groan at how right it seems. 

Steve's hands come to rest on Bucky's waist, holding them together as their racing hearts slow down and the adrenaline and energy comes crashing down around them. Bucky pulls back after a moment and takes in shaky breaths as he relaxes, hands resting against Steve's flat chest. He leans forward and presses his forehead against Steve's as the almost cold spray of water continues to run down over them. He lets out a breathless chuckle and straightens up so that he's holding up his own weight again.

"That was insane,  _fuck_." Bucky laughs, looking down his body and wiping up the rest of his come and washing it away. His thighs feel like they're still trembling and his slick is still running down his legs. "Haven't come that hard in  _ages_." He looks back up to Steve whose got a sideways smile on his lips as he watches the omega.

"I'll be mindful to call you by your given name at the most appropriate times possible." Steve states, ducking his head back in to claim Bucky's mouth with his own because he really can't get enough of the way the omega tastes, the way his mouth  _feels_.

"You would." Bucky huffs, shaking his head. "Let's actually clean up before we use all of the hot water." 

And so they spend the next ten minutes washing each other as best as they can manage as the water goes cold, pointing out the marks they've managed to leave on each others bodies as they go. They head back out into the lounge room once they're changed to bid Sarah goodnight, who may or may not have given them a spectacle look that Bucky purposely refused to take in. He knows that he's got hickeys on his neck that she can see and he might want to be able to show them off at school but he definitely didn't think about Sarah being able to see them. 

They head back into Steve's room after that, Steve making a point to prod and tease Bucky about how cute he looks when he's blushing before they climb into his bed. Steve immediately takes on the roll of the big spoon as he cuddles into Bucky's back, kissing along his bare shoulders until the omega is fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write smut, yay xD


	9. Ω9Ω

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual inspiration:  
> Steve- Chris Evans in The Nanny Diaries  
>   
> Just pretend he looks less like a body builder and more like pre-serum Stevie
> 
> Bucky- Sebastian Stan in The Apparition  
>   
> Because if that doesn't look like twink Bucky then I don't know what does

The next week and a half is as uneventful as life can get with school laced into the mix. They manage to keep the PDA to a minimal at school as best they can but sometimes they really can't help themselves. At first they really were cautious about it but Skye had run her mouth (no surprise there) and like everything else in their stupid school word spread pretty quickly that they were a thing and so they stopped acting like they were anything less. Bucky never gets to have his conversation with Brock because he ended up leaving the school after his parents had found out about the incident. They never thanked Bucky for saving their son from being raped and Brock never thanked him for it either. He just up and left without a word and the only reason Bucky knew he'd left was because one of Brock's friends had told him. 

Natasha seems a bit all over the place for a while as Bucky gets closer to his 'deadline' and when Bucky first asks her about it she just smiles and pretends she has no idea what he's talking about. But when she finally comes up to him and apologizes for not being able to get him any more suppressants, her behaviour finally makes sense. He assures her that it's fine, that she's already done enough for him by just getting him the eight that she did the first time and is able to get her to stop worrying about it and to stop trying to get her hands on more tablets. She still looks around of course, she just doesn't let it get to her that she's not able to get hold of anymore.

They also manage to keep a low profile around Bucky's parents whenever Steve's over at his place. It's a different story at Steve's in which they're basically all over each other unless they know it's really not necessary or appropriate. Sarah just flashes them knowing smiles whenever she finds them cuddling up on the couch and offers the two some products so Bucky can cover up the hickeys Steve continues to leave on his neck. Bucky had never blushed as hard as he had when she'd first sat them down to offer her advice and help, but he was and still is extremely grateful because no matter what Steve  _has_ to leave at least one visible as if it's a way for him to be reassured that  _yes, he's mine_.

As Bucky gets closer to running out of heat suppressants he becomes nervous and freaked out all over again over the idea of his first heat. And it doesn't help that his parents continue to tell him that he really needs to give Steve space and Sarah had told the two that she'd been approached by them again about the 'issue'. Bucky had been infuriated by it and had to remove himself from the room to stand out the back and burn through three smokes in fifteen minutes flat before Steve was able to get close enough to try and help calm him down. 

But with only four tablets left and that meaning only four days left before Bucky finally meets his 'fate', he snaps. 

Steve's over at his place for the night and for the past forty minutes his parents have been trying to talk them into giving each other space and Bucky's done so well, God he's had as much patience as humanly possible but he  _can't take this for another second_. They're in the middle or trying to reason with the fact that it's getting 'silly' that they're like this and Steve's barely listening because he can feel how tense Bucky is and under the table he's got his hand resting lightly on the brunettes thigh to try and calm him down, but even the movements of his thumb strokes isn't making the situation any better. Bucky's gritting his teeth so hard that he's surprised that everyone else can't hear them grinding together as he tries to keep his cool, but then his mother has the nerve to point out that Bucky's holding Steve back - _right in front_   _of him_  like he's not even there and that he can't make choices for himself because of Bucky- that he finally explodes.

"Shut up, you don't know  _anything_!" Bucky shouts, fist slamming down on the tabletop and making everyone jump. Steve's hand grips at his thigh tighter and Bucky knows he was doing it to try and calm him down but it just spurs him on as his other hand wraps tightly around Steve's squeezing hard. "I told you that he's my everything, why can't you understand that?" Everyone's silent, shocked to the point beyond words. Bucky's fuming, chest rising and falling harshly as his hard eyes glare right at his parents.

"He's always meant the world to me, even before we got together, even before I  _loved_ him and nothing you say can change that!" He barely knows what he's saying, it's all just pouring out with his anger at this point. "He's going to help me through my heat, we're gonna mate and you're going to have to get used  _to it_ ,because I'm not giving this up because you think that I'm 'dragging' him down. I know I'm messed up, I've got problems and we all know that, but I'm not going to let that effect Steve and I'm not going to let you make choices for  _us_!" Bucky spits out the last bit and he's practically snarling now he's that mad. It falls silent for a moment and Bucky back tracks over some of the things he'd said and as it dawns on him he starts to feel small and  _God he's fucked up so bad_. He keeps himself together and glares at his parents again before standing up, hand still holding Steve's in an iron grip. 

At first the alpha doesn't know what to do. He's never seen Bucky this mad before, not even after what Sarah had told him earlier in the week. But he knows that Bucky doesn't want to be here right now and that he can't just stay here with Bucky's parents as the omega storms off. So he reluctantly stands up as well and trails hopelessly behind Bucky as he drags him up to his room, leaving his parents and sister completely speechless and dumbfounded. Bucky slams his bedroom door behind them, making Steve flinch and cringe before he lets go of the blondes hand and starts to pace around his room aggressively, grumbling to himself as he pulls at his hair. Steve steps forward and grabs hold of his wrists to stop him from yanking on the strands, but he just pulls away from Steve's grip and grabs onto his pillow before falling face first into it on his bed and screams his lungs out into it.

Steve's heart clenches and he moves over to sit on the side of Bucky's bed, running his hand up and down the omegas back, starting at the top of his neck and finishing at the dip of his spine before going back up and repeating. Bucky's tense muscles start to slowly relax but he's still worked up to the point that he feels like he could  _cry_. Why can't they get a break? Why can't  _he_ get a break? Steve leans over his body, hand rubbing slow circles between his shoulder blades as he presses a light kiss to the back of Bucky's head. He keeps his mouth pressed to Bucky's head as he mumbles soft, sweet nothings to the brunette.

Bucky takes in a shuddering breath and pulls his head out of his pillow, looking up at Steve with tired eyes before he sits himself up, letting out a frustrated groan as he runs his hands over his face. Steve's hand doesn't leave his back and he leans back in to pepper small kisses to Bucky's shoulder and neck as he waits for the omega to calm down fully.

"I'm sorry." Bucky finally whispers, shoulders sagging as he lets out a soft sigh and pulls his knees up, hugging them to his chest.

"What are you sorry for?" Steve asks and Bucky opens his mouth only to realize that he doesn't actually have a reason. He shouldn't be sorry, he didn't do anything wrong. "Thought so." Steve kisses up to Bucky's ear before pulling away enough to lean his chin on his shoulder, moving his body closer so he can wrap his arms around Bucky's waist, legs on either side of the brunettes body and pulls his boyfriend against his own chest. Bucky goes limp and lets Steve hold onto him, closing his eyes as Steve runs his hand through his hair slowly.

"I just couldn't  _stand_ it any longer." Bucky's voice is laced with annoyance and a small growl escapes his lips when he thinks about it.

"I know. It's okay."

"No it's not."

"It'll  _be_ okay, I promise." Steve takes hold of his chin and turns his head to press their lips together. He looks up at Bucky, keeping their faces close as his eyes look over the brunette. "You want to mate." He mumbles, trying to gauge Bucky's reaction. The omega closes his eyes and lets out a small sigh, turning his face away and letting go of his legs to lean forward, running his hand through his hair. Steve has to let go and stays still, watching Bucky and waiting for him to respond.

"But you don't." Bucky mumbles. He'd been fearing this, that Steve wasn't going to want to take this that far, that he really  _was_ holding him down and that the alpha wanted to wait it out, maybe end up moving on after all. Bucky's stomach drops and he clenches his fists and screws his eyes closed, he hadn't thought that it'd hurt this much.

"I didn't say that."

"You don't have to."

"And I won't, because I  _do_." He shuffles forward and forces Bucky to look up at him again. "I didn't know if it was what you wanted, if you were ready for that. I want to mate, I really do,  _God_ you have no idea." He offers Bucky a small smile, shuffling in again and cuddling against his boyfriend.

"Yeah?" Bucky asks dumbly and Steve's smile widens as he nods, resting his chin on Bucky's shoulder again.

"Do you know you said you loved me?" Steve asks, snaking his hands around Bucky's waist again and resting his hands against his stomach. Bucky swallows and nods. "Did you mean it?" Steve's voice drops to a whisper and Bucky's heart throbs unevenly. Did he? Could he say that?

"I think so." He frowns and Steve chuckles and buries his face in the fabric of Bucky's shirt.

"I think I love you too." He can't help but chuckle as he says it, even though he means it. He wouldn't have minded if Bucky had said no, would have understood if he wasn't able to say it yet, if he didn't mean it and that it was a spur of the moment thing. But now that he knows, now that he's able to tell Bucky just that, he can't help but see how silly such a thing can be. Love is something that he feels people value too much, but with Bucky in the picture, he gets why. Because that's all he's ever felt for the omega, and he lives for the feeling of his heart fluttering at the thought of the brunette.

"You're not messed up, just so you know. You've got problems yeah, you can't help that. Everyone has problems, I mean have you met me?" Steve gestures stupidly to himself, earning a small smile from Bucky. "Just because you're  _human_ doesn't mean you're messed up. You're not the only one with anxiety Buck, don't make it seem like it's unheard of."

"It's not just the anxiety Steve. It's everything else on top of that."

"The anxiety is a side effect to everything else because you over think and you let it all get to you."

"I know." Bucky sighs and looks up at the wall opposite them. He's still worked up and he wishes that he could go out for a smoke but he can't have his parents finding out about that now so he has to fight the urge. Steve kisses below his ear softly.

"I'll always be here for you okay? You need  _anything_ and you tell me, I'll give you what you need."

"I need a smoke." Bucky plainly states and Steve bows his head down as he lets out a soft chuckle.

"You don't  _need_ a smoke, you  _want_ one. You've trained your body to associate having one when you're stressed out over a situation." Steve rolls his eyes and forces Bucky to turn his body so that they're facing each other. "Maybe you need to reteach yourself that there are other alternatives to relieving stress." Bucky tilts his head to the side and gives Steve a small smile as the blonde grabs onto his hips and pulls him closer to his own small body.

"Oh? You got some techniques Rogers?" He looks up to Steve with slightly hooded eyes and a dopey smile as the alpha leans in and presses a small kiss to his lips.

"I might have a few tricks, yeah." They tilt their heads in the opposite direction to the other as they press their lips together, Bucky licking into Steve's mouth as soon as he can. His hands press to Steve's chest while the blonde runs his hands down his back and grips at the top of his ass and pulls him onto his lap so that Bucky's straddling him. They swallow each others small sounds as they roll their hips together, Steve's hands running little comforting circles on Bucky's hips. Bucky's not at all surprised that the action actually does calm him down because there isn't much about Steve that doesn't make him feel better. And Steve was right, he didn't  _need_ a smoke to relieve his stress and the blonde was able to make him feel better, but he still felt like he  _wanted_  one. He's a little disappointed when Steve pulls back, hands running down Bucky's thighs and stops himself from pressing his hips up into Bucky's. 

"Better?" Steve asks looking up at Bucky, thumbs running circles on Bucky's legs to keep that comforting sensation tingling in Bucky's body.

"Will you hit me if I say that I still want a smoke?" Bucky asks with a small teasing smile on his lips, even though he's being serious about still wanting one. Steve gives him a flat look but even he can tell that Bucky's being truthful and so he lets out a small sigh as his resolve falls. He can't help the fact that Bucky's been smoking for so long now that his body literately needs the things to be able to even function properly. Though he knows that he probably could have helped his friend with the situation when it first came about, but it's far too late for that now.

"I'm not really that surprised if I'm completely honest. It'll have to wait till later though."

"Why?"

"Because, no matter how mad you are with Winifred and George, we've gotta talk to them about this." Bucky groans and pulls back from Steve, letting go of the alphas arms.

"I know but, I can't right now. I just wanna spend an hour or so with you, doing whatever the fuck we want without worrying about that." Bucky practically whines. Steve doesn't let himself deflate at first because no matter how good that sounds he knows that they can't leave things like this. Bucky runs his hand through his hair and sighs. "Please? I just  _need_ you at the moment." Steve breaks, because no matter what he can't say no to Bucky when he gets like this especially if he's going to twist his arm like that.

"Okay. But only for an hour." He says with determination. Bucky nods in agreement and lets Steve pull him back into his chest and he rests his head against Steve's shoulder, eyes falling shut as he smiles softly when the alphas fingers run lightly through his hair and they lay back on his bed.

ΩΑΩ

Bucky really hates the fact that Steve forces them to get up almost exactly an hour later. They hadn't moved at all beside Bucky lifting his head from Steve's chest every once and a while to kiss the blonde before snuggling back into his body. Steve's fingers never stop dancing through Bucky's hair for a second. Steve manages to sit them up but Bucky refuses to let go of the alpha as he does so which makes it a little difficult, but even with his weak strength he's able to push up not only his own weight but Bucky's as well. The omega whines in the back of his throat when Steve palms at his arms and tries to coax him to get off of him. "Buck, c'mon."

"I don't get why we gotta talk to 'em. I've said my piece." Bucky grumbles but untangles himself from Steve's body nonetheless. He sits himself beside Steve, hugging his knees to his chest and resting the side of his head upon them so he's looking at Steve. The alpha is giving him a sad look.

"More like you  _had_ your piece." Steve mumbles, rising to his feet and turning to face Bucky, hand's crossed over his chest. "We need to talk to them Bucky. Acting like this isn't going to make things any better for us."

"They're not gonna understand, they're gonna tell you to leave, they won't wanna see you again." Bucky whimpers, running his hand through his hair. And just like that he feels like crap again.

"You don't know that, and if I recall correctly, you made it pretty damn obvious that no matter what they think or say we're in this together." Steve's hands fall to rest on his hips. "I'm yours and nothings going to change that okay?" Bucky bites his bottom lip and nods. Steve steps forward and takes his face in his hands and presses a firm kiss to Bucky's lips.

"Okay," Bucky sighs and closes his eyes for a brief moment before he untucks his legs from his chest and stands up as well, taking Steve's hand in his own, "let's get this over with." Steve gives him a sad smile because the omega looks utterly miserable about having to go through this again. But it'll be the last time, this will fix it all up and everything will be fine after this, he just knows it will be.

They make their way down the stairs and to their surprise Bucky's parents and even Rebecca are still at the table. They've cleaned up the dishes for dinner (which makes Steve feel bad because he didn't help) but beside that it looks like they haven't even moved. They're both surprised that Rebecca hadn't gone off to do her own thing by now. An hour is a long time for her to just sit and wait. Their conversation cuts off as they hear the two approaching. They stop in the doorway of the kitchen and Bucky wishes he could be swallowed up by the Earth. He's standing close enough to Steve that maybe he'll go down with him, that wouldn't be so bad. Bucky's mother stands up cautiously and the only thing that's written on her face is  _regret_. Bucky suddenly feels bad, but the feeling passes when he considers it because  _she's_ the one who  _should_ be feeling bad.

"We're so sorry James, we... we didn't know." She mumbles sadly. Of course they didn't know, they hadn't told them.

"How long?" Bucky's father speaks up and Bucky can tell from the tone of his voice exactly how he's feeling about the situation. He feels threatened and Bucky doesn't know why he expected anything different. He's no alpha but Steve is and even though they usually get along Bucky's admitted that Steve's going to be  _his_ alpha soon and that means that Steve's going to be even more of a constant in his life,  _their_ lives and he can't compete with that. Bucky can bet everything he's got that if his father was an alpha he'd have mauled Steve by now. The thought makes Bucky feel sick and he pushes himself into Steve's side more until the blonde has no choice other then to wrap his hand around Bucky's waist. He tries not to take in the way his father tenses when he notices.

"Almost two weeks." Steve replies, none the wiser to the meaning behind the flat looks he's receiving. Bucky feels that urge to protect Steve that he used to get when the alphas at their school used to beat the blonde up and he'd come running to the rescue, even if it was never his job in the first place. Omegas don't protect alphas, but that's all Bucky feels like he needs to do right now because his father may not be an alpha and Steve may be one but he knows that if his father came at him, he'd only defend himself, he wouldn't fight back.

"Why didn't you tell us? It would have ended this ages ago." Bucky's mother asks, she moves slightly closer but still keeps her distance. Rebecca just looks confused, like she can't understand the words they're saying. Bucky feels a little bad for her, but when she's older he knows she'll understand when she finds herself an alpha or a beta.

"I didn't know how you'd take it and it was  _after_ you'd told us to lay off each other, the day after to be exact that we got together and I didn't know if you'd think we were doing this to just go  _against_ you. But truth is, this woulda happened ages ago if we'd had the balls to tell each other how we felt." Bucky chuckles half-heartedly, scratching at the back of his neck with his free hand. He purposely avoids looking at his father and only glances at his mother.

"You should have told us that that was how you felt about him, I would have handled this differently, I definitely wouldn't have tried to put space between you if I knew that he was going to end up being your mate." Bucky's father tenses at her words. Bucky bites his lip and acts like he doesn't notice.

"I didn't even know until recently." Bucky dares a look up to his boyfriend. He's met with soft eyes and a small smile, like he's proud to be showing Bucky off, his way of saying  _he's all mine and only mine_. Bucky wishes that he wasn't looking at him like that right now when his father is still staring at them.

"I feel like I should have known." She sighs, giving them a small soft smile. "I'm so sorry about all this. We just thought..."

"That we were holding each other back, I get it." Bucky cuts in. The thing is that he doesn't get it, doesn't understand,  _can't grasp_ , how his parents had thought that they were anything but good for each other especially after everything they've been through, everything they've helped each other through. He can't see what would have made her think that, but he doesn't want this to go on any longer, he wants it gone forever. His mother's smile becomes a little sad and she looks like she could cry and Bucky isn't sure if it's because she feels bad or if it's something else.

"I'm so sorry about all of that James." She almost mopes and Bucky feels like sort of an ass for snapping instead of taking this a different way. But he's still on edge because his father is quiet and he can practically feel his eyes boring into the side of his head. But still he refuses to look at him.

"It's okay, I get it."  _He still doesn't_. She moves over to them, a little cautiously he'd notice if he was paying attention and slowly opens up her arms slightly and Bucky could never stay mad with the woman because even if she managed to put him through hell, she's the one who's been there  _before_ day one and without her he wouldn't be who he is. He reluctantly lets go of Steve in favour of letting her pull him into a tight hug and she looks like she could start crying any second now. She gestures for Steve to come over as she rests her head on her sons shoulder and the alpha slowly moves over with a small smile on his face and lets her wrap her other arm around him and pull them both in close. One of Steve's arms grips at her back while the other rests on Bucky's waist and gives it a small squeeze and Bucky knows that the action is like him saying  _I told you it'd be fine_. But is it really?

"I'm so proud of you," she whispers into Bucky's hair even though Steve is close enough to hear before she speaks up slightly, "I'm so sorry."

"We understand, it's fine." Steve replies and Bucky wonders if he really does or if (like Bucky) he's just saying it to keep the peace. They pull away and Bucky nearly jumps out of his skin when he sees his father standing right there and his face is still flat and unreadable unless you know him like Bucky does.

"I wanna hug!" Rebecca suddenly says a little louder then needed and Bucky  _does_  jump this time because she's right next to him and reaching up with grabby hands. Steve chuckles and scoops her up and holds her close as she wraps one arm around his neck and reaches out for Bucky with the other. She manages to grab hold of her brother and pull him in so that she can hug them both and Bucky rests his hand on her back, completely on autopilot. Because he's still looking at his dad and he's still looking at him with that look and he doesn't know what to do. His mother notices where Bucky's focus is and pinches her husbands side to snap him out of whatever it is that he's in.

"Alright Rebecca, it's time for you to get ready for bed." He speaks up and even though she makes a sound of protest she fights her way out of Steve's arms quicker then he can lower her to the floor and runs off to go get ready for a bath. He watches her before turning back to look at his son and Bucky's wishing that she could come back and save them. "I want to talk to you." He says and he's only talking to Bucky, acting like Steve isn't even there. Bucky almost goes to move away from Steve but then he thinks about it and he straightens his stance.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say to him." He almost hisses with determination, hand grabbing onto Steve's again and holding onto it tightly. Steve squeezes his hand back as his eyes fall to the floor and he bites his lip.

"George." Bucky's mother warns and the man seems to deflate, like he could never fight her (which is a lie) and shakes his head before turning on his toes and walking away. Bucky grits his teeth but manages to bite down what he wants to say because it'll only make it worse. His mother gives them a sad look. "Don't worry about him, he's-"

"Yeah I know. He hates the idea of Steve sticking around." Bucky sighs and presses his forehead to Steve's shoulder. "He can get over it. Anyway, we're probably gonna hit the sack soon," he steps forward and presses a small kiss to her cheek, "night."

"Night ma'am." Steve mumbles, giving her a small smile as Bucky tugs on his hand and they leave the room.

"Goodnight boys." She calls after them, letting out a small sigh as she goes off to find her husband to have a word with him.

As they make their way up the stairs Rebecca comes running down past them to go spend the last half hour before her bedtime watching TV. Bucky and Steve bid her goodnight as she runs past and in her haste to be able to watch her last cartoon for the night she promises to give them an extra hug in the morning before yelling goodnight back up to them. Neither of them will hold it against her if she doesn't. They make it back into Bucky's room and the omega lets out a loud, heavy sigh as he locks the door and looks over to Steve with tired eyes.

"It wasn't that bad." Steve offers and Bucky snorts and closes his eyes as he leans against the wooden door.

"If you say so."

"Still wanna smoke?" Steve tries and Bucky's smile widens as he opens his eyes again and nods.

"That sounds nice." He pushes off the door and moves across the room to get their blanket and his smokes and lighter.

"Then a shower?" Steve gives him a sideways smile. Bucky mirrors his smile and walks over to the blonde, folding the blanket over his arm.

"That sounds even better. You really do know what I  _need_ don't you?" Bucky stands right in front of the alpha, only a few inches between them so that Steve has to look up at him.

"You know it." Steve stands on the balls of his feet and Bucky leans down to press their lips together in a soft kiss. They pull back and make their way over to the window, carefully climbing up to the roof to spend a good hour or so curled up together as Bucky lazily smokes through three cigarettes and Steve runs his hand through brown locks and kisses the side of Bucky's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut soz, next chapter I promise ;)


	10. Ω10Ω

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual inspiration:  
> Steve- Chris Evans in The Nanny Diaries  
>   
> Just pretend he looks less like a body builder and more like pre-serum Stevie
> 
> Bucky- Sebastian Stan in The Apparition  
>   
> Because if that doesn't look like twink Bucky then I don't know what does

 

Everything comes crashing down on top of Bucky on Friday. His father had laid off, -obviously had spoken to Winifred- and had apologized to the two in the morning until they were all laughing at how many times he'd said sorry. And so the days leading up to now were fine, everything was going okay and they were able to just relax for the most of it. Friday morning had started okay too, it was just when he'd opened up his tablets and popped the thing out of the foil to take it that he realized it was the last one. And he's had a panic attack right then and there. His mother told him not to go into school but he did anyway because he was able to calm down and pull himself together enough that he was confident that he'd be okay.

But he's not,  _Jesus on a boat_  he hasn't been okay all day.

He met Steve by his locker like he did every morning and instead of the casual good morning and soft kiss they usually share Bucky had gone straight up to Steve and curled himself into the alphas chest and clutched at his back in some sort of desperation. Steve had been thrown off by his actions and had instantly grabbed hold of the omega and gone into his protective mode as he'd look around the area and made sure that there was no one around that could hurt Bucky or something.

"I've got you, I've got you. What's wrong baby?" Steve muttered, kissing Bucky's hair softly and tightening his grip on the brunette when he realized that the boy was shaking. Bucky took in a sharp breath and forced himself to pull his face away from being squished into Steve's shirt but kept his forehead pressed to his small chest.

"What's  _not_ wrong." Bucky grumbles into Steve's chest, trying to pull himself together. Steve frowns and rests his cheek against the top of Bucky's head.

"Are you okay?" Steve tries again as he pulls back enough to look at Bucky's face.

"I'm freaking out." Bucky laughs harshly, shaking his head because he sounds so stupid, he's being stupid over this and he knows it, but still he can't get himself to calm down.  He lets out a shaky breath and runs his fingers through his hair. "I'm out of suppressants, I'm gonna go into heat tomorrow and I- I... I'm  _scared_. I had a panic attack before I left home over this. Fuck, what's gonna happen? I mean I know what's gonna happen but what if something  _bad_ happens, what if-" Steve presses his fingers to Bucky's lips to silence him as he shakes his head.

"Shut up, stop thinking, you're thinking way too much." He moves his fingers away and rubs both hands up and down Bucky's arms, soothing his panic as best he can. "Nothing bad's going to happen, do you know why?" Bucky tries to answer verbally, but all he's able to do is open his mouth stupidly before closing it. He searches Steve's eyes and shakes his head. "Because I won't  _let_ anything bad happen. I'm not leaving you for a second whilst you go through this."

"But what if it's something you can't help or stop? What-" Steve cuts him off again.

" _Nothing_ bad will happen to you." His voice is fierce and there's determination burning in his eyes as he says it. "I promise. Do you trust me?" Bucky nods without hesitation. Steve seems satisfied with that as he pulls Bucky's body back into his and peppers soft kisses all over the omega's face.

"Better?" He asks, pressing his lips to his boyfriends forehead. Bucky nods again.

"Thank you. I needed that." Steve smiles softly down at him before leaning in and kissing him properly, arms tightening around his waist. Bucky's grip on Steve's shirt loosens and he relaxes against the blondes lips. He pulls back with a small disappointed sigh, looking down at where his hands move to grab onto the front of Steve's shirt. "It's gonna suck when you're not there."

"What?" Steve frowns and tilts Bucky's chin up, letting out a weak chuckle. "What are you talking about? When am I not going to be there?"

"When you're at school?" Bucky mumbles in confusion, the sentence coming out as a question. Steve shakes his head.

"I'm not coming to school next week. What, you thought I was going to leave you alone like that?" He snorts and rolls his eyes. "Yeah right."

Bucky's eyes widen and he blinks stupidly up at the alpha as his brain ticks over. Well yeah, he'd thought Steve was gonna come to school and stuff, he didn't think Steve was literately going to be there through every second of it. "Wait-" Bucky falls short. His brain can't even understand what's happening right now. Maybe he should have stayed home.

"I'm not leaving your side Buck, well unless it's to get us food or something. You're gonna need me there as a constant, not just in and out whenever I feel like it. Not that I'm complaining." Steve shrugs with a small smile winning it's way over his lips. Bucky's still staring at him like he's grown an extra head. He's so confused.

Steve lets out an exaggerated sigh and leans in close to Bucky's face, keeping his eyes wide as he explains slowly, "I'm coming home with you tonight, we're going to organize with your parents if it'll be best for us to stay at yours or at mine, Ma doesn't care, she'll be at work for most of it anyway. And I'm not leaving your side until you're through this. Yeah? Sound good?" Bucky is non responsive for a moment, just staring stupidly up at Steve. He can only get up the power to nod because his brain seriously can't keep up. "Words, baby. You gotta use your words."

"Yeah." Bucky finally manages to breathe out and now that he's able to speak again, he's able to keep his mouth running. "You're amazing, you know that? Thank you.  _God_. I didn't think this was gonna happen." He chuckles and rubs at the back of his head, taking in the way Steve's face lights up as he smiles broadly.

"I love you." Bucky practically whispers. Steve's heart clenches unevenly and his jaw nearly falls open. They hadn't actually said it to each other, not like this. This is genuine, this isn't  _thinking_ , this is  _real_.

"I love you too Buck." Steve leans back in, Bucky meeting him halfway as they kiss slowly. Usually they don't let themselves get too carried away but when Bucky's tongue licks along Steve's bottom lip the alpha doesn't hesitate to let him in and deepen the kiss. Their kisses become rougher as Bucky's hands frame Steve's face and Steve takes hold of his hips, pulling their groins together. They pull back when they hear someone whistle, the sound too close for comfort. Wade's not standing far away with his mates of alphas and they're all howling and shouting with smirks on their faces. Bucky tries to make himself look brave, but the truth is he's terrified that Wade knows or heard them or  _something_. Wade's just that sort of person to know everything within seconds. Steve's grip on Bucky tightens and he pulls him closer to his body.

"Fuck off Wade." He growls, standing as tall as he can with his twisted spine. Bucky wants to stand up taller, wants to size the alpha up and give the height that Steve needs to be able to stand a chance against the other blonde, but he knows that if he does he's just putting fuel on the fire and he'll make it worse for himself, so he keeps himself hunched over so he's at Steve's height.

"I have my rights to be here Rogers." Wade hisses back, smirk growing as he crosses his arms and leans against the set of lockers beside him. Steve's eyes narrow at him before he turns back to Bucky and takes hold of his hand.

"C'mon." He grumbles, pulling the brunette down the hall behind him. Wade's group starts whistling and howling again, laughing as they catch more peoples attention and in that sense drawing said attention to Bucky and Steve.

"You shouldn't let him get to you, and he shouldn't be able to push us around like that." Bucky mumbles, keeping his eyes cast downward as Steve leads him around the corner and into the cafeteria. They have a free for their first double and so they can get away with walking around aimlessly so long as they sign in no later then recess. They'll get to that later. There are a few students still in there but they'll have to clear off to their home-groups soon.

"Yeah I know, but I don't really wanna have to put up with him right now." Steve sighs, moving over to one of the vending machines and pulling out some coins from his pocket. "Kinda hungry anyway. Want anything?" He gestures to the various foods distributed between the two machines.

"Nah I'm okay." Bucky answers distractedly. "I'll just get a coffee."

"What if we share?" Steve asks and Bucky shrugs. Steve rolls his eyes and decides on getting a packet of Twisties because he knows that Bucky likes them and will probably end up having half of them. He won't mind. Bucky steps back toward the hot drink machine and puts in his coins, punching in his order. Steve notices how out of the room he is as he does it. "You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just Wade, I'm worried that he could end up being more of a problem then what we  _need_. Not like we need any problems but still." Bucky grabs his hot cup and they make their way back down the hallway. Everyone should be in home-group by now, beside those that have a free and they're both glad to see Wade isn't in sight.

"Stop worrying about everything." Steve rips open the Twisties with his teeth and offers the packet to Bucky as he throws the strip he'd ripped off into a bin as they past it, smiling when Bucky takes a few.

"I can't help it." They start heading up the flight of stairs to the top floor of the four story building. Bucky sips at his coffee, screwing up his face slightly.  _Coulda used more sugar_. "You know how I am."

"Sadly." Steve chuckles and Bucky stops drinking to give him a flat look, cup still between his lips and tipped back in the slightest.

"You like hurting my feelings don't you?" He asks around the cup before taking another sip and frowning again. He was planning on actually enjoying his coffee.

"About as much as you like hurting mine." Steve replies as they come up to the final floor. They're seriously lucky they have to do this on a daily basis because the climb has never been easy on anyone's legs. The steps are small and steep and it can get nasty on the calves, especially on Mondays after a weekend of not having to make the climb.They make their way to the end of the corridor and look around quickly to make sure no one is around before they head into the janitors closet on that floor.

"I rarely hurt your feelings." Bucky counters, passing his coffee to Steve as he opens up the window and pokes his head out to check the school grounds. The fourth floor is smaller then the ones below it, meaning that there's a lot of roof space for them to sit on but they only ever sit in the one spot because it's out of sight from the ground. Once he knows it's clear he climbs out, jumping down onto the old tiles easily.

"You're always being an ass." Steve scoffs, passing Bucky's coffee back to him and handing over his Twisties before pulling himself out onto the roof as well. Bucky has to pass back the stuff to close the window again because Steve can't reach it from down here before they make their way across the roof to their spot.

"Maybe so, but not to your feelings." Bucky replies, keeping his eye on his step so that he doesn't slip as he leads the way.

"My feelings are a part of me. Numb-nuts." Steve shakes his head and follows Bucky into their spot, sitting down next to omega with a soft exhale of air. They've been doing this since their first free lesson in the morning on a Friday. They were bored and had somehow found a way to not get in trouble whilst also doing something stupid and risky. Rooftops were just places that they were able to escape and be them.

"Not yet." Bucky smirks, giving Steve a small wink. The alpha gives him a deadpan look and punches his arm lightly.

"Not ever if you keep this up." Steve grumbles with annoyance causing Bucky to pout. The omega lays back slightly so that he's still sitting up enough to drink his coffee but so he's in a relaxed position.

"Soon you won't be able to keep yourself off me." Bucky states with another smirk winning over his lips. He pillows his head with one hand against the section of roof behind him that is higher then the rest as he takes another drink of his coffee, slowly becoming used to the flavour of it. Steve falls silent for a moment, long enough for Bucky to worry that he'd said something wrong.

"About that. I've been thinking, basically all week about this and I probably should have said something about it sooner because now we're pretty much outta time but better late then never right?" Steve lays back beside Bucky, offering the brunette more Twisties as he shifts himself side to side until he's comfortable. Bucky cautiously takes one and nibbles on it.

"What is it?" He asks, offering his cup to Steve. He shakes his head with a small smile and eats a few of his Twisties. He doesn't particularly like coffee but the way Bucky usually makes it isn't too bad, but he doesn't feel like having any.

"I don't want our - _your_ \- first time to be while you're in heat." Steve turns his head to look up at Bucky, eyes scanning his face. Bucky looks back at him with a blank look. What was that supposed to mean? Was Steve pulling out? Didn't he want to go through with it anymore? But what about what he'd just said? Bucky was down right confused.

"Whadda mean? Why?"

"Because you'll be wild,  _I'll_  be wild, it'll be fucking and that's it, just chasing that relief you'll need." Steve smiles a little sadly shaking his head. "You might not even remember some of it. I don't want that for you. Not for your first time."

"What are you saying then? Because you just said you'd be there and now you're saying this." Bucky couldn't figure it out.

"I am gonna be there, don't worry about that." Steve shifts so he can face Bucky properly. "Is what I'm saying is that, I want to, I want your first time to be tonight, I want to make  _love_ to you tonight." Steve bites his bottom lip, uncertain. It's a lot to ask in a way, he knows how Bucky feels about losing his virginity, knows he doesn't care as much as he should. But he'd been there once too. He hadn't cared and now he regrets it because it wasn't special, it basically meant nothing and there are days that he wishes he hadn't thought nothing of it but it's too late. He just doesn't want that for Bucky because the omega deserves so much better. Fucking and making love are completely different and asking that of someone is as risky as it gets. Bucky's eyes nearly bulge out of his head.

"W-what?" He splutters, hands becoming clammy as he squeezes his cup, the Styrofoam making a squeaking sound of protest. Steve grabs hold of the cup and takes it from his hands as he reaches up to cup Bucky's cheek, running his thumb over the apple of his cheek as it turns a light shade of pink.

"I know it's a lot to ask and that this is still all new to you but, I don't want you to come to regret your first time like I do." Steve sighs, his shoulders sagging as he drops his hands into his lap, still holding onto Bucky's coffee. Bucky blinks slowly and watches Steve like he expects him to laugh it off or something, but the blonde doesn't.

"If it's with you, I won't. It doesn't matter what it's like." Bucky answers with little emotion, still trying to grasp what's going on. It's not even ten in the morning and he's been loaded with so much that he just can't keep up.

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't. Steve, all I care about is that it's with you."

"You say that but then after, you regret it! I know Bucky because I said the same thing and then we broke up and I realized how stupid I'd been and it took me ages to trust anyone beside you again because all I'd been to him was a little fun, a  _fuck_! I don't want that to happen to you." Steve started off almost yelling but his voice lowered to just above a whisper at the end and he bows his head as he takes in a shaky breath. He hadn't meant to get so worked up over it. Bucky's shoulders sag as he closes his eyes and lets out a soft sigh. "I'm sorry. If you're so against it that's fine, we won't. I just don't want you to come to regret this." Steve practically whimpers because he's letting himself fear the worse when he knows he shouldn't. Bucky shuffles forward, taking his cup from Steve and placing it down beside him before taking Steve's hands in his own

"I'm not, that's not it Steve. It is a lot to ask, but I'm okay with it, it's just that if you hadn't have wanted to do this then I wouldn't have cared. But you do and that means so much. I know I said it doesn't matter because it really doesn't to me and I know what you went through, how could I  _forget_? ...But if that's what you want-"

"This is about you Buck, it doesn't matter what I want unless  _you_  want it."

"I do. I'm just, nervous. And I will be with everything from here on out but, I trust you." Bucky gives Steve a small smile, letting himself deflate so that his tense muscles can relax. Steve returns it and leans forward, eyes closing as he rests his forehead against Bucky's.

"You're sure?" Steve asks because he needs Bucky to be in on this one hundred percent. He won't even settle for ninety nine point nine nine recurring.

"Positive." Bucky answers, turning his chin up to press a soft kiss to the side of Steve's mouth before he rests his forehead against Steve's again.

"I just want this to be perfect for you. I don't want you to ever come to regret this and not because it's with me, just because it sucks waking up everyday to feel something like that." Steve mumbles and Bucky's heart physically aches for the blonde.

"I trust you. I know you'll take care of me." Bucky assures and Steve nods because there's nothing in this world that could make him do any different for his best friend.

"Til the end of the line." Steve whispers, eyes still closed as he pushes his head up, Bucky's moving with him. Bucky looks his face over as his heart rate picks up and flutters unevenly. He leans in and Steve follows the action, pressing their lips together as Bucky's eyes fall shut as well. He replies between kisses; "Til the end of the line."

ΩΑΩ

They almost get caught leaving the janitors closet when recess came around but beside that their day went on as normal. Wade still continued to poke and prod a them throughout the day whenever he knew he could get away with it and Bucky knew it was because Wade  _knew_ that he was going into heat soon. How he had found that out Bucky doesn't know nor care, he just wants the asshole to leave them alone. Natasha gives him sorry looks all day, apologizing with her eyes for not being able to get any more suppressants. He sits her down at lunch and explains that it's fine and that he and Steve have figured it all out and that it'll be okay. She doesn't stop being sorry over it. 

Bucky's full of nerves again as the day comes to an end and they walk to his house. They're unusually quiet as they make their way down their usual route, hands laced together and pace in opposite sync. Conversation doesn't stay as a constant, Bucky's nervousness seeping into Steve's being. Steve straight up asks Bucky's parents about what they think is best before they're even in the house for a damned minute. Bucky stands pressed against Steve's back as they discuss it, staying silent unless they address him and he has to answer verbally. They decided Steve's place is better because there will be less people and Rebecca doesn't need to be around quiet frankly, it'll just make things harder. Bucky worries about missing sitting on the roof at night the most.

At first he doesn't know what to take with him and just stares blankly at his open cupboard for a moment. Steve's in the bathroom collecting up his toiletries because he didn't want to just sit there and do nothing and when he comes out to see his boyfriend just standing there he knows what Bucky's worrying about. He also knows that Bucky will deny it six ways to Sunday and so he just offers to help Bucky pick out a weeks worth of clothes and casually packs his lube and condoms into his duffle bag whilst Bucky's watching. He has some at his place and even though he's never actually been involved or whatever with an omega on heat he knows how it can get. Having extra won't hurt. Bucky makes sure they're at the bottom of his bag along with his cigarettes and lighter.

His mother acts like he's leaving the damn country for a year as they say their goodbyes at about five-ish. His father tries to discreetly pull Steve aside to tell him to take care of his son or he'll have his head. Bucky notices and tells him to lay off the blonde. His mother's in tears as she hugs Steve saying she knows he'll treat Bucky right and that she's upset because Bucky's grown up too fast and that he's still his baby. Rebecca doesn't let go of Bucky until he's out the door. Bucky can't figure out why they're all making a big deal about it.

Steve's more talkative on the way to his place but Bucky's still quiet no matter how much effort is put into changing that on Steve's part. Sarah's already home when they get there and she gives them both wide smiles before giving them tight hugs, kissing Steve's cheeks and Bucky's hair. She assures them that she won't try and make contact with them unless it's necessary. Bucky's cheeks heat up at the statement, but he thanks her all the same. She claims that dinner will be ready in about half an hour and so they head up to Steve's room. Bucky awkwardly stands in the middle of the room like he hasn't been there before.

"Relax babe. Everything's gonna be okay." Steve grabs hold of his hand and drags him over to the bed, dropping Bucky's bag at the foot of it before pulling the brunette down onto it, laying them on their sides facing each other. Bucky's mind starts racing again, in all the wrong directions.

"I-I just want to run through this. I have in my mind like a hundred times, but I need to say it out loud." Bucky mumbles, eyes focusing on his fingers, trapped willingly between Steve's.

"Okay."

"Tonight we're going to... you're gonna make love to me." He pauses and waits for Steve to nod, a small smile winning over the alphas lips. "So that tomorrow... tomorrow I'm gonna go into heat and tonight we're..." He lets out a breath and frowns. He knows what he wants to say, but he can't get the words out. Steve takes pity on him, much to his annoyance and relief and takes over.

"We're doing this tonight so that if,  _when_ your heat takes over you won't regret your first time being a simple fuck to help you out, or worse, so you don't forget it."

"Right." Bucky stops and looks up at the ceiling, not sure how to continue his train of thought. "When are you going to mark me?" He avoids looking back to Steve for as long as he can. When the alpha grabs his chin he knows he can't keep watching the roof.

"When it's time. We'll know." He gives Bucky's nose a small kiss. "Or whenever you ask me to." Bucky finally cracks a small smile and snuggles in closer to Steve's tiny chest.

"I heart you." He whispers as he tucks his head under Steve's chin, tracing a heart shape over where Steve's heart is. The blonde's smile breaks out into a wide grin as he lets out a breathy chuckle.

"I heart you back."

ΩΑΩ

Dinner was filled with more conversation then what it usually is and Bucky doesn't mind because he's feeling better again, knows that Sarah's just being nice because she's not going to be seeing much of them for the next week. Bucky feels a little bad about it but he knows that she understands. They head up to Steve's room after helping with the dishes, saying that they'll be heading off to bed soon. They decided against having a shower and instead share a warm bath together in which Steve sits in between Bucky's legs as they wash each other. It's nice and sweet for the most part until Steve falls oddly quiet and looks away from Bucky like he just  _can't_ face him.

"Steve?" Bucky asks quietly, trying to turn the blondes head to look at him. Steve stays determined and continues to stare off at the wall as he takes in a few breaths before he lets himself look up at the omega.

"Turn around so your ass is facing me." Is what unexpectedly falls from his mouth. Bucky's eyes widen and his stomach flops and not even because of what Steve said but the  _way_ he said it. Because he's using his dominate voice and Bucky's instantly shaking. His mouth falls open to say something but all that falls from his lips is an embarrassingly loud whine. His cheeks burn red and he can't take his eyes off Steve whose got a stern look on his face.  _Hell yes_. "Now." He growls and Bucky takes a moment to remember how to use his body before he slowly turns his body around, rising onto his knees and gripping onto the edge of the end of the bath.

Steve makes a small humming noise of approval when Bucky shuffles his knees back and raises his ass higher. He looks over his shoulder at the alpha as Steve moves himself so he's more comfortable. The water splashes around a bit but never goes over the edge, the water level not quite high enough. Bucky's thighs are shaking and he knows that there's slick starting to run down the insides of his legs as he looks back to the wall in front of him, the image of Steve looking at his ass with that look of pure lust on his face etched into his mind.

"Spread your legs." Steve orders and Bucky's arms shake as he does as he's told. He presses the outsides of his calves to the sides of the bath and bows his head, eyes closing. He's already hard. Steve reaches up with his left hand and places it on the small of Bucky's back, tracing down his spine and slightly into the dip of Bucky's ass, humming again. He's tempted to pull his hand back to bring it back down on Bucky's cheek with force, but they haven't talked about that yet, and he doesn't want to hit any hard limits. They'll have to talk about that before tomorrow. Steve pulls himself up onto his knees as well and taps Bucky's shoulder blade softly. The omega turns his face and looks up at Steve, pupils blown so wide that there's nearly no grey showing in his eyes.

"I want to eat you out." Steve states factually, causing Bucky to let out a small groan. He offers the washcloth and body wash to Bucky. "Clean yourself up for me." Then he moves back to sitting on his rear, pushing himself against the deeper end of the bath with the taps and spout, one hand lazily resting on his stomach whilst the other runs down his body, under the water level and to his cock. Bucky lets out a small breath and shifts himself so he's leaning forward more. Biting his bottom lip he opens up the soap and puts a generous amount on the cloth and rubs it together, causing bubbles to form. He has to rest his cheek against the edge of the bath to be reach back far enough. He watches Steve -whose watching his hand- with hooded eyes as he runs the cloth down over his ass, far enough to be teasing at his balls before running it back up. He bites his lip even harder when he runs the cloth between his cheek and watches how the rise and fall of Steve's chest stutters for a moment and he shifts, grabbing onto his erection and tugging at it roughly but slowly. 

Bucky's eyes fall shut as he softly scrubs at his entrance, until the feeling of the scratching cloth becomes too much for his sensitive skin. He pulls his hand back and drops the cloth into the water before lathering up his index finger with body wash. He sits up more as he reaches back again and locks eyes with Steve as his traces his hole with that finger. Steve's eyes are glazed over and his hand movements have sped up, the hand that was resting on his stomach now playing with his balls. Bucky lets out a small exhaled gasp as he pushes his finger against his tight muscle and the digit slips into his body. His eyes roll back in his head as he leans forward again, grip on the edge of the bath tightening as he works his finger into himself. Steve lets out a small moan from behind him once Bucky's hand is pressed plush against his ass. Bucky's mouth falls open in a silent sound as he moves the digit around before slowly pulling back and pushing back in.

He shifts his legs after a moment to relieve the tension in them and changes the angle that he's thrusting his finger in. It takes him a moment like always because this soft of angle is always a little awkward but after a few shallow thrusts the tip of his finger grazes his prostate and his eyes snap open and he lets out a small, quiet cry at the sensation, his dick twitching and thighs spasming. Steve lets a louder moan slip past his lips and Bucky feels the water start to splash around again. He looks over his shoulder as Steve sits up on his knees and shuffles up behind him, pushing his hand away. Bucky whines at the feeling of loss as he pulls his finger out and watches as Steve brings his own hand up to his mouth and sucks on his index and middle finger. He traces down Bucky's spine and between his cheeks again with his fingers, pushing lightly against Bucky's hole until the muscle relaxes and he pushes in.

"Greedy little hole." Steve mumbles softly when he's able to push it in all the way with ease. "So hungry." He tilts his hand at the same angle he'd seen Bucky go in at and pulls back before pushing forward again. Like Bucky, it takes him a few tries before he hits his sweet spot, and when he does Bucky cries out again, head falling forward and body shaking. Steve avoids hitting that spot again as he works Bucky open enough to push in his middle finger to join the first inside. The walls inside Bucky are warm and wet with slick that's starting to run down Bucky's legs in larger amounts now. He curls his fingers slowly, tips pressing down onto Bucky's prostate with more pressure now and Bucky's back arches, any noise that was going to escape his mouth getting caught in his throat as he bows his head down and rests his forehead against the arm that's still gripping the edge of the bath. His right hand is between his legs, squeezing the base of his cock as pre-come dribbles from the slit.

Steve pulls his fingers back after a few minutes, Bucky whimpering at the slight looseness of his hole as the blonde pulls him back down into the bath and turns his body to face him. Bucky's body is at awkward angle as he twists his spine to meet Steve's movements. He grabs onto Bucky's hair and pulls him in for a rough kiss, pressing his other hand to Bucky's stomach. Bucky pants into Steve's mouth as his hand continues to stroke his cock under the surface of the water.

"Dry yourself off and get on that bed. When I get in there I wanna see you on your stomach, ass up and spreading your cheeks apart so I can eat you out. No touching your cock or your hole, got it?" Steve hisses into Bucky's ear, licking the shell and biting the lobe. Bucky's hips jolt forward at the sting and he nods quickly in understanding. Steve lets go of him and watches as he climbs out the bath -a little stiffly because his body is tense- and dries himself before scurrying from the room. Steve follows suit but takes his time to dry himself and watch the bath drain fully before he makes his way into his room and the sight that meets him makes him moan. He's exactly how he asked him, hands holding himself open but his hips are rocking down onto the bed with force, trapping his cock between his body and the sheets.  _Clever boy_.

"Stop." Steve growls and it takes a moment but Bucky's able to stop himself with a needy whine. There's so much slick running down his thighs that it looks like he didn't even just dry them off not a minute ago. Steve stalks over to the bed, crawling up the mattress behind Bucky so he can kneel between his spread legs. He runs his hands up Bucky's legs, up his back and down his chest and stomach before they come to rest over the top of Bucky's. Steve's been eaten out before -a whole bunch of times- so he knows how good it feels and how it goes but he's only eaten ass once and so he knows he's not the best at it. But he also knows that Bucky doesn't have anyone to compare him to but it doesn't change the fact that he falters as he leans in for a brief moment before he presses his tongue flat against Bucky's tiny pink hole.

Bucky's body jolts forward as he exhales ' _fuck_ ' breathlessly, body feeling almost boneless as he holds himself spread for his boyfriend. Steve breaths in through his nose as he flicks his tongue over the tight ring, lapping at it. Bucky's body starts shaking violently again as Steve helps him hold himself open, pulling back to swallow the saliva forming in his mouth before he dives back in, pulling Bucky's body back against him. He sucks over Bucky's hole roughly before he sits back again, this time instead of swallow the saliva he leans forward slightly and spits it onto Bucky's hole. It's not a direct hit but it's enough to have Bucky moaning and cursing.

"Tell me what you want." Steve husks, kissing along Bucky's right ass cheek, up to his back and across the dips at the base of his spine. Bucky takes in a shaky breath, getting a better grip on his cheeks to pull them apart further.

"I want you to eat me out until I'm loose enough for your cock. C-can I touch myself, please?" Bucky mewls. Steve sits up again and smiles down at the brunette even though Bucky's eyes are squeezed shut as he tries to remember how to breathe. Bucky knees so nicely, Steve could never say no to that.

"Of course baby, but don't let yourself come." He kisses Bucky's back again before leaning back down and licking at Bucky's hole. The omega whimpers and Steve notices the way his body starts to rock back and forth against his mouth as Bucky lets go with his right hand and starts to fuck his fist. Steve grabs onto his right cheek and spreads it as he pulls his face back enough to move his other hand off Bucky's and prods at his wet hole. He pushes the tips of his two fingers past the lax muscle with ease. Bucky lets out a loud moan when Steve spreads the tips apart enough that he can dive his tongue into Bucky's body. He pulls his hand back as he fucks his tongue into the heat of Bucky's body, groaning at the mix of the taste that is Bucky and the taste of his slick.

It starts to get messy and sloppy as Steve's spit mixes with Bucky's slick. It's running down Steve's chin and down Bucky's balls. Steve has to take over holding his cheeks apart because Bucky's still jerking himself off and his other hand abandons it's post so that he can bite into his knuckles so he doesn't scream out. Steve's working two fingers into Bucky's body alongside his tongue as Bucky's thighs tremble in his grasp. Bucky's body stops jolting back and forth for a moment and Steve's able push his tongue in deeper, dive his fingers in further and hit Bucky's prostate again.

"W-wait, St-eve." Bucky whines, letting go of his aching cock and pushing himself up onto his hands and knees as he looks over his shoulder at the blonde. "S-stop. Gon-na, come." He grits out, eyes hazy and body trembling so much that he can't focus. Steve doesn't stop, keeps swirling his tongue around over his fingers and laps up the natural lubrication that Bucky's providing him. He starts to hum against Bucky's hole as he works in a third finger, Bucky's mouth falling open in a silent cry as he reaches back and grabs hold of Steve's hair.

"You taste so good baby, so sweet. You think you can get it up again if you come for me now?" Steve asks in a low voice, watching the back of Bucky's head as he fucks his three fingers in and out of Bucky's body. The brunette whines and shakes his head as he presses it into Steve's pillow. "No?" Bucky shakes his head again. Steve mutters a small ' _okay_ ' and stops the movements of his fingers and gently slides them out. Bucky hisses at the small sting and lets go of Steve so the alpha can move away. He crawls across the bed and pulls open his bedside table draw and fishes around in the bottom one until he pulls out his lube and a condom. He won't need much lube with how slick Bucky is but he doesn't want to risk getting Bucky pregnant so the condom is a must.

"Roll over." Steve encourages, placing another kiss between Bucky's shoulder blades. Bucky lets out a small breath as he flops down onto his side and moves into the center of the bed so that he can roll onto his back. He looks up at Steve with hooded grey eyes as the blonde crawls over his body, kissing a trail up his stomach, over his chest, up his neck and to his lips. Bucky wraps his arms around Steve's torso and pulls his smaller body against his own as he moans hopelessly into Steve's mouth. Steve runs his hand down Bucky's chest and rests it on his stomach as they grind their cocks together.

"Just relax okay?" Steve sits back up as he rubs small circles on Bucky's hip with his thumb. Bucky nods, legs falling further apart as Steve lubes up his fingers properly. "I'm gonna take this slow no matter what." He runs his finger around Bucky's hole again and watches the way the muscle flutters at the simple touch. He slowly eases his finger in even though there's almost no resistance from Bucky's loose, slick entrance. Bucky's head falls back onto the pillow with a soft sigh at the feeling of being filled again. It's oddly comforting.

"Just not too slow, 'kay?" Bucky asks and Steve gives him a small smile and leans over his body to kiss at his chest. He doesn't answer as he pulls his finger back before thrusting his middle finger in alongside it. Bucky's body is a little tight at first and he clenches with a hiss around the new stretch, but he's quick to adjust with how lax his muscles are.

"I'll go as slow as I want." Steve smirks, pressing his fingers in as deep as they'll go and carefully spreading them, scissoring Bucky open.

"Fuck y-you." Bucky's eyes roll into the back of his head, one hand gripping at his hair whilst his other hand grabs hold of Steve's hand that's holding him up over Bucky's body. Steve's smirk grows as he pushes a third finger in, holding his hand still when Bucky tenses. He waits until Bucky's muscles relax and he settles back against the mattress before he starts to slowly thrusts his fingers in and out. Soon enough he's able to move his fingers back and forth with ease.

"Wanna go one more?" He asks, sitting back so that he can move his hand to Bucky's hip and rub small circles over his hipbone. Bucky shifts his body slightly, letting go of Steve's arm to lazily stroke at his cock again.

"Do you think I need it?" He chews on his bottom lip lightly. Steve looks him over and thinks about it. Maybe if this wasn't Bucky's first time he wouldn't worry abut it, would dive right in and fill him up with his cock. But he really doesn't want to hurt him and he does want this to be the best it can for the omega so he decides against that.

"I dunno, better safe then sorry." He gives Bucky a sideways smile, leaning over his body to kiss the brunette as he fights to get his pinkie in along with the rest of his fingers. Bucky hisses against his lips, grabbing onto the back of Steve's neck to hold him in place as his head lolls back and he lets out a shaky breath. Steve's eyes stay trained on Bucky's face as he works the four digits into his body. When he has them in as far as he's willing to go he stills his hand and kisses Bucky's chest. 

"C'mere." He whispers and Bucky raises his head and meets Steve half way, their kisses becoming rougher when Steve starts to move his fingers. Teeth start clashing and they swallow each others sounds and pants as Bucky starts to rock back onto Steve's hand and up into his own fist. Steve pulls back enough to kiss up the side of Bucky's throat, sucking on his skin. Bucky hisses when he feel that now familiar sting as Steve bruises his skin and leaves a visible hickey just above his left collar bone like he always does.

"Ready?" Steve asks, breathlessly, rocking his hips against Bucky's thigh to get some sort of friction on his aching, neglected cock.

"Yeah." Bucky strains his neck up to kiss Steve again, softer and slower then their previous pace, moaning and whining when Steve pulls his hand back. He shifts himself so he's at a better angle and watches as Steve rips open the condom with his teeth and slides it on before lubing himself up. He doesn't use much, won't need it, before chucking the bottle to the side and lining up with Bucky's loose hole. He looks up at the omega and notices how nervous Bucky looks.

"Just breathe, it'll be okay. I've got you." He leans forward and kisses Bucky softly before giving him a small smile. "You want me to stop and you just say the word, got it?"

"Got it." Bucky takes in a deep breath before he wills himself to relax. He closes his eyes, counts to five and then meets Steve's beautiful blue orbs and gives a firm nod. Steve pushes his hips forward and Bucky's stubborn hole gives a moment to go lax enough for the tip to push inside and when it does his head drops forward as he lets out a small groan while Bucky whimpers underneath him. Steve pauses, trying his hardest to hold himself up on shaky arms as he looks Bucky up and down, watching the way the brunettes breath catches as he clenches around him. Bucky cracks his eyes open just a fraction and looks up at Steve with cloudy eyes and gives a small nod as he grabs hold of Steve's arms and looks down at where their bodies are joined. Steve eases himself in inch by inch at a painfully slow pace until he bottoms out, hips pressing tightly against Bucky's ass, slick leaking out around his dick, making it messier but easier for him to move.

"Okay?" Steve asks a little breathlessly, shifting his hands so that he's not holding up all of his weight with them because they feels like they could give out at this moment. Bucky nods and reaches up to grab hold of the back of Steve's neck and pull him down to take the blondes lips between his own. His mind is racing at a hundred miles an hour;  _we're doing it, oh god, yes, we're doing it, so big, so full, fuck I love you, we're doing it_. Bucky keeps hold of Steve's neck but lets go of his arm and squeezes his hand between their bodies, grabbing hold of his cock and strokes it slowly. Steve kisses Bucky deep but softly, running one hand through the omegas hair to help him relax because Bucky's muscles are still tense and he's still clenching. Bucky pulls back, letting out a small sound as he looks up into Steve's eyes.

"You can move." He breathes, letting go of the back of Steve's neck.

"You're sure?" Steve asks with caution. Bucky gives the blonde a small smile and nods again, settling back into Steve's bed further. Steve doesn't stop running his fingers through Bucky's hair as he starts to pull his hips back. He keeps half his length in Bucky as he stops for a second before he pushes forward again, Bucky's muscles clenching down on him again. They both let out small groans when Steve's hips meet Bucky's again. "So tight baby, so  _wet_. You gotta relax, I don't wanna hurt you."

Bucky hisses when Steve pulls back again because he can't seem to get himself to follow Steve's instructions, can't relax enough to stop tensing up. Steve holds still as he watches Bucky's pained expression fall back into neutral and he starts stroking himself again. It takes a while, a lot of stopping and starting before Steve's able to pull almost all the way out before pushing back in without Bucky twisting his face up in discomfort. The omega's panting by this stage, chest rising and falling at an uneven and slightly fast pace, one hand still wrapped around his own cock though not giving it much attention whilst the other grips at the pillow he's resting on in a tight grip. Steve leans forward, rocking his hips around in circles as he presses his lips back against Bucky's, taking away any chance of him getting any air back into his lungs. He pulls back and rests his forehead against Bucky's and starts thrusting in a bit faster, but keeps his movements careful and gentle, hot breath fanning over Bucky's face as his breathing starts to pick up.

"What do you want?" Steve pants, keeping his movements constant and even, forcing little  _auh_  sounds from Bucky's lips every time he pushes all the way in and jolts the omegas body against the bed.

"More." Bucky moans and Steve gives him a small smirk as his movements slow and he pulls out fully, making Bucky hiss at the empty, loose feeling it leaves him with. He gives Steve a confused and annoyed look.

"Get up." Steve mumbles and at first Bucky just gives him a weird look and shows no sign of moving at all until Steve growls low in his throat. Bucky sits up and shifts as Steve moves himself into the middle of his bed and takes Bucky's place, laying on his back, pulling Bucky over the top of him as he goes, hands firmly on the omegas hips so that he can move him.

"You okay with riding me?" Steve asks, even though he noticed the way Bucky's breathing picked up and the way his pupils dilated further with lust. Bucky leans down and claims Steve's lips, rocking his hips against the alphas.

"Thought you'd never ask." Bucky mumbles, making him seem like he's more in control then what he is. Steve can tell that he's still nervous and freaking out no matter how eager he is, and that's why he did this tonight. He softly kisses the side of Bucky's mouth before looking down their bodies as he holds his cock up straight and helps guide Bucky down until the head is pressed against his slick hole.

"Move at your own pace, you're in control." Steve almost whispers, watching as Bucky starts to sink down onto him before he looks up at Bucky's face. Bucky nods and closes his eyes as he focuses on lowering himself down. He seats himself on Steve's waist, letting out a small whine when he's fully filled again, leaning back down to kiss Steve's neck and chest. After a moments pause he lifts his hips up, anchoring his hands firmly on Steve's chest as he drops back down, pulling a groan from Steve when he does. A small smirk wins over his lips as he looks down to see the blonde laying back, hands loosely holding onto his hips, head thrown back with eyes closed and mouth open slightly as heavy breaths leave his lips. He starts to pick up his speed, pushing up and dropping back down with small slapping sounds until they're both moaning and Steve can't help but thrust his hips back up into Bucky's every now and then, though it's never with too much force and Steve has Bucky's slick pooling against his pubic bone and covering his own balls.

Bucky presses his hips down hard against Steve's and circles them. His eyes roll back into his head and a whimper falls from his mouth when the head of Steve's cock strokes his prostate. He moves his hips in the same way and hits the spot again, nails digging into Steve's chest as he grits his teeth. Steve lets out a loud exhale, fingers gripping Bucky's hips tighter when the omega shifts his hips and starts to bounce on his cock again, hitting his prostate every time and the new angle making Steve push in deeper. Steve grabs hold of Bucky's cock that had been bouncing against his stomach and starts to fuck his fist over the omega at a fast pace that matches Bucky's rhythm. The sound of flesh slapping against more skin fills the room as their moans and pants get louder. A thin layer of sweat breaks out over Bucky's body as he grinds his ass down onto Steve's cock.

"Fuck me, Steve,  _please_." Bucky whines and at first Steve shakes his head because that's not what this is about, this isn't supposed to be fast and rough like his first time was, he doesn't want Bucky to regret this, he's supposed to be making the omega feel like he's loved and not just an ass to fuck. But then Steve thinks about it, and he knows that Bucky would never be that to him, and Bucky knows it, and he's trusting Steve to give him what he wants, what he  _needs_. And he knows exactly what that is. He grips Bucky's hips hard and forces the brunette to stop fucking himself on him, causing him to whimper. "Steve, please, 'm close."

"I know baby. Just hang on, I'll give you what you need. Hands and knees baby." And Bucky goes without any complaining, without any hesitation at all because he knows -and Steve knows he does-, that the blonde would do anything for him to treat him right, to give him what he needs and that he would never do wrong by him, that he'd never break that trust. Steve pulls himself up and crawls behind Bucky, leaning over his back to kiss up his spine, over his shoulder blades and up his neck, turning the brunettes head to the side to meet his lips as he lines up and pushes back in with more ease. Bucky whimpers at the feeling of being filled again as Steve's hands take hold of his hips and he starts to thrust back and forth, in and out at just the right pace with just the right amount of force to show Bucky that  _yes, I won't break your trust, I'll give you what you need because you mean so much to me and I love you_.

Bucky watches over his shoulder with hooded eyes as Steve pulls back and sits up straight, watching as his dick disappears into Bucky's hot, slick body over and over again. Bucky bites his lip as he pushes his hips back against Steve to meet his thrusts with quiet slaps. Steve shifts his legs, giving him a new angle and he starts to hit Bucky's prostate again causing the omega to cry out as he clenches around Steve. He groans low in his throat as he holds Bucky's cheeks apart and slows his pace, giving long, hard thrusts that have Bucky's body jolting away from his with each thrust.

"S-Stevie," Bucky warns in a loud whine, back arching when Steve picks up his speed and force again, his own chest heaving as he breaks out into a sweat himself. He reaches around Bucky's waist and takes hold of Bucky's leaking cock as he leans over the brunettes body. He kisses up the side of Bucky's face as his knot starts to swell and he bites Bucky's earlobe as Bucky's cries get louder until he's nearly screaming, body shaking all over and he's producing so much slick that it's run all the way down his legs onto the bed. Bucky's clawing at the sheets, hands gripping so hard that his knuckles are white with the force. Steve licks up the sweat between Bucky's shoulder blades before he closes his mouth over the base of Bucky's neck, sucking hard as his teeth graze the flesh. The feeling has Bucky's head falling forward as his eyes screw shut and he tries to thrust his hips up into Steve's fist as the blonde abuses his prostate. And then Steve bites him, not enough to break the skin but he's still got Bucky's skin between his teeth and he's  _growling_ and Bucky can't hold off any longer.

His body goes taunt, muscles clenching as his back arches and for a moment his breath leaves him and his mouth falls open in a silent scream, head lifting up to face the ceiling as his eyes widen. Like elastic springing back into it's original shape after being stretched his muscles go lax as he comes with a scream of Steve's name, body shaking so violently and eyes rolling back into his head and he feels like he might pass out as he comes all over the bed, some of it high enough to hit his wrist as he bites into his bottom lip, eyes screwing shut again. 

Steve strokes him through it, keeping his thrusts full and deep until he feels that familiar tightening in his gut and he pushes his hips tight against Bucky's as his knot swells, locking them together as he lets out a shout and fills the condom with come. He licks at the skin he'd bruised when he bit into Bucky as his body shudders as he comes down from the high, letting go of Bucky's cock when the omega swats his hand away from being too sensitive. Bucky's arms give out and his chest falls against the mattress, hips only held up because he's locked with the alpha. Steve carefully lowers himself over Bucky before rolling onto his side when the swelling in his knot shrinks and he's able to pull out. Bucky makes a small whimpering noise as the blonde rolls onto his back, pulling off the condom and ditching it at the bin next to his desk after he ties it off. It misses by a good meter and he just waves it off, he'll deal with it later. Steve's panting as he turns his head to look over at Bucky.

"You okay?" He reaches out and brushes Bucky's hair from his eyes, taking in the way Bucky looks, the way he smells.  _Satisfied_. Bucky gives him a lazy smile as he lets out a deep sigh, eyes falling shut as he takes in the feeling of Steve's fingers in his hair.

"Yeah." He shuffles his body slightly, winching at the slight soreness in his behind as he snuggles up to Steve's side. "That was amazing."

"It was." Steve smiles, leaning over to press a light kiss to the brunettes forehead, wrapping his arm around Bucky's body and pulling him in closer. Bucky relaxes into his alphas embrace, body alight with a sweet hum that leaves him feeling satisfied and physically exhausted in the best way possible. For the first time in forever, he feels at peace as he closes his eyes and lets Steve's warmth lull him to sleep.

ΩΑΩ

When Bucky wakes up an hour later it's because in his subconscious he'd tried to pull himself into Steve only to realize that he couldn't because the blonde isn't there anymore. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at the empty space beside him with zero focus and slight confusion. He rolls onto his side, having still been on his stomach and looks around the lightly illuminated room. Steve's sitting at his desk, chair facing toward the bed as he sketches away. Bucky realizes that there's a blanket over his backside, covering the most of his ass and legs. Steve gives him a small smile when he realizes that Bucky's awake. Bucky realizes that they're both still naked.

"Nice nap?" Steve asks, placing his sketch book down and moving over to the bed, placing a soft kiss to the top of Bucky's head, the omega still confused.

"Were you drawing me?" He asks groggily. Steve gives him a small nod, setting himself on the edge of his bed, leaning sideways so he can look at Bucky. The brunette takes a moment to realize it's dark outside and the only reason there's light in the room is because Steve's desk light is on. What the hell was the time?

"You kinda passed out on me and I really didn't want to disturb you but I needed something to do." Steve runs his hand through Bucky's hair gently, watching as the brunette slowly wakes up more, becoming more aware of what's going on. "And you looked too perfect to give the opportunity up."

"How long was I out?"

"An hour, it's about eleven now." Steve answers, looking over to his desk to try and read the numbers on his alarm clock. Bucky sits up and rubs at his eyes before shifting and leaning most of his weight against Steve, winching at the dull pain in his ass.

"You must've fucked me good." Bucky mumbles with a slight chuckle, kissing the shell of Steve's ear. Steve pulls back and looks down at Bucky with a weird look. Bucky knows what he's thinking instantly. "Shut your yap, don't say anything. I know that was more then a fuck, God I'd have to be stupid to not realize that especially when you were basically radiating  _love_ into me." Bucky muses and Steve rolls his eyes and wraps his arm around Bucky's waist, pulling him in tight against his side.

"Good." Steve huffs, nuzzling his nose against Bucky's neck, taking in his scent.

They fall silent for a moment, Bucky trying to wake himself up whilst Steve rubs his hip with his thumb, soothing him in a way that isn't helping him with that task. Just as Bucky opens his mouth to talk again his stomach makes a low groaning growl that sounds louder then what it is in the quiet space. Steve chuckles and pulls his head away from resting against Bucky's shoulder.

"Someone's hungry. I'll run downstairs and grab you something, what do you want?" Steve stands up and moves over to the clothes he was going to get into after their bath and pulls on a pair of sweatpants and stands in the doorway, waiting for Bucky's reply.

"You don't have to jump up and get me something, I'll live if I don't eat anything." Bucky mumbles, pulling his knees up and hugging them to his chest, a small, shy smile winning it's way over his face because Steve was treating him like they were already mated. Steve was acting like he would bend over backwards for  _his_ omega to make sure he was taken care of, and that thought made his heart flutter unevenly. 

"What do you wanna have?" Steve asks with a flat tone, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Bucky a determined look. Bucky bites his bottom lip as he looks over to the blonde, watching him for a moment.

"I dunno. D'you have any Oreo's?" He asks and Steve's smile softens as he turns on his heels.

"You know we do." He chuckles and makes his way quietly down the hall to the kitchen, being mindful that he doesn't wake his mother. He comes back moments later with a box of them. "Cookie and cream flavour okay?"  _Like he has to ask._

"Gimme." Bucky reaches out and makes grabby hand motions for the box as Steve closes his bedroom door behind him. Steve moves over to the bed and opens up the box, passing one of the packets to Bucky as the omega shifts and crosses his legs.. "Thanks."

"I was thinking, while I was sketching you-"

"So  _that's_ why you brought me food, you've got bad news." Bucky interrupts as he rips open the foil and pulls out one of the cookies, pulling the biscuits apart and eating the side that doesn't have the cream on it first.

"No that's not it, and it's not bad news. I just feel like we need to talk about this before tomorrow." Steve sighs and shifts himself so he's sitting more comfortable, setting the box aside and looks up at Bucky. The omega looks back to him with worry on his face and so Steve offers him a soft smile and reaches over to take one of Bucky's hands in his own so that the brunette can still eat his cookies but he can also offer some sort of comfort.

"Okay, what is it?" Bucky asks around a mouthful of biscuit and cream. Steve looks down at their hands before he closes his eyes and takes a small breath.

"We need to talk about hard limits, and we need a safety word." He mutters, keeping his gaze focused on Bucky's lap and not his face. He doesn't miss the way that Bucky's body seems to tense up at the mention, but he relaxes not a moment later and Steve looks up and meets his eyes. His gaze is soft and kind and he gives Steve a small smile as he squeezes his hand in his own.

"Okay." Bucky replies, sitting up straighter. "What did you have in mind?"

"Uh, well um, some hard limits I'd already thought of was that I don't want to, no I  _won't_ bring physical pain on you. No punching, slapping, whipping, or anything like that. Spanking I'll settle for but only occasionally, if you're okay with that."

"Yeah, I'm okay with that." Bucky replies.

"Okay, I also won't fuck you unless you're prepped properly, I won't use anything on you or do anything new unless we've talked through it and until we're ready I'm gonna wear a condom. I don't want to risk getting you pregnant, not yet." Steve nods firmly like he's got everything down on his end. Bucky bites into his bottom lip with a small smile as he thinks about that last bit;  _yet_. Like the thought of having kids with Bucky is something Steve's thought about and wants. Bucky can get down with that.

"Alright, what about you though?" Bucky asks, picking up another Oreo and Steve gives him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"What hard limits do  _you_ have, like you're not okay with hitting me but do you want me to hit you or what?" Bucky clarifies. "Because like you said, I might be an omega but I can be,  _want_ to be dominate at times and you said that you're okay with being a sub so..." Bucky stops himself, unsure of what else to say. Steve bows his head and takes a moment to think about it, he hadn't really been thinking about that, but he gets that they'll need it. There's no way he's going to deny Bucky the chance to top if that's what he wants.

"I've never been hit before, so I don't know if I like it or not. We'll just stick with the same rule for me and if I don't like it..." He trails off, because if he doesn't like it but Bucky does he'd go through with it for him, no matter what.

"We won't do it, it'll be a hard limit with no exceptions, no room for negotiation, nothing." Bucky shifts forward slightly so his knees are touching Steve's and offers him the Oreo's. Steve blinks slowly at him and shakes his head at the offer.

"Okay, alright yeah, that's fair I guess. Same goes for if you don't like it." Steve throws in and Bucky nods in agreement even though he feels like he will, he's sick and twisted like that. "Okay um... I'm open to kinks, I have a few I wanna try out but I'll say no if you want to like  _share_  or if you want to cut me. I'll be okay with doing it to you, I've done this before but I couldn't handle having the knife in my partners hand because they wanted to carve stuff into me."

"What do you mean no sharing?"

"Like I won't share you. If you wanna have a threesome or get someone else involved... no, just  _no_. You're mine." Steve mutters, and he knows he sounds childish but he really is protective and possessive of Bucky, and they're not even mated yet. Bucky's heart beats unevenly.

"Okay." He answers simply because what else can he say to that?

"No chocking, like gagging is different, I'm okay with a gag or gagging on your cock but if you held down my throat or something, I don't want that. No sex in public places, I might let you get away with a hand job if I really can't help it and we won't get caught. And I'll only let you use some sex toys, I've had bad past experience so if you wanna try something out on me you'll have to ask. I'll use them on you, it's just I'm not okay with everything on myself." Steve concludes and he knows that Bucky's giving him a worried look, but he won't meet his gaze. The thing with Steve's past relationships is that he was very open and he dated a lot of betas and alphas, not so many omegas. And the ones he usually went all the way with were the alphas, and because he was smaller they used him like their bitches, and he doesn't mind, he loves having his ass filled by a nice fat knot, but it also meant bending to their will, and that got him hurt a lot. Bucky can tell he doesn't want to talk about it, not now anyway. One day he'll ask him about it and get the truth out and if he has to, he'll hunt down every person that treated Steve wrong and give them what for, alpha or not, he'll show them that omegas can be strong and protective too.

"Okay. Anything else?" He asks carefully. Steve pauses for a moment then shakes his head, reaching into Bucky's lap and taking one of the cookies from the packet. "Okay then, um... well I'm open to a lot of kinks too, I have a whole list - _literately_ \- that I wanna try out. But um... I don't want blindfolds on me, I like being able to see what's going on, anxiety and all that." Bucky waves his hand around and Steve nods in understanding. He can remember when they were younger and Dum Dum had decided that hide and seek in the dark was a good idea. That was one of the worst panic attacks Bucky had ever had.

"I haven't done any of this before so I don't know if when we start to actually get into it if I'll chicken out but I like the idea of bondage, basically anything to do with BDSM can get me off. Um... no whips though, I don't like the sound of cock-rings but I've never really tired them."

"They're not all that bad." Steve offers and Bucky bites his bottom lip at the idea of Steve with one. Yeah okay, maybe he can get used to the idea of them.

"We can try them. Nothing that might trigger a panic attack. I know we don't know what that might intend yet but if I feel like it'll freak me out too much I'll stop you. Okay uh, I won't fuck you unless you're prepped, wouldn't want to hit you anyway unless you really want it. Kinda bummed out about the public sex thing." He smirks and Steve rolls his eyes, he should have known. "But I think that's it. I'm pretty open to the idea of most things."

"I wanna get you a collar." Steve blurts out suddenly, so suddenly that Bucky nearly chokes on his Oreo. He looks up at Steve with wide eyes. "If that's okay, I wanna get you a black leather one, with studs but not the real sharp ones, I reckon one would look good on you." Bucky's mind is racing and he's still naked so he knows all Steve has to do is look down to know that he's getting hard.  _Fuck yes_.

"One that I can wear all the time, like it was just an accessory." Bucky finds himself putting in because he didn't know how bad he wanted that until now.

"With a chain?" Steve asks and Bucky screws up his face as he thinks about it before shaking his head. He's okay with the idea of a collar, but if it has a chain it's like he really is just a play thing, he doesn't like the idea of that. Steve nods. "No leash, okay."

"Not with press studs though, I want like the ones that're like a belt with a buckle."

"Sure." Steve smiles and they fall quiet as they think about it.  _Yeah, that's a good idea_. Bucky takes in a few deep breaths to calm his body down and Steve notices, giving him a small smirk because all he had to do was mention it, he can't imagine how Bucky will react when he actually  _gets_ the thing.

"What about a safety word?" Steve asks as he reaches over for the last cookie from Bucky's naked lap, pulling the biscuits apart and giving the side with cream on it to his boyfriend.

"I was thinking delta, I mean it's not exactly a common word said but it's not something so weird that you'll be like 'what?' if the other says it." Bucky suggests, leaning forward so Steve can feed the half of the cookie to him. Steve takes a moment to think about it.

"I think it'll work. Yeah, I like it." He shoves his half of the cookie into his mouth. Bucky gives him a small smile before he lets out a quiet yawn.

"Can we snuggle now?" He asks tiredly and Steve chuckles.

"After we brush our teeth, sure." Bucky grumbles in protest but stands up all the same and makes his way over to his bag to collect up his toiletries before heading into the bathroom, Steve trailing close behind him. They quickly brush their teeth then head back into the bedroom, Bucky heading straight back over to the bed as Steve sets the Oreo box on his desk and turns off his desk lamp.

"You're not keeping your pants on right?" Bucky asks as Steve makes to crawl into his bed beside Bucky. He scoffs and shakes his head and removes his sweatpants much to Bucky's delight.

"The things I do for you."

"You love it."

"I love  _you_." Steve corrects and Bucky's chest feels like it swells. He doesn't know if he'll ever get used to Steve saying that. "I love you too." 

Steve crawls under the covers and wraps his arms tightly around Bucky's waist, pulling his smaller frame into Bucky's back and taking his usual roll of the big spoon as Bucky curls his body in so that Steve can snuggle him. He presses a soft kiss to the nape of Bucky's neck before nuzzling his nose against the spot and settling down. "Goodnight Buck."

"Night Stevie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how late this update is. I have a lot of stuff going on at the moment, I hope I made up for it with how long this chapter is. I hope the smut was good


	11. Ω11Ω

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual inspiration:  
> Steve- Chris Evans in The Nanny Diaries  
>   
> Just pretend he looks less like a body builder and more like pre-serum Stevie
> 
> Bucky- Sebastian Stan in The Apparition  
>   
> Because if that doesn't look like twink Bucky then I don't know what does

Bucky had hoped to wake up to the sound of Steve singing to him again, or the feel of Steve pressing his lips to his nape and kissing across his skin softly. But he wakes up before Steve, his internal body clock getting him up at a reasonably early hour for a Saturday like it normally does, practically saying 'school time, get up, get up, get up'. He lets his eyes fight themselves, trying to keep closed but wanting to open all the same for a few minutes until he reaches his hand up and rubs them. He takes in a deep inhale and turns his head as much as he can without moving his body too much to look over his shoulder. Steve's mouth is open in the slightest, small exhales of air leaving his parted lips.

Steve's not a snorer, not that Bucky's aware of anyway. He can't recall a time that he's heard the blonde snore, but he's a mumbler. Bucky's only heard about two actual words leave the alphas mouth, but he's heard plenty of babbled nonsense from him. It's like he's speaking a different language half the time. Bucky knows he snores sometimes, and that he also talks in his sleep. More then once he's woken up to Steve laughing at him because he was having a conversation with the blonde in his sleep. Bucky's just thankful he's never said anything too embarrassing, and if he has, Steve's never said anything.

His arms are still wrapped around Bucky's middle, body pressed up against the brunettes back as he continues to hold up his role as the big spoon. Bucky wouldn't mind if his bladder wasn't trying to explode on him. Not wanting to wake the blonde he moves as carefully and as slowly as he can, lifting the alphas arm from his waist and moving himself out of Steve's bed. He tucks the covers back over Steve, sitting them at chest height again before he puts on a pair of sweatpants and awkwardly makes his way out of the room and down to the bathroom, the slight soreness in his behind obvious with the way he awkwardly steps.

Steve hasn't moved in the slightest by the time he gets back and even though he really likes sleeping in on Saturdays, he's up now and there's little chance of him being able to fall back asleep, especially since his brain is now awake and reminding him that it's  _Saturday_  and that he's out of suppressants. He sits himself down on Steve's desk chair, straddling the seat as he looks over to his sleeping boyfriend. His heart rate has picked up and starts pounding in his ears the more he thinks about it. He needs to not worry about it, then everything will be fine.

He's not sure how long he sits there, but he knows that it's for quite a while. He listens as Sarah wakes up, does her morning routine and then leaves for work within about twenty minutes. All the while he keeps his eyes glued to Steve, who doesn't move in the slightest. His legs starts bobbing by the forty minute mark and he wants to wake Steve up so that he's not up alone and letting his thoughts get to him but at the same time he wants to just watch Steve sleep and not disturb the alpha.

Once he's been up for about an hour he decides he needs to do something to keep his mind busy and so he silently leaves the room and searches through the kitchen to find himself some breakfast. He opts for buttered toast and a glass of orange juice. His breakfast doesn't distract him enough nor does it last long enough for it to do any good if it actually had. So he sits at the table once he's finished eating and stares blankly at the fridge. Steve still hasn't gotten up, which is weird because the blonde usually rises at the ass-crack of dawn. It makes Bucky think more. And more. And more. It makes him think to the point that he's thinking about how much he's thinking and he starts finding himself amusing, until something, he doesn't know if it's something his eyes look over as he gazes around the small yet nice kitchen or if it's just his mind seems to suddenly go ' _shit, I could go in heat any second'_  followed by the longest list of things that could go wrong that Bucky can think of.

And if his heart wasn't beating fast before, it definitely is now. And if he didn't already feel doomed, then he certainly did now. And if he wasn't already freaking out then he really, really was now. Everything seems to snap outta place and time freezes for a moment and suddenly Bucky feels like he can't breathe, feels like he can't move, can't speak and then everything snaps back and times running away from him and he can't breathe. And he knows it's a panic attack without actually thinking about it because his hands are shaking and he's trying to gulp in air but he can't and his hearts racing so fast and loud in his ears that he could pass out. But he doesn't know what to do, his body is frozen to the spot and all his mind is thinking about is everything that could go wrong.

He tries to get up, as slowly as he can because he needs to do something, splash his face with cold water, get some fresh air or a smoke and completely pollute his lungs and calm himself down or have a drink,  _something_. He finds himself rushing into Steve's room in a glazy hurry, mind running away from him and he still can't get any air in his lungs. His bodies moving without thought because it knows what it needs right now, and that's a alpha to take care of it, for Steve to take care of it. The blondes shifted, curled more in on himself and his face isn't as soft as it was, it's scrunched up like in his sleep he knows something or  _someone_ is missing from his bed.

"S-Steve?" Bucky manages to croak out, but it's quiet and shaky because he's shaking and he still can't seem to breathe even though he's taking in large gulps of air, telling himself to relax and trying to count to ten but he can't get past three before his mind starts running again. Steve's nonresponsive, and maybe if Bucky was in his right mind set he wouldn't be surprised. Right now, it's making him panic more.

"St-eve." He raises his voice as he move across the room and shakes the alphas shoulder. Steve grumbles and tries to pull the covers over himself more and Bucky's heart is pounding so loud that he doesn't hear himself say Steve's name again. But Steve does and he seems to hear in Bucky's voice that somethings wrong as he bolts up in his bed and looks around his room until his wide, unfocused eyes land on Bucky. And he knows what's happening straight away and before Bucky can even blink he's got just over ninety pounds of alpha pulling him down into a small chest and cuddling him close.

"I've got you, I've got you, you're okay, you're okay. Whatever it is, it's fine, I promise. I promise." He repeats over and over again in Bucky's ear, hand running through the slightly long strands of the brunettes hair. Bucky tries to grip at Steve but he's completely naked still and so there's no clothing for him to grab onto and so his hands just grasp hopelessly at his chest, nails digging into pale skin every now and then. Steve pulls the older boy closer, pulling him up onto the bed so that he's practically sitting in the alphas lap, face buried in his neck as he continues to try and count to ten. He doesn't get past seven.

"Breathe for me, nice and slow. You've got this babe, you're okay. I'm here, I'm here." Steve presses his face into Bucky's hair and kisses the top of his head, hand running down his back soothingly whilst the other rests on his waist, holding him close. Bucky's body is still shaking but the more he counts and the more he listens to Steve's voice, the calmer he becomes. Within five minutes he's able to count to ten and he's able to get enough air in his lungs to slow the pounding of his heart and stop his body from shaking. He lets out a loud exhale of air when the panic attack subscribes and his tense muscles relax. He pulls back from Steve's chest.

"Thank you." He manages to croak out, voice wavering as he takes in shaky inhales. Steve leans forward and presses a firm kiss to his forehead as he continues to run his hand up and down the omegas back. "I'm sorry I woke you for that-" He stops when Steve shakes his head and gives him an almost sad look.

"Don't ever apologize for something like that Buck. You needed me and there was no way that I would have wanted you to force yourself to suffer through that on your own. You never should feel sorry for that, ever. You understand?" Steve gives him a stern look, but it's filled with concern and love that makes Bucky's heart throb unevenly.

"Yes." Bucky answers simply, accepting the hug that Steve pulls him into.

"Good." Steve mumbles, pressing more kisses to the top of Bucky's head, hands wrapped so tightly that he could almost fix Bucky's broken pieces back together. Almost. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Bucky shakes his head quickly before taking a moments pause to think about it. "Not now."

"Okay. How long have you been up?"

"A few hours I think."

"Have you had breakfast?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, good." Steve pulls back and looks around his room until he locates his pants before getting up and pulling them on. He reaches his hand out to Bucky as he comes back over to the bed. "You can still join me in the kitchen though."

Bucky hesitates for a moment, biting his bottom lip as he looks up at Steve's hand. Steve frowns and moves closer to the bed, leaning over in the slightest so that he's at Bucky's sitting height. "What's wrong?" He gently asks and Bucky's cheeks turn the slightest shade of pink.

"Nothing. It's just, c-can you..." He closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath as he tries to get the words out before shaking his head. "Don't worry about it, it's stupid." He makes to stand up but Steve puts his hand on his thigh and keeps him seated with his gaze.

"No, can I what?" Steve's voice is gentle but in that way that he won't back down. Bucky's sparked his interest. The omega takes in another breath and averts his eyes, he can't face Steve because he knows how  _pathetic_ he's being.

"Can you tell me you love me? Please?" He doesn't throw in the last bit to sound like he's begging, he just needs to hear Steve say it, but he needs to ask as well because the alpha might not want too. Steve's look softens even more and he leans up to peck Bucky's lips.

"I love you." He almost whispers against Bucky's lips, before he kisses him again, still just as gentle as the first time.

"A-again?" Bucky's voice is low and shy, he doesn't want to push it but he just needs to hear Steve say it, all day, everyday, so that there's no way he could ever forget.

"I love you, James Barnes." Bucky whimpers in some form of distress because he hadn't expected Steve to say it again and definitely not followed by his full name.

"I love you too." Bucky mumbles, pulling Steve back in for a more forceful kiss. They don't part for a while until Steve's weak lungs can't handle the lack of air any longer and he has to back up to take in a few deep breaths. He smiles down at Bucky as his breathing comes back.

"Always taking my breath away." He muses and Bucky rolls his eyes with a groan, physically feeling the pain from Steve's words.

"You're a punk."

"Jerk. Now c'mon, you're gonna let me feed you some bacon." Steve stands back up and grabs hold of Bucky's hand, pulling him along with him. They make their way down to the kitchen and Bucky insists he'll help cook but Steve tells him to sit down and relax with a glass of milk. He can't really say no when Steve forces him into the chair and pushes a glass across the table to him.

They make light conversation about odd little topics. Steve avoids asking anything about earlier or what Bucky wants to do today and cooks his bacon and eggs with a small smile on his lips as Bucky rambles on about anything and everything. Like promised, once Steve's sat down he feeds about three rashes of his bacon to Bucky who at first tried to deny the offer but soon found himself eating them anyway because he couldn't resist how good it smelled added with the cute look Steve was giving him.

Bucky helps Steve with the dishes for his still needed doing because he'd left them on the table. They end up more covered in bubbles then the plates do. Once they're finished they fall into a small silence as Steve drains the sink and Bucky hangs up the tea-towels. Bucky knows what's coming next, knows Steve's going to ask him what he wants to do today whilst he's not on heat and that he's going to start thinking too much about it again and so he prepares himself as best he can mentally for the question. Steve notices how he tenses up but doesn't comment on it.

"Okay so I was thinking we could shove some boring movie on whilst we play Monopoly or something, if you're up to it?" Steve semi shrugs casually. Bucky's a little put of by it. It's a suggestion, he's not asking him the question directly but he's leaving room for suggestion from Bucky. It makes him feel better about the situation.

"That sounds good." He admits. It's been a while since he's played, he used to a lot when he was younger and hardly understood the rules but it's always been a game that he likes.

"Yeah?"

"Sure, I mean, it's not like we're planning on going anywhere." He tsks and looks over to Steve with a small smile. "What movie you got in mind?"

"I dunno, something stupid."

"Like I Am Legend?" Bucky teases with a small grin. Steve shakes his head and laughs lightly.

"Sorry if you were being serious, but I don't think we have that one." He chuckles, knowing full well that Bucky wasn't being serious at all.

"What about Fantastic 4? I know you hate that one." Bucky muses with a smirk.

"For obvious reasons." Steve grumbles, however he makes his way into the lounge room to set up the movie.

"There's nothing better then seeing your boyfriends fiery doppelganger save the day." Bucky laughs, as he heads off to the office where he knows the board games are kept in the cupboard. He misses the way Steve grumbles about how much he  _totally doesn't look like Johnny Storm_.

ΩΑΩ

They really don't pay much attention to the movie at all whilst they play the board game, unless Bucky happens to look over to notice Johnny on screen and will pay special attention to the TV for a moment too long until Steve's giving him a dirty look and telling him to hurry up and have his turn. Bucky always says he's sorry he got distracted by the hotty on screen. Steve doesn't stop frowning until he completely destroys Bucky on the first round which last about three quarters of the movie. He's all smiles for the rest of the film as they decide to watch the end before they start the second round and the second movie. Bucky pays less attention this time.

The movies half way done when Bucky starts loosing the game again after he brought a few houses then landed on one of Steve's property in the green section with three houses on it. He gives Steve an annoyed look as the blonde happily takes his money leaving him with only two hundreds left and whatever he has in other notes. Steve gives him a triumphant smile like it's revenge for earlier. Bucky turns the volume of the movie down until it's just a distant mumble in the background and puts all his focus back into the game. Steve has to bite back a laugh.

Their games close to over, Bucky's nearly out of cash with all of his houses sold and most of his properties on mortgage and Steve has enough properties and houses to be a millionaire by now. Bucky's done with being 'poopy' about it and just keeps laughing at how badly he's failing as Steve smiles widely as he swoops up more money. Bucky had gone and fetched snacks about twenty minutes ago and has managed to eat most of them without Steve's help without actually noticing. Steve hasn't said anything about it. They're still only in loose pants and nothing else as they finish up the second game and Bucky turns off the DVD player, the movie finished a good half hour ago.

"So what now?" He asks, munching through more chips. Steve shrugs as he packs up the game and gets up to put it back into the office, glancing over to the clock. 11:53.

"What do you wanna do?" He asks as he comes back into the lounge to see Bucky still sitting on the floor, frowning at the mess of packets around him.

"Dunno." He lets out a soft yawn as Steve moves around him and picks up the rubbish. "I could have done that."

"'m up anyway." Steve shrugs.

"Yeah well I gotta get up," Bucky mumbles as he does just that, albeit a little stiffly from the way he was sitting, "gotta take a piss."

"Thanks for that body update Buck."

"Yeah well they're slightly needed." He stretches with another yawn before making his way down the hall to the bathroom. Steve bites into his bottom lip and frowns as he watched the brunette go. It's been over twenty four hours since Bucky had his last tablet. Steve suspects that the reason he's suddenly so hungry yet tired might be an effect of that factor or something else to do with him going into heat soon. Very soon, Steve thinks.

He flashes the omega a smile from where he is on the couch when he comes back into the room. He pats the space next to him and is glad that Bucky throws himself down heavily into the spot and then cuddles up to his side as he channel surfs to try and find something at least a little interesting to watch. Within five minutes Bucky's asleep against him, head resting awkwardly on his shoulder and mouth parted as slightly loud exhales of air leave his lips. Steve had hoped he'd sleep a bit more because he knew Bucky was also exhausted from his attack earlier. Steve doesn't move and just watches some show about reptiles for the next half hour before he too passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay again I'm sorry about my late updates I have so much school work pouring out my ass that it's not even funny. I'm also sorry about the short chapter but I thought I should give you guys something so here it is. I'm trying to find time to write but at the moment there is shit also outside of school that I'm involved in so yeah. I haven't given up on this I just simply don't have the time. I'll make a better effort I promise.


	12. Ω12Ω

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual inspiration:  
> Steve- Chris Evans in The Nanny Diaries  
>   
> Just pretend he looks less like a body builder and more like pre-serum Stevie
> 
> Bucky- Sebastian Stan in The Apparition  
>   
> Because if that doesn't look like twink Bucky then I don't know what does

When Bucky wakes up he's still on the couch but he's alone. The TV's off, he has a blanket over him and Steve is gone. The house is quiet and he has no concept of time whatsoever. His longish hair is sticking up in a whole bunch of directions like he didn't sleep still and his fringe is poking into his eyes as he tries to brush it back so that he can focus. He pushes himself up on his arms having slept half on his front and looks around in a confused daze for a moment before his eyes land on the coffee table where a note is sat propped up against the remote with a big smiley face at the bottom. A small groan leaves his throat as he flops back down onto the couch and reaches out for the note from his spot. He's glad that he can reach it and doesn't have to get up to read it. It takes his eyes a bit to focus on the close letters as he brings it in front of his face.

 _Gone out for ten mins or so_  
_I'll be back as soon as possible_  
_I love you_  
_:)_

Bucky smiles softly at the note as he tries to cuddle back into the couch. He chucks it pathetically back at the coffee table and it lands just on the edge and he watches it for a moment just in case it decides to fall. It doesn't move. He'd like to nap a bit longer but he's up now and he knows that trying to fall back asleep won't be any good and so he gets himself to sit up and check the time. He was asleep for nearly two hours. Another groan rises in his throat as he raises his hands in the air and stretches with a small yawn. He forces himself to get up and heads to the bathroom to relieve himself, thinking about where Steve could have possibly gone. He doesn't dwell on it too much as he finishes and makes his way to Steve's room. He still feels tired and even though he knows sleep is a no for him right now he can still just lay back and relax until Steve gets back. But as he lays down on the soft mattress he can't help but to toss and turn until he's annoyed with himself for moving so much.

He tries to force himself to lay still on his back and distract his mind when he feels the sudden tightening in his stomach. And he knows straight away what it is and he can't move his body to find his phone fast enough. He searches through all of his stuff, his mind unfocused and unable to remember where the hell he put the thing as the feeling tightens, tightens, tightens and he lets out a whimper when his body shakes and he feels himself becoming wet and arousal starts to fill his body. Even though he knew that this was going to happen, without a doubt _had_ to happen he still doesn't feel like he's ready for it. He bites his lip as he continues to search his stuff for his mobile until he remembers where his jeans from yesterday are and crawls across the floor to them and fishes his phone from his back pocket. The tightening feeling relaxes, like a shaken coke bottle having the lid taken off and Bucky whines as the waves of it crash over him, leaving him shaking.He sits up on the heels of his feet as he holds up the device and presses the on button, rocking on the balls of his feet subconsciously.

The screen stays black and he frowns, pressing the button again. When nothing happens he holds it down and waits for the white apple symbol to show up in the middle of the screen. Instead he gets a battery that's got a thin red line at the base of it, telling him the things dead. He forgot to charge it last night. He lets out another whine and moves across the room, still crawling because his knees are shaking and he doesn't want to try standing up. He grabs Steve's charger on his desk and plugs it into the socket and plugs his phone in. The battery icon comes back this time with a socket plug and a lightning bolt under it. He sets the phone down on the edge of the desk and bites his lip as another shiver runs through his body and he rocks back on his heels again. It'll take a few minutes before his phone will have enough charge for him to turn it back on.

He forces himself to stand up on shaky legs and pulls the bedroom door closed slightly, enough room for a cat to run through the gap he's left. Then he starts pacing. Back and forth, back and forth in the middle of the room with one hand gripping at the hair on the side of his head and the other with the side of his index finger shoved between his teeth as he whines and whimpers and squeezes his eyes shut and tries to keep his breathing even. He grabs at his stomach every now and then when the tightening comes back before more slick runs down his inner thighs. Within five minutes he's soaked, hard and curled up on his side on Steve's bed, whimpering helplessly and pathetically as he rocks his hips back and forth, still biting into one hand while the other grips at the sheets. He'd be able to use his phone by now, but he can't get himself to move from his spot.

Within the next few minutes the room is full of the smell of his slick and heat and he's got his pants halfway down his thighs, face buried in his pillow as he fucks his cock with his fist. He's so hard that it hurts to the point of tears and uncontrollable whimpering. He bites into the pillow and keeps his eye on the gap of the door and continues to pray that Steve will get back soon, _please get back soon_ because he needs him. And among it all he can't help but think that Steve's left him, abandoned him and that he's not going to come back. Those thoughts don't get long to linger because they're soon consumed by the arousal that's flooding his body. He tosses and turns on the bed, fist never leaving his aching cock as he continues to whine and curse. He ends up back on his side, still fucking his fist as he reaches down his back with his other hand and starts fingering himself, his hole slick enough that he doesn't even need to be slow about it.

Before long he's got his chest pressed to the bed again, biting into the poor tear and saliva soaked pillow again as he scissors himself and jerks off as fast as he can. And it doesn't feel like enough, feels like he's missing something and he knows what it is, he's not stupid. An alpha, more specifically an alphas cock, an alphas knot, filling him up and locking them together as he's fucked out of his mind. And it makes him whine for Steve louder like maybe the alpha would hear him. His fingers can't fill him up enough, can't get deep enough to give his body what it needs and it leaves him feeling frustrated beyond belief as he helplessly chases some sort of release.

It takes him almost ten minutes to finally pull a release over himself and he's covered in sweat and so much slick as he comes over his fist and the bed, a broken whimper leaving his red swollen, teeth bitten lips. He doesn't stop fingering himself, but he pulls his hand away from his drooling cock to give it a chance to recover from over stimulation. But he hardly flags down as his stomach tightens again and he bites harder into the pillow. And he doesn't even have the brain capacity to realize that Steve's been gone for at least fifteen minutes already.

When he finally gets his hand back on himself, he isn't able to make himself come again.

He doesn't hear the front door open, and he doesn't hear Steve make his way into the lounge room only to find his boyfriend no longer on the couch. But before Steve can call out to him the smell hits him and he takes a second to know exactly what it is. He's quick to move through the house to his room, noticing the way that his bedroom door is open in the slightest, waiting for _him_ to close it. And he does, as soon as he steps into the room he closes the door behind him before he even properly takes in the sight of Bucky. But when he does his cock gives a small twitch and he drops the plastic bag he had with him on his desk. The sound of the door closing didn't even get Bucky's attention, but the sound of whatever is in that bag hitting the top of the desk did. And he knows it's Steve, can smell that it's him but he still looks over to the door way in slight surprise, even though he doesn't stop his ministrations to his body. Their eyes meet and Bucky's back arches, a louder whine escaping his throat even though he's still biting into the pillow and his hand movements pick up again.

Wordlessly Steve strides across the room to the brunette, _his omega_ and Bucky can see in his eyes the lust, the arousal and a hint of regret, guilt, that Bucky doesn't understand. The blonde grabs onto Bucky's arm and pulls him up, forcing him to pull his fingers from his hole as he's forced albeit willingly to sit up. Steve surges forward and crushes their lips together, biting at Bucky's bottom lip and forcing them open so his tongue can dance with Bucky's. His hands falls to Bucky's hips on instinct as Bucky's grip the back of his neck and at his chest. Bucky's shaking and whimpering but he doesn't notice it because he's too busy focusing on the feel and taste of Steve's mouth on his, the feel of his fingers digging into his naked hips and drowning in Steve's scent.

"I'm sorry I left you, I should have known better. I just didn't think that I'd take as long as I did." Steve rushes to get the apology out, biting at Bucky's lips in between the words as the brunette chases his mouth. Bucky shakes his head and pulls Steve closer to him by the grip on the back of his neck.

"Just shut up and do me."

Steve bites into Bucky's bottom lip again, this time holding it between his teeth as he growls, forcing Bucky back whilst also forcing him to keep their mouths together. He climbs up onto his bed when he has enough room and pushes the omega down onto his back, his teeth letting go so his tongue can run over Bucky's lip and soothe the sting. Bucky whimpers the whole time. Steve runs his hand down the side of Bucky's back, between the mattress and his body. His fingers glide up around the curve of his ass and down the back of his thigh to his knee where he grabs onto the limb. He pulls it up and hooks it over his shoulder as he sits up, pulling most of his body away from Bucky's, much to the omegas disappointment. Steve flashes him a small, sly smile as he turns his face into the side of Bucky's leg and kisses it. His hand runs back up the back of Bucky's thigh and over his ass again where his hand stops and he squeezes the firm muscle. Bucky grips at his hair again while his other hand grips at the sheets still.

"Already opened up for me, aren't you? What a nice surprise." Steve husks, the sly smirk still on his lips as his eyes lock onto Bucky's hooded ones. "So easy for me to just," his fingers run over the curve and down Bucky's crack, the two pressed together as he brings them to the omegas hole where he pushes and they easily sink into the brunettes body. Bucky's eyes fall shut and his head rolls back as his spine goes rigid and his back arches off the bed, a silent sound escaping his open lips. Steve's smile softens with Bucky's eyes off him and he turns to kiss at Bucky's thigh again as he slowly fucks his fingers into the omegas body. And already Bucky feels like it's more, like it's what his body is craving and his silent sounds find volume again.

"Tell me what you need baby." Steve purrs, smirk returning when Bucky's head rolls back so their eyes lock again. Bucky's mouth falls open and when he's unable to produce words Steve spreads his fingers, further, further until he knows that Bucky will be in pain if he goes any wider. Bucky gives a full body twitch at the sensation, his muscles trying to clench down on Steve's fingers.

"You. I n-need you." Bucky stutters, his whole body shaking from the strain that Steve is putting on his body.

"What do you need from me?" Steve continues to keep the tone of his voice low and deep with the hint of a purr caught in it as he keeps his fingers spread and keeping hold of Bucky's trembling thigh in the other hand.

"Filling me u-up. I n-need your knot. Please, St-eve." Bucky squeezes his eyes closed and bites into his bottom lip. The shaking in his body doesn't subscribe, and he involuntarily clenches down on Steve's fingers again. Steve smirks again and brings his fingers back together and slowly curls them as he thrusts them in and out at a slow pace.

"You're so beautiful when you beg baby." Steve leans over Bucky's body and presses a firm kiss to his forehead before sitting back on the bed. He pressing in a third finger and fucks Bucky with them for a minute or so before he pulls his hand back and moves himself away from Bucky's body. He's quick to strip off his clothes, Bucky quickly removing what remaining items he has on himself before laying on his back again, holding his legs spread open, one hand holding onto the back of his head while he strokes his dick with the other.

Steve climbs back onto the bed once he's free of his clothes and takes hold of Bucky's thighs and pushes them up until Bucky's knees are pressed to his chest and his ass is levered up off of the mattress. He leans over Bucky and spits into his open hole before lapping at it. And yeah, he really likes eating Bucky out. The omega twitches violently against the bed as he whimpers and trembles. Steve licks up all of the slick he has to offer until he's drooling with too much of a mix of the two on his chin that he has to sit back to wipe it off and take a breather. He fucks his tongue into Bucky's body until he starts to fidget from the lack of attention to his own cock. He sits back up and reaches over to the bedside drawers and pulls out a condom. He rips into the packet and rolls it on before he spits into his palm and slicks himself up quickly before he holds himself over Bucky's body again and pushes in.

Bucky's breath hitches and he lets out a broken whine at the feeling of finally, finally being filled and doesn't give Steve the chance to go slow about it to make sure he can adjust as he grabs hold of Steve's thighs and pulls the alpha to him until he bottoms out and it's physically impossible for Bucky to pull him any closer. They fall still and everything seems to freeze as Bucky hold Steve hard against him, his hole clenching violently around Steve's cock and thighs still shaking.

Then Steve takes over and he's not as forgiving and gentle as he was last night and Bucky's more then grateful for that.

Steve anchors himself firmly on the bed, knees presses hard against into the mattress level with Bucky's hips and hands placed firmly on either side of Bucky's head. He thrusts his hips with all the strength his small body can work up and pounds into Bucky so hard that the omegas body shifts with each thrust and the room is filled with the loud sound of skin slapping against skin. Bucky's unable to even make proper noise as he gaps for breath and tries to fuck his fist in time with Steve's thrusts. Steve lets his body fall closer to Bucky's as he moves his arms beside Bucky's sides and under the omegas arms so that he can grip at Bucky's shoulders from underneath. Like this he can use his arms to pull Bucky back into him when he thrusts forward. He opts out for using a lot of speed in exchange for using strength.

"Talk to me baby." Steve manages to get out as he slows down his pace to roll his hips forward against Bucky's and let him get out his words before he starts pounding into the omega again. Bucky's eyes open again to look up at Steve, half-lidded and unfocused. He moves his hand from gripping at the back of his head to grab hold of Steve's bicep in a firm grip as his body is jolted back and forth from Steve's thrusts.

"Wh-what do you want me to s-say?" He huffs out, body taunt and still shaking.

"Anything."

Bucky's stomach clenches as the head of Steve's cock grazes his prostate and his eyes roll back closed again as his mouth falls open in a silent moan. It take him a while to recollect himself, especially since now that Steve's found the spot he's making a point of making sure he hits it with every push into Bucky's body.

"Fuck, I don't kn-ow."

"Anything baby, I just want to hear your voice." Steve grunts, pausing in his movements to shift his legs a bit to get a new angel before he starts to thrust again, trying to find Bucky's sweet spot again.

"I want you to mark me." Bucky finds himself groaning in-between heavy pants. Steve's hips stutter in their thrusts as the words sink in and he has to think about it for a moment. He knows what he said about mating with Bucky when they were ready or when the omega asked, but he doesn't know if he's ready for that yet. He wants to, god he wants Bucky to be his forever more, but it feels like it's too soon. And he knows, he knows the longer he holds off on it, the more chance their is of some other alpha coming along and stealing Bucky from him, even if the brunettes heart belongs to Steve.

"Not today, we have a week baby." He decides on that because even though he wants too he doesn't think he can yet.

"W-why?"

"I-... just not today baby." Steve tries to change the topic by pulling out and laying down on his back and getting Bucky on top of him. He goes without arguing and easily sits himself down on Steve's cock again and rides him.

"I want you to bite me again then. I want you to scratch at my back and leave hickeys on me. I want to feel you for hours, days, _weeks_." Bucky starts to mumble and ramble until Steve can't understand the words leaving his mouth, if they even are proper words as the omega bounces on his cock. The rooms again filled with the smell of sex and Bucky's slick to the point it's like they're almost drowning in it. And Bucky doesn't stop rambling, and Steve's okay with that because the sound of Bucky's voice gets him off so well when his tone is deep and horse. Steve's hands that had perviously been resting on his chest and stomach reach up to take hold of Bucky's hips and he starts to take over again, forcing Bucky down onto his cock harder and faster as he thrusts up into him.

Bucky cuts short from whatever he was saying as a loud, drawn out moan leaves his lips and his spine curls in on itself and he leans over Steve's body, hands balled into tight fists and pressing down onto Steve's chest. And it does hinder on the blonde's breathing just a little, but he doesn't think about it too much and so it doesn't worry him and he just leans up into Bucky as the omega presses his mouth to Steve's so that he can swallow the brunette's sounds. And Steve takes the chance to fulfill Bucky's wishes as he reaches up with one hand, the other still gripping Bucky's hip firmly, and drags his nails down the middle of Bucky's back. Bucky arches, stomach grazing against Steve's as on instinct his body tries to get away from the pain, even though he wants it, and he pulls back from Steve's lips with a hiss followed by a broken moan as his body shudders and he rolls his spine. He bows his head back down to kiss Steve again just as Steve repeats the action and he moans against the blondes lips.

"You like that?" Steve purrs, the rhythm of his hips starting to falter with exhaustion.

"Fuck, yes. Steeeve. Oh fffuuuck." Bucky's body shakes violently again as he clenches his eyes closed and his hole spasms and contracts around Steve. There's slick running down Steve's hips and ass from Bucky and it's causing obscene sounds that are louder then the slapping of skin on skin.

Steve manages to roll them over again, keeping himself inside Bucky and starts pounding into the omega again as he towers over Bucky's bigger frame, kissing up the side of his neck. Bucky grips as Steve's sides and wraps his legs around the alphas waist to hold him as close to his body as he can. Steve holds up his weight with one hand as he reaches between them and starts to jerk Bucky off in time with his thrusts.

"You close?" He pants out and is more then relieved when Bucky nods, face scrunching up in pleasure at getting some relief on his aching cock again. Steve picks up his pace as best he can and uses as much force as he can muster without straining himself as he licks and nibbles at the side of Bucky's neck. Bucky's noises increase in volume until he can't make any sound any longer and just exhales deep huffs of air against Steve's ear. Steve alternates his speed and angles as much as he can and tries to hit Bucky's prostate in some sort of pattern. When Bucky grabs at his back and scratches at his boney shoulder blades whilst making little broken sounds, Steve knows he's close to coming. He bites at Bucky's neck like he had the night before and sucks roughly on the skin between his teeth as he abuses Bucky's prostate with as much force as he can.

"Fuck, Steve!" Bucky's body contracts completely, back arching and all of his muscles clenching as he comes, hot, white stripes painting both of their stomachs as Steve keeps biting into his neck, not enough to break the skin but hard enough to leave a mark, his thrusts never faulting in their rhythm. Bucky's body shakes violently and he falls limp against the bed as he twitches from over stimulation. Steve slow his thrusts and pushes in one last time, nice and hard and holds himself still as his knot swells and holds them locked together. His body trembles all over with his release until his knot flags down and he's able to pull out and collapse beside Bucky with exhaustion, pulling off the condom and throwing it off to the side, hoping it landed somewhere near the trash bin again. They lay there panting, shaking and twitching as their breathing evens out and their heart rates calm down.

"You okay?" Bucky asks after a moment, turning his head to face Steve so he can read his body language. He doesn't want Steve to push himself and end up having an asthma attack. Steve nods and rolls onto his side so he's facing Bucky and places his hand on the omegas stomach.

"Yeah, I'm good. You?"

"Fine."

"Feeling better?" Bucky thinks about if for a moment. His body is aching from over stimulation, but already he can feel his hormones trying to kick in to get his body worked up for more.

"For now." He mumbles back and Steve's eyes fall closed with a light laugh.

"I don't think I'm the alpha for this job Buck."

"You're all the alpha I need babe." Bucky reassures with one of his charming smiles that could make almost anyone drop their pants for him.

"Of course you'd say that." Steve tusks with a roll of his eyes.

"It's all truth."

"In that case do you think your body's gonna be satisfied with that for the next six hours?" He asks with a raise of his eyebrow and a witty smirk, even though he's physically exhausted.

"Probably not." Bucky mumbles with a sad sort of smile.

"This is gonna be a long week."

"You said it baby doll."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about how slack I've been like I don't even have a reason for this I've just been lazy and stuff. I'm gonna do better I promise and if I don't please don't eat me TT_TT  
> This hasn't been edited at all yet so sorry for mistakes


	13. Ω13Ω

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual inspiration:  
> Steve- Chris Evans in The Nanny Diaries  
>   
> Just pretend he looks less like a body builder and more like pre-serum Stevie
> 
> Bucky- Sebastian Stan in The Apparition  
>   
> Because if that doesn't look like twink Bucky then I don't know what does

"So what's in the bag?" Bucky asks at around about ten that night. Steve's been trying his hardest to be able to keep up with the needs of Bucky's body, but he hasn't been that successful. He's only actually fucked Bucky three times and has had to idly sit aside and try to talk Bucky through some of it when he was too exhausted to even jerk or suck the brunette off. Bucky understands of course and made sure that Steve was taken care of too and even tried to give the blonde a message to loosen the muscles in his back after the third round.

They heard when Sarah got home and like they had expected, she didn't come up to see them. They tried to be more quiet after that but it was hard for Bucky to keep himself silent when his mind was just focused on chasing his release. He ended up having to bite into a pillow for the most of it or bites into Steve's shoulder if he wasn't kissing the blonde to keep himself quiet, and even that didn't help sometimes.

For the time being, Bucky's body has calmed down enough that he's able to function properly without needing to rut against something or touch himself. He hasn't bothered cleaning himself up, but Steve suggested they have a shower and try to get some sleep soon in hopes that while Bucky's docile like this they can actually get to sleep and it will hold off Bucky's desire to fuck like a rabbit for the night. They might get lucky and get away with it, or they might not in which case they'll both end up passing out from exhaustion and have to deal with it all over again when they wake up again.

Steve looks up to Bucky from where he's perched, idly sketching away yet again. He gives Bucky a confused look and the brunette clarifies what he's talking about by pointing at the plastic bag sat beside Steve on the desk. The blonde's eyes widen slightly like he'd forgotten about it. He puts his sketch book beside him and grabs the bag and hopes off the desk and moves across the room to shove the bag in the cupboard.

"That's a surprise for later." He mumbles as he moves back over to his bed to sit beside Bucky.

"That's no fair."

"That's perfectly fair." Steve argues, poking Bucky's side with a small smile playing on his lips. "I'll show you later, when it's time."

"You and your times. I'm never gonna get anything at this rate."

"Keep talking like that and you really won't be getting anything. I don't have to fuck you y'know."

"Like you could resist me."

"If I sent you home, I probably could."

"You're an asshole, you know that right?"

"I do. Now, how's about we have that shower so we can try and get some shut eye, 'cause I'm beat."

"That sounds great."

ΩAΩ

Steve sleeps easily that night and without interruption until about half past seven in the morning. And when he wakes up, Bucky's not in the bed beside him. And he doesn't really take anything in at first because he's too tired for that and so he doesn't even look around the room. He's just assuming that Bucky's made his way into the kitchen to eat or something of the likes. And so he tries to get a bit more sleep in before he has to get up and do the same and then look after Bucky for the rest of the day. He thinks that he nearly falls back asleep but he's disturbed by something and he can't seem to get himself to shut his eyes again. He listens again for the sound for a minute before he sits up and looks around the room with tired eyes. Everything's still where it was last night, save their clothes that have been folded up and put on his desk chair and the rubbish from yesterday is actually in the bin now and not all over the floor. Bucky must have cleaned up when he woke.

And that's when Steve hears the sound again. It's muffled and sounds distant and it takes him a really long time to pinpoint where it's coming from and when he does, his brow creases with confusion. It's coming from the bathroom and he guesses it's Bucky because his mum isn't home, she'd gone to work about an hour ago, but he can't figure out what Bucky's doing in there. He crawls out of bed and plods over to the door and presses his ear against it to try and hear what Bucky's doing. He can't hear much, just muffled very quiet sounds that are hard to pick up on. He knocks on the door and the sounds cease.

"Buck? You okay?" He asks, turning the doorhandle and finding the door unlocked. He pushes it open so far but doesn't just throw it open just in case Bucky doens't want him to come in. When no sound comes from the omega he pushes the door open the rest of the way. He doesn't know what he was expecting, but he really should have known. Bucky's stood in the shower, back pressed against the wall with the water off. His hair isn't even wet so Steve knows that he didn't come in here to have a shower in the first place. Steve's not surprised that he's naked, nor that the room is filled with the smell of the omegas slick. But he doesn't understand why Bucky's in here and not in his room.

"Steve," Bucky chokes out, his breathing broken up by the jolting of his body as he fucks his fist. His brain is fuzzy and he can't think past the need flooding into his body as he watches Steve standing in the doorway with that confused look on his face. His gut clenches at the sight and his body instantly produces more slick at the idea of an alpha being around.

"Why are you in here?" The blonde asks, trying to figure out what to do with himself. He doesn't want to just stand there and do nothing but he doesn't know if he should approach Bucky, just in case he doesn't want him to for whatever reason.

"I didn't w-want to wake you." Bucky stutters and Steve can tell that he's close. He offers the brunette a small smile and holds out his hand.

"C'mon back to bed, we'll take care of that then I'll quickly whip up some breakfast, how's that sound?" Bucky unwillingly lets go of himself and moves over to Steve with a small nod. He wraps his arms around Steve's waist and holds him tightly against his chest.

"Perfect."

ΩAΩ

Steve tries as hard as he possibly can to get them some proper food cooked up, but his instincts could never prepare him for this and it doesn't help that those said instincts want him to be all over Bucky. He'd helped fix the first problem then had run down stairs to cook up some eggs and bacon because that's what Bucky wanted. He'd half cooked the bacon when Bucky came trundling down the stairs, fully hard again and whimpering with slick running down his trembling thighs. And Steve had to make a choice between helping Bucky deal with it or leaving him to deal with it on his own and most likely not getting himself off while he finished cooking. He managed to keep Bucky satisfied whilst also being able to finish off breakfast. He sat Bucky on the counter with his knees pressed to his chest and fucked him with his fingers and sucked him off for a bit before he turned back to the food and repeated. Bucky seemed okay with it and he managed to get the cooking done so all around it was mostly a win. Steve cursed the world in his mind about the fact that he'd have to make sure the kitchen was cleaned pretty goddamn well before he went back up stairs.

Bucky was able to keep his body pretty calm whilst they ate. If he felt like he was getting worked up he'd kneed his balls for a moment and then let himself flag down again. It worked for the most part but at the end Steve ended up fucking him into the table top because the smell of Bucky was literately driving him crazy. Steve sent him back upstairs after that so that he could clean up the kitchen. He nearly left his job half completed when he heard Bucky cry out his name as he came. And Steve really didn't like the idea of this because honestly, he didn't think he was going to survive this week without taking a day off in the middle. But the problem was that Bucky couldn't take a day off and so he just kept telling himself that no matter how exhausted he gets he has to be there for Bucky because he can't just stop his hormones from torturing him like this for a day so that he can rest. It doesn't matter what Steve is feeling, Bucky is feeling it two times worse.

When he finally gets back upstairs Bucky's curled up on his bed with the sheet wrapped tightly around him, leaving him looking like a lumpy ball in the middle of Steve's bed.

"Babe?" Steve moves over to the lump and sits down beside it, placing his hand on what he thinks is Bucky's hip.

"I hate this." Is the muffled reply that comes from Bucky.

"I'm sorry baby, I wish I could do more."

"Shut up Steve, it's not like you can help it." Bucky grumbles, shifting slightly as he curls into himself tighter. Steve runs his hand over the lump until he locates Bucky's head and pats it over the sheet. The tense ball loosens some and Steve knows that Bucky's relaxing at the touch.

"Are you okay?" Steve asks, his voice low and soft with a hint of sympathy melded in it.

"For now, I think." Bucky mumbles back with a sad, exhausted tone. Steve's heart clenches at the sound of his omega being upset.

"What do you need?" Steve tries, unsure of what to offer the brunette. Bucky pulls the sheet down and pokes his head out from underneath the sheet and looks up at Steve with tired eyes.

"Cuddle with me?" He asks in a small voice. Steve smiles stupidly at him and leans over his body to press a small kiss to his forehead.

"Of course," he shifts himself so that he can lay next to Bucky and wrap his arms tightly around his boyfriend, "my little lump."

"Shut up, punk." Bucky pouts but he's completely fine with the idea of being a lump so long as Steve will look after him and hold him close. And he definitely welcomes all of the kisses that Steve litters across his face and the soft singing that he offers to help him calm down. It's just a pity that it couldn't have lasted longer.

Soon enough, Bucky's body starts to work itself up again and he's back to shaking all over and uncontrollably whimpering as he ruts against the bed. Steve's always there though and doesn't leave Bucky's side unless he knows he cane for a moment. The rest of the week is almost the same for them.

On the third day is when they change it up a bit. It wasn't discussed to happen the way that it did, it just kind of happened. They'd been doing it for three days and even though it didn't matter what they did so long as it got Bucky off so that his body could give him a break, they still wanted to try different things so long as they were able to talk about it first whilst Bucky wasn't dying for it. Because when he's on his back, covered in sweat and slick and hard as a rock, he rambles and he says that he wants things that afterward he thanks Steve for not given him because he isn't really ready for it yet. Steve had gone into the cupboard at some stage and pulled out the plastic bag and gotten out more condoms, a dildo and a fleshlight at some stage to use on Bucky. They helped a bit when Steve wasn't able to get it up enough to fuck the omega. Steve never showed Bucky what else was in the bag and kept it in his cupboard for later, when it was time to give Bucky what it contained.

But it was on the third day that amongst it all Steve had stuttered out 'I want you to fuck me' whilst Bucky was going down on him. Bucky had nearly choked on Steve's cock, and not in the good way as his eyes widen and he pulled back, coughing and panting. He started Steve dead in the eye and held his gaze for a long time before his body gave a weak shudder.

"Are you serious?" He asked, a little dumbfounded as he looked the alpha up and down. He knows what Steve said about loving getting it just as much as he liked giving it but he really hadn't expected this.

"If you want too. I know that it's not going to help out much because the whole idea with the heat is to be dominated over and stuff because your body wants you to have a baby and all that. But god, I want your cock so bad." And Steve had whimpered, actually whimpered like a bitch on heat and ground his ass down against the bed. At least Bucky thought that was all he was doing until he realized that the blonde had three fingers buried deep in his ass. He'd never seen an alpha whine like that before, ever. And hell was it hot.

"You want me too? Are you sure?"

"You're not my first Buck, you know that. I can take it, I've taken an alpha nearly twice your size." Steve doesn't look at him when he says it and Bucky can hear the sadness in his voice. Bucky knows that he doesn't feel guilty about not having his first time with Bucky when Bucky himself has never done this before. So he knows that that sadness is from whatever happened in Steve's sex life. Bucky wishes he knew, wishes Steve trusted him enough to tell him what had happened, but he knows that if and when the alpha is ready, he'll tell him, and that's enough for Bucky.

"But I've never done this before."

"It's okay, I trust you." Steve offers Bucky a lopsided smile and the omega hadn't realized that he was still fingering himself. He bites into his bottom lip and thinks about it, watching Steve's body roll as he squirms from the intrusion. He finds himself wanting to bite into Steve's skin and yeah, he really wants to sink his cock into that cute little ass.

"If you're positive."

"Oh my god! Buck, if you don't do me soon I'm gonna end up fucking you into the goddamn floor." Steve growls and Bucky's cock give an excited twitch at the idea. But he really doesn't want to give up his chance to give Steve this now, while he wants it and so he take a mental note to make sure Steve holds him to the promise later.

"Okay, roll over, I wanna eat you out first." Bucky pats the blondes pale thigh and sits back so that Steve can turn over and hold himself up on his knees, chest pressed against the bed as he looks over his shoulder at Bucky. The omega just goes through with what Steve had done to him when they had made love and takes his time to eat him out and finger him even though he's already pretty loose from fingering himself. And he can't help it, as he buries three fingers deep into Steve's hole, he bites into Steve's left ass cheek, hard. Hard enough to leave a bruise and make Steve jolt forward with a yelp. And some part of Bucky worries that maybe he should have asked Steve first, just in case he didn't want that but when the blonde starts to ramble into the sheets and rock his ass back against Bucky's hand, he knows that Steve was okay with it.

Soon enough Bucky has Steve on his back again and he's sucking him off again whilst he fingers him. Steve's chest is shaking with every breath he takes and his whole body is clenching every muscle.

"Fuck, Bucky please." Steve whines. Bucky doesn't hesitate in giving him what he wants as he pulls back and towers over Steve's smaller frame, holding his dick by the base and pushing forward. He doesn't have to worry about knocking Steve up, and so he doesn't worry about a condom and just goes right for it. He pushes in slowly inch by inch until his hips are pressed tight against Steve's ass and the alphas seeing stars.

"S-shit." He squeezes his eyes closed and saviours the feeling of being buried inside another person. It feels phenomenal, tighter then he thought anything could possibly be and hot in the best way possible. He has to bite into his tongue and try to distract his mind so he doesn't come from the thought alone of being inside Steve. He looks down at the blonde and takes in the sight of him. His arms are above his head, clutching at the headboard so hard that his knuckles are white and the the tips of his fingers and his palms are a bright red. His face is screwed up and the muscles in his stomach are spasming and making his belly shake.

"Are you okay?" Bucky manages to ask, keeping in mind that even though Steve is an alpha and that he tried to assure Bucky that he could take it, Steve's still small and he's still not as physically strong as he makes himself out to be. Just because he can fuck hard does not mean he can be fucked hard.

"Yeah, s'just been a w-while. Fucking hell Buck, you're so big." Steve hisses, looking up at the brunette with lidded eyes. Bucky's stomach flops and he breaks out in a wide grin. Yeah he knows that he's got quiet the package on him but when an alpha (especially one that's packed even better then yourself) tells you something like that, you can't help but feel a little proud of yourself. So sue him for taking the compliment in his stride, but that's probably one of the best things he'll ever hear in his life.

"But you've had bigger. Did they impress you this much?"

"That was nearly two years ago, don't flatter yourself." And if Steve wasn't in so much ecstasy right now, Bucky would bet that he'd be rolling his eyes at him. But that doesn't stop Bucky from feeling a bit flattered at the compliment.

"You're the one stroking my ego baby."

"If you don't shut up and fuck me, I'll make sure you have no choice." Steve growls, that deep tone crawling back into his voice and the hardness in his eyes coming back. Bucky would love to push the limits, just to see what Steve would do, but right now his brain is too far gone to think about that too much because his body is still craving release and he's not going to try and deny it too long, least he go insane.

He starts to move his hips back and fourth, slow at first and with only a little amount of strength. He keeps his pace steady for as long as he can until he's able to speed up with the encouragement of Steve's sounds and pleading. Soon enough he's holding himself up over Steve's body as he pounds into the alphas small body as hard as he's willing to go, even though Steve keeps trying to encourage him to give it to him harder. The last thing he wants is to hurt the blonde or pull an attack over him or something of the likes. There's nothing slow or sweet about it and both of them know it and are fine with it that way. Steve just wants the feeling of having a nice fat cock up his ass and Bucky just needs that release. Bucky's body aches from the strain it's been in for the past three days and Steve's muscles are weak but still they soldier on and put their all into it, Steve pushing himself back to meet Bucky's thrusts and the omega giving him what he needs.

"'M close." Bucky pants, chest heaving as violently as his hips are moving and arms shaking from holding himself up at the angle he has been for so long.

"I want it."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, fill me up." Steve finally lets go of the headboard to grab hold of the back of Bucky's neck to bring his head down to press their lips together and fuck his fist with the other hand. It doesn't take long before Bucky's pulling back with broken sounds falling from his lips before he bottoms out and freezes, giving a full body shudder as he comes inside the alpha. Steve's eyes roll back at the feeling of Bucky's come warming his walls and filling him up, so much so that he can feel it leaking out.

"F-fuck. God." Bucky whimpers, pressing his forehead into the side of Steve's neck and panting against his skin as he comes down from the high. He takes a moment before he's able to hold himself up again and pull out, groaning as he watches his come leak from Steve's ass. "Fuck me, fill me up, please" He pants, looking up at the blonde with half lidded eyes, beads of sweat running down his chest and forehead. Steve takes in a small breath before nodding.

He hoists himself up onto his knees and grabs hold of Bucky's face in both hands and kisses him, hard and deep until neither of them can breathe. He pushes Bucky down against the bed and takes the condom from Bucky that he grabbed from the packet sat near the foot of the bed that luckily hasn't fallen over and spilled everywhere. He quickly rolls it on and easily slips into Bucky's wreaked hole.

He fucks the omega hard and fast, giving him everything he has left as he chases his own release and tries to douse the fire burning up inside of Bucky. Everything seems to be moving faster then it has before and without thinking about it Steve crowds himself over Bucky and holds himself against the brunettes as tight as he can, moving his hips as fast and hard as humanly possible for him. His gut clenches and his knot expands and just as his muscles lax with his release he bites into Bucky's neck without any thought and breaks the skin. The taste of copper fills his mouth and overwhelms his senses to the point that Bucky's cry doesn't quiet reach his ears as his focus goes completely to the bite he's giving Bucky. He sucks onto the bite and keeps his teeth buried in Bucky's neck as he comes and the sudden rush from the feeling of Steve breaking his skin has Bucky coming again without warning. It takes Steve nearly five minutes after they've both come down to realize what he'd done.

"Shit! Fuck, Buck, I'm sorry. Oh god, I didn't mean to, I wasn't thinking, it was a heat of the moment thing oh god." Steve rambles, sitting up and frantically examining the bite.

"Baby, hey, calm down." Bucky mumbles, exhausted. He reaches up and cups Steve's cheek a small smile on his lips. "You know I wanted this."

"But I didn't ask."

"Steve." Bucky sits up, body feeling heavy and sluggish but he manages and grabs hold of both sides of Steve's face and forces the alpha to look at him. Steve really is different to be acting like this, other alphas wouldn't care, and they definitely wouldn't worry about this in the way Steve is. "Relax. It's okay, I wanted to be mated with you, I wanted to be yours." He tries for a smile again when a feeling of dread sinks in and he lets go of Steve and covers up the bite with his hand, wincing at the pain and the feel of the little blood that is still coming from it. "You didn't want this."

"What? No! I do Bucky, god I do it's just," Steve grabs hold of Bucky's hands and locks their fingers together, watching his own movements to avoid having to face Bucky, "I don't feel like I'm the alpha for you."

"I already told you Steve, you're all the alpha I need." Bucky leans forward and nuzzles his nose tiredly against the blondes. "Stop doubting yourself."

They fall silent for a moment, Steve's eyes trained on their linked hands and Bucky staring up at him, trying to stay as awake as possible as the exhaustion threatens to drag him down into sleep.

"We're mated." Steve finally mumbles, sounding breathless and laughing lightly like he can't believe it. Bucky's nerves settle and his shoulders sag with relief. Steve's okay with it, Steve's happy about it, he can tell.

"We are."

"You're mine."

"Always was." Steve looks up at him with a weak smile and pecks his lips softly.

"Sorry I freaked out."

"It's okay. Just a little warning next time okay because if I come like that again I might die." Bucky jokes, relieved when Steve rolls his eyes and shakes his head at him.

"You're an ass." Steve tusks, resting his forehead against Bucky's. "I love you."

"I love you too." Bucky pecks his lips before letting himself collapse onto the bed again, taking Steve down with him and cuddling his alpha to his chest before they slowly fall asleep in each others arms.

The rest of the week isn't as chaotic after that, but it's still hectic enough to wear them out and keep them busy enough that they can't get in any other activities at all. But after being marked, Bucky's body calms down quiet a bit and they're able to get back into a normal sleeping schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not edited sorry  
> Thought? :)


	14. Ω14Ω

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual inspiration:  
> Steve- Chris Evans in The Nanny Diaries  
>   
> Just pretend he looks less like a body builder and more like pre-serum Stevie
> 
> Bucky- Sebastian Stan in The Apparition  
>   
> Because if that doesn't look like twink Bucky then I don't know what does

The week blurs past for Bucky and dragged on for Steve who struggled to keep up with Bucky's needs, but by the next Saturday, everything calms back down and everything is back to normal again. And they're both grateful for that when Bucky wakes up and is able to function normally again and makes Steve breakfast in bed and snuggles the exhausted alpha close to his chest as he feeds him. And it doesn't usually work like this, usually the alpha will care for the omega once it's all over with, but Steve is the weaker of the two and Bucky doesn't care that he has to tend to Steve. He knows that Steve will repay the favour when he's not as tired as he is now and has the energy he needs.

They spend most of the day lounging around the house and napping or watching movies. When Sarah gets home she can't help but smile at the two passed out on the couch, relieved herself that its all over. She cooks them up a special meal that night, something more nutritious then the quick meals that Steve had to whip up for them for the duration of the week. It's one of her 'famous' meals that Bucky always boasts about being so good that he could die. There aren't any left overs that night.

Bucky was planning on going home tomorrow, on the Sunday which he'd told his parents about, but he decides that he wants to spend a day with Steve, one that he doesn't have to spend exhausted and passed out on the couch so that they can actually do stuff together, even if it's just talking. It's nine o'clock and they're already in bed and ready to pass out despite having slept for the majority of the day anyway. But Bucky's mind is active and so naturally, so is his mouth.

"I'm not saying it's a problem, I just think that Nat needs to stop treating it like one. I mean I get why she's so worried about being left in the dark because people are always leaving her out of stuff and all that, but we've been friends with her long enough. Surely she knows that we'd rather get our asses whooped by her before we even think about not telling her something."

"I'm sure she understands that we hadn't actually told anyone at all and that people were just talking from what they saw. She's not gonna be sore with you Buck."

"I hope not. It's hard to get back in her good books once you find yourself in the bad ones. She takes thinks too far sometimes in my opinion but I'm not complaining, I just think she should know better then to be so serious around us, especially me I mean we've been close friends for years, god I'd say she was my best friend if you hadn't already taken that place."

"I'll take that compliment. Are you done yet?"

"What?" Bucky turns his head to look at Steve instead of staring aimlessly up at the ceiling. Steve's smile widens and he shakes his head lightly, pulling himself closer to Bucky to press a soft kiss to his cheek.

"You've been rambling for nearly an hour." Steve whispers, closing his eyes and nuzzling into the side of Bucky's neck. Bucky frowns and looks over to the clock to take in the time, the red numbers staring back at him. Steve wasn't wrong.

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay, it's cute when you ramble. I just don't want to fall asleep while you're still talking to me."

"One more thing."

"Hmm?" Steve cracks one eye open to look at Bucky, a smile still plastered on his lips. Bucky's mouth opens for a moment before it falls closed again and he takes a moment to think about what he was going to say before shaking his head.

"It can wait." He rolls onto his side so that he's facing Steve and cups his cheek before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Night Stevie. Love you."

Steve mumbles what Bucky thinks was meant to be his reply but he's practically fallen asleep, and Bucky's okay with that.

ΩAΩ

In the morning Bucky's up before Steve. He sits on the side of the bed and thinks about the past week as best he can. Most of it's a blur, stuff he can't remember for the life of him, whilst other parts he can remember easily, like the first day, the second day when Steve found him in the shower, when Steve first used the dildo on him, when Steve wanted to bottom and when they mated. Those were honestly the highlights of the week in his mind, perhaps because they were all he could remember, especially when Steve handed over the reigns and let himself be the sub. But the more Bucky thinks about it, the more he finds problems with the day. He just can't help but think that the way Steve was acting was out of character. He decides that he'll talk to Steve about it when he's up, because he feels that there's something about that side of Steve that is off or wrong, and he wants to find out more about it.

For the meantime, he leaves Steve to sleep and heads down to the kitchen, luckily remembering to throw on a pair of pants because Sarah doesn't have work today. He strides into the room with a small limp, his whole body aching from head to toe. Sarah looks up from her toast and the book she was reading to see who had entered the room. She offers Bucky a small smile which he tiredly returns.

"Good morning James, you're up rather early this morning." She sweetly greets, like she's been conversing with him since he got here and like they haven't been boxed off from each other. Bucky's glad for that.

"Got a decent sleep last night. How are you this morning?" He moves over to the coffee pot and pours some water into it before turning it on.

"I'm well, thank you. A little disappointed with this particular chapter, but overall, good." Sarah chirps, waving the book around when she addresses it as if to make sure that Bucky knew what she was talking about. Bucky serves himself his coffee before moving over to the table and taking the seat across from her.

"Any plans for today?"

"Not particularly. What about you and Steve? Are you heading home today?"

"If it's alright I'll probably stay tonight and just go home from school tomorrow."

"That's fine, you know that I'm fine with you staying here for as long as you please."

"Thanks. As for plans, none that I know of." Bucky shrugs. Sarah nods in understanding and they fall into a small silence. However she doesn't look away from him and for a moment he thinks about everything all over again and realizes how goddamn awkward it could get if she heard too much of it.

"Look that way." She points to the left and confused Bucky does as he's told. It takes him a moment to realize she's looking at the bite mark in his neck and he suddenly doesn't feel as confident as he first had. Sarah makes a small humming sound before clucking her tongue as she gets up. Bucky's too busy thinking about what she's thinking or going to do to even move and just continues to stare stupidly at the wall. Sarah comes over to him after a moment and taps his shoulder. He looks up at her and she offers him an icepack which he cautiously takes.

"I thought that Steve would have taken better care of his omega." Sarah tusks as she collects up her dishes and moves over to the sink to wash them. Bucky blinks stupidly at the icepack before placing it over the bite, hissing at the cold of it.

"Thanks." He mumbles, watching Sarah for a moment before turning his attention back to his coffee. What else is he meant to say to something like that? Sarah goes about her business for a few minutes in the kitchen before she leaves the room. Bucky stays sat at the table, sipping at his coffee and holding the icepack to his neck, unsure of what to do with himself. He still hasn't gotten used to the idea of Steve being his boyfriend and now he has to get used to him being his alpha. Too much has happened within such a short time span that he thinks he might need to take a holiday or something.

Sarah comes back into the kitchen with a box in her arms just as Steve comes trudging into the room, rubbing at his tired eyes and with his pants hanging dangerously low on his hips. Sarah stops in her path through the kitchen to give the alpha a stern look.

"I expected better from you Steven." She scolds and Bucky's instant reaction is to defend the blonde and insist that it's fine, but the fact that she called him 'Steven' keeps him quiet. Steve looks up at her with confused tired eyes and a small frown on his face.

"What?" He asks tiredly.

"Don't 'what' me young man. He's yours to take care of now and you have to take responsibility for your actions." Sarah tusks nodding in Bucky's direction. Bucky doesn't look up from the spot on the table that he's looking at. He doesn't like being the center of attention nor does he like the fact that Steve's getting scolded because he didn't think to cover up the bite, not like he has much to do so with. Steve falls silent for a moment as he stares over at Bucky, taking in the sight of him. It takes him a moment to realize what his mother is talking about.

"Sorry." Steve mumbles, unsure what else to say as he rubs at the back of his neck.

"Don't apologise to me." Sarah raises and eyebrow before turning away from the alpha and continuing on her way with her box. Steve deflates some and comes over to stand behind Bucky, placing his hands on Bucky's hips as he leans foreward so that he's at Bucky's height.

"Hi. Lemme see." Steve mumbles, and Bucky pulls the ice from sitting between his neck and shoulder and drops the bag on the table, tilting his head to the side slightly so that Steve can get a look at it. Steve hisses through his teeth as he looks at it. Bucky wishes he knew how bad it looked. Steve peppers kisses to the mark, licking at it between pecks. "Sorry." He mumbles against the broken skin.

"Don't be. It's fine, doesn't even hurt. I don't know what your Ma's fussing for."

"It looks painful as shit, it's all red and not very pretty, honestly." Steve carefully runs his finger over it. Bucky shrugs and fumbles with the ice pack for a bit before lifting it back up and shrugging Steve off his shoulder so he can put it back against the bite.

"I'm just glad you did it." He rolls his head back and looks up at the blonde with a small smile. Steve hums and leans down to peck his lips before making his way over to the fridge.

"Ma's right though." Steve mumbles, looking around in the fridge, trying to figure out what he wants to have for breakfast.

"About?" Bucky swirls what's left in his cup around a bit before finishing off his drink. Steve opts for some cereal and grabs out the milk, closing the door with his foot.

"You being my responsibility now. I hope you're okay with that." Steve grabs the cereal and holds in up in question. Bucky nods and Steve grabs out two bowls for them.

"Too bad if I wasn't ay?" He replies with a smirk as Steve brings everything over to the table for them. Steve hums and sits himself down on Bucky's right side and whilst they have breakfast he continues to glance at the bite in Bucky's neck once the omega takes the ice pack off with a sense of pride in his chest. You're all mine now.

ΩAΩ

Bucky doesn't know how to go about breaching the topic to Steve about his submissive side. Rarely, as in like never, does an alpha act the way Steve did. Sure you get some of the alphas who are with other alphas and are the subs of the relationship but that's something like being transgender only it's for the alpha/omega dynamic of things and has nothing to do with gender at all. And even then you can't really get rid of that alpha instinct inside of those subs and so they're like power bottoms with more bite then bark. But Steve's not like that. Bucky would know by now because they tell each other everything and so he knows that the way Steve acts is because something happened. And he might not want to talk about it, but Bucky has to know, because for an alpha to act so similarly to an omega on such a level, something has to have happened. He's heard it in the news before, only once or twice. Small alpha amongst the wrong crowd got himself in trouble and ended up getting hurt, bad, to the point that they bent to the will of anyone, even the weakest of omegas. Bucky hopes that's not what happened to Steve, god he'd kill every alpha, beta, omega and other that ever touched Steve, regardless.

They're sat on the couch again, which seems to be their new favourite spot since they out wore the bedroom, watching some stupid TV show for kids. There's nothing else on but news and so they're stuck with it because they're too lazy to pick a movie or even move at this point. They're sharing small conversation anyway and not really paying attention to what's going on in the show. Sarah's been buzzing around the house all morning doing little things around them. Every time either of them asks if she'd like some help with something she insists that she's fine and goes on her way before they can try to convince her that they can help out. They're bored to the point that they're tired and ready to nap on each other, their bodies still trying to recover. Bucky's having an internal battle about how to bring up the topic to Steve again when Sarah comes into the room and leans over the back of the couch to talk to them.

"I'm going out for a bit, anything you need?" She asks, looking up at the TV and frowning at whatever is going on on the screen. She ignores it and turns her attention back to the boys half asleep on her couch. Bucky shakes his head slowly and Steve takes a moment to think about it.

"I don't think so." Steve answers, trying to think of everything he's used recently to see if they needed more or if there was something that he just needed. Nothing came to mind.

"Anything you want?" Sarah asks with a small smile. Bucky snorts at the suggestion.

"A repair job?"

"That's what sleeps for."

"If I sleep anymore I'll fall into a coma." Bucky jokes and Steve rolls his eyes and shakes his head with an admiring smile on his lips.

"I think we're good, thanks." He concludes.

"Alright, I'll be back as soon as possible. If you think of anything, you know my number."

"Sure thing."

"Love you." She leans over the couch and presses a hard kiss to Steve's forehead.

"Love you too." Steve replies, watching with a smirk when Bucky fails to escape a peck on the cheek from her. She always treated Bucky like he was her own son to the point that it could make them both uncomfortable, but it's definitely been a plus from day one.

With that she makes her way through the house to the front door before she leaves and they're left with the house to themselves again. And Bucky realizes that it might be the best time to bring it up with Steve now because at least they don't have to worry about Sarah overhearing them. He gives himself five minutes before he shifts the way he was sitting so that his right leg is folded under him so that he can face the alpha. Steve looks up at him and Bucky knows he can see it on his face that there's something on his mind and he wants to talk to him about something important.

"Yeah?" Steve asks, leaning his elbow on the back of the couch so that he can rest his head on his fist. Bucky scratches idly at his arm as he tries to think of a way to start the conversation. Steve doesn't push him and just waits patiently for Bucky to start.

"I just, I wanna know what happened, if anything did but my guess is that something did because I wanna help and I don't want you to feel like you can't trust me or something like that. I don't know, I just want to be there, I wanna be able to know what you need and stuff." Bucky fumbles over his sentences, groaning and grumbling between them because he knows he's rambling and avoiding the actual topic and making it all difficult but he can't get himself to stop. His shoulders sag and he lets out a frustrated sigh as he runs his hand through his hair. When he looks up at Steve the blondes looking back at him with a sad smile.

"You wanna know about the way I was acting, why I was being that submissive." Steve, leans back on the couch and raises an eyebrow in question at Bucky.

"How'd you know? I couldn't even say it."

"You've been thinking about it a lot. I could tell with the way you were acting that it was bothering you."

"It's not bothering me, so to speak. I just, I wanna know. I need to know if anyone hurt you."

"I didn't get hurt." Steve states, though the softness in his eyes could say otherwise. "Not physically or mentally. I was threatened though. They said they would, and I wouldn't have put it past them to do anything but if I didn't listen."

"What happened?" Bucky asks in a low voice. He isn't so sure he wants to know anymore. It's a rough world out there, he knows, and a lot of alphas can be unforgiving, can be demanding and cruel.

"You remember Tony," Steve sighs, knowing exactly how Bucky will respond.

"I could never forget." He mumbles with a slight growl.

"Yeah well his friend Sam, they called him 'Nova', he was always jealous of Tony and I didn't know why and I kinda got along with him more then some of Tony's other friends so I spoke to him a lot about different things. I made the mistake of asking him about it one day." Steve looks down at his lap as if he was ashamed with himself for what he did. Bucky doesn't know what to say or if he needs to say anything and so he stays quiet and just watches the blonde.

"Sam was jealous because Tony made a point of getting with anyone that Sam wanted to get with. See Tony was 'more' than Sam, stronger then him and able to give anyone what they wanted with the flick of his bankcard. Sam couldn't give that and he couldn't compete with Tony, but they were mates and he admired Tony so Sam stuck around. Turns out Sam wanted me, and that's why Tony asked me out, that's why Tony made sure my first was him. It was all a competition to Tony, that's all it ever was, because he knew he would always win.

"Anyway so I approached Sam about it after I'd had sex with Tony and at first he shut me out, didn't give me anything and started to push himself away from me. I didn't think about it much. Then one day he got me alone when Tony was out of town and told me everything, that's how I found out all the information I told you about Tony. At first I didn't want to listen to it, I didn't want to believe him. But eventually I started to notice things that seemed to add up to the way Tony was treating certain things and realized that Sam had been right. Tony must have found out or maybe he got bored of me or something because that's when he dumped me."

"And I know how that went down." Bucky mutters. He'd never be able to forget the state Stark left the alpha.

"I was so stupid, God. Anyway so with Tony out of the way Sam had his chance and we stayed friends so pretty soon he asked me out and said that he actually meant it when he said he liked me, not like Tony. But I wasn't ready for that and so I tried to put him down gently. I think he thought that what Tony had done had effected the way I thought about him and that really pissed him off. But when he invited me to a 'party' and told me not to spread the word about it I didn't think anything about it. It wasn't a party and I was the only person who showed up."

Bucky's throat feels like it closed off and has dried up. Steve said he didn't get hurt but that doesn't stop his mind from racing, but he doesn't say anything.

"Basically he told me that I was gonna be his bitch and if I didn't do what he wanted me too he was going to hurt me, but not directly. He actually liked me but he was sick of not getting what he wanted and he needed someway to get something. He had a friend, dunno who, he never said, that was happy to come after me if I didn't follow his orders. So I did. I played his bitch for almost four months before he broke down and stopped demanding things from me. He never hurt me, never treated me bad or anything like that, I just put the submissive mask on heavy so that I wouldn't piss him off. He's actually a good guy, don't get the wrong idea. He just needs help." Steve shrugs, picking at his pants and avoiding looking at Bucky.

"So it became a habit or something?"

"I guess you could say that. Now if I'm bottoming I just turn into a whiny bitch for the duration of it. But as you saw I can click between the two pretty quickly and easily. It is a bit of a fault though because sometimes certain things will make me feel like I have to be submissive." Steve looks up at the omega and gives him a shy smile. Bucky nods and scratches at his arm again. There's a pause for a moment before Bucky turns his body so he's facing the ignored TV again before he shifts over so he's closer to Steve, resting his head on the alphas shoulder. Steve turns his face into Bucky's hair and breathes in his smell.

"Do I have to be careful with what I ask from you or anything like that?"

"Nah, it's fine. If anything comes up I'll let you know, okay?"

"That sounds good. I want you to be able to trust me. No more secrets." Bucky moves his hand to rest on Steve's small stomach as he nuzzles in as close as he can to the alpha.

"I do trust you. I just might take a bit to come clean about somethings, but you know that and you know why. I've always told you everything before everyone else. I promise that won't change." Steve reassures, kissing the top of Bucky's head. Bucky smiles into the skin of Steve's neck.

"That's good. I promise not to keep things from you in the future."

"Sounds like a deal." Bucky hums his agreement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm not editing these I feel so bad about it agh >~


	15. Ω15Ω

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual inspiration:  
> Steve- Chris Evans in The Nanny Diaries  
>   
> Just pretend he looks less like a body builder and more like pre-serum Stevie
> 
> Bucky- Sebastian Stan in The Apparition  
>   
> Because if that doesn't look like twink Bucky then I don't know what does

That night after Bucky's done having a shower he finds Steve sitting on the edge of his bed with that plastic bag on his lap. At first Bucky doesn't know what to think about it because Steve had just hidden that thing in the cupboard and promised Bucky that he would show him what was in there when it was time. And then throughout the week Steve had pulled more condoms, a fleshlight and a dildo from it and Bucky had assumed that was all it contained and had left it at that and basically forgotten about it's existence. But seeing it again, now that Bucky's heat is over makes his palms sweat. Knowing what came from the bag in the first place leaves his mind racing and he has to think really hard about anything but that bag and the past week so that he doesn't get himself hard because it could be over nothing.

"I thought that you were out of surprises." Bucky walks over to the bed and sits himself down next to Steve and tries to peer into the bag. Steve keeps it out of his view, erning himself a pout from the brunette, which he makes a point of kissing, a smug smile on his face.

"I didn't want to give it to you while you were on heat just in case you didn't like it or something. I know you said you wanted one, but I dunno. I love doubting myself." Steve shrugs with a poor laugh, brushing his too short to worry about fringe off his forehead so that it's sticking up a bit.

"You really shouldn't." Bucky mumbles in a low voice. He thinks he can guess what it is, but he doesn't want to assume because he could be wrong, he's said he's wanted a lot of things over time.

"Someone has too because you aren't fond of doing so. If you don't like it I'll take it back, simple. Close your eyes." Bucky does as he's told but struggles not to peek when he hears Steve opening up the bag and pulling the item from it. "It might feel weird, but it should fit." Steve mumbles, shifting so that he's sat behind Bucky on the bed. Bucky feels the leather press to the front of his throat and he knows what it is instantly but he tries not to move or say anything as his stomach flops. Steve actually got him a fucking leather collar. Jesus on a mother-fucking boat. Bucky hears Steve fumble with the buckle for a moment before the pressure on the front of his throat loosens some.

"Too tight?" Steve asks and Bucky shakes his head, unable to form any words. "You can have a look." Bucky opens his eyes and stares at his reflection from the mirror on the other side of the room. His eyes widen and his mouth falls open just the slightest. He tilts his head from side to side slowly and stares at the collar. A perfect fit. He's not as pale as Steve is but he's not that tan either, but the black leather makes him look almost white.

"Well?" Steve asks and Bucky can tell he's nervous about it, and so to play with him a bit he doesn't say anything and gets up from the bed and moves over to the mirror to get a better look at the collar. He looks at it from as many angles as possible before he reaches up to feel it. It has studs, steal ones that aren't sharp but more rounded at the ends and they're different lengths, in a pattern, long, short, long, short. The leather doesn't have a crocodile skin pattern imprinted into it and instead is nice and smooth. He turns it around his neck to get a look at the buckle. There's no flaw to it, it's exactly what he wanted. The leather isn't just a thin strip either and is just the right thickness to be perfect. And yeah, he's half hard.

"I love it." Bucky finally answers, looking to Steve through the mirror with a wide smile. He turns the collar so it sits correctly on his throat. The collar almost covers up the mark on his neck perfectly. Steve's eyes light up and the weight of the dread he'd had lifts, his shoulders rising with it.

"Good. I didn't know if a thick one would look better or not but I think I made the right choice."

"You did." Bucky turns from his reflection and moves over to the bed, leaning over Steve's small frame to press a firm kiss to his lips. "Thank you."

"You said you wanted one and I knew where to get it so," he gestures to the collar, "that's what I went and got. I wasn't planning on getting the other things whilst I was there, well the condoms I was because I knew I'd need more but the dildo I thought why not and I've seen fleshlights be used before and thought why not? I knew I wasn't gonna be able to keep up with you so I thought it might have been better to get you something that you could use when that happened."

"You're amazing, you know that right?" Bucky asks, looking up at Steve with droopy, lust filled eyes.

"I try, and you've told me plenty of times." Steve lowers his voice, staring back at the omega.

"I don't think I'll ever have a reason not too." Bucky replies, watching as Steve's tongue darts out and swipes at his bottom lip, wetting it before slowly, almost teasingly disappearing again.

"Fuck, you look better in that collar then I thought you would." Steve growls, reaching up to grip at the back of Bucky's neck, grabbing hold of the back of the collar as well as he yanks Bucky's head down so that their faces are mere centimeters apart. Bucky involuntarily whimpers, biting into his bottom lip as Steve messes with the collar.

"I want you to fuck me while I have it on, so I can see myself wearing it." Bucky whispers, knowing full well that the only place they can do that is on the floor, in front of the full body mirror on the wall. And if he wasn't fully hard before, he definitely is now.

"On the floor, hands and knees." Steve orders and Bucky's stomach flops at the tone in his voice. He moves back and without second thinking about it, removes his pants before dropping down onto all fours, facing the mirror. Steve removes his clothes before he drops down behind the omega, grabbing hold of his hips and leaning over his frame to kiss down his back, starting between his shoulder blades. And even though they'd been doing this for the past week, they're no less ready to get each other off. Bucky's already got slick starting to run down his thighs and pre-come on his cock. He knows that he's not going to last long this time.

"You're so beautiful baby, such a pretty picture to look at." Steve praises, locking eyes with Bucky in the mirror as he runs his hand down the brunettes back and easily slips a finger inside his entrance. Bucky takes to praise well, loves hearing Steve talk to him like that and so already his arms feel weak and shaky.

"Only for you." Bucky grunts, biting into his bottom lip again as Steve fucks in a second finger along the first just as easily as he had before. Steve's smile softens, not enough for Bucky to really notice. He hadn't expected Bucky to reply like that, he hadn't really expected Bucky to have anything to say to that.

"Yeah?" Steve asks, kissing Bucky's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm all yours, for as long as you'll have me." Bucky keeps his voice low and his eyes on his reflection, taking in the sight of the collar and the way Steve's small frame looks as he holds himself over Bucky's bigger body. Steve reaches over to the desk, thankfully in reach and grabs the packet of condoms from it and takes one out, ripping it open and rolls it on.

"Till the end of the line?" He asks, stroking himself for a bit before holding the tip against Bucky's entrance. Bucky's head bows slightly and he nods, lust filled eyes, locking with Steve's again in the mirror.

"Till the end of the line." He confirms as Steve pushes forward.

They stay as silent as they can throughout it, Bucky having to press his chest to the floor at some stage so that he can bite into his own arm to keep quiet. Steve ends up holding onto the collar at some stage to get more leverage and the feel of the leather being yanked back and forth in opposite sync with Steve's movements nearly has Bucky falling apart. And despite the fact that Bucky had wanted to be drilled into the floor until he couldn't breathe, Steve doesn't do it and instead makes love to his omega, kissing every inch of his back that he can and bringing them both to their silent releases just from the way he thrusts his hips.

ΩAΩ

Bucky's almost nervous the next day when he wakes up and goes to put the collar on. The one that Steve got was one that he could wear at any given time as an accessory, but that doesn't mean that everyone will see it as that. He wants to wear it, he really does, but he doesn't want people to see it and think that he's just a sub to fuck and boss around. That's not what he is to Steve. He figures that he'll see how it goes while he wears it around Sarah, and if it doesn't go well he'll only wear it when he's at home or alone with Steve or something like that. He knows a few people that wear collars and he knows that one of Wade's friends, Peter, he wears one and everyone thinks it's cool. But Peter can be like Wade at times, though he's less of an asshole. But Peter's an alpha. He can do whatever he wants and people won't question it. Bucky's not an alpha, and everyone knows that now.

That's another thing he has to worry about too. Everyone in the school would have figured out or found out that he's an omega by now and especially when he rocks up with a goddamn mark on his neck. It's healing pretty quickly but there's not mistaking it. If he's lucky it'll fade away pretty well. If he's not it will scar and will be forever something to see like his mums. He wouldn't mind if it was visible, he'd like to be able to see it, but it could become a problem at school.

He decides not to worry about it, or worry about what people will think of the collar. He'll be out of there soon enough and living his own life with the alpha he loves and he's okay with that. The thought alone makes him feel like he has butterflies. Being able to live with Steve, to forever be his and his alone to come home to and sleep next to every night, that's everything he's ever wanted and more. And then one day, they'll have kids. Yeah, he doesn't care what everyone else thinks because he loves Steve and he is Steve's and he wants to show that off.

Steve's already downstairs, serving breakfast when Bucky comes down, fully dressed and with all of his things. Steve gives him a small smile and accepts the kiss Bucky presses to the corner of his mouth as he moves past him to collect up his lunch and shove it in his bag before dumping it beside the front door so he can just grab it on his way out. Sarah doesn't see him at first, too busy with her head down doing something in the lounge when he passes her. Bucky knows Steve's watching him because he's wearing the collar, but he doesn't pay mind to it. He sits himself at the table and thanks Steve for his breakfast before digging in.

"Oh, good morning. Sleep well did we?" Sarah speaks up when she comes into the kitchen with her work shoes in hand. She gives Bucky a second glance but says nothing, her smile only widening as she sits down to put them on.

"It was pretty good I guess. You?" Bucky politely replies.

"Too well. I'm running late."

"You've got an early shift?" Steve asks, frowning. She doesn't usually have many of those and never on Monday's.

"Indeed. Peggy's called in ill and I have to take her shift. Which means I should be home before you." Sarah finishes tying up her shoes and gets back up, moving across the room to tidy up a few bits and bobs before she collects up all of her stuff, ready to leave.

"I'll leave the key out." Steve responds, leaning up to press a kiss to Sarah's cheek as he comes over and gives him a small hug. They had a second key once, lord knows what happened to it. They've never gotten around to getting another one cut and so they just share the one key, usually in Steve's care.

"Thank you darling. I'll see you tonight." She moves over to Bucky and presses a kiss to his hair like she always has since he could remember. "I'll see you next time."

"Thank you for letting me stay."

"Oh hush you know I'm just waiting for the day you move in and kick me out to fend for myself." Sarah laughs, although she's always spoken about Bucky moving in.

"I'd never." Bucky reassures.

"Well I'm off, no more trouble at school okay? The collar looks good on you by the way." And with that she makes her way out of the house. Bucky doesn't even get to say thank you, even if he could get the words out. He knows there's a tint of red on his cheeks, he can feel the heat, but he ignores it and the look he knows he's getting from Steve.

"She's right though." Steve teases. He's just glad that Bucky decided to wear it.

"Shut up." Bucky hisses, picking up his dishes and moving over to the sink.

ΩAΩ

Like usual they' get to school much earlier then most of the students and are able to keep mostly to themselves for about ten minutes. But as more people start to come into the school they start to run out of places to set themselves where they can be alone. They don't do much, just sit around talking. The first few people who see them don't know them on a personal level and don't take in anything about them. They do stare a little longer then what is necessary though. The problem occurs when Wade finds them and instantly changes his course of direction to move over to them. And to make things worse? Not only has he got his usual mates included Peter tagging along with him, but Tony and Sam are trailing behind them too. And now that Bucky knows the truth he instantly feels like he has to defend Steve. He knows that Steve said Sam comes from a good place and just needs help, but when he's around someone like Wade, anything could happen.

They make a point to try and avoid them, trying to make it seem like they haven't noticed them or that they don't care about them. But Wade has that look in his eye, that look he has when all he wants to do is cause trouble. And he'd know, of course he'd know why they were gone last week, why else would he have that look on his face. Suddenly, the idea of the collar doesn't make Bucky feel so good anymore.

"Didn't screw up and get him knocked up did you Rogers?" Wade hisses and Bucky can't help but think this guy is the Draco of the real world and he almost snorts at the thought.

"Fuck off Wade." Steve growls, rolling his eyes at Wade's pointless, stupid behaviour. What does he get got of trying to get under someones skin only to make himself look like a total moron?

"Bitchy today are we?" He laughs and that's when he actually looks at Bucky and yeah he's eyeing that collar. But it's not Wade that's worrying Bucky, it's Sam. Because he's been staring at Bucky the whole time.

"Got your bitch a collar have ya? Got a leash for it too have you?" Wade snarls. Bucky has an insult to fire back right on the tip of his tongue, but before he can open his mouth Sam's stepping up to Wade and leaning over his shoulder, mumbling something into his ear. Wade's smile drops to a frown and he steps forward. Steve reacts, getting himself between Bucky and Wade as quickly as possible.

"Back off." Steve hisses but Wade doesn't listen and he doesn't stop. He grabs hold of Steve's shirt and throws him to the side and before he can try and fight for himself, Peter and Tony grab hold of the blonde and hold him suspended. And this is the problem. Because if Steve wasn't so small he'd be able to fight off all of these alphas for his omega. But he can't, he hasn't got the strength and so he can't do anything. "Get off me. Wade, don't fucking touch him!" Steve shouts.

Bucky stands his ground, because he knows he can whoop Wade's ass so long as it's a one on one fight and his mates don't team up against him. But Bucky didn't know what he was going to do and instead of Wade trying to actually start a fight the alpha grabs hold of Bucky's wrists. And his reflexes aren't as fast as the blondes and so he's in the alphas grip before he can even think about it and having his arms suspended to the side in one of Wade's hands. Bucky can hear Steve struggling against the alphas and he can hear him swearing and cursing the larger blonde, but Bucky's full attention is on Wade and he instantly feels small and his omega side kicks in and he bends, he doesn't struggle and he lets Wade turn his head to the side slightly. Wade grabs at his collar and pulls it down as much as he can with how tight it is on Bucky's neck. Wade snorts and lets go of Bucky and pushes him back. He manages to keep his balance and regains his stance.

"You marked him you weak shit." Wade laughs and like the classic 'villain's sidekick' the rest of the alphas laugh with him. Except Sam. Bucky meets his gaze again and he's still staring at Bucky, but this time, his eyes aren't hard and his expression is softer, almost like he's upset or sorry.

"You think that you're alpha enough to mark him? If I wanted too, I could take him from you, right now without even a struggle." Wade continues and the others are still laughing and Steve's still struggling to get out of their grip. Bucky doesn't know what to do, doesn't know if he should try and intervein or sit down and shut up. "God it'd be so easy."

"Wade." Sam mumbles and it's then that Bucky notices he's not the only one who isn't laughing. Peter's quiet too and he isn't taunting Steve like Tony is. He's just doing what he's been told, and he doesn't look like he wants to be doing so. Wade looks from Sam to Peter then back to Bucky. He rolls his eyes and flicks his head and Tony and Peter let go of the blonde. Bucky moves over to him and grabs onto his arm so that he doesn't try to start a fight because the last thing he wants is to try and save his ass from getting beat up by these assholes.

"You better pray that no alphas come after him Rogers, or else you can kiss 'your' Bucky goodbye." Wade scoffs before turning away and walking off, the other trailing behind him like they were his pups, joined to him by chains. Peter, trudges behind with his hands in his pockets and his head down. Bucky never noticed that Peter was so down so often until now, now that he's actually thought about it. Sam doesn't move from his spot and stares back at Bucky and Steve.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles before he turns and wanders after them. Tony turning around to call out for him to move it. Steve and Bucky watch him go without a word.

Bucky has to spend nearly five minutes trying to convince Steve that Wade was wrong.

ΩAΩ

Natasha is the first of their friends to find them. She comes over with a wide grin on her face, probably ready to tell them about what they missed out on while they were away or something of the likes. She almost stops in her tracks when she notices the collar. Everything she was going to say must have been forgotten for a small frown forms on her face and she walks straight up to Bucky, too close even for her standards and starts to look the collar over. No one says anything.

"Did you get this for him?" She asks Steve. No hello or anything like that, just straight up with the questions about the damned thing.

"Yeah. At the beginning of last week." Steve answers. Natasha nods with her lip upturned slightly as she looks at it again before stepping back away from Bucky.

"It looks good on you." She compliments, crossing her arms over her chest, still looking at him.

"Thanks." Bucky awkwardly replies, scratching at his arm idly and avoiding looking right at her. She drops her arms and her posture straightens up and her eyes light up with excitement again.

"You marked him." She states.

"Yeah." Steve mumbles, trying to sound like the mention of it doesn't bother him. Bucky keeps his gaze away from her still and swallows a little thickly.

"Is it that visible? Even under the collar?" He asks.

"No. I can smell it on you, well smell him on you. You're basically drowning in his scent." She shrugs. Bucky doesn't respond.

"Anyway, you guys missed out on so much, I don't think this much shits happened at this damn school in the past four years, seriously. It was mayhem here." Her pervious expression comes back into her face and her posture returns.

"What happened?" Steve asks.

"I don't have enough time to now, but at lunch I am so telling you everything." She boasts. Bucky hasn't seen her this excited in a really long time.

"Why would you mention it only not to tell us?" Bucky grumbles, finally looking up at her and crossing his arms with disapproval.

"Gives you something to think about beside each other. Plus that means you'll be dying to listen to what I have to say and won't get bored of the stories I have."

"You know that only a man with a death wish would do anything like that around you Nat." Bucky rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. "And no matter what, nothing you have to say will ever keep Steve off my mind."

"You sap, get out of here before I barf all over you." Nat makes a gagging sound and shoves at Bucky's chest harmlessly.

"You're just jealous because you don't have an alpha and I do." Bucky, the mature human he is, sticks his tongue out at the beta and screws up his face. Natasha rolls her eyes and crosses her arms again.

"So you think." She tusks.

"What's that meant to mean?" Steve asks with a frown.

"Whatever I want it to mean."

"Wait, are you dating someone?" Bucky exclaims with slight disbelief. Since when was she even interested in anyone?

"You were gone a week and a lot has happened, it's possible." She shrugs and turns away from them with her head held high and a smug smile on her plump lips.

"Nat-"

"I'll see you two later." She cuts Bucky off and with that walks off, a winner in her own mind. Now they really will want to listen to everything she has to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forever the unedited series  
> Lol I'm so sorry about this but I don't have the time :/  
> One day, one day...


	16. Ω16Ω

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual inspiration:  
> Steve- Chris Evans in The Nanny Diaries  
>   
> Just pretend he looks less like a body builder and more like pre-serum Stevie
> 
> Bucky- Sebastian Stan in The Apparition  
>   
> Because if that doesn't look like twink Bucky then I don't know what does

They manage to survive through the day without too much trouble. Wade doesn't bother them for the rest of the day and only a few people give Bucky a second look before going on their way. A bunch of Bucky's mates ask him about the collar and compliment that it looks good on him and leave it at that. Steve doesn't quiet recover from what Wade had said, repeating in his mind that he was right and that he wasn't the alpha Bucky needed nor deserved. At recess Bucky did everything he could to take his mind off it and prove that he was wrong. And maybe it would have worked if when they were at the lockers an alpha that Bucky knows from association with one of his friends hadn't tried to make a move on the omega whilst Steve was standing there. And even though Bucky had told him to shove off and that he had an alpha it didn't stop him from trying to make a point. Bucky knew by now that he smelt pretty strongly of Steve, people kept pointing it out so this guy knew, but he didn't care because he also knew he could one up Steve in the blink of an eye.

So all the work Bucky had put into trying to convince Steve that Wade was wrong and that he was as much an alpha as any other one in this damned school went out the window in two seconds flat. And Bucky couldn't make Steve feel better again no mater how hard he tried, no matter how many texts he sent and no matter what they said. He doesn't even think that being beside Steve for the two lessons between recess and lunch could have helped. Steve just felt worthless and weak and Bucky knew that only time could get him out of this. Time and hopefully a whole bunch of loving.

Beside Steve's dwelling doom and self-hate, they survive through to lunch which is when they hang out with Nat, Clint, Sharon, Maria and Sam Wilson at the back of the school where not a lot of people bother to go because it's too far away from everything else in the school. It's not really 'out of bounds' but teachers prefer students didn't hang out there because they're too lazy to put someone on yard duty back there. They all start talking about the collar and that conversation goes on for nearly five minutes before Bucky's putting an end to it.

"Okay yeah, this is great and all but Nat sparked my interest earlier and now I wanna know what went down whilst we were away. Spill the beans." Bucky stares directly at her as if to try and pry answers from her. Steve couldn't be any less interested at the moment. He hasn't said a word unless he's been directly spoken to and even then his answers were short and quiet. Bucky's holding him close to the left side of his chest, and will turn his head into his hair to give it a soft kiss every so often.

"I'm gonna go in order okay so the first thing that happened was Tuesday afternoon but I don't know all of the details so Sam's gonna have to tell you because he saw most of it." Nat crosses her legs and leans her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands like she's just as excited to hear this story as Bucky is.

"Okay so it kinda started on Tuesday afternoon and finished Wednesday, it was pretty hectic over that time span seriously. So Tuesday I'm just minding my own business at my locker, getting ready for my final lesson and all when I hear Wade bickering behind me at his locker. Now usually I don't give a shit what he has to say but what caught my interest was the way he was talking. You know Wade, he's all about being aggressive and crude. He was talking so quietly and softly that I had to find out what the hell he was saying. He was talking to Tony. Dunno if you noticed but Nova and Tony have gotten pretty close with him since you left."

"Yeah, we noticed." Bucky mumbles, trying not to look down at Steve with sorry eyes. He doesn't want to hound pity into the alpha but he does want to see how mentioning it effects Steve. The alpha doesn't react, just keeps staring off to the side like he wished he were elsewhere. Bucky doesn't blame him.

"Yeah well, anyway so I listened in to what they were saying as best I could and it sounded like Wade didn't want to having that conversation with Tony at all. I've never heard him sound so... I don't want to say worried because that's not what it was but it was something similar. And I heard Tony mention Peter and then Wade was making excuses for the conversation to stop and that's when I left because I didn't want them to realize I was listening.

"Afterward when I saw Peter he really wasn't himself. You know how he's usually glued to Wade's tail and always seems to watch him with awe? Well he was by himself and he looked really down. It was pretty unsettling really. But I didn't think about it too much." Sam shrugs and takes a moment to catch his breath. Steve's interest in the conversation has grown a bit, only enough for him to look in Sam's direction and look like he's paying attention. Bucky doesn't know how into the conversation he is, but he doesn't look so distant anymore and that makes him feel a little better.

"Anyway so the next day I come to school and I'd completely forgotten about it and was just gonna go about doing my thing. But when I was heading to my lockers I saw Wade standing there again with Tony but this time Sam was there and he was freaking out, like all over the place yelling at Tony and he kept telling Wade to shut up and not to say anything and I kinda just stood there for a bit not sure if I wanted to go to my locker because I didn't know if I was risking it by getting too close to them. And then Tony shoved at Sam and they all fell silent and I was going to just continue on with my business when Peter pushed past and hell was he a mess. He started yelling at Tony and I didn't want to get involved so I walked off but I didn't miss what was being said, god anyone within ten meters heard what he was yelling.

"Peter's got a thing for Wade and when Tony found out the first thing he did was tell Wade. Then he told Sam but he already knew but when Tony told him he told Wade he tried to fix the problem but Peter must have found out and he lost his shit. He's an alpha and all yeah, but there's no way that he can meet Wade's level. And he's not like that anyway. He only does what Wade wants him too because it's the closest he can get to being Wade's anything." Sam finishes with a small shake of the head. "Shit got pretty heated between them for the rest of the week and it was a mess."

"Makes sense with what happened earlier now." Bucky mumbles, more to himself as he realizes the way Sam had almost warned Wade to back off like he knew it was bothering Peter. And that's because it was, and it makes sense now.

"What does?" Nat asks and Bucky hadn't realized that she was sitting as close to him as what she is until then.

"This morning Wade tried starting shit and when he got too close to me Sam had just said his name in a warning kind of tone and Wade had looked at Peter before backing off. They left after that." Bucky skims past all of the not so important information. But he knew someone would ask what had happened. It was Sharon, who was snuggling Maria close to her. They've been a thing for a while.

"He had a point to make." Steve mumbles, looking away from the others again and string off into the distance.

"And it was a stupid point and it's not true." Bucky quickly throws in, his grip on the alpha tightening slightly without him thinking about it.

"You know he's right Buck." Steve pushes himself up right and off of Bucky. The omega doesn't try to hold him back. "He'll always be right."

"Steve..." Bucky's shoulders sag. There's nothing he can say to Steve that he hasn't already. Nothing that he has to offer can make Steve feel any better about this and it leaves him feeling helpless.

"What'd he say?" Clint asks with a frown, mouth full of his sandwich. Bucky snaps his head in his direction and glares at him, mouthing 'really?' and growling. Of course Clint would be the one not to get the memo that maybe this isn't something that should be discussed. The blonde omega mouths back 'what' with a shrug like he has no idea what he did.

"Just the truth." Steve mumbles and Bucky's tether is close to snapping. He can't handle it when Steve beats himself up over this sort of shit.

"For gods sake Steve," He covers his face with his hands and leans back, looking up at the sky as he lets out a loud groan, "it's not like you can help it. You gonna tell me that if it was your choice you'd want to be in this condition?"

"No, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm weak."

"Jesus fucking Christ, you're not weak. And if you stopped telling yourself that you're anything less then an alpha you'd be able to prove it to people." Bucky almost hisses. The fight in Steve's eyes dies down and Bucky knows that he has to try and mend the hole he knows he just blew into the blondes chest.

"Listen," he shifts his body and grabs hold of Steve's chin to force him to look at him, "it shouldn't matter what others think about you, okay? You're what I want. Isn't that enough?" He asks, as quietly as he can because he knows that this could get awkward for everyone else if they don't turn it down a bit. Bucky hopes that Clint is regretting opening his big fat mouth. Steve doesn't respond. His mouth falls open and a silent noise of protest comes out, but that's all Bucky gets from him.

"Steve," Sharon speaks up from her spot, "anything Wade says is only to boost his self-confidence. You shouldn't listen to him because he only wants to make you feel bad so he can feel better about himself. If anything you're the strongest person at this school."

"She's right man, you've cheated death more times then you should have at your age. If that ain't worthy of being something to be proud about then nothing is." Sam pitches in with a sideways smile. Bucky gives them small smiles in thanks before turning back to look at Steve again. Steve's gaze is done on the floor between his crossed legs.

"Thanks guys." He mumbles, allowing Bucky to pull him back into his side to press a firm kiss to his cheek.

"You're worth it and don't ever doubt that okay?" Clint says with a nervous smile. Bucky gives him a slight flat look but no more because he knows that Clint comes from a good place but he can just be daft at times when he doesn't want to use any brain power.

"And beside Wade's gonna need some ego boosting after last week because he got a hounding from a whole bunch of alphas after everyone found out about the Peter thing. So don't even worry about it." Nat laughs with a smug smile on her face.

"Is that the only thing we missed out on?" Bucky asks after there's a small pause of silence between the group.

"That and one other thiiiing." Maria sings, laughing when she looks over to Natasha and the beta gives her the finger.

"Oh yeah, you're dating someone now arrrren't yooooou." Bucky responds with the same tone. Nat rolls her eyes and throws her lunch rubbish at him.

"C'mon, you're the one who said it'd always happen." She tusks and Bucky instantly knows that means she's with Clint, finally.

"And you were complaining about us not telling you things." Bucky tusks.

"Hey, it ain't our fault you guys were basically off the grid for a week." Clint shrugs and gives Bucky a charming smile. If Bucky had to choose someone else to be his best friend because Steve wasn't someone in his life, it would be Clint, no matter how close he is to Natasha.

"Ain't like I had a choice in the matter Clinton." Bucky teases, knowing full well that Clint hated being called by his full name more then anything else on this planet.

"How was it anyway? Was it really as bad as you made it seem before the week?" Maria asks, nibbling on the spout of her yogurt tube.

"Negative eight outa ten. Would not recommend." Bucky states, trying to keep a serious face when all he wants to do it laugh it off.

"Couldn't have been that bad. I mean it was your first time and you didn't try and chuck Steve out after the first day plus he marked you." Nat points out with a smug smile.

"Actually my first wasn't while I was on heat so shove it." Bucky sticks his tongue out at her again. Yeah he's a child, sue him.

"Oh it was the day before, big whoop."

"How do you know that?" Sam asks and Nat gives him a flat look like he couldn't be any dafter.

"You don't think he would have boasted about how good it was to have finally been filled by Rogers knot? He's been waiting for that since forever and you know it." She says it with the littlest amount of emotion possible, as if this was something to talk about normally.

"Shut up, you know I wouldn't." Bucky grumbles. "Though you're right about the waiting thing." He looks over to Steve with a wide grin. The blonde rolls his eyes and shoves at Bucky's side.

"You never made a move."

"You're the one who never mentioned you even had the smallest of crushes on me for ten years." Bucky defends and Steve shakes his head and mumbles something under his breath. Bucky leans in closer to him. "Pardon. I don't think I heard you Rogers." He taunts.

Steve turns so that his mouth is next to Bucky's ear. "You really think a crush can last that long?"

"Apparently it can."

"It was more then a crush Buck." Steve rolls his eyes and leans his back against Bucky's chest. "So what else happened last week?"

And so the other proceeded to tell them stories about the stupid events that happened over the week and Clint told them how he finally asked Nat out after debating about it for the past year and a half. Turns out you really can miss out on a lot just by being away for only a week.

ΩΑΩ

Bucky doesn't share his last lesson with any of the group, but he's still mates with Dugan and so they sit at the back of the class together and pay little attention to the teacher like they normally do. They mainly just banter and talk about their first heats. Dum Dum was also a closet omega like Bucky, and neither of them knew about each other being one, just always thought the other was an alpha. Bucky was lucky that he got so long after the stop in the production line of the suppressants before he went into heat. Dugan went into heat only four days later. Bucky put two and two together when Dum Dum didn't show up to any of their classes that he was an omega. And so they talk about how they went about it. Whilst Bucky had an alpha, Dugan didn't and had to get through on his own. Turns out that that's an option he isn't going to go with next time because he couldn't satisfy his bodies craving at all and nearly went the whole week without sleep, only getting any rest when he literately passed out from exhaustion only to wake up to a bigger mess then what he'd started with. Steve and Dugan were never really close friends but the omega still mentions that he saw their relationship coming just by the way he'd seen Steve act around Bucky.

They share their class with Peter and neither of them pay attention to him, have never had a reason too and so they don't notice the way the alphas acting in class. They don't notice the way he keeps shifting and the fact that he's paying even less attention to them and they definitely don't notice that he's not taking notes about the lesson but writing down things he shouldn't be. It's not until they actually pay a bit of attention to the lesson that they notice when they teacher calls on the alpha to pay attention and he doesn't listen. He doesn't stop writing on his notepad and he doesn't stop shifting in his seat either and he doesn't even look up at the teacher like she hadn't said anything.

"Mr Parker was I not clear?" She asks with a slight growl of annoyance to her tone. Everyone's looking at the brunette, and still he doesn't pay attention. And that's when Bucky realizes that he's mumbling something to himself and because he's level with the alpha he can see the side of his face and see the way his eyes flash about the page with what looks like worry in them. The teacher drops her marker on her desk and walks down past the rows of desks. Dugan's snickering to himself, mumbling to Bucky about how much shit Parker's gonna be in for ignoring her. Bucky isn't laughing with him because there's something about the way that Peter's acting that makes him want to reach out to him. He can't figure out why.

The teacher reaches his desk and slams her hand down on the top of Peter's notebook. He doesn't jump but he does stop writing and slowly looks up the length of her arm until he's looking up at her face. He grips the spine of the book in one hand while the other still holds onto his pen.

"Shall I read what you've found to be more interesting then my lesson?" She asks with a flat tone. The whole class is silent and watching them. Peter doesn't look away from her face. He swallows and rips the page he'd been writing on out of the book and screws it up before he closes the book and places the balled up paper on the desk. She picks it up and takes it to the front of the class with her where she drops it into the bin before continuing with the lesson.

When Bucky glances back over at the alpha he notices how Peter opens up the book again to a new page and takes out a blue piece of paper from it and puts it in the back of the notebook before going back to the other page and writing a bit on it before closing up the page. Carbon paper. Everything he wrote was still in the book because of it. Smart. Bucky can't help but wonder what he would be writing that was important enough to keep whilst also not a problem for a teacher to get hold of. Unless he knew that by screwing it up she'd throw it away. But if he didn't want to lose what he's written why write it in lesson when he can get it taken away from him or read by someone else? He opts against thinking about it too much and just acts like he's listening to what the teacher has to say for the last ten minutes of the lesson whilst also watching Dugan make small paper penises because he's mature like that. Bucky decides to try and make one too and ends up failing miserably but still keeps it to show Steve at the end of the day.

ΩΑΩ

Bucky's almost back to his locker when he's nearly balled over by two bodies flying past him. He stops in his tracks as they brush past him and glares in their direction, ready to give them a piece of his mind about watching out when he realizes that he's walked into the middle of a fight. He steps back quickly and tries to get out of the way as quickly as he can as one of the bodies is thrown back his way. Theres a small group of people crowded around cheering on the fight. Maybe if Bucky hadn't been on his phone he would have noticed but whatever. He notices that it's Wade on one side and some other alpha who he doesn't know on the other and that they're really going all out on each other. Typical. The rooms full of the smell of angry alpha hormones. He tries to find a way to quickly and safely move past the fight and be on his way when Peter comes barreling in and pushes him out of the way. Bucky stumbles and glares more daggers at the alpha. Seriously? Can no one see him?

Peter jumps in the way and grabs hold of the other alphas shirt and throws him off to the side so that he can try and grab hold of Wade and pull him back. They don't stop trying to get at each other and Peter makes the choice to let go of Wade so that he doesn't hold him back and get him beaten up. But that doesn't stop him from trying to put and end to it either. Pretty quickly he decides the best thing to do is make this guy realize he's out numbered so that he can hold Wade back. And so he does, he lets Wade hit the guy before also throwing in his own punch, sending the guy to the ground before he pushes Wade back and holds his hand to the blondes chest and trying to get him to relax. Bucky's still trying to get around everyone so he can get out of there, but the more people that gather to try and see the further he gets from being able to get to where he's trying to go.

"You're a piece of shit!" Wade spits. Bucky rolls his eyes because if he hasn't already called everyone that before. That's probably one of Wade's weaker insults.

"Look who's talking." The other guy shoots back. Really? He's going with that? Has this guy been in a fight before? Wade goes to spit something else back but Peter holds him in place and starts trying to reason with him, saying he's not worth it and all this other shit. Bucky couldn't care, he just wants to go home but he can't get past all these people.

"You didn't hear the shit this wanker was spewing." Wade hisses, trying to get Peter to stop holding him back.

"Does it matter? C'mon Wade just stop. What're you gonna achieve by beating him up?" Peter asks and he sounds so done and tired. Wade looks up at him, his breathing ragged and eyes wild.

"He fucking deserves it."

"Wade this has to stop!" Peter shouts and everyone instantly shuts up. Even the guy on the ground looks up at Peter with confused eyes and doesn't try to pull himself up to his feet. "You can't just go around beating people up because you feel like it, because you want to, because you like making people hurt. It's gotta stop." Peter runs his hand through his hair and steps back from Wade. The alpha almost looks mortified with what Peter had just said. So Nat was right, Wade only does this to feel better about himself.

"We both know why you do this, and I get that you just want people to feel what you feel but it's not fair. You know you wouldn't want anyone to go through what you do."

"Pete-"

"There's other alternative and you know it. Stop trying to be as tough as you want people to think you are."

"Peter shut up." Wade snaps. Peter lets out a sigh and shakes his head. He pushes the notebook he'd had in class to Wade's chest. Where the hell did that even come from?

"I know you're better then this."

"But you don't know what he said. He was fucking disgusting shit about you."

"Bravo. Congrats on him reaching the lowest level that he's gotta put someone else down to feel better. You know I don't care. Don't sink to his fucking level." Peter turns away and pushes past the crowd of people and moves down the hall. Bucky still finds himself boxed in by them all and internally curses Peter for being able to get everyone out of the way so easily. The area is silent for a long time before Wade looks around at everyone and barks at them to piss off before he bashes some heads in. And like roaches, they scatter and Bucky's able to move past them and finally make his way to his locker. He looks back over his shoulder and notices how the other alpha scampers off while Wade opens up the notebook. Bucky turns back around when someone bumps into his side. This time he can't get mad when he see Clint next to him.

"Well that was fucking wild." He mumbles with a snicker. Bucky nods in agreement, but still he's not laughing. Something about Peter isn't right, and he almost wants to find out.

Bucky doesn't spend too much time at his locker and nor does he dwell on talking to Clint and makes his way over to Steve's locker as quickly as he can. The alphas already there waiting for him with a look of worry on his face.

"What took you so long?" Steve asks crossing his arms and pushing himself off of his locker.

"Wade got into a fight with some guy and the crowd blocked the hallway and I couldn't get past." Bucky mumbles in an apologetic tone, resting his hands on Steve's hips to press a quick kiss to his lips.

"Ah, I heard Skye talking about a fight when she walked past but I didn't pay attention. Did the other guy survive?"

"Only thanks to Peter showing up and pulling Wade away." Bucky grabs onto Steve's hand and they start to make their way out of the school.

"He pulled Wade away?" Steve asks with a small frown. Bucky nods with a small hum. "I thought he'd fight on Wade's side. Steve mumbles almost absentmindedly.

"Me too." Bucky mumbles back and that's where they leave that conversation as Bucky walks Steve home before heading back to his place.


	17. Ω17Ω

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual inspiration:  
> Steve- Chris Evans in The Nanny Diaries  
>   
> Just pretend he looks less like a body builder and more like pre-serum Stevie
> 
> Bucky- Sebastian Stan in The Apparition  
>   
> Because if that doesn't look like twink Bucky then I don't know what does

Bucky's almost nervous to go home that afternoon. He isn't sure why when it's just his family. It's probably because of the fact that a lot has happened in the week that he's been gone and the fact that he's marked. He's also nervous about what they might think about his collar. He knows it doesn't matter and that no one at school seemed to really care but his parents will be more open about what they think about it. And the whole thing with walking into the house drenched in the smell of Steve might put his dad on edge and the last thing he wants is his father acting weird around him because he feels threatened. He takes in a breath as he pulls his house key from his pocket and lets himself in. He steps into the house and waiting for him in the lounge room is his mother, sat on the couch and facing the front door. He hadn't expected her to be perched there, waiting to greet him instantly.

"Hi mum." He shoots her a wide smile as he closes the door behind him, making sure that it's locked before turning back to her and moving her way as she stands up and meets him halfway.

"Hello sweetie. I missed you." She pulls him into a tight hug, kissing the top of his hair. Bucky's squashed into her neck and he tries not to make it sound like she's squeezing the air out of his chest. Anyone would think she hasn't seen him in a month.

"Missed you too. How's things been?" He asks, relieved that her grip loosens and she pulls back a bit, holding onto his shoulders.

"Good, things have been fine." She looks him over and pauses when she sees the collar. Bucky swallows but doesn't say anything as she reaches out to touch at the studded leather. He's surprised that she didn't feel it press into her when she hugged him. "What's this?" She asks like she can't see what it is.

"Steve got it for me." Bucky mumbles and he almost wished he'd taken it off. She looks it over a bit longer before she seems to take in the smell of him and pulls the collar down slightly, like Wade had to reveal his mark. She takes a moment to look at it.

"He marked you." She states like it wasn't obvious.

"Yeah."

"Did you give him permission?" She asks with a hint of anger in her tone, like she's about ready to blow up at the blonde if Bucky said no.

"Yes mum." Bucky answers, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Is that what the collars for? Because you can still smell it."

"No, it's not."

"Why'd he get it for you then?"

"I wanted one." Bucky states and she looks at him with wide eyes like she hadn't thought Bucky would ever be like that. Maybe she hadn't but he's not exactly normal all the time and he likes weird things so she shouldn't be too surprised. She stays silent for a moment before she nods, like she's accepting the fact that this is what her son wants and she won't deny him it.

"How was your week?" She asks, like she has too.

"I've had better." Bucky gives a lopsided smirk and tries to liven the still mood. "It wasn't so bad. I don't think I would have survived without Steve."

"Did he treat you well?"

"Of course he did, you know Steve wouldn't even hurt a fly if he was forced too." Bucky rolls his eyes and together they start to move toward the kitchen.

"Unless that fly is Wade." His mother points out and he shrugs.

"He had it coming for him. What I was most worried about was Steve pushing himself too hard and ending up hurting himself or something." Bucky admits. Winifred nods, understanding what he means. They enter the kitchen where George is helping Rebecca with some of her homework. They look up when they notice someone walk into the room and Rebecca's face lights up when she sees Bucky beside her mother.

"Buck!" She exclaims a little too excitedly as she jumps up from her seat and comes over to him, her arms held wide open, ready for a hug. Bucky drops his bag off his shoulder next to the doorway and leans down enough to give her a proper hug.

"Hey squirt, miss me did you?" He asks, rubbing her back.

"Not as much as mum did." She states, trying to nuzzle into his neck when she presses her face into the studs on his collar. She pulls back with a small whine and looks at his neck with a frown. Bucky's relieved the studs aren't sharp enough to actually hurt her.

"Sorry." Bucky mumbles with a pathetic smile on his face. Rebecca pokes at the studs. She doesn't say anything about it and tries to give him another hug before moving back to her seat. George comes over and Bucky stands up straight and gives him a sideways smile.

"Hey."

"Welcome back, how was it?" He asks, pulling his son in for a quick hug. He eyes the collar for a moment but doesn't ask about it.

"Could have been worse." Bucky replies. "I'm just gonna run my bag to my room." He points over his shoulder as he steps back and swoops it up.

"Wash up on your way back, dinners almost ready." Winifred throws in. "Rebecca can you set this aside for now?" She asks the younger omega as Bucky turns on his heels and heads off to his room. He chucks his bag onto his bed and looks around his room. It's a little more clean then he remembers leaving it. He checks his drawers and is relieved to see that his mum hadn't found his smokes or lighter. He hadn't taken them with him because he knew he wasn't going to need them. He's just lucky he'd washed his smoke clothes otherwise she'd had found them and he'd be in the shit. He takes a detour to the bathroom and washes up like his mother asked before heading back into the kitchen.

They make small talk for a while over dinner before they start to ask him a bit about the past week. They obviously don't poke about too much and he can't say much because Rebecca isn't old enough to be worry about that yet and so the topic isn't talked about too much.

"Did Steve get it for you?" Rebecca asks after a while, pointing to Bucky's neck with her fork. Bucky nods with a crooked smile on his face, keeping an eye on his fathers reaction. "That means you're gonna keep it forever doesn't it?"

Bucky looks down at the table and bites into his bottom lip. "I'm not sure."

"I know you will because you've still got everything else Steve's ever gotten you." She states and Bucky can't argue with her because she's dead right. If it wasn't food or something that could run out he still had it stashed away in his room and occasionally he'll remember one of the items and pull it out to mull over it. It sucked how right she is because he knows he'll keep the collar until the day he dies, even if he stops wearing it at some point.

"Have you really?" Winifred asks and Bucky swallows nervously because she knows that Steve's always getting Bucky random things, some pretty stupid things at times too.

"He keeps them in his closet."

"Rebecca." Bucky whines, covering his face with his hands and groaning.

"In a shoe box?" Winifred asks.

"No mum, not in a shoe box."

"That's sweet." She says as she continues eating, not looking up at Bucky.

"You know it's not." Bucky grumbles. He would get rid of some of the things because they were small and pointless and Steve would laugh if he knew that Bucky still had some of them. But every time he gets them out to figure out which ones he's willing to let go of, he never can actually get himself to get rid of any of them and so they all end up back in his closet for him to try and get himself to get rid of again another day, an endless cycle.

"Did you wear that at school?" George asks, placing his fork down and crossing his arms on top of the table.

"Yeah."

"What did people say?"

"Nothing. No one cares. A few people at school have collars."

"Do they have mates?"

"I don't know." Bucky frowns as he looks up at the man across from him.

"You know people wear them so they're less likely to get marked right? So you having one is pointless."

"Not really. I wanted one and anyway, if an alpha really wanted to mark an omega I don't think a collar is going to stop them. It's not like they have to bite into your neck anyway."

"You don't have to wear it all the time though James." He tries and Bucky knew this would happen. He knew that his dad wasn't okay with him starting to move away from the family. He wasn't okay with the idea of Bucky staying with Steve for his heat, he's not okay with the idea of Bucky being marked and he's not okay with the idea of Bucky being Steve's omega. It's not the Steve part of the equation though, he likes Steve. It's the fact that Bucky answers to an alpha now. But Steve isn't like that, he's not going to get Bucky to drop down on all fours and follow his every command. But George can't help but worry because he has no power over Steve and he's worried for his family.

"You're right. I don't have to wear it, but I want too." Bucky states. George gives him a stern look.

"Look, just because you've got yourself an alpha doesn't change anything. You're still my son and you will respect what I have to say."

"I know that. I'll respect it but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Bucky lets out a loud sigh. He knew this would happen.

"You won't wear that around the house." He says.

"I'll wear it whenever I want."

"You won't wear it around the house. You can wear it around him as you please but under my roof you are not his bitch."

"George." Winifred shouts, flashing Rebecca a quick glance and quickly saying that she should leave the room. Rebecca doesn't argue the point and hops off her chair and runs off to her room in a hurry. "You're going to apologise to her later, but right now you're going to apologise to your son."

"I've nothing to be sorry for. Only bitches wear collars." He hisses. Bucky's fists are clenched in his lap but he doesn't look up from the table. He's not exactly wrong.

"That is not true."

"Even if it was, Steve isn't like that and you know it. He'd never treat me anyway then how I wanted him to treat me." Bucky growls.

"And what's to say you don't want to be treated like that?" George asks with exaggeration in his voice. Again he's right and it sucks.

"What's it matter to you?"

"I raised my son better."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Bucky spits. He stands up and goes to make his way out of the room.

"Stop running away from everything in your life."

"George, stop it!" Winifred cries out, trying to get her husband to calm down.

"I'll do what I want."

"That Rogers kid was the worst choice you could have made, you know that don't you?" He spits and Bucky nearly snaps. There was no reason for him to bring Steve into this, but he knew that he could get a reaction from the omega if he did it. "He's no good for you, what's he meant to do? Hope that no other alpha tries to come after you and cough up a lung as an offering when they do?"

"Enough! Don't say stuff like that!" Winifred says without prevail. She's hopeless in a situation like this.

"Don't say shit about Steve! He might not be the physically strongest alpha out there but the world will burn before you catch him doing anything to wrong anyone! Steve's got the most respect for me and he's more supportive then you'll ever be!" Bucky shouts.

"You know you don't mean that Bucky." Winifred tries to keep calm but Bucky can tell that she's close to loosing her shit too.

"Stop calling him that." George hisses.

"Everyone calls me that and you know it."

"Your name is James, and you're going to start acting like a man and not this alias that you've made for yourself. You're better then this."

"What? Bucky the bitch not good enough for you?" Bucky hisses and Winifred makes a weak sound and Bucky knows she's going to go insane if Bucky keeps giving his father a reason to keep going. He backs up and gives the beta one last filthy look. "Nothing you have to say to me is going to change who I am or how I'm gonna act. And no matter what shit you come up with about Steve, you'll always be wrong."

With that he leaves the kitchen and storms off to his room. He can hear how his mother starts yelling at his father and how he shoots back cruel words. He almost wants to go back in there to fight some more but he knows he's done enough damage and so he doesn't. He goes past Rebecca's room first and knocks lightly on her door. She opens it up and lets him come in. He apologises for what happened and she assures him that it's okay and he offers to help her finish her homework. It takes him fifteen minutes and by then it's pretty late and so he tells her that she should go have a bath and get ready for bed and she does so without argument. Bucky goes into his room and takes out a smoke and sticks his head out his bedroom window with his fan on blowing the air out the window so that he can get himself to calm down. It only makes him feel worse.

After pacing for a bit he picks up his phone and flops down on his bed, staring up at the picture on his lock screen. It's a photo he took of Steve when he had been drawing one day. Steve had been lying on the floor in Bucky's room while Bucky was on his bed and he'd commented about the picture of Bucky the blonde had been finishing up, purposely stating that he's fucked it up somehow and Steve had looked up at him with wide eyes and Bucky had taken a picture of him. At the time Steve wanted Bucky to delete it but it soon became both of their favourite picture.

Bucky swiped the screen and punched in his passcode before he opened up his message app and click on Steve's name. He looks through all of the texts he'd sent Steve that day, trying to make him feel better. He knows Steve's still beating himself up, using Wade's words to make himself feel worthless. He fumbles for a moment, debating as to whether texting him was selfish or not. He decides that if he sends the right thing, it could open up to a whole bunch of different lines of conversation and so with a sinking feeling in his heart he sends 'I love you' and hopes that Steve actually replies this time.

He places his phone down beside him and waits for it to vibrate. Two minutes later his phone lights up and starts vibrating and it takes Bucky a moment to realize that it's a call. He rolls over onto his stomach and picks up the phone and checks to make sure it's Steve before he presses the answer button.

"Hi." Bucky mumbles, a little confused as to why Steve would call him and not reply through text.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Steve asks and Bucky's brow creases in a small frown.

"Why do you think something's wrong?"

"Why else would you just send 'I love you' without context?"

"Maybe I just wanted to remind you."

"But you didn't and something is wrong. What happened?" Steve asks and Bucky's stomach flops. He didn't want to push his problems onto Steve, he hadn't planned on telling the alpha. He just wanted to talk to him because he made him feel better. Bucky doesn't reply at first, trying to think up something to say. Steve starts talking again before he can. "You can tell me anything, no more secrets remember?"

Bucky swallows and closes his eyes with a sad sigh. "I had another argument with dad, a bad one."

"I thought you guys were doing better."

"So did I."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I do but I don't want to shove it onto you."

"You're not. I wanna help if I can." And so Bucky tells Steve about it, having to pause every now and then when it overwhelms him to think about it now that he's not mad. He doesn't want to think of himself as a bitch, he doesn't want to look at himself wearing the collar and think that and he doesn't want his dad thinking those things about Steve. He feels bad, knowing that Wade's words plus thins will make Steve feel like shit, but every time he pauses, Steve tells him to take a breath and keep going. Bucky takes a long time to get it all out because he's worked up to the point of frustrated tears and he has to stop every now and then to calm himself down. Steve listens patiently.

"It's just, it bothers me to think that he's so against the idea of you, the idea of us. And the shit he was pouring... None of that's true Steve."

"I know, you guys proved that today and for that I'm grateful. But I can see where he's coming from Buck."

"What?" Bucky sniffles, running the back of his hand under his nose.

"I mean, It's an alpha rules all world out there and he can't fight any alpha off no matter what. I get why he's worried and feels threatened by me."

"But he knows you, he's known you from day one and he was weary at first but after a while he got used to you."

"Until you started to run out of suppressants and the idea of you going into heat came up. Because that's when he knew that I'd step in and be an alpha."

"It could have been anyone." Bucky points out and Steve rolls his eyes.

"C'mon, you're telling me you would have had another alpha?"

"If you hadn't wanted me, I wouldn't have had much of a choice."

"Buck, I told him that I liked you a few years back because I wanted to be honest with him. I didn't want him to be threatened by me. I guess that didn't work."

"You told him? You were honest with him and you admitted something like that and he still said that shit about you?" Bucky's blood was starting to boil again.

"Hey, relax." Steve hissed. Bucky bit into his bottom lip and tried to think of something else to calm himself down. "Look, if it makes him happy, don't wear the collar around him. Once he's able to trust you and me and he's used to the idea of us, then you can try wearing it again and if it still bothers him, don't."

"I'm not gonna let him win this Steve. I'll wear it when I want to."

"Bucky, just give him a chance to get used to this first."

"The only reason he doesn't want me to wear it is because he thinks I'm your bitch." Bucky raises his voice slightly in exaggeration and annoyance.

"You're not?" Steve asks and Bucky knows he's saying it with a smirk on his lips and a teasing tone but it makes his stomach drop.

"You're not like that. Don't act like it please." Bucky tries not to sound as weak as he feels but he knows he's pleading and he unintentionally whines. Don't get him wrong, the idea of being Steve's bitch could get him hard within seconds, but it's all a game for when they're together and Steve's got Bucky on his knees, facing him or not.

"I'm sorry, I was just..."

"I know, but I don't want you to give him a reason to be right."

"Okay. But you've gotta trust me on the whole not wearing it around him thing."

"I'm sorry Steve, but I'm gonna wear it around him."

"Bucky, you can't-" There's a knock at Bucky's door and his blood runs cold. If it's his dad and he figures out Bucky's been telling Steve everything, he'll be even more pissed. He might not be an alpha but he's still a beta, plus Bucky's father.

"Shh, hang on." Bucky interrupts, regretfully. He places his phone face down on his bed and keeps his hand over the top of it. "Come in." He mumbles. Thankfully, it's his mum.

"I came by earlier but you were on the phone then as well and I didn't want to interrupt but I've gotta go to bed soon, I've got an early shift at work."

"Sorry, was there something you needed?" Bucky asks.

"I just wanted to talk to you about the suppressants."

"Hang on, I'll just say bye to Steve."

"No I won't take long."

"It's okay, he'll understand and I'll probably text him after anyway and if he still wants to talk he'll call me." Bucky mumbles, picking up his phone and sitting up, turning away from Winifred.

"Babe, I gotta go."

"Yeah I heard, it's okay, I'll call you later if you're not too tired okay? Just send me a message."

"Sure."

"I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye." Bucky pulls his phone away and watches the screen for a moment until Steve hangs up, a small smile tugging at his lips. He turns back to his mother and pats the bed beside him and she comes over and sits herself down next to him.

"I had wanted to talk to you about this over dinner. I'm sorry about earlier, I've spoken to him and he will apologize for the things he said, it might just take him a while. He's only scared for your safety James."

"I know. He can say whatever he wants, I don't care what he says about me, but if he ever talks about Steve like that again..." Bucky's body shivers with anger.

"I understand. That was necessary of him and he knows Steve isn't like that, he knows that he'll give you everything you deserve and treat you right. He's just worried that if Steve were to ever change, that he'd hurt you or do wrong by you."

"He won't."

"I don't think he will either, but your father doesn't see it." Winifred lets out an exhausted sigh. Bucky almost feels bad for leaving her to deal with the beta while Bucky cowered away in his room. "Anyway, I've been keeping an ear out for the news and have been following up on some tabs about the current issue. At this stage they don't know if they'll be able to get the production line running again for another month or so, maybe longer. They won't be able to tell until the weather starts to cool down."

"So I'm gonna have to go through at least one more heat before they know for sure if they can even get their shit together?" Bucky grumbles.

"Well, maybe. They said that for some omegas, female suppressants work just as well as male ones. But it can also cause an opposite reaction in some and result in them going into heat earlier and or for longer. Or the effects are null and nothing happens." Winifred folds her hands together in her lap. She takes suppressants when she can afford to get off work for a heat or when she just doesn't want to have to worry about it because she has things to do during that week. Rebecca's going to start using suppressants soon as well because she's almost at that age.

"I guess I could try 'em. There's no harm in it right?" Bucky asks with a nervous look on his face. Winifred shrugs slightly.

"I don't think so. I can look into it a bit more and if there's anything that comes up about them that might be dangerous to you I'll let you know what it is unless I think it's too much of a risk. I won't let you take them if I think it'll be too risky." Winifred states. Bucky nods and looks down at his phone in his lap.

"If you don't like the idea I won't take 'em, I'll survive through anther heat. I mean I survived through my first one so I should be fine."

"Hopefully Steve can survive through it too." She points out with a soft smile. This is why Bucky loves her. She gets it, she gets him, she gets Steve and she gets them. She might question things and she may have been a little sceptical about how close they were but she gets it. She won't push, she won't argue and she will eventually back down and let Bucky show her how he works and she'll be there to support him no matter what. The only reason she was cautious about them getting in each other's way is because she knows what they can be like and she was just trying to make better of a situation that hadn't gotten bad in the first place.

"I think he'll be okay. If he can't keep up, we'll work around it." Bucky mentions with a sideways smile, just thinking about the alpha makes him feel all warm inside.

"Okay, good. Well I'm off to bed and you can get back to talking with him." She stands up and leans over her son to plant a soft kiss to his forehead. "Oh, and don't worry about what your father said. You can wear the collar whenever you want. It doesn't define who you are." She gives him a kind smile before she turns and leaves the room, closing the door behind her. Bucky reaches up and touches his collar with a small smile lingering on his lips. She really does get it.

Bucky opts against messaging Steve right away and instead heads off to have a brief shower. He tries not to spend overly long in there, knowing that the longer he takes the less time he'll have to talk to Steve. Once he gets out he changes into his 'smoke clothes' and grabs his pack of cigarettes and his lighter, then he makes his climb up to the roof. He sits himself in his usual spot and just looks out at the night sky. Yeah, he missed this. He pulls out his phone and sends Steve a quick text before lighting up a smoke and taking a long drag. He missed this too. He prefers being able to just casually take a drag from a smoke rather than feeling like he has to suck on one to feel better. Soon enough, Steve's calling him back. He lays down on the roof and rests his phone on his chest as he presses the answer button.

"Hey."

"Hey, how'd it go with your mum?" Steve asks and Bucky can tell he's snuggled up in his bed. He just knows that he is.

"It was fine. I might have to go through at least one more heat before they figure out what the hell's going on with the suppressants. But apparently some people take female ones and they work fine. Mum's gonna read into it and see if she thinks it's a good idea or not." Bucky lets out a small sigh, rotating his smoke between his fingers and watching at it slowly smoulders away, ever so slowly. He brings it to his lips and takes other drag, the small glow from the tip leaving a feeling of home in his chest.

"And if not?"

"Well I guess I'm gonna have to give myself another week of R and R."

"Jesus, if only that's what it was. I'm gonna have to start working out so I can keep up with you."

"You don't have to be there." Bucky mumbles, even though he doesn't want to have to go through it without Steve, he knows he will survive if he doesn't glue himself to the alpha.

"You know I do. If not for you then for myself." Steve mutters with a small yawn.

"Sounds like I should let you get some sleep."

"No, I'm fine, just really warm that's all."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." They fall silent for a moment before Steve speaks up again. "You're on the roof."

"I missed it up here, missed my smokes too."

"Of course you did. You're dependent."

"Highly."

"I wish you were here." Steve mumbles, voice sounding small. A small smile crosses Bucky's face and he wished he could say that it was the heat of the cigarette compared to the cold air that makes his cheeks feel warm, but it's not.

"Who's dependent now?"

"It's just easier to sleep when you're with me and I feel like I don't have to worry about anything."

"How tired are you?"

"I'm being honest Buck." Steve's tone of voice is nothing but serious and Bucky knows he's being truthful, but living in denial is so much easier. He doesn't deserve to hold Steve's heart when it's so pure. "I really love you, more than I thought I did."

"I love you too." Bucky whispers back, almost feeling shy about it because Steve's pouring out too much for this damned hour.

"You should just move in. You know Ma won't care, she wants you too. We'll figure it out so you can still get up on the roof to have your smokes and you'll still be able to visit your family, you'll just be here with me every night for me to fall asleep next to and every morning to be the first thing I see when I wake up." Bucky's chest tightens at the thought and the images that they create. Yeah, that would be nice, that would be so freaking nice. His heart feels heavy and aches at the fact that it could be possible, all he'd have to do is say yes and he could go because people don't try and stop an omega from moving in with their alpha. But still, there's the issue of his father and he doesn't like the idea of making things worse for himself. And in a years' time he'll be the legal age to do whatever he wants anyway and so he won't have to worry about stuff like that.

"I wish I could."

"You can, Buck you know you can."

"Dad, he'll say no."

"You don't know that."

"I do Steve, I know he will because he hates the idea of us." Bucky sighs with a sinking feeling in his chest. He'd give anything to be able to be with Steve, every hour of everyday for the rest of his fucked up life. Steve's all he wants, is that too much to ask for?

"What's it matter what he thinks?"

"I can't keep going against him Steve."

"He's stopping you from being happy, that's not fair."

"In a year it won't matter." Bucky brings his smoke back up to his lips and takes a long drag of it.

"A years too long. I want you now." Steve grumbles and maybe if his voice wasn't as serious as it was Bucky might have thought that maybe he was being childish. He still is in a way, but at the same time he's serious about it and Bucky doesn't know what to say. "I love you and I want you here with me so that I can look after you the way that you deserve."

Bucky doesn't reply, just stares up at the stars in the sky above him and lets his thoughts meander. Steve falls silent too and for a long time they just exist, alone yet still together. Bucky reaches up and runs his fingers over his bare neck, tracing the bite mark there.

"I don't care what happens, so long as that I can find a forever with you." Bucky whispers. Steve's chest tightens and he looks up out the window to Bucky's star.

"I'll always be here. I'm yours, and that's never gonna change."

"Okay." Bucky mumbles back.

They finally say their goodnights and Bucky makes his way off the roof and into his room. Steve quickly falls asleep, mind at ease and as he does that one burning star that he watches whenever he can, falls from the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only now have I come to realize that I literately have no idea about alpha/omega dynamics and have created a monstrous mess.
> 
> Sorry??


	18. Ω18Ω

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual inspiration:  
> Steve- Chris Evans in The Nanny Diaries  
>   
> Just pretend he looks less like a body builder and more like pre-serum Stevie
> 
> Bucky- Sebastian Stan in The Apparition  
>   
> Because if that doesn't look like twink Bucky then I don't know what does

The next morning Bucky’s woken up really early. It takes him a while to realize what it is that woke him, but when he figures it out his stomach drops and he instantly sits up and looks over to his alarm clock to see what the time is. Nearly three in the fucking morning. He swallows thickly and looks over to his door, watching the ray of light coming in under it to see if there are any shadows out there too. Nothing moves but the yelling doesn’t stop. His parents are arguing, and at full volume too. They’ve argued before, it happens in families but Bucky’s never heard it like this before. He doesn’t know what to do. He watches the light ray with an intense stare and tries not to take in too much of what they’re saying. They’re arguing about _him_.

A shadow comes over the ray of light and stops in the middle of it. Bucky watches it and it takes him a moment to realize that it’s fairly small and thin. His chest feels heavy as he realizes that it’s Rebecca. There’s a soft knock at his door, as if she’s asking if he was awake. He climbs out of bed quickly and throws on a pair of track pants, skipping on the underwear. He flicks on his bedside lamp and moves over to the door and opens it up a bit to make sure that it is his sister. She’s standing there with what used to be her favourite soft toy bunny. He hasn’t seen her with it in years.

“Did they wake you too?” She asks and Bucky’s heart feels like it’s been ripped out of his chest.

“Yeah, you wanna come in?” He asks. She gives a small nod and he opens up the door and lets her past him before closing it and ushering her over to his bed. She climbs up onto it and wraps herself up in his sheets. She doesn’t look as upset and scared as Bucky thought she would. He climbs in next to her and wraps her up in his arms.

“They never used to fight like this.” She mumbles and Bucky’s grip on her tightens as he pets at her soft hair.

“It’s okay, they’ll sort it out and everything will be fine.”

“How many fights will it take?”

“I don’t know.”

“They’ve been fighting every night since you went to Steve’s.” Rebecca mumbles into her bunny. Bucky’s eyes widen in shock.

“What?”

“The first night you were at Steve’s they argued and they haven’t stopped. It’s always about you. I don’t understand. I was scared the first night but one of my friends at school said her parents fight all the time so it’s normal right? Like you said they’ll sort it out. I wanted to ask mum about it but I was told it’s not a good idea.” Bucky stares blankly ahead of him, his hand stopping in Rebecca’s hair as her words set themselves in his mind. They’ve been arguing non-stop for over a week. And poor Rebecca’s been hearing it every night. He doesn’t know what to say and so he just continues to pet her hair and tell her that it’ll be okay even though he can’t be sure himself until the yelling stops. Soon enough Rebecca’s asleep in his arms and he doesn’t want to take her back to her room and so he tucks her in against his chest and watches as she sleeps uneasily. It doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep as well with negative thoughts clouding his mind.

ΩΑΩ

When he wakes up again it’s to the sound of his alarm clock this time. Rebecca stirs against his chest and grips at the sheets she’d balled against her neck over the night. Bucky rolls over and reaches out for his alarm clock. It takes him a bit of fumbling but he’s finally able to turn it off, his eyes still closed with sleep. Rebecca makes a small whining noise in the back of her throat and Bucky turns back to her, cracking an eye open. She looks around in a confused daze before her tired eyes fall on her brother.

“Buck…?” She mumbles her brain still fuzzy and unable to put together the pieces of what was going on.

“Morning squirt. Sorry about the alarm.” Bucky gives her a small smile and reaches over to brush her hair out of her face. He sits up and rubs at his eyes and listens, expecting to hear more yelling. The house seems pretty quiet.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Rebecca mumbles as she sits up and starts to untangle herself from the sheets. Bucky’s stomach drops. God bless her, she’s so much younger then him and he should be the one looking out for her, yet she’s the one who always comes to make sure that he’s okay.

“It’s okay. You feeling alright?” Bucky asks. She gives a small nod as she rubs at her eye, still clutching onto her bunny.

“I’ll leave so you can get ready.” She shuffles herself on her bum to the edge of the bed before hoping off. Bucky motions for her to come over to him as he sits himself on the edge on the other side. She comes over and he leans over and gives her a tight hug.

“You keep your chin up okay? If you ever need me you know where to find me, got it? Even if it’s just so that you can have some quiet company.” Bucky asks, pulling back to look her in the eye.

“And if you need me I’ll be there too.” She responds with a bright smile. Bucky honestly doesn’t know what he’d do without her. He ruffles her hair and gives her a soft smile.

“Thanks peanut.”

“I’m not a peanut, you’re the nut!” She argues, pushing his hand off her head and backing up so that he’s out of her reach.

“Nuh uh, you’re the nut.”

“You’re a bully.”

“You started it.”

“You should know better.” She sticks her tongue out before running out of his room, closing the door tight behind her. Bucky snorts and rolls his eyes. That’s her favourite one to use against him. His shoulders sag and he lets out a sigh, the smile on his face slowly falling away. He didn’t want her to get hurt because of him. He had to talk to his father and sort this out so that his parents stopped arguing. He was going to make sure that things turned out okay, if only for Rebecca.

ΩΑΩ

Bucky struggles to focus at school all morning. It hasn't got anything to do with him being tired or anything like that, because he's not. Despite being woken up last night he isn't tired in the slightest. The reason he can't focus is because of the fact that his parents were arguing and what they were arguing about. It was hard for him not to hear some of the shit that they were pouring out of their mouths, especially his father. His mother was just fighting back to defend Bucky, and that's been pissing him off all morning. The fact that she has to defend him to that extent because his father is being an asshole. What did he do wrong? Honestly, none of it makes sense. So his mind is everywhere but with him until lunch and all of his teachers notice and they don't call on him because they can tell he's trying to pay attention. But they all get him to stay back for a moment to find out why he can't focus. He just tells them that it was loud in his house last night and so he couldn't get proper sleep and that he'll make sure to catch up on the work after school. Both of those things are lies. At lunch time, it's harder for him to act like he's anything but tired with his friends around because they know him too well, especially Steve.

"Hey." Steve mumbles, grabbing hold of Bucky's wrist and pulling him to the side of the group and hanging back a bit as the rest keep walking. Nat notices and gives Bucky a soft smile before she ushers everyone else on, knowing that Steve wants to talk to the omega alone.

"Hey." Bucky replies, turning to face the alpha with a weak smile on his lips. Steve reaches up and brushes the brunette’s short fringe off his forehead.

"What's up?"

"Problems at home." Bucky mumbles with a small shrug. He'd been meaning to talk to Steve about it, he just didn't know how, like usual.

"What is it? Is it your dad?"

"Sorta."

"Well? You wanna tell me or am I gonna have to go through the guessing game?" Steve looks up with worried eyes. Bucky doesn't want him to worry but he knows that nothing he says will make Steve feel better.

"They were arguing last night. Really bad by the sounds of it. Dad was saying shit about me and mum was just defending. They woke up Rebecca and she came into my room to make sure I was okay. She told me it's been going on since the first day I was at your place." Bucky sighs, stepping back until his back hits the wall beside them. He lets his head roll back and hit off the wall with a small groan of annoyance. Steve steps up to him and grabs onto the front of the brunettes shirt and tries to smooth out the fabric even though it doesn't need it.

"And she's heard all of it?" Steve asks and Bucky gives a sad nod. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she was so calm about it, I didn't like it."

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I don't want them to argue because of me. But I don't want to try and get involved because I'm scared I'll make it worse." Bucky mumbles with a whine lingering in the back of his throat. He swallows thickly and tries to get himself to calm down. _It’s okay, you're okay_.

"Try talking to your mum about it. I know that it's not a great conversation to be having, but maybe you should just so that you can find out the problem or something." Steve offers, resting his hand against Bucky’s chest.

“But the problem isn’t with her.”

“I know that. But if you try talking to your dad about it he might snap at you. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“He won’t hurt me Steve.”

“Maybe not physically.” Steve mumbles, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Bucky’s. “I just want you to be okay.”

“I’ll be fine. I’m worried about Becca.”

“I can understand that.”

“We better catch up to the others.” Bucky mumbles and Steve pulls his head back and looks up at him with a small nod.

“Just remember, if you ever need me, send me a text or call me. Or if things get really bad, you know where to find me.”

“I wouldn’t want to leave Rebecca there with them.”

“Then don’t.” Steve shrugs and presses a kiss to the side of Bucky’s mouth. Bucky gives him a small smile.

“You’re amazing, you know that? Thank you.”

“I do try.”

“Punk.” Bucky snorts, leaning down to peck Steve’s lips.

“Jerk.” Steve smiles and leans up into Bucky’s lips.

ΩΑΩ

When Bucky gets home he goes off and does his normal thing. He goes up into his room and sits himself at his desk and gets stuck into his homework. Well, he tries as best he can anyway. His brain is still unfocused and he finds it difficult to keep his concentration on one thing for too long. After a while he gives up and goes to head out to the kitchen to see if he can find his mum. As he’s going down the hall Rebecca pokes her head out of her room and asks if he can help with her homework. He gives her a small smile and agrees and follows her into her room and sits himself on her bed beside her and helps her out as best he can. Yeah it’s easy stuff for him but he’s pretty out of it and so it takes him a while to figure out how to word it so that it makes sense to her. He spends fifteen minutes helping her before she says that she can figure out the rest and he goes on his way. When he steps into the kitchen his dad is sat at the table and his mum is nowhere in sight. His dad notices him and looks up at him but says nothing.

“Uh, where’s mum?” Bucky asks, scratching at his arm idly. He looks around the room as if hoping for her to come walking in to save him.

“Outside.” George mumbles, turning back to whatever it was that he was doing. Bucky doesn’t take in what it is and mumbles a quick thanks before heading out the back. He finds his mum over by the back of the yard, water her flowers. She isn’t big on gardens, but the concept of caring for a small amount of flowers puts her mind to ease when she’s stressed. Bucky notices that there a lot more flowers in her garden than usual. She hears Bucky’s footsteps on the half dead grass and looks up, shooting him a smile.

“What’s up honey?” She asks, turning back to her flowers as Bucky comes to stand beside her.

“Just wanna talk.”

“About?”

“Last night.”

“Hasn’t your father apologised? I told him-“

“No, not that mum.” Bucky cuts in and Winifred’s shoulders sag. She knows what he’s talking about. She stays silent for a long time, just watering her flowers and Bucky stays beside her watching the water fall on the petals with his hands in his pockets. He can see why she finds this relaxing.

“I’m sorry we woke you.”

“I’m not worried about it really. I’m worried about Rebecca.” Bucky looks to his mother through the corner of his eye. Her face has fallen and her eyes are watery. He didn’t mean to upset her. He reaches out for the hose and takes it off her and unlocks the nozzle so that it turns off for the time being. He drops the hose down beside him and turns to her and pulls her into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry James. I didn’t know what to say to her. Thank you for being there for her. She needs you.” Winifred sniffles, trying to keep herself from crying as she mumbles into Bucky’s shoulder.

“What’s going on?” Bucky asks and his voice is weaker then what he wants it to be.

“I don’t know. I don’t know what to do honey.” She pulls back and wipes at her eyes to prevent any tears from falling. “I don’t want to fight with him, but I can’t keep having him say the things he does about you. I don’t know what’s wrong with him.”

“I’ll talk to him, don’t worry yourself about it anymore.”

“Oh sweetie, you can’t do that. It won’t solve anything.”

“We won’t know until I try.” Bucky mumbles, running his hands up and down her arms to try and comfort and sooth her some. She shakes her head and reaches up to cup his cheek, running her thumb along his skin with a sad look on her face.

“I think it might be better if you don’t try and get involved in this.”

“He’s got beef with me, not you. I need to deal with it.” Bucky states, determined. Winifred knows that no matter what she says will change his mind now. She drops her hand and steps beside Bucky to pick up the hose and start watering her flowers again.

“Just make sure that Rebecca doesn’t get caught in it anymore then what she already has. I don’t want this to hurt her.”

“You and me both.” Bucky sighs, running his hand through his hair. He turns to look over to the house with a small frown on his face.

“Just be careful, please.”

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.” Bucky assures, pulling her toward him to press a light kiss to her head before he turns and makes his way back toward the house. He takes a moment to try and recollect his thoughts as he enters the house. George is still sat at the table, still doing whatever it is that he’s got going on for him. Bucky still doesn’t take in what it is. He moves over the opposite side of the table and takes a seat, looking down the length of wood to the beta. George looks up from what he’s doing and takes in the omega before his head lowers and he continues on with what he’s doing.

“What is it?” He asks in a flat tone.

“An apology might be a good place to start don’t you think.”

“Is that why you were talking to your mother?” He asks, not looking up from what he’s doing. Bucky grits his teeth and takes in a small breath.

“No.”

“You never were a good liar James.”

“I told her I was worried about Rebecca and she said that I shouldn’t worry about trying to talk to you but I’m going too because you’ve got a problem with me.” Bucky feels the need to growl, but he’s digging his grave pretty smoothly as it is at this stage and he really doesn’t want to make it too much worse.

“I don’t have a problem with you.”

“You have a problem with Steve then, and I don’t like it.” Bucky hisses. George tilts his head with a raise of his eyebrow but says nothing. Bucky screws up his nose and bites the inside of his bottom lip, leaning back on his chair. “We’re not doing this here.”

“You’re right. A stroll around the block then?”

“Stroll.” Bucky scoffs under his breath, standing up and making his way to the front door, double checking he has his phone on him. George follows behind him after scribbling a note down for Winifred. Then they step out the house and start to ‘stroll’. Bucky keeps his hands in his pockets and George looks around at everything they pass. They don’t say anything for a solid three minutes.

“Is there anything in particular that you want to say James? Or are you just going to accuse me of things?”

“I have a lot to say. But if I say it, it’ll give you more reason to be pissed off with me because to you it’s all accusations.” Bucky grumbles, kicking at the pavement. He feels like he’s acting like a child, but also he feels like he’s being responsible for taking things into his own hands and trying to sort it out. He knows it’s not going to go well, and that he might just end up making things for himself worse, but he needs to at least try. The worse that could happen is that he becomes madder at the omega and doesn’t stop arguing with Winifred.

“Spill the beans, get it over with and you’ll find out.” George mumbles and Bucky’s blood feels like it could boil. He’s not even fazed, he’s keeping his cool and he’s just going about this ‘stroll’ like everything’s fine. Everything is far from fine, dammit.

“Look I’m just sick of it okay? I’m happy with Steve, why can’t you get over that? What do you have against him?” Bucky bursts. It’s not the first thing he wanted to say but the build-up he’s feeling is making him feel like he could cry.

“He’s bad for you. He’s not strong enough to protect you, to care for you.”

“I don’t need protection. And you don’t have to be strong to care for someone. He’ll give me what I want, when I want it, that’s just how Steve is. But I ain’t gonna use that to my advantage.”

“But you’ll have to care for him and that’s not how it works.”

“Says who?” Bucky snaps and George’s mouth falls open to answer, but all that comes out is a weak sound. “It doesn’t say anywhere in anything that an alpha _has_ to care for an omega nor that an omega _can’t_ care for an alpha. It’s stereotyping and that’s all it is. Someone set the standards and everyone wants to follow for no reason.”

“It’s just how it works.”

“It doesn’t have to be like this. Steve and I have always done things differently.”

“And that’s where the problem is.”

“Jesus, nothing I ever do could ever make you happy could it?” Bucky stops in his tracks and shoots the beta daggers. “I’m a fucking omega, such a disappointment that I couldn’t be a strong alpha, I’m fucking gay, that must be great for you and I prefer to look after over being looked after. I’m a living nightmare to you aren’t I?”

“You’re also rude and ungrateful.”

“Gee, I wonder where I get that from.” Bucky snaps. George freezes and lets that sink in. It makes sense. Bucky’s always found himself getting annoyed when someone didn’t meet up to his expectations. Like the one time he met his cousin for the first time and everyone was saying how smart this beta was and then he met her and she was smart, but she was also a total bitch and she was rude as shit. Bucky had expected different of her and so of course he got pissed off and instantly hated her. And he tried to be grateful for what he got, but his dad never was and he took that from his example. Bucky was like his father, in too many ways to make him happy about it. He didn’t want to be like the man, especially if he was going to turn out like this. His stomach keeps doing flips and his palms are sweaty and he’s still so angry.

“Watch what you say.”

“Or what? You gonna _shoot_ me? Bucky yells and his eyes are starting to fill up with angry, frustrated tears and it’s really not fair on him.

“Don’t be like that,” George growls, “I’d never do anything like that, don’t be stupid.” Bucky wishes he could believe him, but his eyes say otherwise.

“I was never good enough for you! From the moment I was born I’ve been disappointing you, time and time again because I was nothing like you! And so you’re hounding it into me, trying to make me act like you, no! I won’t be like you, I don’t want to be like you if it means a life like this.” Bucky doesn’t stop yelling and he can’t stop the tears anymore. He’s just so mad that he can’t help it. God he’s so _weak_.

“You’re my son and you’ll behave like it.”

“No.” Bucky mumbles, wiping at his nose with the back of his hand.

“Excuse me?”

“No. I won’t. I don’t want to be your son if it means I have to be like this, if it means I have go through this.”

“Ho-“

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear anything you have to say.” Bucky spits. He stares the beta down for a long moment, and George stares back, unmoving and silent. He looks like a door has just slammed in his face. This isn’t how Bucky had expected this to go, but there’s no turning back now.

“You’re gonna stop taking this out on mum and you’re not gonna get Rebecca involved in this anymore. You got a problem with me, you come to me about it. Man up for once.” Bucky hisses. He swallows thickly and his lip quivers but he stops himself from saying anymore and he bites his tongue to try and stop himself from crying. When George doesn’t say anything, he turns away from him and starts making his way back home. The beta doesn’t follow and Bucky’s shoulders shake and tears run down his face the whole time. He hadn’t wanted this.

ΩΑΩ

When he gets home, the first thing he does is go to his mother and give her a tight hug, apologising for the way he is and for not being able to please her husband and causing all this pain. Winifred holds onto him tightly and tells him over and over again that it’s not true and that it’s not his fault and that he’s not causing any pain, that he shouldn’t worry about not pleasing George because he’s better then George realizes and that he shouldn’t be sorry for the way he is because there’s nothing wrong with him. They just hold onto each other for nearly five minutes before Bucky pulls back and tells her that he’s sorry if George comes in and starts having a go at her and that he’s going to go call Steve. She tells him again not to apologise and that he doesn’t need to worry because she can deal with it. She gives him a quick kiss on the forehead before letting him go on his way. He tries to compose himself as best he can as he passes Rebecca’s room just in case she sees him because she needs him to be strong. But as soon as he’s in his room with the door locked behind him he stops trying to be strong and he breaks down. He didn’t want this, he didn’t mean for this to happen. He doesn’t want to hate his dad, he doesn’t want the beta to hate him.

He paces in his room for a bit, pulling at his hair and trying to stop himself from crying. He tries not to let his anger get the better of him but soon enough he’s throwing things that he can afford to throw around his room. He holds into his screams of frustration until he has his face buried into his pillow to muffle the sounds. After about ten minutes he’s exhausted and drags himself into his adjoined bathroom and closes and locks that door as well. He slides down the white wooden panel and curls in on himself, warm tears running down his face. He swallows thickly and pulls his phone from his back pocket. His hands are shaking and he fumbles around with the device before he’s able to get it unlocked and open up his contacts. He hesitates with Steve’s profile opened up. He doesn’t want to be annoying, and even though Steve had told him that he can call him whenever he needs he doesn’t do it. He drops the phone to the floor next to him and buries his face in his arms that are folded over his knees. He stays like that for almost another ten minutes, softly crying until the nagging voice in his head wins and he picks up his phone and calls Steve. The whole time that it rings he’s mumbling sorry under his breath and squeezing eyes closed to try and stop anymore tears from falling. Part of him doesn’t want Steve to answer, but when he does, Bucky feels slight relief.

“Hey babe, uh, I’m a bit busy at the moment. Can I call you back?” Steve mumbles and Bucky can hear movement in the background. God he knew he was an inconvenience.

“S-sorry, that’s fine.” Bucky curses himself for stuttering and the fact that he can hear it in his own voice that he’s been crying. It doesn’t help that his voice cracks as well.

“Are you okay? You sound like you’ve been crying.”

“It can wait.” Bucky mumbles.

“No wait, don’t hang up. Ma, I need to take this.”

“Steve, it’s fine-“

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Nothing, I’m fine, go back to what you were doing, I’ll call you later.”

“Bucky, don’t shut me out.”

“I’ll talk to you later okay.” Bucky sighs. _Stupid_ , he’s so stupid.

“Babe plea-“ Bucky pulls his phone away from his ear and hangs up, dropping it onto the floor and covering his mouth his with hand as his body starts to shake again and more tears start to run down his face. _You’re so weak, so useless, stop crying you faggot_.


	19. Ω19Ω

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual inspiration:  
> Steve- Chris Evans in The Nanny Diaries  
>   
> Just pretend he looks less like a body builder and more like pre-serum Stevie
> 
> Bucky- Sebastian Stan in The Apparition  
>   
> Because if that doesn't look like twink Bucky then I don't know what does

Steve tries to call Bucky back straight away but he doesn’t pick up. The alphas mind is racing so fast that he can barely think right. But he knows he has to keep his head on straight because Bucky needs him. He might not want to admit it, but Steve knows that it’s the truth. He doesn’t want to worry his mum, and he had promised to help her with some work she had to do but he knows he can’t stay here and continue doing this. He tells her that Bucky needs him for reasons he didn’t say and she assures him that she understands. He promises to help her out when he next can and she shoos him off, knowing that he will.

Its times like this that he hates his body, that he hates his week lungs because he can’t run to Bucky’s place and he can barely keep up a steady jog. He tries ringing the home phone, but no one answers. He frowns at the thought. Surely someone else would be home by now. He tries not to think into it too long and tries to call Bucky again. He calls him five times, and he still doesn’t answer. Steve’s full of worry and fear by this stage. He should have known something was wrong, he could _feel_ it and he was going to call Bucky earlier but he brushed it off and now he regrets it.

He finally makes it to Bucky’s house, almost completely out of breath, chest heavy and sweat on his forehead. He just hopes that he doesn’t fall into an asthma attack. _Not now, please not now_. He opts against the front door and runs around the back of the house and starts the climb up the drain pipe. And that’s when he hears sound coming from the house. It takes him a moment to realize that its Bucky’s parents, and they’re arguing, pretty bad as well. _Oh, oh!_ Steve climbs as fast as he can, his palms starting to sweat and he prays that he doesn’t slip because otherwise he’ll fall and that’ll be that. He finally reaches Bucky’s window and is relieved to find it unlocked. He climbs into the room and looks around. Bucky’s nowhere in sight. He moves over to the bathroom and hesitates for a moment before knocking lightly. Bucky jumps at the sound because his bedroom door was locked, how the hell did anyone get in?

“Babe?” Steve asks, still slightly out of breath and Bucky’s heart clenches. He came? Bucky hadn’t expected him too. “Baby, open up please.”

Steve pauses, almost holding his breath to see if he can hear anything from the omega. Bucky doesn't reply, doesn't even move in the slightest and just looks forward to the blank wall in front of him. There are still some tears rolling down his face and his nose is running, but he doesn't reach up to wipe at his face at all.

"Bucky, please." Steve tries again, his voice small and weak. There's a crash from downstairs and Steve looks over to the door. He hopes Rebecca's okay. Bucky chokes out a small sound that Steve can't make out and then falls silent again. Steve knows he's not going to open up, not until he's composed himself so that he doesn't seem weak, Steve knows the omega far too well. Steve lets out a sigh and rests his forehead against the wood. He doesn't say anything for a long time, just listens before an idea comes to his head. He swallows and clears his throat and starts to sing. The words are muffled to Bucky and they don't come through well, but he knows that Steve's singing and the harder he listens in, the easier it becomes for him to recognize what the alpha is singing. And still he doesn't open the door.

So Steve turns his back to the door and slides down it so he's sitting on the floor on the other side of the wood and he sings. He sings Bucky's favourite songs, and the ones he knows that Bucky doesn't mind hearing him sing even if the omega doesn't particularly like them. And he doesn't stop, he keeps singing and if he runs out of ideas he hums until he thinks of another song. Steve keeps this up for nearly twenty minutes before Bucky can't take it anymore. He can't handle knowing that Steve's there, doing everything he can for him and he's being a selfish asshole and shuting the blonde out. He carefully gets up and unlocks the door. The sound catches Steve attention and he falters in the slightest but doesn't stop singing. He leans forward so he's not leaning on the door and then Bucky opens it, slowly and cautiously. Steve looks up at the omega and this time he does stop singing because the sight of Bucky physically hurts.

Bucky swallows thickly and looks back, like he doesn't know what to do with himself. Steve hoists himself up from the floor and stands before Bucky. He takes a moment to take in the omega. He doesn't look like he's hurt, physically that is and so he steps forward and reaches his hand up to cup the brunettes cheek. Bucky's lip trembles and just like that his eyes are filling with tears again. _He's so weak_. Steve grabs hold of him and pulls him into his arms, holding him to his small chest. Bucky lets himself deflate and curls in so that he seems small enough for Steve to cuddle him into his chest.

"It's okay. I've got you, I've got you." Steve whispers, peppering kisses to the omegas hair, holding onto him as tight as he can. Bucky clutches at the back of Steve's shirt and buries his face into the alphas neck. He shakes his head, still trying to stop himself from goddamn crying.

"I fucked it up, I fucked it up so bad Steve. You have no idea, I'm such a fucking idiot." Bucky mumbles. Steve doesn't know what to say and so he just holds onto Bucky and waits for him to let everything out before he does. Bucky holds onto Steve for a bit longer before he pulls back and looks up at the alpha with wet eyes and a red nose. He swallows and shakes his head.

"I didn't listen. No, well. I spoke to mum but then I went and tried talking to dad but the things I said. He'll never forgive me, I don't know if I want him too. I made it worse. I told him not to get mum or Rebecca involved but I fucked up and he has. Fuck I don't even know if Rebecca's okay. I couldn't just deal with it the way I should have. Why am I so weak? Why'd I have to do it? Fuck."

"Hey, hey, stop it. You're not weak and this isn't your fault."

"You don't know what I said!"

"I'd imagine it was the truth." Steve mumbles and Bucky shakes his head.

"I told him I wasn't his son, that I didn't want to be his son if it meant all of this. I'm only a disappointment to him." Bucky's chest heaves and his body trembles and he feels like he's going to collapse from the weight of it all. He just wanted to fix it, and he did the opposite. Steve's heart clenches and he grips at Bucky's sides tighter. What could he say to that to try and make it better?

"You're not a disappointment."

"To him, I am!"

"Then he doesn't matter because there are people out there who think the complete opposite of you, and you're the most important person in my life." Steve reaches up to hold Bucky’s cleft chin between his thumb and finger. “You’re my everything and I love you, don’t ever forget that.”

“I didn’t want this. I didn’t want to be everything that he despised. I feel like the harder I tried, the worse it got.”

“Like I said, it doesn’t matter. You’re perfect and a lot of people care about you. Forget about what he thinks about you because he’s wrong.” Steve mumbles, resting his forehead against the omegas and closing his eyes, resting his hands on his waist. Bucky falls silent and just looks down at Steve, watching him. He lets out a weak sigh and pulls back to wipe at his wet eyes.

“I’m sorry I keep dragging you into my shit.”

“Don’t apologise Buck.”

“You were busy and I was just selfish about it and pulled you away from what you were doing because I was weak and couldn’t keep my shit together.”

“Okay, stop it. You’re not weak and how you reacted was perfectly normal. You need to stop putting yourself down and stop thinking these negative things about yourself.”

“Says you.” Bucky grumbles and Steve deflates slightly.

“I know, I know. But you’re my responsibility now, remember? I have to look after you and if that means making sure you don’t keep degrading yourself, so be it. Got it?”

“Okay.” Bucky mumbles.

“Good. Now get into something comfy so we can snuggle okay? I’ve gotta use the loo.” Steve kisses Bucky. The brunette nods, okay with the idea as he lets go of the alpha and moves out into his bedroom. The yelling from downstairs is easier for him to hear now that he’s not locked up in the bathroom and his heart sinks. He takes his shirt off and gets into a pair of trackies, something he’d sleep in if it was cold. Steve takes only a few minutes to come out of the bathroom and he too pulls off his shirt and asks Bucky for a pair of trackies so that he’s not left in his jeans.

“I wanna make sure Becca’s okay.” Bucky mumbles. “Is it okay if she comes in here with us, if she wants too?”

“Of course.” Steve gives Bucky a small smile and opts against leaving the omegas room, just in case he gets spotted and something worse happens. Bucky unlocks his door and peaks his head out. He can’t see anyone and so he makes his way down the hall to Rebecca’s room, making sure he closes his door behind him. He taps on her door and waits for a response. He hears Rebecca jump down from her bed and plod over to the door. She pulls it open a crack and peers out, as if scared of who it might be. Bucky gives her a small smile.

“You okay Peanut?” He asks, trying to ignore the yelling. She nods and gives him a weak smile.

“I’m fine, I was just playing some games.” She opens the door a bit further to show Bucky the mess scattered around her room.

“Do you wanna stay in here or do you wanna come and hang out with me and Steve?”

“Steve’s here?” She asks, giving him a confused look. He nods.

“He snuck in, mum and dad don’t know he’s here.” Rebecca takes it in with a small nod. She thinks about if for a moment before she shakes her head.

“I’m okay here. You can be with Steve, I know you’ll feel better if you just talk to Steve.”

“You’re sure? We don’t mind, I just wanna know that you’re okay.”

“Yeah, it’s okay. I wanna keep playing.”

“Alright, if you need me, you know where I am okay?”

“Yep, and I won’t tell mum or dad about Steve being here.”

“Thanks. Love you peanut.”

“Love you too Bucket.” She sticks her tongue out when she says the nickname she gave him. She started calling him Bucket after he started calling her peanut. Bucky was fine with it. He reaches out and ruffles her hair, a wide smile on his lips. He turns and makes his way back down the hall after she closes her door again and goes back to what she was doing. Bucky locks his door again once he’s back in his room.

“She okay?” Steve asks, sprawled out on Bucky’s bed, looking through a magazine he’d found.

“Yeah, she wants to stay in her room and keep playing with her toys, I told her she can come down here if she needs me.”

“It’s unsettling to think how unaffected she is about this.”

“Tell me about it.” Bucky throws himself down on the bed beside Steve, letting out an exhausted sigh. Steve chucks the magazine back onto the floor where he found it and turns to Bucky on his side, resting the side of his head on his hand.

“It’s probably better she chose to stay in her room anyway.”

“Why?” Bucky turns to look at Steve instead of the ceiling with his brow furrowed. Steve gives him a lopsided smile and shuffles himself closer.

“Because I’d planned on kissing you for an hour or so.” He whispers, his smile widening when Bucky gives him a small smile back. He shifts himself so that he’s more on his side so that he’s facing Steve a bit better.

“Is that really all you’d planned on?” Bucky asks with a small smirk. Steve looks up as if in thought before looking back to Bucky with another wide smile.

“To start off with. We’ll see what happens from there.”

“Sounds good.”

“C’mere.” Steve reaches out and cups Bucky’s cheek and pulls his head in to meet him half way. Bucky reaches over and grabs hold of Steve’s hips and pulls the alpha toward his own body until Steve shifts and straddles him waist. Bucky keeps one hand firmly placed on Steve’s waist whilst the other runs up his side and over his back and shoulder blades until he reaches Steve’s neck, where his fingers run through the short hairs at the base of his head. Steve rests one of his hands on Bucky’s chest to help keep him levered above the omega whilst the other hand continues to cup his cheek.

And they stay like that for a long time, lips locked and hands holding onto the other as time ticks past them. The yelling eventually comes to a stop, but they don’t notice because they’re too focused on the other to even think about anything else. They only pause every now and then to take a breather, foreheads pressed together an eyes closed, panting into each other’s face until one of them leans in again and they’re back to kissing again. And Steve gets his wish, they make out for over an hour, no concept of time or anything else bothering them. Occasionally Bucky’s hand will wander, or Steve’s might and it’s not innocent touching but it doesn’t escalate either.

They don’t even bother to stop or think about trying to bring up conversation and as the time passes Bucky’s mind starts to find a positive train of thought and soon enough he’s feeling better and not like he deserves every ounce of pain pushed on him. And so at the hour and a half mark, that’s when Bucky starts to let his touching get a bit more sexual and needy. And Steve doesn’t stop him.

Bucky rolls them over so that he’s holding himself up over Steve’s small frame. They look up at each other, chests heaving with small pants as Bucky licks his lips and trails his hand down the blonde’s chest and stomach. Steve’s breath catches in the slightest when Bucky’s thumb runs under the waist band of Steve’s pants and underwear, the rough pad creating a tingling sensation against his soft skin. Bucky leans down and kisses down the side of Steve’s neck, nibbling on his collarbone when he reaches it. Steve turns his head to the side and grips at the back of Bucky’s head and his shoulder blades as his eyes fall closed. Bucky starts to suck on Steve’s skin as he grabs hold of the front of both Steve’s pants and his underwear and pull them down. He pulls back from Steve’s burning skin and crawls down the alphas body, leaving kisses along the way. Steve keeps his hand in Bucky’s hair as he watches the brunette crawl lower down his body.

Bucky pulls the front of Steve’s pants and underwear down and lets the alphas half hard cock fall from its confinements. Bucky kisses around the base for a bit before he suckles on the tip. Steve’s head rolls back on the pillow he’s resting on and his mouth falls open. He doesn’t let any sound escape, but his body does twitch at the sensation. He bites into his bottom lip and looks back down at Bucky as the omega starts to put more effort into his sucking and takes more of his length in.

“Look at me.” Steve mumbles, pulling at Bucky’s hair lightly. The brunette opens his eyes and does as he’s told, looking up at the blonde as he lowers his mouth over him. He makes a soft gagging noise as he takes in the most of Steve’s cock, eyes locking with the alphas. “Fuck, you’re so pretty like this Buck.” Steve praises, tugging lightly on the brunette’s hair. Bucky pulls back and strokes Steve’s cock, kissing across his hips and stomach. He starts to kiss up Steve’s stomach and chest, still fisting the alphas cock when there’s a loud knock on the door. It takes Bucky a moment to actually register what’s going on and when he does he sits up quickly and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, eyes wide. Steve looks over to the door with wide eyes but doesn’t move.

“Shit.” Bucky hisses, hopping off the alpha and trying to figure out what to do with himself. Steve lifts his hips off the bed and pulls up his pants quickly. They knock again, this time louder and with more force and Bucky knows it’s not Rebecca. “He can’t know you’re here.” Bucky mumbles, starting to freak out again. Steve hopes off his bed and grabs onto his hand and gives his cheek a quick kiss.

“Relax, I’ll hang in the bathroom. Just, remember what I said okay?” He asks, already starting to back up into the bathroom.

“Yeah, yeah.” Bucky absentmindedly waves him off. He waits until Steve’s in the room before he unlocks and opens his door. And as he expected, his father was standing there. He suddenly wishes he was wearing a shirt or something and not just his trackies. Even just his collar might make him better, but he’d taken it off when he’d gotten out of his other clothes. Bucky doesn’t know what to say and so he doesn’t even try to think about what he’s need to say and instead just stares up at the beta.

“Where is he?” George growls. Bucky just stares back at him and gives him a confused look, trying his hardest not to show that he knows what the beta means. It’s only then that Bucky realises his mother standing behind her husband with a look of sorrow in her eyes, like she tried to prevent whatever is going on.

“What?” He asks and the beta gives him a hard look before pushing him out the way. “Hey, what the hell?!”

“I know he’s here because Sarah called asking if you were okay and if Steve was going to be staying for dinner because he wasn’t answering his phone.” George growls. Shit, they hadn’t thought about that. “So where is he?”

Before Bucky can say anything the door to the bathroom opens and Steve steps into the room with a look of determination and slight annoyance or anger on his face. Bucky swallows thickly and moves over to stand beside him before his dad can make a move.

“You’re not welcome here anymore.” George spits.

“George please-“ Winifred tries to reason with the man but again, she gets ignored.

“I’m not leaving.” Steve says, determined. Bucky grabs hold of the alphas hand and squeezes.

“Yes you are.”

“No I’m not. Someone has to be there for him and if it’s not going to be you then it’s gonna be me. He doesn’t deserve to feel like he’s worthless, like he doesn’t matter." Steve glares at the beta, crossing his arms over his chest and changing his stance.

"No one but you has said that." George tries to point out, as if he was trying to make the alpha the bad guy.

"You don't have to say it to mean it. I'm just telling you how you make him feel and it disgusts me."

"What do you know? Last I checked your father was gone."

"Don't bring him into this." Bucky snaps, stepping forward and pointing a finger at the beta. "Joseph was a better man then you could ever hope to be." Bucky didn't know the man long before he died, but in the short period he got to know him, he knew that Joseph's heart was in the right place. All the things Sarah's said about him just prove that point.

"At least I'm still here."

"You're an asshole. I'd prefer you weren't, you bastard."

"You're pushing it James."

"Good. Give me your worse you selfish dickhead!" Bucky yells and Steve steps up to him and grabs hold of his shoulder and pulls him back slightly.

"Buck, don't." He hisses. The beta goes to step forward, rage written across his face when Winifred grabs hold of the man.

"George stop this, he's your son for god’s sake!"

"He asked for this."

"Stop it! Did you ever stop to think why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jesus fucking Christ, he wants this because it's all you have to give him! I won't let you hurt him anymore!" Winifred keeps screaming and she's close to having a breakdown or something close and her eyes are filling with frustrated and pained tears. Bucky deflates as her words sink in because she's right. He deserves this, but only because there's been a build-up of it since the shit went down with the suppressants. Imagine if it hadn't happened? He'd be living life normally. He probably wouldn't be with Steve in any way, shape or form but at least his life would still be together. He doesn't know which thought hurts more.

"Well he's right, he fucking deserves everything he gets, the ungrateful faggot he is."

"How am I ungrateful?! I've tried so hard to be the perfect fucking child you've wanted me to be for years and I've never complained about it! Only recently have I actually voiced how you've made me feel."

"Exactly, that's the problem." George points at his and throws his hand around as if trying to take it back to the thing that Bucky said.

“How?”

“You’ve been hiding the fact that you’re never happy with what we give you by trying to be this perfect child and you’ve never actually been grateful for anything we’ve done for you.”

“Oh my god, that is not what I fucking said.”

“It’s what you meant.”

“Stop putting words in my mouth you wanker!” Bucky’s throat burns from the yelling and he knows he’s only putting fuel on the fire every time he throws a sick name at his father, but he doesn’t want to back down and give up and he isn’t finished giving the beta a piece of his mind. He’s not going to run away anymore. George’s hands ball into tight fists and his nostrils flare with anger and Bucky knows he’s snapped that last tether. And he almost doesn’t care until the beta advances and Winifred can’t hold him back. Steve tries to get between them but Bucky’s glad that he wasn’t able too.

Bucky's had his fights before. He's fought more alphas then he can count on both hands from defending Steve and also himself on the odd occasion. So he knows how to attack and he knows how to defend himself, but something in him doesn't want him or stops him from fighting back against his father. And so even though he steps back and tries to move away from the beta, when he grabs a hold of his arm and pulls him back toward  himself, Bucky doesn't try to escape his grasp.

"You think that just because you've got yourself an alpha now means you don't have to respect me?"

"With, or without Steve I wouldn't have any respect left for you." Bucky spits, and he's really pushing it now, he's making it so much worse for himself. Steve tries to get in there and pull George off but he's not strong enough and the beta just pushes him away and goes back to snarling at Bucky. The omegas just glad he didn't try to hurt Steve.

"Maybe it's about time you learned your place." He growls, his grip on Bucky's arm tightening. Winifred and Steve try to get him off, try to get him to stop but their attempts are feeble and useless.

"I'm not scared of you." Bucky hisses, snarling himself. George's mouth turns up on the right side into a smirk and he holds the omega back at arms length and balls his other hand into a fist. Bucky doesn't have time to think about what to do next to defend himself because his brain is too busy malfunctioning. He's never seen the beta like this before and he really isn't scared, he just doesn't know what to do, he never thought that he'd hit him, _ever_. Bucky squeezes his eyes closed and waits for the blow, the sounds of Steve and Winifred protesting and trying to get in the way drowning out as the only noise to come clear in his ears is the sound of his own beating heart. And then the punch comes, right across his left cheek, making his head snap to the right and his body follows the action as George lets go of his arm. He falls to his hip and knees, trying to stop his head from hitting the floor too.

"You're weak, pathetic, worthless! You're a disgrace to this family, you're a disgrace to my name!" George yells and Bucky closes his eyes again and waits to be hit again, or pulled back up only to be thrown back down, something, because he knows it's coming. And the insults keep flying and eventually Bucky shuts them out and just lets the sounds of his mind take over and it's a mess in there too. Everything's rushing around and he feels light headed. More screaming catches his dazed mind and it's really loud, louder and more high pitched to belong to anyone in the room. He opens his eyes and tries to focus. A small figure moves over to stand in front of him and his fuzzled mind takes a moment to realize that it's Rebecca.

"Stop it! Don't touch him! Why would you hit him Dad, why?!" She's screaming full pelt at the man, her voice cracking and wavering and it makes Bucky's heart feel heavy and broken. She stands in the way, as if to block her brother from the next blow until George deflates and he does. His shoulders sag and a look of shock sets in, like he hadn't realized what he was doing.

Rebecca turns to Bucky and falls onto her knees in front of him, tears running down her face. She's whimpering something that Bucky can't quiet make out. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and pulls him into her body, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she cries. Steve pushes past George and falls onto his knees beside them and reaches out to cup Bucky's cheek and look him over with wide, wet eyes. Winifred grabs hold of her husband and drags him out the room, practically throwing him down the hall and closing the door behind her, anger, pain and sadness filling her veins.

"I'm sorry."

"Shut up Steve, don't apologize."

"I couldn't help you, I just _stood_ there."

"I don't blame you. I'm okay peanut, I'm okay." He pats her back and tries to get her to pull back but she just holds onto him tighter. He's had worse hits before, he can handle himself.

"He didn't mean it did he? Daddy wouldn't ever mean it." She cries and Bucky's grip on her tightens and he nuzzles his nose into the side of her head. Steve gives him a sad look and runs his fingers through her hair.

"He was just upset." Steve mumbles and she nods into Bucky's neck. Steve sits himself down next to Bucky and wraps the two omegas up in his arms, holding them close and pressing firm kisses to Bucky's head.

"It's only gonna get worse." Bucky mumbles and Steve's grip tightens.

"Whatever happens, I'm here and I'm on your side. I won't let him hurt you, any of you again. I promise." Steve swallows thickly and stares over at the closed door as if boring his eyes into it will somehow get the message to George.

"This isn't your fight Steve."

"Everyone needs backup. Sadly, I don't think _he's_ going to have any."

They fall silent and they stay like that for ages, trying to block out the sounds of Winifred screaming at the beta. They hold onto each other and sooth one another until Rebecca's cried out and falls asleep and Bucky's exhaustion becomes too much and he passes out too, Steve keeping them in his arms as he watches the door, their little guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hi um...  
> So some people have been sending me ideas for this to like lead it certain ways and stuff and it's really appreciated, thank you all so much, but I don't usually take ideas like that into account unless I have some reason too, so I'm sorry for that... One shots I will but actual stories I don't tend too :/ soz  
> Another thing is that this story is complete, I have it all saved and am just posting the chapters separately and not all together, that is another reason why I'm not taking those ideas.  
> So yeah that's all I wanted to say... if you really want me to write an idea you have as a one shot just state so and when I have time I will do it. If you want me to start up a prompt challenge thing I will. I dunno, send me ideas because I enjoy writing these big, full stories but I tend to be better at one shot things so yeah.  
> Okay... imma go now sorry for wasting your time :|


	20. Ω20Ω

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual inspiration:  
> Steve- Chris Evans in The Nanny Diaries  
>   
> Just pretend he looks less like a body builder and more like pre-serum Stevie
> 
> Bucky- Sebastian Stan in The Apparition  
>   
> Because if that doesn't look like twink Bucky then I don't know what does

When Bucky wakes up, nothing seems to make any sense. He can't recall where he is or what he's doing there or what's going on. It's not until he turns his head to try and focus on something that the pain in his cheek brings him back to the reality of it all. He's in his bed, wrapped up in the blankets and facing the window. It's dark outside and the house is quiet and Rebecca isn't there anymore. He has no idea of the concept of time nor what woke him. He tries to sit up but arms around his waist hold him down. He turns to look over his shoulder to see Steve laying there, face close to Bucky's now. Bucky blinks at the alpha and looks around the room again. He's so confused. He tries to pull Steve's arms off his waist but the blondes grip tightens and he makes a small whining noise, his face screwing up before his eyes start to open.  
  


"Buck?" He asks, trying to get his eyes to focus as he looks up at the brunette as he's finally able to pry himself free of Steve's arms.  
  


"Sorry, I just needed to get up."  
  


"You okay?" Steve sits up as well, rubbing at his eyes and letting out a quiet yawn.  
  


"I think so. What happened?"  
  


"After you passed out? I sat with you and Becca on the floor for nearly an hour before Winifred came back in. She was a mess. I don't know what happened to George, I don't know if he's still here or not. She took Rebecca and asked me if I could look after you. I didn't ask any questions about anything and I made sure she was okay before letting her go off with your sister. I called mum and told her something came up and I have to stay here then I got you in bed and before I knew it I was asleep too."  
  


"Is mum okay?"  
  


"I don't know. She tried to put on a smile and say that she was going to be fine, she just needed to sort some stuff out." Steve looks down at his hands and fumbles with the sheets, his eyes heavy and his brain slightly hazy from his sleep.  
  


"They're gonna get a divorce, and it's my fault." Bucky sighs, running his hand through his hair and pulling on the strands. Steve turns to face him and tries to give him a stern look, but he's so tired and he's not mad with Bucky for feeling this way, he gets it, he's just sad about it because Bucky _shouldn't_ feel this way.  
  


"It's not your fault babe. This is all on him, everything that's happened in the past few days, in the past week whilst you were away is all on him. He started this and he's the reason it's ended the way it has. They might not get a divorce anyway, you don't know that."  
  


"You really think after that mums not going to get rid of him."  
  


"I know. I just... I don't want you to be upset and yeah it's a horrible thing and lying about it ain't gonna do no good for no one, but... There's always light at the end of every tunnel, I promise it'll be okay."  
  


"Thank you, for being there today."  
  


"I just wish I could have done more."  
  


"Wanna make up for it?"  
  


"What can I do?"  
  


"See if you can grab me someone to eat while I take a piss? Then cuddle me and kiss me when I'm done eating?" Bucky gives him a weak smile. Steve returns it and leans over to place a soft kiss onto Bucky's hair.  
  


"I think I can manage that."  
  


"See you in at most five?"  
  


"Depends how picky you're gonna be and what you want."  
  


"Yesterday there was chicken wings in the fridge, if they're not there then anything you can find will be fine. I'm just hungry."  
  


"Yeah, same. Alright, I'll be back in a moment." Steve crawls off the bed and moves over to the door, being as quiet as he can as he opens the door and makes his way out into the hall. Bucky hops off the bed and goes into the bathroom to relieve himself. He takes a look at his cheek in the mirror and cringes at the sight of him. That bruise is fucking nasty. When he comes back into the room he takes in the time and realizes that it's three in the morning. He hopes he's not going to be expected to go to school tomorrow because there is no way he's going to be able to function. Within a few minutes Steve comes back into the room with the container of chicken wings.  
  


"You didn't want them heated did you?"  
  


"Luckily no."  
  


"It would have been too noisy anyway."  
  


"I know, that’s why I didn’t ask for them heated."  
  


“Okay good.” Steve comes over to the bed and sits himself down next to Bucky, already a lot more awake. He knows it’ll be a problem later for them if they try to go back to sleep. “Are these just buffalo wings?”  
  


“Yeah, or something. I don’t know, they taste good so I don’t really care.”  
  


“That’s great babe.” Steve rolls his eyes as he pushes himself up against the headboard, setting the container of wings in his lap. Bucky sits himself up next to the alpha and reaches over to take a wing.  
  


“I know, I’m the best at everything ain’t I?” Bucky chuckles and turns the wing around in his fingers for a bit to figure out the side that has the most meat in it before taking a bite. Steve begins eating as well, crossing his legs at the knee to balance the container a bit better.  
  


“So what do we do from here?”  
  


“What do you mean?”  
  


“Well, what happens now? I know it’s all a big mess and it’s not exactly something you wanna talk about but, we gotta figure out something. If he sticks around and he keeps this up… I’m not gonna leave you here to deal with that sorta shit.” Steve turns his head to look over at his omega. Bucky stares at his chicken piece and lets out a deep sigh.  
  


“I honestly don’t know. How bout we talk to mum about it in the morning and see what happens from there, yeah?”  
  


“Okay, sure. I just… I don’t want a repeat of that, ever again.”  
  


“I know. Me neither, if not for me, for Becca and mum.” Bucky mumbles, keeping his eyes down on his bed. They don’t say much for the duration of the morning and as the sun starts to rise they finish off the chicken and try to get some more sleep.  
  


ΩΑΩ

Bucky’s up after Steve this time and he doesn’t know what the time is, but he knows that it’s not as late as it seems to be. He looks around the room and lets his eyes adjust to the brightness of the light pouring in through the curtains for five minutes before he tries to get himself up. He takes a moment to get his body to function correctly. He throws on a shirt and opts out of putting on a pair of jocks before putting his pants back on. Hopefully he’ll be able to grab Steve and drag him back into his room and force him to cuddle with him so he can just sleep the day away. He really doesn’t want to be awake and functioning at all today. He moves down the hall with a sluggish trudge and goes into the kitchen, hair sticking up in every-which direction and eyes crusty and half glued closed from the sleep in them. Everyone’s in the kitchen, except George.  
  


“Morning honey. How are you feeling?” Winifred asks, moving away from her post at the stove to come over to her son and embrace him in a tight hug. Bucky leans into the embrace and hugs her back, burying his face in her shirt.  
  


“Okay, a bit tired. What about you?” He asks, looking over her shoulder to Steve who’s watching what she had been cooking.  
  


“I’m fine, tired myself but fine.” She pulls back and cups his good cheek, looking sadly to the dark bruise on his face. “I’m so sorry sweetie.”  
  


“Mum honestly, if anyone should be apologizing, it’s me.”

  
“No darling, you did nothing wrong. And I did nothing to prevent this.” Winifred lets out a heavy sigh and pulls Bucky back in for another hug. “I’m so sorry for ever wronging you.”

  
“You didn’t.”

“I’m glad you think that, unless you’re just saying it in which case I’ll be disappointed.” She pats his hair down slightly before pulling back completely and returning to her post. Bucky gives her a half smile.

  
“You know I’m not.”

  
“Good.” She returns the smile with a soft one of her own. Bucky takes in how tired she looks and his stomach drops. She’s exhausted to no end, physically and mentally.

  
“Here, how about I cook.”

  
“You think I didn’t already offer?” Steve raises an eyebrow at the omega. “She’s adamant that she doesn’t want us cooking.”

  
“That’s right. Sit down and relax.”

  
“I think you should take your own advice mum.” Bucky steps up to the stove beside her and holds his hand out in an offering for her to hand the job over.

  
“Honestly James, its fine.” She waves him off and continues her cooking. Steve shrugs his shoulders and motions of Bucky to follow him over to the table. Reluctantly, Bucky goes. Rebecca greets him with a wide smile, her cheeks full of milk and cereal.

  
“Morning squirt.” Bucky leans over her back and presses a kiss to the top of her head before moving over to his seat and plonking himself down in it, letting out a tired sigh. Steve sits himself nest to him, grabbing the omegas hand and linking their fingers together with a firm squeeze.

  
“Mornfg.” She mumbles, mouth still full.

  
“Try again when you’ve swallowed.” Bucky gives her a small frown. She swallows and gives him a wide toothy grin.

  
“Sorry. Morning!” She cheerfully says, giving Bucky another wide grin and giggling softly to herself afterward. Bucky returns her smile, only his is less bright and a little forced. It physically pains him to see her so happy and fine after the shit that went down yesterday, like what happened didn’t even bother her in the slightest.

  
“You okay?” He asks, even though she’s not showing any signs of being otherwise. She gives a shrug and continues to eat her cereal.

  
“Yeah. What about you?” She looks back up to him with a curious face and slight concern in her eyes. Bucky doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to how protective she is of him, how much she always puts him first.

  
“I’m okay."

  
“On a scale of one to ten, ten being fully okay?” She asks. Bucky takes a moment to think about it. He knows that Steve and Winifred are just as eager to hear his response as she is. He shrugs and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth before he looks back to her.

  
“About a six I guess.” He answers. “What about you?”

  
“Nearly an eight.” She responds, giving him another smile. God she shouldn’t be allowed to do stuff like this, not if Bucky wants to stay mentally sane.

  
“We’ll work on an eight for you too and by the end of the day hopefully you’ll both be tens.” Steve mumbles, giving Bucky a soft smile and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Rebecca tilts her head to the side as she looks to the alpha.

  
“What about you Steve? What number are you?”

  
“Let’s not worry about me okay?”

  
“I wanna know.” Bucky cuts in, giving Steve a blank look. He searches Steve’s face and the alphas smile twitches, falling slightly.

  
“I’m okay.”

  
“Steve.”

  
“It’s not about me. This is about you guys.”

  
“I know it was a lot to throw on you, to get you caught up in that. I was selfish for dragging you into it.” Bucky runs his free hand through his greasy hair. “Can you just give me a number, please? I don’t want you trying to make us feel better if you’re not feeling good Steve. You matter too.”

  
“Buck’s right.” Becca throws in. Steve looks down at the table top and his shoulders sag.

  
“I don’t know…”

  
“Lower than a five?” Bucky asks quietly, like maybe if only Bucky knows and Rebecca’s kept at bay he might say something. Steve looks up at Bucky and gives a small nod.

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
“What for?” Bucky asks, keeping his voice low.

  
“I’m meant to be looking after you and I… last night shook me up a bit. I’ll be fine, I just, I can’t believe he hit you Buck.” Steve swallows thickly and looks back down at the table. Bucky reaches up and runs his hand through Steve’s hair and down the side of his neck.

  
“We can look after each other, it’s not like you’re not allowed to be okay, because that’s just wrong to think about.” Bucky rests his hand under Steve’s chin and forces the alpha to look up at him. Steve gives him a lopsided smile and nods.

  
“I know, thank you.”

  
“Don’t mention it.” Bucky pulls back from Steve as Winifred comes over and places a plate of food in front of each of them.

  
“I love you.” Steve almost whispers, and it’s different again, like something that’s for Bucky and Bucky only. The omega turns to look at the blonde again and gives his hand a tight squeeze.

  
“I love you too Steve.”  
  


ΩΑΩ

The day doesn’t fly past too quickly for them. Most of the time they spend hanging out with Rebecca, the three of them playing video games, simple board games and just doing anything they can think of doing that might make their ‘okay meters’ rise. Winifred joins in when she can or feels like it and together the four of them try to patch the wounds that yesterday left. No one asks about what happened after the argument in Bucky’s room, after Rebecca had stepped in and quite literately saved him. No one asks where George is or what happened between him and Winifred. And no one worries about anything. They just go on and play out their day together, having fun and doing stupid things. After a while Rebecca decides she wants to go off and do her own thing and so Winifred goes off also to get some housework done. Bucky and Steve offer their help, but she turns them down and tells them that they should have some time to themselves.

  
They decide to head outside and sit themselves at the back of the yard on an old fallen tree that still hasn’t been dealt with. They push it up against the back fence, making grossed out noises and faces to go when they uncover a bunch of bugs of all shapes and sizes that try to crawl up their legs. They sit on the log with their backs against the fence, Bucky’s head resting on Steve shoulder as they have on and off conversation, sharing more silence then they do words.

  
"I don't wanna leave them here alone." Bucky mumbles, keeping his voice low so that only Steve will hear what he has to say, even if no one else is remotely close enough to hear him. "But I wanna stay with you. It's all I've been thinking about, waking up next to you every morning, being able to see you all the time and not having to worry about missing seeing you for a day."

  
"I know. One day. When you're ready."

  
"I am, but I don't want to just abandon them."

  
"You wouldn't be.”

  
“I’d feel like I was if I did it.” Bucky picks idly at his jeans like he always does when he feels bad about something. Steve watches his fingers try to pry at the denim for a moment before looking down the yard to the back of the house.

  
“Have you thought about me moving in with you?”

  
“And leaving Sarah all alone? Could you really do that to her?”

  
“No, but I mean, I’m gonna have to move out one day. I can’t stay with her forever.”

  
“I don’t think she’ll let you move out.” Bucky snorts and Steve gives a small shrug and looks back to Bucky with a toothy smile.

  
“And I don’t think that she’ll ever forgive you if you don’t move in at some stage.”

  
“Your Ma cares about me way too much.”

  
“Or maybe it’s just enough, but you’re just not used to it yet.” Steve points out, leaning his head on top of Bucky’s. The omega takes a moment to think about it. Steve could be right, but at the same time he doesn’t like to think about it like that because it’s like saying that his mum doesn’t care at all, and he knows she does.

  
“’Cause she cares way more then you ever could, amiright?” Bucky grins, pulling away from Steve’s shoulder to look up at the blonde. Steve gives him a soft smile and leans toward his omega and presses a soft kiss to the side of his mouth.

  
“No one could care about you more than I do, ever.”

  
“You wanna make a bet on that one?”

  
“I’d bet my life.” Steve responds without any thought. Bucky’s chest tightens and he turns his head the small bit needed for his mouth to meet Steve’s.

  
“I wouldn’t put it past you.” He whispers against the alphas lips before his eyes fall closed and he kisses the blonde. Steve tries not to smile but eventually he does and it breaks their kiss. He rests his forehead against Bucky’s and searches his face, the brunette’s eyes staying closed.

  
“So, what do you wanna do?” Steve asks after a moment of silence. Bucky takes a moment to think about it, keeping in mind that Steve will have to go back home tonight because he can’t stay here forever, as nice as that sounds.

  
“Well, we could pick up where we left off yesterday.” Bucky suggests with an open mouthed smirk. Steve bites back a small laugh and pulls back from Bucky enough to look him in the face. He thinks about it himself for a moment before giving a small nod.

  
“Do you think we could make that a possibility in the shower? Because that just might be better and plus, you smell.” Steve shoots Bucky a wide grin and leans away from the brunette as he lets out a laugh when Bucky glares at him.

  
“Do not, you asshole. Fuck you.”

  
“Only if we’re having a shower.” Steve continues to tease. And Bucky knows that he knows that it’s working. That his stupid banter works on the omega like nothing else ever could. And even though Bucky will say that he hates it five ways to Sunday, he loves the fact that Steve can do shit like this to him so easily.

  
“You think you can get me in there Rogers?”

  
“Wouldn’t be hard,” Steve reaches up to Bucky’s neck and loops his forefinger under the front of his collar and pulls it toward him, Bucky’s body obviously following the action, “especially since you’re wearing this.” Bucky swallows and curses the blonde in his mind because of course Steve would lower his voice and start talking like that; it’s not fair how good he is at seducing the omega.

  
“You think you’re so smart don’t you?”

  
“It’s working ain’t it?” Steve asks and Bucky gives him a flat look before standing up and pointing down at the blonde.

  
“You better make this good, or else I’m never gonna sleep with you ever again.”

  
“We both know that’s not true.” Steve rolls his eyes and stands up, grabbing hold of Bucky’s hand. “And when have I done anything less?” He rhetorically asks with a smug smile, starting to lead Bucky back toward the house.

  
“It might be best if you learned to keep your mouth shut sometimes, you know that?”

  
“Where’s the fun in that baby?” Steve continues to tease, keeping a cute smile on his face. Bucky’s shoulders sag as he shakes his head with a small tusk.

  
“If I ever get mad at you just assume I’m sick because there’s no way that could ever happen.” Bucky huffs, following after Steve as they make their way through the house and to Bucky’s room, avoiding Winifred and Rebecca as they go.

  
“I think that I could probably push you enough.” Steve turns to give Bucky a wink as they step into the omegas room.

  
“Do you really want too?” Bucky raises an eyebrow as he closes the door behind him, locking it and leaning against it, resting his hands on the wooden panel behind his back. Steve steps up to him and rests his hands on the brunette’s hips, a smug smile still tugging at the corner of his mouth.

  
“Not particularly, but it’s fun trying too.”

  
“You’re a pain.”

  
“I’m _your_ pain.” Steve leans in closer to Bucky, close enough to nuzzle his nose against the omegas.

  
“That sounds greater than some might think.” Bucky mumbles with a small exhale as Steve slowly runs his fingers under the waistband of Bucky’s pants.

  
“You’re horrible. You make me wanna sin for an eternity.”

  
“God will forgive you one day.”

  
“I’m not sure if I want him to yet.” Steve starts to move back, pulling Bucky along with him by the grip on his pants. Bucky stumbles after him, letting the blonde drag him toward the bathroom.

  
“Fuck, you sure you wanna be saying shit like that Stevie?” Bucky asks almost breathlessly. The ways Steve’s acting, the way he’s talking is making him harder then he thought it would, and he doesn’t mind one bit.

  
“God will forgive.” Steve mimics, a wide grain breaking out across his lips. Bucky groans in the back of his throat and pushes himself against Steve, causing them to stumble into his bathroom. He crushes his lips against the alphas as he fumbles for the door, trying to close it and latch the lock.

  
It takes too long for his liking, but eventually he’s able to get it done and the sound of the lock clicking into place has never sounded so satisfying. Steve pushes Bucky back against the door and cases his mouth, biting and sucking on the omegas lips between kisses until they’re swollen and red. Bucky grips at Steve’s ass to pull him harder against his body, grinding their hips together is slow circular motions as Steve grips the front of his shirt and holds the brunette against his mouth. After a while Steve pulls on Bucky’s shirt and forces him to lift his arms and pull back to get the item off his body. Steve’s shirt soon joins it on the floor. Steve keeps Bucky trapped against the door, hands holding their hips pressed tight together and lips either latched to the omegas own or to any part of his neck that he can get to around his collar.

  
“You better keep quiet.” Steve growls, starting to work on getting Bucky’s pants off. The omega helps as much as he can, but Steve doesn’t make it easy for him to help him out and so he just does his best.

  
“Or what?” Bucky asks with a small smirk, setting out of his pants once Steve gets them down to his ankles. Steve kisses under his jawline and grabs hold of his hips to pull him closer again.

  
“Or Winifred and Becca will hear you and that’s not something you want.” Steve mumbles before stepping back and pulling off his own pants and moving over to the shower to start up the water. Bucky rolls his eyes and moves up behind Steve, grabbing hold of his waist and rocking his crotch against the alphas ass.

  
“That’s all? Really? I thought you’d have something hot to say, but nope, just that hey?”

  
“Just telling it how it is.” Steve shrugs, turning back to Bucky and pointing at his underwear. “Off, in.” He points over his shoulder to the shower and Bucky narrows his eyes at him.

  
“Why don’t you make me?” He crosses his arms and gives Steve a smug smile. The alpha doesn’t even falter. He reaches out and gropes Bucky through his briefs, giving him a firm squeeze, eyes locked with Bucky’s. The omegas breath hitches and he rises on his toes, his body naturally trying to get away from the assault. Steve keeps his gaze locked on Bucky as he knees his balls, running his thumb over the length of Bucky’s confined dick.

  
“I said that I wanted these off and you in there.” Steve growls and Bucky has to bite into his bottom lip as not to whimper too loudly. _Fuck_ , Steve knows what the hell he’s doing, that’s for sure. Bucky swallows and nods, unable to form words. Steve isn’t satisfied as he squeezes harder, enough to make Bucky try to recoil again. “Am I clear yet?” He asks and Bucky can’t help but curse him in his mind. How is he even expected to be able to speak?

  
“Yes.” He almost squeaks out, his voice failing him miserably. Steve’s stare doesn’t give and his hold on Bucky doesn’t loosen in the slightest.

  
“Yes what?” He asks and Bucky nearly swallows his tongue. Is he suggesting what Bucky thinks? Because if he is he thinks he might just forget how to function completely.

  
“Yes sir?” He mumbles, unsure. The corner of Steve’s mouth quirks up in an amused and satisfied smirk.

  
“Good boy.” He lets go of Bucky and steps back to remove his own underwear. Bucky’s heartrate picks up and his body trembles at the praise. This was not what he was expecting at freaking all. He’s quick to pull off his briefs and step under the spray of water, his tense muscles relaxing as the warm water sooths them some. Steve steps in behind him, closing up the curtain behind him and pressing his chest up against Bucky’s back. It’s only when Steve kisses the side of his neck that Bucky realizes that he still has the collar on. And he doesn’t plan to take it off either.

  
“God, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to how good you smell.” Steve mumbles against the leather around Bucky’s neck, referring to the scent of Bucky’s slick. Bucky tilts his head to the side so that Steve has more excess to his neck as he covers Steve’s hands which are sprawled over his chest and stomach. Bucky takes the praise but doesn’t know how to respond and so he doesn’t, he just takes it and waits for Steve to do what he pleases with him.

  
Steve mouths at his neck and shoulder for a while, hands running across his chest until he places them on Bucky’s hips again and turns him around to face him, pushing him up against the shower wall. Bucky’s chest heaves as the air in his lungs is pushed out from the shove and he doesn’t have time to try and get it back before Steve’s kissing him, hard and with fever. Steve’s hand moves around his back and down his ass, gripping at the muscle and forcing Bucky to lift his left leg and wrap it around the blonde’s waist. Bucky whimpers in the back of his throat when Steve’s hand moves back around him and he easily presses in his middle finger, his slick making the penetration easy. Bucky’s thighs tremble and he grips at Steve’s arms with as much force as he knows he can without hurting the alpha and returns his kisses with just as much force as Steve fingers him open.

  
Bucky takes four of his fingers before he pulls back from Steve’s mouth, head hitting the wall as he throws it back and stares up at the foggy ceiling, eyes half lidded and lust filled. His hips rock forward against Steve’s before back onto his fingers in a messy pattern, trying to get as much situation as possible from both ends. Steve sucks at the front of his throat, biting into the skin there and licking at the dip in his throat under his Adam’s apple. Bucky’s mouth falls open as his eyes roll closed and he lets out a quiet, breathy moan as Steve presses his fingers in as deep as they’ll reach and holding them hard in there, so close to Bucky’s sweet spot. Steve steps back from Bucky’s body, keeping his fingers buried in him but abandoning the friction between them. Bucky looks back down to him and watches as Steve looks him up and down before pulling his fingers out.

  
“Turn around.” Steve mumbles and Bucky does without a second thought. Steve steps out the shower and fishes around in the draws under the mirror to find a condom before he steps back into the shower, ripping the packaging off and chucking it toward their clothes. Bucky presses his arm across the wall, resting the side of his head against it as he looks over his shoulder at Steve and watches him. The alpha rolls on the condom and steps back up to Bucky, grabbing hold of his hips and rubbing his cock over Bucky’s ass and down under his balls. Bucky bites into his bottom lip and watches as Steve takes hold of himself and lines up. Bucky’s eyes roll closed as Steve pushes in and he lets out a small moan at the feeling of being filled. And Steve might not get over his scent but Bucky sure as hell will never get used to the feeling of having Steve inside of him.

  
Bucky braces his hands against the wall and pushes back against Steve until he bottoms out and the hold themselves plush against each other. Bucky looks over his shoulder again after a moment and gives a small nod and Steve starts to pull back slowly until only the head is in before pushing forward again.

  
“S’it tight?” Bucky groans, turning to press his forehead against the wall, reaching down with his hand to stroke his aching cock.

  
“Always so fucking tight baby.” Steve grunts, reaching up to hold onto Bucky’s shoulder with one hand whilst the other still grips his hip. Bucky bites into his bottom lip and screws up his face so that he doesn’t make any loud noises as Steve’s pace picks up until the room is filled with the sound of wet skin slapping off wet skin.

  
Steve alternates between rough fucking and thrusting all the way in and circling his hips against Bucky’s ass. Every time he grazes Bucky’s prostate the omega’s thighs tremble and when he pull on hits it Bucky has to bite into his arm as not to make any noise. Steve reaches up with the hand that was holding onto his hip and loops his forefinger and middle finger into the back of Bucky’s collar and picks up his pace, fucking Bucky harder and faster. It pushes the collar tighter against Bucky’s throat, slightly chocking him when his body jerks away from Steve’s with the force of his thrusts. And if Bucky wasn’t biting into his arm hard enough to bruise and nearly draw blood, he’d be screaming.

  
Steve’s pace starts to slow the longer they go and to make up for it he puts more force and strength into his thrusts until Bucky’s body is jolting so hard against Steve’s that it could cause whiplash. It doesn’t take long from there for Bucky to come, body trembling all over and a scream being cut off as he bites into his arm harder. Steve doesn’t last much longer, pressing his hips tight against Bucky’s and wrapping his arm around Bucky’s stomach as he fills the condom, his knot swelling and locking them together. Yeah, Bucky’s never going to get used to this feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to upload this one  
> I forgot to do it when I was going to because I wasn't home that day and then I just forgot about it completely soz  
> Enjoy :)


	21. Ω21Ω

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visual inspiration:  
> Steve- Chris Evans in The Nanny Diaries  
>   
> Just pretend he looks less like a body builder and more like pre-serum Stevie
> 
> Bucky- Sebastian Stan in The Apparition  
>   
> Because if that doesn't look like twink Bucky then I don't know what does

Bucky aches all over the next day. Steve had left just before dinner yesterday and made up for the work that he hadn't completed for Sarah the day before when he'd left her to go to Bucky. The brunette's lying on his stomach in bed, woken up by his alarm only five minutes earlier. The bruise on his cheek flared down slightly by last night, but it was still a horrible discoloration on his face. So his cheek still hurt. His arm ached and was bruised from him biting into it yesterday and his legs ache from the strain he put them in when he had forced himself to stay up even when his body had wanted to collapse. And his neck hurt. He doesn't blame Steve for it but he knows it's because of the way he was being jolted around when Steve was holding onto his collar. But it was hot as hell to have the alpha handle him like that and so he doesn't care in the slightest.

 

He forces himself up out of bed and lazily throws on his school clothes, grumbling under his breath when his tired body and heavy limbs fail to function properly. It takes him nearly twice as long to get fully dressed and he doesn't even attempt to get his shoes on yet. He collects up everything he'll need for the day before heading down to the kitchen so that he doesn't have to come back into his room. Rebecca's not up yet and she won't be for another fifteen or so minutes and so Bucky decides he's going to ask his mum about George. He hasn't seen the man in two days and he couldn't care less about what he's doing, but he wants to know what happened.

 

"Morning." Bucky mumbles as he comes into the kitchen, dumping his stuff at the end of the table to collect later before he leaves the house.

 

"Morning honey, did you sleep well?" Winifred asks, giving Bucky a soft smile.

 

"I did, but I always sleep better when Steve's there." Bucky shrugs. It's true and he knows that it's the same for the alpha.

 

"I can understand that." She sighs and Bucky knows that she referring to the fact that she's been sleeping in an empty bed. He fiddles with his own fingers for a moment before looking back up to her.

 

"What happened?" Bucky asks cautiously. He doesn't want to upset her or anything, he just needs to know if he has to worry about anything or something like that.

 

"I told him that unless he was going to treat you like his son and actually care about this family he can leave. He made the choice from there."

 

"So he just left?"

 

"It would seem so."

 

"Do you know where he went or if he's going to come back at all?"

 

"I wish I did James, but I believe that I made the right choice and that if he ever gets the guts to come back, I will make sure that it is over for good. I won't have him here if he's going to be like that." She states with determination in her voice, turning away from her breakfast to look up at her son. Bucky nods slowly and takes in what she says before he moves off to make his own food.

 

"If you need anything from me, just ask okay? I'll do everything I can to help out, okay? You don't have to bare all of this on your shoulders, we can share the load."

 

"You shouldn't have too."

 

"Better me then Becca." Bucky points out and Winifred knows he's right, knows that if she tries to hold it all in on herself that Rebecca will be the one to get crushed by the weight of it all in the end.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes, I don't want you to take this all on your own. It's my fault it got as bad as it did."

 

"It was never your fault."

 

"Maybe one day I'll believe that." Bucky sits himself down at the table and starts eating his breakfast. Winifred lets out a weak sigh and goes back to her food as well, knowing that she won't be able to convince the omega otherwise. Bucky finishes up his food pretty quickly and finishes getting ready. Rebecca comes trundling into the kitchen five minutes before he has to leave and he offers to make her breakfast for her when she asks Winifred for some toast. Once he's finished with that he collects up his things and goes up and gives Winifred a hug.

 

"Have a good day sweetie, try not to get into any more trouble with Wade okay?"

 

"He's the least of my problems at the moment."

 

"Yes, well my case still stands."

 

"Don't worry, you know I can hold my own." He kisses her cheek and pulls back. As he passes Rebecca he ruffles her hair. "C'ya squirt, stay outta trouble."

 

"You're the one always getting into trouble, not me."

 

"Don't take from my example then." He gives her a lopsided smile and she shakes her head at him.

 

"Never."

 

"Good, I'll see you guys tonight." He heads out the house and starts his walk to school, taking his usual detour to pick up Steve along the way.

 

ΩAΩ

 

The next few weeks are basically usual life for them, minus Bucky's dad being in the picture. Bucky collects Steve before he goes to school every morning and drops him off in the afternoon unless one of them stays over at the others. At school Wade still causes trouble and Peter idly stays at his side and just goes along with it like he always did. On the weekends they're either out with friends or always in each other’s houses doing whatever they want including being in each other’s pants. No news comes in about Bucky's father. George doesn't call, doesn't send any messages and he doesn't come by. And nothing about the suppressants come in. Bucky's nervous about that aspect. Winifred's still looking into the possible effects of him taking female suppressants, not pleased with the results she's getting.

 

It's a Sunday and Bucky doesn't want to go to school tomorrow but he knows he has to, even if he was sick he'd have to with the two tests he has to do. Steve's over, had come down just because he could earlier in the afternoon and planned on going home before it got too dark. They haven't had a moment really to themselves for a while and separation anxiety is a major problem for them. So they find themselves in Bucky's room fucking around. Bucky wears the collar all the time now. The only time he takes it off is to go to bed and then once he's up, it goes straight back on.

 

Bucky's on his back, Steve leaning over him and moving in and out of his body with long, slow thrusts. Bucky hasn’t topped again since his heat. He's wanted too, but at the same time he finds that he doesn't ever want Steve to not be inside him when they're intimate. His hormones have been giving him hell for days now and he really doesn't know what to do about it. In the first place tonight looked like it was just going to be love and sweet touches but as they progress, Steve picks up his pace and pretty soon they're fucking like animals. By the time they're done, it's almost dark and Steve knows that he's not going to be going home tonight. He's lying on his stomach next to Bucky, having only pulled out and collapsed beside him.

 

"You purposely did that didn't you?" He asks, out of breath and covered in a nice layer of sweat. Bucky gives him a stupid grin.

 

"You're not actually complaining. I know you sleep better next to me."

 

"You've gotta stop doing this to me." Steve buries his face into the pillow and shakes his head. "You're gonna be the death of me."

 

"What a way to die." Bucky laughs and Steve gives him a small glare before rolling over and hopping off the bed.

 

"I'd rather not thanks." Steve huffs, pulling off the condom with a small slapping sound, he ties it in a knot and chucks it in the bin. He goes to wipe his hands on a towel when he notices that there's not only slick on his hands.

 

"You know I'm to die for." Bucky lays back further on the bed, leaving his legs to fall open as he rests his hands behind his head. Steve thinks nothing of it and wipes his hands before moving back over to the bed, crawling up the mattress to lay himself on his side beside Bucky.

 

"Probably not quite so literately."

 

"Ouch." Bucky closes his eyes holds himself still. Steve places his hand on the omegas stomach and lets his fingers crawl up to his chest. A small smile falls across Bucky's lips.

 

"I love you." Steve mumbles, reaching up to trace his fingers under Bucky's chin and jawline. Bucky opens his eyes and rolls onto his side to face his alpha, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips.

 

"I love you too."

 

ΩAΩ

 

On the Wednesday Bucky comes home to his mum sat at the table with some papers and a box of pills in front of her. Bucky drops his bag at the end of the table and sits across from her, looking to the box. Female omega suppressants.

 

"I've decided that giving them a try won't hurt. The worst that happens is they can make you go into heat early is all, so if you're willing to try them, I won't stop you." Winifred gives Bucky a soft smile.

 

"I think I'll try them, I'm gonna be going into heat again soon anyway. I can't believe it's almost been a month already."

 

"I know. Time flies doesn't it?"

 

"It really does."

 

And so Bucky starts taking the suppressants. Thankfully they don't cause any problems what so ever and he doesn't end up going into heat early. But they don't stop him from going into heat either and so yet again Bucky finds himself at Steve's place and the two of them are missing out on another week of school. Bucky tries to tell Steve to go, but he refuses and stays at Bucky's side through the whole thing all over again. Luckily for them, especially Steve, it isn't as bad as it had been the first time and so they're able to do some other things around it and Bucky isn't constantly having to have some sort of relief on his body. And even though it isn't as hectic, Steve doesn't notice that yet again when he takes off one of the condoms on the fourth day, that it's not just covered in slick.

 

"Is it true that Peter finally asked Wade out or was Skye just talking shit again for attention?" Bucky asks as they lie naked on Steve's bed, trying to get some schoolwork down that they've had the teachers email to them before Bucky's body gets riled up again.

 

"Dunno, Nova said something about Peter wanting to ask him, but I have no idea if he did."

 

"I think that Pete'll be good for Wade."

 

"Really?" Steve asks, screwing up his nose at the idea. They're nearly polar opposites, he can't see them being compatible at all.

 

"He'll set Wade straight and I think they'll find happiness in each other. Wade should stop worry about his ego and go for it because it's clear he likes Peter too. I think he's just scared to admit to it." Bucky shrugs, chewing on the end of his pencil. Steve thinks about it for a moment. Yeah he can see it.

 

"You're probably right."

 

"And maybe that means that Tony, Nova and those other guys will stop being douche-bags too if Wade ends up cleaning up his act."

 

"Nova isn't so bad."

 

"He's Tony's lost puppy, he's 'that bad'." Bucky makes quotation marks with his fingers and rolls his eyes. Steve drops the page he was reading into his lap and crosses his arms.

 

"You haven't even properly met or spoken to him."

 

"You're right, I haven't. But anyone who follows Stark around like a lost mutt has to be like that douche."

 

"You don't like giving people a chance do you?"

 

"Nup."

 

"You're a problem on multiple levels." Steve muses, shaking his head as he goes back to his work.

 

"You love me."

 

"You know it."

 

ΩAΩ

 

It takes nearly another week after Bucky's second heat for any news to come in about the suppressants. All of the male omegas are in a buzz at school, excitement filling them at the idea of finally being able to get back on their meds so that they don't have to cower away at home anymore or risk coming into school if they dare. Six days, and then the suppressants will be back on the shelves again. The news also comes with the thought that everyone is expecting a 'baby-boom' in seven to nine months’ time due to this -what they call- unfortunate event. Bucky rolls his eyes at the idea, if anyone was stupid enough not to use condoms, that's their problem, it's something that he doesn't have to worry about. His mum meets him at home with a cake to celebrate the good news. Rebecca is more than happy about that and insists that she'll have Bucky's second piece if he doesn't want it.

 

Still no news comes in about George. They've slowly come to terms that he's no longer apart of this family and Winifred has divorce papers hung on the fridge with her wedding ring tapped to them should he return. Bucky knows he won't and so he knows that legally she'll have to keep his name even if she doesn't want too. He still feels guilty about it from time to time but when he sees how happy Becca and his mother are now, it almost makes up for it.

 

Eventually Peter and Wade start dating and Wade lays off everyone's back, too occupied keeping fellow alphas away from his partner. Bucky's please with the news when Clint and Maria have to give up ten bucks each for losing the bet about him not ever getting the guts to do it. That twenty bucks goes toward lunch for the next week. Natasha and Clint sail smoothly in their relationship like Bucky knew they would and Sam constantly complains about being single. Everything slowly falls back into some sort of order and Bucky's more than relieved when he gets a few boxes of suppressants.

 

Steve texts Bucky in the morning telling him not to come collect him because he's gotten himself sick and that he'll call in the afternoon so they can talk because he doesn't want Bucky coming over and potentially catching whatever it is he has. Bucky rolls his eyes because he's never gotten sick from being around Steve when he's come down with something and he tries to tell Steve this but Steve shoots back that they weren't together any of those times and now he wouldn't even think about it and would constantly kiss Bucky and definitely result in him getting sick. Bucky doesn't argue with him on it. Steve misses three days of school from being sick.

 

He's sat on his bed moping with a box of tissues at his side as he tries to focus enough to play Assassin's Creed. His game-play is sloppier then usual due to his foggy brain and he's glad Bucky isn't over because the brunette would be taking the piss out of him for being so bad at the simplest of missions. But at the same time he wishes Bucky was there teasing him because he misses his omega. He looks up to the time. Bucky should have gotten home about twenty minutes ago. He wants to call but he doesn't want to disturb Bucky if he's busy doing homework or something. He decides to wait for Bucky to call him, knowing that he will if Steve takes too long to call him. An hour rolls by before Steve's mobile starts to ring. Expecting it to be Bucky he absentmindedly picks up his phone and answers it without looking at it, pressing it between his ear and shoulder as he continues to fail at playing his game.

 

"Hi." He grumbles after a snuffle, his throat clogged up and nose running like a broken tap.

 

"Hello Steve." A feminine voice replies and Steve frowns. It's Winifred. He pauses his game and sets the controller aside.

 

"Oh hi, I wasn't expecting a call from you."

 

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

 

"No it's fine, just hugging my tissue box." Steve muses and Winifred chuckles.

 

"Well, I was just wondering if Bucky was staying over? He didn't answer his phone when I rang so I thought I'd try you." She asks and Steve's stomach drops.

 

"What? Bucky isn't here." He sits up straighter and stares blankly ahead, his mind racing.

 

"He hasn't come home, I assumed he'd be at your place."

 

"No, I'm sick I told him not to come over." Steve almost squeaks, his pulse beating loud in his head.

 

"Steve!" Sarah calls from downstairs making him jump.

 

"I'm sure he's fine, I'll try his phone again." Winifred mumbles.

 

"Okay, I've gotta go, call me if you get hold of him okay?"

 

"I will." Winifred replies. Steve pulls his phone away from his ear and hangs up before jumping up to his feet and running down the stairs.

 

"Ma?"

 

"Someone’s on the phone for you, said it was urgent."

 

"Did they say who they were or what they wanted?" Steve's palms are starting to sweat. Sarah shakes her head.

 

"They seemed calm but insisted it was important they spoke to you." Sarah gives Steve a strange look as she takes in his appearance. He looks stressed out "What's wrong?"

 

"Bucky's missing." Steve mumbles, more to himself then to her.

 

"What?" She asks and Steve raises his index finger to his lips and steps over to the phone, putting it on speaker.

 

"Hello?" He asks and he hates the fact that his voice wavers.

 

"Hello Rogers. How are you today?"

 

"Uh..." Steve doesn't know how to answer.

 

"Not so good are we? A cold?"

 

"Who is this?" He looks over to Sarah who crosses her arms and steps up behind him.

 

"It doesn't matter who I am, it just matters what I have to tell you." The voice replies and Steve knows; he can feel it. This guy knows what's happened to Bucky, probably knows where he is and who has him, might even have him himself. Steve's blood starts to boil but his stomach also drops.

 

"Where is he?" Steve demands, a weak growl hinting in his voice. He dosen't know what to do, what to say but he knows, he knows that this guy holds the answers and despite him asking, he knows that this guy isn't going to give them to him.

 

"Safe for now."

 

"What have you done to him?!"

 

"I've done nothing, I'm just the messenger. I've called to tell you what they want me too, and that is that your precious Bucky, no longer belongs to you." The voice says calmly.

 

"What do you mean? What's going on? Where is he?!"

 

"Generally when something is no longer yours, it means it's been taken from you. I hope you don't mind that you might not get to meet _them_ , you probably didn't even know. Good day." The voice mumbles before the line goes dead. Steve's heart is hammering away and he can't even hear Sarah trying to talk to him. Someone has Bucky, someone who knows about Steve, and someone who Steve knows doesn't plan on being found.

 

And he knew something was wrong with those condoms but he ignored it. He knew that some were weak, but he didn't want to admit that he'd gotten Bucky pregnant. But now, now... he'd lost them _both_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin :)


End file.
